


Godzilla: Enter the Kaiju Girls!

by Serendipitous_House_Pet



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, BAMF Godzilla, BAMFs, Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Harems, Mass Genderbends, Monster Girls, Multi, Parody, Poly-Zilla, Polyfidelity, Romance, Strong Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 113,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet
Summary: Godzilla's faced trial after trial, fought countless battles with other godlike Daikaiju, and even the forces of Hell could not prevail over him. However, his struggle was far from over. He wasn't in his world anymore, not the one that belonged to him. This world belonged to the Kaiju Girls and he had no idea what was in store for him... hail to the King of the Monsters!
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Godzilla/Poly
Comments: 32
Kudos: 57





	1. So, I walked out of Hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by DragonKingDragoneel25!
> 
> Kaiju Girls webcomics belongs to Alexander Hall, Witchking00, SDKNinja, and Zombie_Ernie! Dub talents by Oolay_Tiger, Sinfulseeds, and Reiyusan!

Hell. It wasn't something Daikaiju had a concept of and even if they did, many of them most likely wouldn't care. What was a blazing inferno to a titan, even if it lasted for eternity? A few would probably even be eager to crawl, slither, fly and stampede into the abyss, ready to conquer and destroy all that stood in their way with a glee humans couldn't imagine beasts would have in their minds, their chaos instinct focused minds.

But Daikaiju were smarter than what most of the humans have them credit for and, scarier yet, hell was all too real. Godzilla, standing at one hundred and seventy seven meters, could attest to both of these things, a raging nuclear powerhouse, the god of destruction, and now the conqueror of Hell itself. He faced trial after trial, worse than what he ever went through in the land of the living, and despite the odds, the horrors, the nightmares of the past, he made it. He would be free once more.

He scaled the mountain, the body of Hell's mighty guardian, and marched towards the opening. He could feel in his flesh made of living Hell Bats whose minds he dominated to his will, still covering his bones. Freedom was within his grasp within a few steps. He closed his eyes and stepped forward through the gate.

_"It is better to conquer yourself... than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. This cannot be taken from you... not by angels, or demons... Heaven or Hell." - Buddha_

**XXXXX**

Utter darkness that was followed by pain. Immense pain is what hit Godzilla's senses first. His skin was burning, his bones felt as if they were reforming, and with his physical shift came a shift in his mind. The agony came harder than any beam or missile and he cried out in pain, roaring a great and powerful, **"S** **krreeooongk!"** Then came nothing. Just an eerie calm that almost made the great Daikaiju shudder out of anticipation of what awaited next.

Water, fresh sea water is what hit Godzilla's hide next. The King of the Daikaiju opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of the open ocean, probably somewhere in the Arctic or Antarctic from the feel of it. The temperature of such a place never bothered him as he was naturally hot blooded thanks to his nuclear energy filled body.

His body. It felt strange, as if it wasn't truly his. Godzilla took that moment to look over himself and his bright orange eyes went wide with what he saw, what had become of his great saurian bulk. Mostly the fact that his body was no longer such. His body remade into the shape of a human, scales were gone, replaced by what looked to be tan human skin. He immediately felt around his head, his face remade into the shape of man with hair atop his head. It felt short, probably spiky once he was out of the water and dry. His teeth at least still felt sharp. He also still felt his tail, swishing around, and he could feel his dorsal plates on his back. That was good at least but even more strange, he was wearing an outfit of some sort he saw the humans wear near the beaches, dark gray swim shorts with blue lines on the sides, dark gray fingerless gloves, and footwear that left his toes out. He needed to find a reflective surface and see just what was wrong.

He immediately went up to the surface. Nowhere to land. He looked down and saw a face that was not his but moved as he did. His face was that of a young man with a mop of spiky blue highlighted hair. His eyes were still the same at least, being bright orange and slitted.

"What the hell?" He muttered, not noticing how human his speech was until a second after. "What the hell!?" A voice that wasn't his coming from his mouth. It was deep at least but Godzilla didn't speak in the language of the little evolved apes. He also didn't resemble them either, so now that he thought about, the language was the least of his worries. Was he even still a Daikaiju at this point? He felt big, but he figured humans always felt like that. He was sure the arrogance was now in his system and he nearly wretched.

He growled and swam as fast as he could. He had a knack for navigation and could triangulate himself easily enough. Once he got his bearings, he'd head straight back to Infant Island. He hoped the other monsters would be smart enough to leave him be as he figured out what the hell was going on. Maybe Mothra could even help him out and do that thing where she communicated with her little fairies or whatever. Either way, he just needed to fix this and the faster, the better.

As he swam, he couldn't help but briefly wonder what became of the other monsters, some of the ones he fought against. Were they even still around or had they fallen to the same he did, worse yet, the exact same fate only to not make it out. The first monster on his mind was Minilla, his son, Prince of the Monsters. The only one he truly cared for. The one who he knew who hadn't...

He pushed those thoughts away. He'd find answers on the others soon enough.

**XXXXX**

Godzilla always liked the calm that usually flows through the ocean around Infant Island. Warm, tropical water, large lush greenery that he and his kind were even dwarfed by, even the rocks that could provide comfy places to rest a Daikaiju's weary head, and he liked it all. It always was a massive pain in the ass when monsters had to come start trouble out of some need for conquest or some nonsense and when humans decided they were bigger than they truly were. All the Monster King ever really wanted was to be left alone to rest, to watch as Minilla grow, to just watch time fly by in peace. If he got some rest, he doubted it would be for long, but he'd sure as hell savor it.

He poked his head from the water, surveying the island for anyone in particular. Nothing. Not a monster or anything human in sight. Perfect.

With a deep sigh, Godzilla took his first steps on actual land once more, not some construct of Hell's nightmarish designs. He felt so wrong walking like this, awkward in a way. His weight was off and his limbs were less proportioned to what he was used to. That being said, it was worse in the water and it's not like he was Barragon or Anguirus. His original bipedal stance made walking in this new body of his easy to handle in terms of simple movements.

He walked forward and grumbled under his breath, eager to see if he could find Mothra somewhere on the mainland as soon as possible. Seemed barren though, more barren than usual, and he figured he should've heard at least one roar by now.

He halted as he heard a rustle in the foliage and immediately turned to the source of it. He growled out, "You can't hide from me whatever you are." It was more so for himself but the figure clearly heard it and stepped out from its hiding spot. It made Godzilla freeze in his tracks.

The figure was human looking save for the tail, dorsal plates just like his, and wasn't too far from reaching his upper thigh in terms of height. However, that's where the similarities ended. She resembled a small human girl with dark gray hair, cut short and ponytails that resembled feline ears, equally dark gray sweater with a frill above her black pants, and stringy straps around her arms. Her big red eyes stared up into Godzilla's orange with the utmost curiosity.

All he could mutter was. "Minilla?"

The little one cocked her head to the side and asked, "Who?"

He slowly reached out, blinded by what he perceived, and the little odd Daikaiju took a step back, creeped out by what she perceived as a complete stranger. She was about to scream out as he was close to touching the top of her head until something shot out of the water and tackled him to the ground. Dust and debris rose into the air as two forms crashed and thrashed against numerous giant trees. Godzilla snarled in fury and looked up to see his attacker, ready to take down whoever dared to blindside him.

He looked up to see who was atop his chest and again, he was caught in momentary stupor once more. Another Daikaiju resembling a human female and, oddly enough, resembling him too. A Godzillasaurus tail and dorsal plates running up it, four on each side of her back, two on the sides of her head. The figure had long black hair that went back down to her back with a single curly strand out and blazing red eyes, reminiscent of the little ones. Her outfit, like Godzilla's, left little to the imagination. It looked like a single piece outfit that barely covered her breasts and other assets.

She stared down at Godzilla with fury blazing in her eyes and growled, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my daughter!?"

He snapped out of it and growled. "I'm Godzilla! Who the hell are you!?" He punctuated this by managing to kick her away and he stood back up, ready to brawl even in his new body. No matter what form he took, Godzilla never backed down from a challenge.

The strange Daikaiju woman rolled and regained her footing. She stood up to her own height, just as tall as Godzilla, and roared, "The humans call me Godzilla, false one!"

"Impossible!" Godzilla knew that there were only two members of his kind: him and Minilla. The rest were extinct, but then again, there could be mutants made from his DNA. After all Godzilla has witnessed and dealt with, it was possible. "What freakish mutant dares to impersonate me?"

Godzilla, the female one, clenched her fist and snarled, "First my looks then my lines? Someone's hungry for abuse."

Godzilla had a mild hunch of what may be happening but cared little as of now. He had a fight on his hands and was about to leap right into a brawl with the impostor until he ducked under a large projectile coming straight at him. Said projectile landed right next to Godzilla and revealed itself to be another Daikaiju of this world. Long orange hair, dark brown skin, and a single body suit. But what Godzilla noticed first and foremost were the spiky tail and spiky armored back. "Anguirus?"

"The one and only!" She said with a fang filled grin before her face turned serious and she gave a glance to her Godzilla. "You know this stranger? Kinda resembles you and Junior."

"Not a fuckin' clue." She replied and glowered at the other Godzilla. "Calls herself Godzilla."

"I'm a male." Godzilla blurted, not sure why they'd make a mistake like that. The monster women each gave him a confused look.

Anguirus cocked a brow. "A what?"

Godzilla stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Sounds annoying."

"No more so than your kind." Godzilla rumbled out while also rolling his eyes. Anguirus took a mental note of that, finding the resemblances extremely uncanny.

"Anyway, he tried creeping up on my kid and claims to be me." Godzilla explained, cracking her knuckles. Anguirus didn't need to hear anymore and took a fighting stance.

Godzilla felt his already short fuse shortening fast and barked out. "I was not creeping on her and I am the only Godzilla besides my child!"

"Fuck me, there's more!?" A loud and aggressive female voice rang out from above.

"Why must there always be strange ruckus of some sort to ruin my sleep?" Came a tired, more mature voice from the shadows of the trees.

Godzilla watched as two more Daikaiju women came into view, familiar rippling details in a sea of what were unimaginable differences. The flying one had crimson wings that were orange to yellow on the undersides, a short red tail, and her hair was styled in spikes going back and upward with a single antenna like strand. Rodan, this one had to be Rodan, in the form of a human woman wearing a single piece red outfit with a yellow underbelly that cut off just above her waist. The other one had a much more fluffy look, in a one piece dark brown outfit with tufts of golden fur around the thighs and shoulders. Judging from that and her orange hair that stretched into five golden pony tails, three going back and two looking like long canine ears, her small brown tail with a gold tuft of fur at the end, Godzilla could safely say that was King Caesar... Queen Caesar, actually.

Huh, now that Godzilla noticed it, they were all wearing gloves that matched the style of their main outfits as well as thigh length high heels, save for Rodan who's footwear was close to her normal counterparts. And they were all scantily clad and curvaceous, not that Godzilla cared for or noticed it like that, having no concept of scanty to begin with and was unfamiliar withe the more human female form. Though, he was, for some strange reason, feeling odd as he looked at them.

"Who the hell is this Pendejo?" Rodan growled, hovering in the air. "Is he itching for an ass whooping?"

"He look's related to you." Queen Caesar verbally noted.

"We'll explain later, the time for talk is over!" Godzilla began charging up her nuclear energy, Anguirus got ready to pounce, Queen Caesar began to hop around, and Rodan flexed talons.

"My thoughts exactly, false ones!" Godzilla roared and mirrored his counterpart's actions.

Anguirus was the first to charge in, curled up in her ball form to bludgeon Godzilla. She had no idea he's seen that trick before and was swatted away by his tail as he did a three-sixty, though his strike was rather clumsy in comparison to what he was used to.

He snarled as Queen Caesar landed a solid kick against his left side and had one of his arms held back by Rodan's right taloned heels, the other was also roughly placed on his head. He glanced to see the other Godzilla was rushing up to him, fist raised to ram into him. Rather than stand there and take it, he lifted his legs up and performed a kangaroo kick right into Queen Caesar's chest.

This action momentarily threw Rodan off as the kick also propelled Godzilla into the air, making him narrowly dodge the other Godzilla's punch as he and Rodan spun in the air. He latched one of his hands to Rodan's left thigh, yanking it off his head before he sank his teeth in her ankle. "Aaagh! Mother fucker!"

Godzilla smirked until the air left his lungs as Anguirus rammed into his chest in ball form and knocked him away from Rodan. Anguirus was able to bounce away and Godzilla was knocked to the ground. He recovered quickly, rising back to his feet only to take a point blank blast in the face from his counterpart that nearly knocked him off his feet. For that split second, before the smoke cleared, all the Kaiju Girls there assumed that the impostor was now going to topple over in unconsciousness. They were wrong.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a pissed off Godzilla, his face only a little scuffed by the blast. That radiation blast actually felt kind of good, recharging him even, but that pleasantry was overshadowed by his rage. The impostor used his own attack on him. Something felt wrong about that to him, especially since the blast was so weak. "You call that an atomic breath attack!?"

"What the hell!?" Godzilla herself had never seen another Kaiju girl take her blast head on. Then again, he said he was male, whatever that was, but that shouldn't have been the reason he was able to withstand that with little problem. Even if he was a copycat of her, he should've at least fallen from the force alone. She had to imagine that the blast would've hurt her too.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Godzilla quickly channeled his nuclear power through his body and unleashed it from his diaphragm like always, right at the other Godzilla's bouncy chest. It knocked her right off her feet and what would've been a few yards to them.

'"Godzilla!"" Her companions shouted in concern.

That blast dazed her. The atomic energy would've felt good flowing into her had the force of the blast not knocked the wind out of her sails. She growled and looked up to see her rival tower over her, some of the blue fire leaking out of the corners of his mouth. "Let me tell you something, copy," He roughly placed his foot over her stomach, making her grunt in pain. "There's only room for one ruler of the monsters and you aren't it."

Then something hit him in the face and a cute voice shouted, "Get off of her!"

He turned to it and his irate facial features turned to confusion. Glaring right at him was the child, her own dorsal plates glowing with atomic energy. "Minilla... you learned to -"

"My name is Junior, you creep! Now get off my mom!" The child Kaiju Girl roared.

"Junior?" Godzilla questioned. He heard Anguirus roar and braced himself for another impact of her shell with his forearms. He recoiled and this gave the female Godzilla a chance to kick out Godzilla's leg from under him then get back on her feet, far from done.

Godzilla's sentiments were shared exactly, even in his growing confusion.

**XXXXX**

Conquest and genocide. There was nothing else that the queen of space loved more.

Queen Ghidorah sat on her throne and watched as her ship was approaching Earth at high speeds. Another ball of dirt and rock teeming with life to decimate... and new potential pets. She had been reviewing the earthling data and apparently, more Kaijus Girls lurked and mucked about on this satellite. Most of them were hardly worth her notice save for one the people of Earth called Godzilla, Queen of the Monsters. Oh, such ignorance.

They had no idea that the true queen was upon them. The great Monster Zero had arrived to revoke much of Earth's life privileges along with rights to freedom.

"My queen." Came the voice of her second in command and favorite little upstart. "We'll be arriving at Infant Island shortly."

"Excellent." Queen Ghidorah chuckled and took a sip of her wine. "Just wait 'till they get a load of me."

**XXXXX**

The fight went on, decimating a good portion of the jungle around the Daikaiju, one versus four, both sides getting a little banged up. The Kaiju girls had to admit it, the male he was tough. On Godzilla's end, he gave the Kaiju Girls credit, especially Rodan, Queen Caesar, and Anguirus, they were tougher than the mind controlled ones he beat down in his world, but to be fair, he still wasn't used to his body despite his raw power and his copy was aiding them. His copy... he was unimpressed with her. She must've been a copy of his younger days or simply had yet to experience actual combat. The fact she was working with these mooks yet still unable to take him down spoke volumes of her lack of talent.

Anguirus and Queen Caesar had both been knocked down at this point and Godzlla was rising once more, having taken a kick to the head from female Godzilla. There was power there, he could feel it, but she was lacking.

"Why the fuck won't you call it quits!" Rodan roared as she flew towards him with an aura of heat starting to form around her.

He swung at her, remembering to make a fist since he lacked claws, but missed, taking a burning claw against his shoulder which he shrugged off. He roared out, "It's not in my nature, whelp!"

He grunted in pain as the other Godzilla delivered a knee to his gut, "Bow before the queen!"

He didn't let up and grabbed her by the shoulders before delivering a head butt on her, shouting, "Kneel before a king!"

Godzilla grunted, doing her best to fight off the disorientation to cock a fist back. The male Godzilla noticed and cocked his back. Both of their punches landed against their rivals cheeks. Godizlla had his head thrown back while Godzilla was knocked off her feet once more. One Godzilla roared, confident that he would triumph another trial once more while the other 's rage was building as she felt herself losing. She was being outdone by a pretender as far as she saw it and she would not submit. She looked towards Junior, who was cheering her on, to take the other down, and stood once more, her comrades coming to her side. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever kneel."

Godzilla snorted at her comment. Had they not started becoming bitter enemies, he'd laugh with her not, especially if he hadn't just came from there. "Don't say that so casually, pretender. King, emperor, queen, or whatever, I don't bow. They bow to me."

"Oi, putas, what the hell is that?" Came the voice of Rodan. Everyone looked up as she did and noticed an aircraft of some sort making its way overhead. None of the Kaiju Girls recognized it but Godzilla sort of did.

Godzilla roared and clenched his fist. "Aliens again!"

The Kaiju Girls turned to him, Godzilla being the first to speak. "Care to explain, impostor!?"

"More trouble and bullshit!" Godzilla swiftly replied. "I take it you're not with them, so be ready to fight! And put up some decent effort this time!"

The Kaiju Girls, Godzilla and Rodan in particular, were about to make a heated response until a voice came from the massive vehicle. "Don't feel the need to try too hard as I doubt it will amount to much. Save yourself the embarrassment."

Someone, another Kaiju stepped forward. She wore a bright golden outfit, another one piece, that barely rose to barely cover her breasts. On her arms were gauntlets resembling dragons along with wings on her back, yellow spikes along her jawline and from her head, one large horn on her forehead, and two rattling tails that protruded from her back that added on to a draconic image. Out of all that hair Godzilla seen, hers was the most flamboyant, long and spiky, also with a single strand antenna. He was sensing more patterns here, but more importantly, something about her made him instantly hate her and it wasn't just the attitude.

Then someone else came forward. Someone in a jet black skin tight suit lined with a single row of belly spikes that went from her waist up to her cleavage. Her arms had large blades on them, she had a bladed tail, and three red wings of some sort protruded from her back. Her hair was stark white and the middle of it was done in a mohawk, two fangs around ears, and a long ponytail while her eyes were hidden by a bright red visor. That particular Daikaiju made Godzilla grit his teeth. Without much warning, he bellowed as he recognized the figure, "Gigan!"

"That's extremely peculiar." The golden one, Queen Ghidorah, noted. "There were no reports of two Godzillas. At least not living."

"And why did she shout my name? Last I checked, I never murdered one of their kind before." Gigan muttered, a little freaked out. She hoped that these weren't a bunch of loud psychics like Planet 419. She hated Planet 419.

Queen Ghidorah narrowed her eyes. "Rather broad Kaiju. And flat."

Gigan shrugged. "We do have Orga."

Queen Ghidorah shook her head. "Yes, but she's far more curvaceous."

"Hey dumbasses, we can hear you!" Rodan shouted, rather annoyed at how calm the invaders were being despite invading their turf. First this weird Kaiju copying her friend and now these assholes. This was already turning out to be a long day.

Queen Ghidorah giggled and turned her attention back to the Earth Kaiju. "Ah, yes. You were all playing around weren't you. Please, allow my girls to join you while I talk it out with your little queen."

""You mean me!?"" Both Godzillas growled. They paused and turned to glower at each other, only holding back to prepare for the invaders.

Queen Ghidorah was momentarily perplexed. She snapped her fingers and said, "You know what? Go play with the broad one, Gigan. She seems to be acquainted with you."

"I'm a male!" Godzilla roared. He really needed an answer into the world he was in.

Gigan quirked a brow as she rubbed her blades together. "The fuck is a male?"

"None of my concern. Now go." Monster Zero said in a sweet tone laced a tiny bit of annoyance. Gigan knew better than to argue and begrudgingly did as she was told. Behind her came her two teammates.

More Kaiju Girls, more armored than the others. One was gray skinned, had yellow eyes, black spiky hair, and was larger than her comrades. She was wearing heavy armor along her body that was particularly bulky near her right shoulder. Considering her bulk, the Earth Kaiju figured that was Orga.

The other had a mostly gray lightly armored bodysuit with dark brown insectoid wings as well brown arm guards and shoulder pauldrons, a facial mask with a yellow visor, and the horn of a stag beetle. Her most prominent features were her giant drill hands. Her human features, other than her body shape, lied in her dusky skin and brown hair.

All three of those Kaiju Girls unleashed a ranged attack as they jumped down, Orga with her shoulder cannon, Gigan firing a single beam from her eyes, and the beetle one firing an arc of lightning from her horn. While they would've preferred to incapacitate their foes, it merely drove them back, the male Godzilla included.

Meanwhile, a sudden storm came over the island as Queen Ghidorah flew down to greet what she saw as her latest victim. The queens would duke it out while their pieces squared off.

Godzilla's frown deepened and he gnashed his teeth together. His frustration was close to the boiling point once more, especially with an old face in particular.

Gigan. The Daikaiju cyborg who Godzilla fought against in the battle for Earth. Him and Monster X nearly took him down. It was only thanks to Mothra's intervention that they hadn't overwhelmed him and it looks like Godzilla would be getting another round with the bloodthirsty giant metal fowl, albeit not in a way he would ever expect.

Gigan sneered at the Godzilla and Anguirus as she glided down, antsy to cut something apart. "Let's make this quick, malezilla. Time is monetary after all."

Godzilla dusted himself off and sneered right back. "Worry more about your worthless life than whatever that is, failed cyborg."

"Failed cyborg, eh?" Gigan fired off a beam, aiming straight for Godzilla's head. He narrowly dodged the blast by leaping out of the way, though he got nicked on the shoulder. He returned the fire with his own blast only to miss as Gigan teleported out of the way and reappeared behind him.

He turned and backed away, only receiving a slash across the cheek as opposed to losing his head. Before he could retaliate, Anguirus came in her ball form and crashed into Gigan's side, causing her to crash into some trees. The earth Kaiju Girl bounced back to land at Godzilla's side with a smug smirk. "Decent enough for you?"

"Hardly." He retorted, tracing his not so shallow cheek wound. "We've just begun."

Anguirus glared at him, but then her eyes widened and she shoved Godzilla out of the way as a yellow beam flew overhead. This came from a raging Orga trying to knock Rodan out of the air. The pterosaur proved formidable with her hit and run tactics, but she wasn't making much of a dent on the larger Kaiju Girl who was now starting to fire off her shoulder cannon wildly.

Farther away, Godzilla noticed his counterpart receive a powerful kick to the chin from her opponent, the golden dragon one, before she could fire her atomic ray. Something about that sight made him clench her fist against the dirt. He almost forgot about Gigan and had to roll away before she could impale him with one of her blades as she came down.

"Focus on me. Queen Ghidorah will be done with her soon enough." Gigan taunted, her voice filled sadistic pleasure.

That made Godzilla pause, his eyes wide with shock. He didn't even flinch as the cyborg ducked and blasted Anguirus away with her scattershot beam, causing her to crash into Queen Caesar before she could pull off her dropkick on the beetle Kaiju Girl. He muttered, "What did you say?"

"Queen Ghidorah. Your new ruler." She pointed to where Queen Ghidorah and Godzilla were battling, the former continuing to have the upper hand, throwing Godzilla into a cluster of trees. She loved it when she got to watch as other lifeforms suffered, both emotionally and physically. She glanced at Godzilla, who had a blank look on his face, then turned back to the battle of queens. Judging from the way the male was frozen up, he was starting to become terrified. Gigan couldn't help but cackle. "So much for your Queen of the Monsters!"

So lost in her enjoyment, she didn't notice Godzilla's face contort into pure rage. Only one word lingered in his mind. "Ghidorah."

Gigan took a few steps towards him, not seeing his face under the shadow of his hair, and unwisely put her face closer to him. "What was that, malezilla?"

In a swift motion, a blur to Gigan, Godzilla's fist crashed against the cyborg's face and sent her up into the air. He rose, eyes bright white, atomic energy swirling in his dorsal plates, and he roared into the heavens, "Ghidorah!" Then he charged towards with his burning hatred.

Queen Ghidorah, who now stood over a fallen but still conscious Godzilla, heel atop the other Kaiju's girls head, turned to the roar and activated a shield of electricity as an atomic ray was sent her way. To her shock, this attack made her buckle and forced her back under the power. Her hands were actually burning from that. "What the hell!? No, seriously, who and what are you!?" Meanwhile, Godzilla was starting to feel rejuvenated, not taking the brunt of the blast but being on the edge of it was doing her some good.

Queen Ghidorah pulled down her shield once the attack dissipated only to receive a powerful punch across her cheek courtesy of the raging Godzilla. She flew into several relatively small mountains, stopping at the third one. She growled and wiped her mouth, the storm over the island growing more violent as Ghidorah's irritation rapidly grew. "Do you have a death wish, interloper!?"

"I do! It's for you to drop dead!" Godzilla retorted, charging straight towards her still. Queen Ghidorah let out a brief roar and met his charge head. They created a small shockwave as they clashed.

As they struggled, she growled as she slowly lost ground. This was the first in a long time to ever happen to her. "I don't even know who you are! Did I murder your family or something!?"

She figured it must've been that as Godzilla's roar came as a response and he viciously sunk his fangs into Queen Ghidorah's left shoulder viciously sunk his fangs into Queen Ghidorah's left shoulder, making her howl in pain. She activated the lightning in her hands and shocked Godzilla, but he refused to let go, and opted to dig and thrash further. In fact, held on to her hands tighter, nearly locking her fingers in a painful grip.

Despite the pain and thrashing, Queen Ghidorah noticed as Godzilla's dorsal plates grew bright and began to lose her cool. She was tough, but she wasn't going to tank that blast at point blank and walk away so easily, she knew that. She removed her hands from Godzilla's grasp and wrapped her arms around him before flying high into the air. Then she came back down with Godzilla under her. Hard.

Godzilla truly felt that one and grunted as his nuclear power was discharged into the ground, leaving a crater behind him. That wouldn't stop him though and he released a small burst of his left over atomic flame at Queen Ghidorah's gut, forcing her back once more. He rose again and let out a mighty, **"Skrrreeeooongk!"** He pressed on and madly swung another fist towards her face. Queen Ghidorah ducked and delivered a powerful fist to Godzilla's gut that stunned him, then followed with a roundhouse to his side. Godzilla turned the tide by grabbing onto her leg and swung her around, slamming her back into the ground before throwing her away, knocking over a few dozen more large trees in the process.

Queen Ghidorah managed to catch herself midair, rose up, and looked down upon Godzilla. She charged up all three of her beams and Godzilla charged up his atomic breath. Almost in sync, they launched the beams together and were caught in a deadlock... that only last for a second. This Godzilla's breath was over taking her beam. She watched and felt as she was slowly losing metaphorical ground. thinking fast, she immediately pulled back and flew out of the way, Godzilla's atomic breath damaging the edge of her right wing, causing her to hiss in both agony and fury. She turned in the direction of the beam and watched as it completely blew a deep hole into the portion of a mountain and seemed as if it went further. Monster Zero was left speechless.

 _'If I tried to take that ray head on...'_ She was broke from her thoughts as she had to swiftly maneuver herself out of the way of a second atomic blast that came from the Kaiju Girl Godzilla, who looked ready for more despite her previous beating. She looked between them for a moment, hissed in frustration, and roared her own signature, **"Bidibidibidibidi!"** The call echoed over the violent hurricane.

The alien Kaiju Girls all heard the call of their alpha, their queen, and immediately returned to their space vessel. Gigan, as she flew off with Orga and her other partner, glanced back and glared at the male Godzilla. A small crack was visible on the corner of her visor from his punch. He was definitely on her shit list for that one.

The earth Daikaiju watched as the invaders retreated until their ship had went out of sight. Once they were gone, Kaiju Girl Godzilla fell on one knee and let out a sigh. Junior immediately came to her side and hugged her. "You alright, mom?"

Godzilla patted her daughter's head and softly smiled. "I'm fine, little one. It'll take more than that to put me down."

"You shouldn't relax just yet." All the Kaiju Girls turned to the approaching Godzilla and prepared themselves for more. He held up his hands and growled, "Stand down! We have bigger issues to worry about than our squabbles."

"You say one thing but you could mean another." Queen Caesar narrowed her gaze at him and followed with, "You certainly seem to know much about them, outsider. Mind telling us why you're here and why those things came?"

"Don't try to lie either, culo." Spoke Rodan as she perched herself on a nearby boulder. "Not unless you want to be torn limb from limb. I'm not exactly in the best of moods."

"I could care for your mood, you oversized fire fowl!" Godzilla growled. Rodan squawked at him, but he paid it no further mind and turned back to Queen Caesar. He decided it was best to put their previous engagement behind them and focus on what was important: the invaders. That meant answering those questions. "I'll be kind and answer those questions of yours. For the first one, this is my home."

"Since when?" Came Junior's voice as she stomped up to him. Godzilla had to suppress the urge to hug her having remembered Minilla. "Me, mom, and our friends have never seen you before. Never heard of a male Kaiu Girl either, bub."

"It's the truth." He spoke softly to her, a stark contrast from his previous tones. "Infant Island is my home. At least that's what it should be."

"Were you hibernating or something?" Anguirus guessed, no longer sounding so hostile, though she wasn't at all comfortable with the relatively new Daikaiju just yet. "There had to be a reason we never saw you once in our entire lives."

"No I…" He didn't know what to say at this point and cursed himself for the slip of his tongue. He was used to speaking bluntly in a sense. What would they say if they told him the truth. They didn't even believe he was Godzilla, the true Godzilla, just some counterpart of the other one. He decided to play it vague to try to save time and face. "I was away for a while. A long while suppose."

"But not hibernating?" Anguirus pressed on.

"No." He replied simply. "I was tunneling my way out of burrow far beyond here." In a way, he was telling the truth.

"That leaves the other question then." The other Godzilla spoke as she walked towards him. She was glaring into his eyes and he glared right back, neither refusing to turn away. "You clearly knew about that Queen Ghidorah bitch and Gigan. You wanna explain why?"

"I certainly don't have a choice don't I?" He groused. Now that he thought about it, in his moment of clarity, he concluded those versions were also different mentally as well as physically... in terms of memory, not so much personality as he saw it. Though, Gigan's subservience was strange. "I don't know them but they're familiar. Too familiar to old enemies I had. As are the rest of you." He said as he looked over the three other Kaiju Girls.

Queen Caesar hummed at that, unlike the others who glared at him. "Not that I'm complaining about it, you didn't go all berserk and bitey when you saw us."

He snorted and gave each of Godzilla's companions a glance, remembering his versions of them. "Those familiar to you all had yet to piss me off. Consider yourselves lucky."

"Oh, I'm shaking in terror." Rodan said mockingly. "Don't act like you're so scary. I could take you on if I wanted."

"And if I wanted it, you'd be dead." Godzilla replied with a sneer. "But luckily for you lot, I've got bigger hides to roast."

"First off, don't threaten my friends. That's my job." The female Godzilla told him as she folded her arms under her ample bosom. "Second, what do you mean by that last part? They fucked off already. As eager as I am for a rematch, I ain't goin' that far." She emphasized by pointing at the sky in the direction they took off.

"Ha! If they're like what I think they are, then they're far from gone, they're planning something else." He said bitterly. "Fuckin' aliens never stay gone for long."

"So what then?" Anguirus asked.

"I'm going to train my body and keep a lookout. The rest of you can do what you want." He told them as he started to walk off but stopped to spare one more glance at Junior. His lips moved before he noticed, saying, "Stay safe, little one."

"Uh, okay." Junior mumbled as she leaned towards her mother, who wrapped an arm protectively around her. "Creep."

Godzilla sighed. He was about to walk off before one last thing hit him. The humans had come up with an alternate name for him, other than Godzilla. Well, a variation of his name in truth and really, Godzilla was the second variation. "By the way, to avoid confusion… call me Gojira."

With that, he was off to another part of the Island and the Kaiju Girls were left alone once more. Anguirus suddenly piped up and said, "I was just gonna call it Zilla." She looked towards Godzilla and said with a chuckle, "A discount version of you, hehe."

"I'm calling it pendejo." Rodan grumbled, her gaze locked in his direction. "None of us fully believes what it said, right?"

"Of course not." Godzilla mumbled, thinking over her fights with Queen Ghidorah and Gojira as well as his words. "Come on. Let's go wash up in the volcanoes. I gotta do some thinking anyway."

"Don't try too hard." Queen Caesar yawned out. "It's not your specialty."

That comment earned her a solid dope slap to the back of the head.

While the Daikaijus went about their business, the human world would soon be thrown into panic once more. Unbeknownst to the Daikaijus, a human documentary crew came to Infant Island in secret and filmed them, looking to merely document their daily activities for Geography International. Needless to say, the film crew would earn many views, money, and an intense need of therapy after having gone through that whole ordeal.

And the Kaiju Girls may end up facing more problems than simply an alien invasion.

Another faction now on the move were two fairies, twins no bigger than human hands, dressed in simple red ceremonial garments. With all the danger around, they needed to call upon the one thing to help unite those against the tyranny of the invaders and help keep the peace. They outright needed the Goddess of Peace for the protection of Earth.

It was time to contact Mothra.

**XXXXX**

"I'm not sure if I'm incredibly infuriated or incredibly excited. Both perhaps?" Queen Ghidorah hissed as she felt her bloody shoulder wound as well as her burns slowly heal themselves up. "The first was rather disappointing, but the other actually drew blood. And worse. All that pain and power." She mused to herself. "I'll admit it, even the disappointing one is worth some intrigue, especially if she's anything like her male counterpart. This planet is something else."

"Are you alright my queen?" Came the voice of the beetle based Kaiju Girl.

Queen Ghidorah said nothing for a moment before her frown grew into a wicked smirk and turned to her subordinates. "Actually, dearest Megalon, I've haven't felt this good in quite a while."

Megalon quirked a brow, a little afraid of that response. "Truly?"

"Truly. I believe this planet might be more special than I thought." She giggled and motioned to Orga. "Have the monitors zero in on both Godzilla's."

Orga nodded and began typing on one of the throne room's computers. "Yes, you're highness."

Queen Ghidorah turned to see each half of the main ship screen display each Godzilla, the Male stretching out his chiseled body and the other Godzilla soaking completely nude lava up to her breasts. "All that power they store in those bodies… It'd be a waste to simply kill them. I want their power."

"Among other things." Gigan muttered. Megalon elbowed her in the gut and hushed her.

Queen Ghidorah turned to the duo with a malicious smile and spoke. "I have a special assignment for you both. I'm starting a pet project, you see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this is a fanfic based on the webcomic called Kaiju Girls by Alexander Hall and the art is now by Witchking00, SDKNinja, and Zombie_Ernie. Check 'em out if you have time. They made some genuinely cool designs, even if you're not a fan of fan service.
> 
> Yep, this OG Godzilla is a fusion of Godzilla from Final Wars with the appearance of KOTM 2019, the strongest version in my opinion, and the comic version from Godzilla in Hell, a crazy ass comic I recommend reading.
> 
> Fun fact, Final Wars Godzilla is the original Godzilla only if he didn't die and came back a solid badass. Some people say he's junior and they are incorrect. Check out the wiki, I'm not fibbing.
> 
> So, is Godzilla stronger than Godzilla? Yes, but that's because Kaiju Girls Godzilla isn't as experienced as regular Godzilla, obviously. She hasn't fought like OG Big G. Yet. As with most Godzilla's, she has potential.
> 
> I feel like this may be a thing, so I'll address it now: don't request pairings or anything like that. I already have ideas in mind and they're set in stone. I'll just tell you right off the bat, Godzilla's gonna be with… interesting Kaiju Girls to say the least. But not all of them. Sometimes, you just need best friends. Or family.
> 
> Yes, this is indeed a poly/harem fanfic.
> 
> Everyone of mature age is sexy in this fanfic like the comic.
> 
> Hope y'all stay healthy. With much love, SHP.


	2. Then I Fought a Bug and a Cyborg Chicken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two uninvited guests return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Beta'd by DragonKingDragneel25!

Godzilla and her friends loved the lava pits, especially the hothead of the group. It was nice to sit back and let the heat just melt away the stress of the day. Godzilla just sat back and relaxed like always, basking in what were essentially hot springs to Kaiju Girls. However, while she may physically be feeling good, her mind was rattled by what she encountered today.

First the impostor, Gojira the male called himself. She surprisingly learned the pronouns from Rodan, who knew about the pronouns the humans used for their male counterparts. Then again, Rodan literally did go around more often so she guessed it made the most sense of her knowing that stuff despite her raw aggression and bravado. Anyway, she thought about him, how he outclassed her, how he dealt with that space bitch, his fire power, and that strange connection she felt. On top of all that, she was genuinely concerned about his warning. Yet here she was soaking it up and he was out, training apparently. He didn't even seem used to his body and that made the wound to Godzilla's pride even more grizzly. It was rage inducing to be beaten like that.

She hefted her buxom frame from the lava with an objective in mind: training. starting tomorrow, she and her allies were gonna get on some serious training and prepare for whatever was thrown their way, especially her. She sure as hell wasn't gonna rely on Gojira for support... in fact, she was gonna aim to dethrone that self proclaimed king. She smirked to herself, eager to get some payback on Queen Ghidorah if she showed her mug again and then surpass her pretender once she was sure the planet was safe. They would throw down once more and she'd be the one standing triumphant over him. More importantly, teach him a lesson for creeping out Junior like that.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder about this Minilla of his he kept mumbling about. Sounded like his kid or something. The way he looked at Junior as he said that made her maternal instincts, a tiny piece of it, flare up in an odd sympathy. If he wasn't such an ass, he'd ask him about it. Maybe after she kicked his ass seven ways to Sunday she supposed.

**XXXXX**

Gojira grumbled, awkwardly stretching out his legs as he sat on a beach directly in front of the sun set. Not enough bulk and his arms felt too long. He felt too light and his skin was too damn soft... at least it looked that way. He wiggled his toes and fingers, swished his tail back and forth, and cracked his neck. He was adjusting at least and his natural powers were still felt right to use. That was good.

What didn't feel good was his clothing. He was an animal and thus used to being being naked. He was half tempted to rip his pants and other garments off yet decided against it. No need to stand out more than he already has and, subconsciously, it didn't feel right to be without them. At the very least, he wasn't wearing as much clothing as those... Kaiju Girls.

Kaiju Girls. Gojira had to ask himself, what even was that? Human woman who became kaiju hybrids, the other way around, or something else entirely? It was all so confusing. This whole ordeal was just confusing and therefore immensely aggravating. Their resemblances to the other Daikaiju of his world, their combat tactics, their communication, they way their bodies... in those outfits... those hips...

Gojira quirked a brow, shook his head, and mumbled to himself. "Where the hell did that come from?"

All this thinking. Gojira was far from unintelligent, but he was hardly the contemplative type. Why think so much with all the eating and sleeping to be done. When he could be playing with Minilla. Minilla. Junior. Godzilla. His son and the others, his counterpart and her daughter. Those two were the only ones who didn't make him feel weird in the same sense as the other Kaiju Girls. They made him feel depressed in a way. Gojira figured it was because his counterpart was a subpar fighter, but that also felt like the wrong conclusion to come too. There was something more to her, to them. Something that made him want to... belong? Perhaps it was the mere thought of there relationship, clearly like his and Minilla's. It made his chest feel heavy to say the least.

"No point in moping about the past." He grumbled. He stood and rotated his shoulders as he looked around, mostly at the sky. Nothing so far, but he wasn't letting his guard up yet. "Certainly not now. Not with you lurking around our air space, you freaky alien genotypes."

Gojira noticed something dark in the clouds. Something was flying through the air. In fact, it was getting closer and had some rather familiar colors to it. Then he heard the ground below him rumble, as if something was tunneling beneath him. With a groan, he jumped back from his spot on the beach as a figure landed and another burst from the ground. Lo and behold, Gigan and that beetle Daikaiju stood in front of him, one with a cocky and bloodthirsty smirk with the other's expression hidden behind her mask. Gojira flexed his hands and charged up his power in preparation. "Back for more I see. And you brought friend who's -"

"I am Megalon." The beetle Kaiju Girl stated stoically. Her drills began to swirl. "Relinquish your DNA and your death will come swiftly in the future. No guarantees."

"Ah, dead." Gojira finished oddly happily. The aliens quirked a brow. "You're friend's dead, Gigan. Just like you. Unless, of course, you decide to play it smart and run back to your worthless queen, tails between your legs, to live another day."

"Our queen has conquered most of this galaxy and more." Gigan hissed. She wasn't truly pissed off about her superior being shit talked, it was more so this Godzilla's arrogance that reminded her far too much of her queen. Who did this unevolved terrestrial think he was? "They call her the devil from the stars for a reason, malezilla."

Yes, by the way, the aliens looked up what males are on the earth internet. That was an experience to say the least.

"Yes, that's so impressive." Gojira stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes for extra effect before sneering right back at the aliens. "But let me tell you something, astro-trash," He stepped towards them and they flinched as his eyes went faintly white, and he said. "There are no real devils except for me!"

With that, he blasted his Atomic Breath at them, mostly aiming at Gigan's direction. Once again, she teleported as her partner rolled out of the way. Gojira anticipated this and swung around with his tail, catching Gigan in the side. "Predictable!" He shouted.

However, he partner burst from the earth beside him. She swung her drill at his head, but he ducked and delivered a winding punch to her gut. Gojira really disliked his monkey hands. The lack of claws was mildly infuriating as he could've ended the fights much faster if he could just disembowel someone. But he would suck it up and use those knuckles as best he could.

Gigan fired off a beam and Gojira jumped back then returned fire, both beams leaving behind glass as it hit the sand. Gigan dodged and Megalon followed up with another drill attack, aiming for Gojira's chest. It didn't make a direct hit, but she managed to scratch his chest enough to draw some blood.

Gojira grabbed the offending limb and, to Megalon's shock, he chomped down on the metal and broke her right drill. Half of her right drill broken in fell swoop. Worst yet, that was the one with some DNA on it and personally her favored drill. She was about to swing with her other drill in anger, but he took her arm with both hands and threw her at her partner.

Gigan teleported out of the way and toward Gojira, slashing at him with her blades. The first one he side stepped, moving farther from the beach, dodged the other, but the third hit him in the chest again, the shallow wounds now forming an X over his chest.

Rather than simply dodge, he ducked under the fourth strike and grabbed her, face right between her generous cleavage. Then, he lifted her and body slammed her towards the ocean. His natural element. He always wondered how that cocky half metal moron would fair in saltwater. He swam deeper and farther away from the island then fired off his Atomic Breath into her stomach, both burning and pushing her deeper into the ocean.

A screaming Gigan was panicking under the pressure and pain for her part. As soon as he let up, she was out of there. Queen Ghidorah may punish her for bailing without any DNA, but that sure as hell was better than death on some planet with underdeveloped lifeforms.

Gojira was going to continue his assault until something crashed against his side. An arc of lightning hit him and he turned to the source to see a rather infuriated Megalon coming at him like a torpedo from the topside. Her voice came clearly thanks to her mask. "I'll make you pay for that drill, you - you reptile!"

Gojira focused in on her and roared back, "I'll take your life instead this time, bug bitch!"

Meanwhile, Gigan glanced towards her comrade and, despite her pain, felt the need to rub her temples instead and flew back to the surface as fast as she could, one arm holding her aching stomach. _'Shit. She's pissed. She's gonna make stupid mistakes again. At least he's focused on her now. This is my chance.'_

Gojira and Megalon collided, Megalon forcing Gojira back thanks to her head start. They crashed through three stalagmites, the first had Gojira crash through it first, then Megalon through the second, and Megalon again once Gojira threw her off. She shook her disoriented head and regained her focus just in time to receive a direct headbutt from Gojira at high speeds. Safe to say, she was rendered out cold.

Meanwhile, topside, Gigan coughed out sea water and cursed at her luck. "That fuckin' guy is a huge pain in my perky ass. He ended up washing the blood from my scythe." She looked around and noticed the broken part of Megalon's drill which happened to have a nice bit of that Godzilla's blood on it. She smirked at what would be considered a job well done on her part. That reminded her, "Is she still tussling with that freak?"

"Worried for your partner?" Came Gojira's voice. She watched as his body rose from the surface, dragging Megalon behind him before casually tossing her ashore. Her gave Gigan a venomous grin. "I decided to give her some well needed rest. I think you could use some too."

"How sweet of you." Gigan drawled and tossed him back the same type of grin. "But I got places to be. Time and things to kill ya know?"

"Oh, I know." Gojira unleashed another torrent of atomic flame only for Gigan to fly into the air and out of his reach. He cursed. "Damn that coward!"

"Too bad you ain't like me, pendejo!" Came Rodan's voice from behind him. She sped off after Gigan and Anguirus walked right behind him from the foliage.

The Kaiju Girl noticed the knocked out Megalon immediately and grumbled under her breath. "Damn, I knew I'd miss some action taking a lava bath." She turned to Gojira and said aloud. "Was wondering what some of that earlier noise was."

"Just some noisy nobodies, but I handled them." He replied. His tone was neutral as opposed to the usual aggression. "I suppose we should finish off the bug here."

"We could do that, yeah." Anguirus then walked around and gave Megalon a once over. "Or, we could play it smart and interrogate her."

"Sounds pointless. Let's kill her and have one less enemy."

"Yeah, no, I'm not asking, buddy." She walked right up to Gojira, bumping her chest against his, and stared at him defiantly, not at all deterred by the height difference. "Maybe you kill senselessly, but for this instance, that won't work, not if we want an edge."

"An edge? Killing her gives us that." He pointed out in an irate tone.

"Of course, but so does information. Even more so actually." She retorted. "Use that atomic head of yours. I'm not the brightest of the group, but even I know it's a smart idea to stock up on info on enemies who want to conquer the freaking planet. She could literally give us clues on their plans, weaknesses, or something."

"Hnnn." He wanted to say more against it yet she didn't sound wrong. They, Megalon in particular, said something about his DNA. Judging from what Gigan took, they got what they came for, but for what exactly? Gojira relented. "Fine. But we're doing this because I allowed it. Remember who can pummel you into the ground."

She snorted derisively at his warning, much to his irritation. "You can pound my ass all you want, I'll just bounce right back." Something about that comeback didn't feel correct to Gojira, but he didn't say anything. "Now help me carry and restrain this chick. We have some durable vines around here somewhere."

"Grrr, fine." Gojira took Megalon by her legs and Anguirus took her by the front. "Let's hope we don't end up trading on the strength of our forces."

Anguirus glanced back at him. "Huh?"

"Your idiot friend Rodan went off after Gigan." Gojira clarified.

"What, you worried?" The mutant ankylosaur teased.

"For her, no. For the strength of Earth's forces, what little she may contribute, yes " Gojira once again clarified, not all fazed by Anguirus' little glare.

"Yeesh, give her more credit. She's as tough as she looks." She said confidently.

Gojira's eyes narrowed into a deadpan stare. "I had no expectations yet I'm still disappointed."

**XXXXX**

Rodan chased Gigan straight through the skies and was gaining on her, much to the cyborg's chagrin. "Would you fuck off already!?"

"Fuck off my planet then!" The literal hot heat retorted.

"I am trying to!" Gigan yelled back. All this for DNA. That science experiment Ghidorah was cooking up had better be worth it. Gigan began rising higher and higher in altitude and Rodan kept up her pursuit. A ping went off on Gigan's visor and she spoke. "Queen Ghidorah, I'm approaching with the sample now, but a local is getting a little too friendly here!"

"Say no more, sweet Gigan. I see her." Queen Ghidorah purred on the com.

"What - oh." Gigan was starting to notice more clouds around them that made the night darker, dark and thunderous ones to be exact. "If I were you, Rodan, I'd turn back."

"And if I were you, I wouldn't be such a pussy!" The fire demon retorted once more, not all about to give up chase, even with the approaching storm ahead.

It was more than just a storm though, as a lightning flash revealed a silhouette and so did a certain sound. **"Bidibidibidibidi!"**

Rodan knew who it was and unwisely kept going with cocky smirk, shouting, "Bring it on, I'll kick your golden ass back to Jupiter!" She corkscrewed midair and met the space monster head on. Said space monster merely chuckled.

**XXXXX**

For some reason, Gojira felt a sense of bitterness run though him, as if one of his sour statements had proven correct and a tiny piece of hope in another, the tiny fragment of it was left, died. He shrugged it off and watched as Queen Caesar finished up the last knot around Megalon's legs. "And that, Gojira, is how it's done."

"Yes, yes, such a valuable skill. You should sound more proud." He bitterly replied, ignoring Anguirus and Junior's giggles along with Godzilla's condescending smirk at his expense. "If only you could fight just as good."

"You say that now, but mark my words, you will need this one day." She said cryptically. She folded her arms and pouted. "Honestly, you should know how to tie a simple knot. How old are you?"

A brow of his twitched. "Too old for your sass, that's for damn sure."

Godzilla turned to Megalon as she saw a small amount of movement. Her head was lifting up. "Hey, shut up! She's coming to."

Megalon slowly opened her eyes, the feeling of a fierce headache making her wince in pain. She fully lifted her head up and fully opened her eyes to see the Earth's Kaiju Girls looking down at her. Worse yet, she was tied against a large boulder. "Damn it." She muttered. "If you're going to do what I think you'll do, please start with my head first."

That made everyone pause. Anguirus asked what everyone was thinking. "Uh, what are you on about exactly?"

Megalon gave the group weird looks, which they found rather hypocritical. "Aren't you going devour me in a brutal fashion with your bare hands?"

Everyone gagged save for Gojira who asked. "Do you want that?"

"Absolutely not." She said instantly with a deadpan look.

"Lucky you then since we're not into that." Godzilla told her plainly.

Megalon actually seemed a tad flustered as well as greatly relieved. "I see. I guess the stereotype was untrue for this planet."

"That's a stereotype about our planet?" Anguirus asked, feeling appropriately insulted.

Megalon nodded and gave her grave look. "Yes, the entire system really. And we have it for a reason."

"Right." Godzilla drawled before her steely gaze narrowed. "So now that you're awake, how about you start talking?"

"I'm already talking."

Godzilla folded her arms and took a step towards the alien, more than ready to play bad Kaiju Girl cop. "Oh, a smart ass huh?"

"A what?"

Gojira let out an irritated groan, cursing his luck. "Ugh, it seems as though I've captured the alien's dimwitted lackey."

"Oh yeah!?" Megalon quickly grew irate. "You're blue! And flat chested!"

Everyone stared at her, with Junior giggling, and Gojira pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't think it was possible, but you're worse at something else other than fighting."

"At least I'm not blue!" Megalon growled back, her mind working a little overtime to make decent insults. "You - you male!"

"Please stop, I'm already dead." Gojira sarcastically continued and Megalon started to thrash around uselessly in her anger.

"Enough!" Godzilla shouted and stomped, gaining everyone's attention. "Tell us what you're planning, space bug."

"Not happening, earthling." Megalon hissed out, tossing all the Daikaiju a leer. "I'm loyal to Queen Ghidorah and not stupid enough to defy her, even in enemy hands."

"Yet you're dumb enough to fuck with us?" Godzilla asked rhetorically.

Gojira added on the salt to the wound, "Even more dumb to fuck with me with only the aid of Gigan."

Megalon had no retort for this, not outisde of calling Gojira blue again. It's not like she had a choice anyway. "Grrrr... it doesn't matter. We got what we came for." She started chuckling to herself. "You won't act so high and mighty as Queen Ghidorah's pets. I can already see you under her, begging for death or mercy. Knowing her, she might start with the little one first."

Godzilla was about say a death threat, but Gojira suddenly stomped forward and grabbed Megalon by her face. Her head was shoved against the rock and grunted under both Gojira's grasp and the rock she was painfully pressed on. "You talk a lot of useless shit for someone in neck breaking distance." To his uneasy allies' astonishment, he lifted her and the rock with one arm. "You and your fellow lackeys are in for a rude awakening, Megalon. That bitch is on a one way trip to the afterlife and I'm going to send her there kicking and screaming."

"Y-you -" Megalon gritted out only to groan in more pain as Gojira increased the pressure.

"If you fight beside her then you'll ride to Hell with her!" Gojira's eyes were faintly white again and it seemed as if he was going to finish the alien off in a brutal fashion.

The Kaiju Girls were about to stop him until another voice shouted from the distance. "Enough!"

Everyone knew that voice. Soft yet authoritative. The Kaiju Girls and Gojira, momentarily broken from his rage, looked up to see a new Kaiju Girl floating towards them with another in her hands. This Kaiju had the most revealing attire to say the least. To start off, she wore no pants, only wearing an orange covering over her private and black heels that went up to her thighs, with orange markings on her upper thighs. She wore an orange white furred shirt with no back, two insect leg like add ons on each side of her stomach, and black gloves. Her Kaiju features came with her multicolored moth wings and abdomen protruding from her back. Last but not least, she wore a furry helmet over her head that only a little of her brown hair spilled from the front of, that resembled the face of, "Mothra!" Gojira barked out in surprise.

"I'm glad you know of me, relative of Godzilla. Now, please set the alien back down." She said as she floated towards them. In her hands was a bruised, twitching, and knocked out Rodan. "If necessary, let's avoid more bloodshed."

Gojira uneasily complied as the other Kaiju Girls rushed towards their injured friend. "What happened to her?" Godzilla asked.

"As she chased down the cyborg, Queen Ghidorah came forward. Sadly, our intrepid friend was no match for her." Mothra explained as gently she set Rodan down.

"That bitch." Godzilla hissed and punched at the ground. "I'll make her regret that."

"Get in line." Gojira barked out. Godzilla turned to him and he continued. "If anyone's ripping her to shreds, it's me."

Godzilla rose and stomped towards, getting in his face to ask. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Ghidorah's killer. That's who." He hissed back, pressing his forehead against hers.

It looked as if things were about to escalate until Mothra stepped in between the Godzillasurus duo. "If I may ask, what is your name. You know mine, so it's only fair right?" She said with a beaming smile, aiming to relieve the tension in the air.

It worked and Gojira let out a low rumble. His eyes briefly went to her waist and he turned away from her. "Gojira. And don't speak so casually with me."

"She does that with everyone." Anguirus folded her arms and leaned against a mountain. "She's literally the most friendly Kaiju Girl you could meet."

"And one of the strongest Kaiju Girls around." Queen Caesar added in with a giggle as she lifted up Rodan. "She's strong enough to keep Godzilla pinned."

Godzilla, with an oddly embarrassed expression, shouted, "Shut your mouth!" Queen Caesar laughed it off and took Rodan off to rest up in some lava.

Gojira scoffed. "Big deal." He was brought back to memories of his Mothra and how they fought side by side... until things took a turn for the worst. But she wasn't antagonizing him now, so he would let it be with only a warning. "Pin her down all you want. If you know what's good for you, you won't challenge me at all."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mothra said nonchalantly and turned to the alien guest. "So, may I ask who this?"

"I'm... Megalon." The Kaiju Girl weakly told her. "My head... also hurts a lot."

"And more is going to hurt if you don't start talking." Gojira walked towards her and asked, "What did you off world mongrels want with my DNA?"

"I... I won't tell you." Megalon weakly protested. "I'm telling you... you can't beat her. You may be a scarier fighter, Gojira... but she's a strategist too. Her tyranny stretches far and wide. No one can be her."

"Wrong." Gojira replied with a savage smile. "I've faced stronger with a full proof plan of my own that never failed. My strategy involves crushing my enemies one by one. It won't change here. Besides, I made her flee didn't I? What type of supposed space devil flees so easily?"

Megalon thought back to that. That's right, isn't it? Queen Ghidorah was the one who fled while the Godzilla's, Gojira in particular, stood up for more. In fact, that was the most damaged Megalon had ever seen Queen Ghidorah in her time of knowing her. He made her bleed. He garnered her interest. He may have even made her feel fear. Genuine fear, at least enough to make her call a full retreat. But that wasn't enough. Queen Ghidorah was tenacious and she always got what she wanted in the end. "You gals don't what you're up against." Megalon whispered.

"Neither does she." Godzilla told her. Anguirus and Junior wore shit eating grins, just as confident as Godzilla. Gojira, fanged smile still on his face, was somehow looking more bloodthirsty. It made Megalon shiver.

"Megalon." Mothra gently spoke and put herself at eye level with the Kaiju Girl. "Help us and we can help you. If we take her down, you will no longer have to be under her tyranny. Help us help you."

Megalon didn't say anything nor did she face them. She just sat and thought about if for a moment. She had a feeling develop in her she thought she lost a long time ago. Actual hope, a tiny sliver of it, mainly due to the fact that Queen Ghidorah could bleed. She could feel fear. Gojira alone stood a chance. She thought it was foolish, perhaps even a little suicidal, but she went her gut feeling as she usually did and said, "Fine... but tell no one from the Mothership I told any of you this. No matter what, I want to live..."

**XXXXX**

"Always good to get my hands dirty now and again." Queen Ghidorah spoke blissfully before she entered the Mothership's laboratory, seeing Gigan carry on with her task, her claws placed in storage so she could work properly. "So, I take it we've traded one pet for another?"

"Not necessarily." Gigan said as she placed the blood inside the tube. It flowed through a tube connected to a clear Daikaiju sized pod with a small chunk of extraterrestrial Crystal's inside. Behind Gigan was another pod with a developing Kaiju Girl inside. "She was captured though."

Queen Ghidorah walked over and quirked a brow. "So she is dead then?"

Gigan shrugged. "May as well be if the stereotype holds true. Yeah."

"~Someone owes me a drink.~" Queen Ghidorah said in a sing song voice.

Gigan rolled her eyes. "Not until we get a corpse at least."

"Fair enough." Queen Ghidorah watched as the blood and crystals mixed with giddy excitement. "I can't wait to see what this produces."

Her second in command turned to her. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, how's Orga coming along with the construction duty you gave her. She hasn't eaten too many of the little workers under her hasn't she?"

"That's coming along well too." Queen Ghidorah chuckled darkly. "We'll have double their power soon enough. One biologically superior and the other robotically. With these, I'll crush Earth's futile resistance. Especially that anomaly."

Gigan let out a tiny chuckle to who she was referring to with that last comment. "So, these are gonna help you out with that strange Godzilla?"

Queen Ghidorah glanced at the cyborg. "As well as the others, yes."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to take malezilla on one to one either after being on the receiving end either." Gigan chortled. She didn't hear Queen Ghidorah laugh and opened her eyes to see her leering. "Uh."

"Never mistake what I do for cowardice, Gigan." The golden dragon slowly walked over and the cyborg tensed up. Each clack of the queen's heels sounded thunderous to Gigan as it echoed through the laboratory. Queen Ghidorah stopped at relative inches from Gigan's face and hissed. "I'm going to personally tear him apart. As I said, I just didn't want waste his or the normal Godzilla's power by outright killing them. Besides, I was simply taken by surprise." Her eyes narrowed and Gigan gulped as she got that genocidal look in her eyes. "I won't make that mistake twice."

"Of course." Gigan submissively replied.

"Now then." Queen Ghidorah turned around, not noticing Gigan's fist clench. "I'm going to check on Orga and her progress. Be a good girl and watch over my project."

"Yes, my queen." Once her queen left the room, Gigan sneered. "Arrogant hard ass. You'll get yours one day and I'll take what should be mine." She turned back to the vat and glowered at it as she leaned on it, watching the process carefully. "You'd better be worth the effort, whatever you are."

Almost on queue, the mixture began to take form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woo! Another chapter! There will be similai things to the webcomic but mostly different. Luckily, I've only read two chapters and saw the previews so I can do my own thing much easier.
> 
> My bad, Earth Godzilla is the strongest Godzilla. Final Wars is the second strongest.
> 
> Also, fun fact, I'm trying to use what designs Kaiju Girls already put out first. But, I have an arc planned for Zilla and want to use a much as possible. If necessary, I'll ask around and/or come up with my own designs. Lol, I already have an idea for the Bat and Armadillo monster from Godzilla: The Series.


	3. Training Came the Next Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning between allies...

A clone. They were making a clone of some sort from his DNA. That's what Megalon told them and apparently they were also making some killer machine too. To say Gojira went to sleep pissed off was an understatement. To say Gojira woke up pissed off was one hundred percent correct. Had he not been so tired and Mothra hadn't been around to annoy him, he might've gone and taken out his anger on Megalon considering she did play a crucial role in the development of their Gojira based weaponry. Once again, she had proven to be as lucky as she was dimwitted. How long that luck would last the alien would remain to be seen.

Gojira emerged from the ocean, two fresh orcas in hand. A nice hull as the whales had filled up on seals not too long ago. Been a long time since he had a pleasantly warm meal. It was suitable for now, but he'd definitely need to get himself a whale, preferably a blue one, at some point. It would be absolutely awesome if it was a blue whale. That was the last very good meal he ate before he died.

"Greetings." Came the stoic voice of Megalon. Gojira turned to her with a surprised expression, noticing that her hands didn't have the drills on them. "I see you've caught the local aquatic mammal life. Are they tasty?"

Gojira cautiously looked around, ignoring Megalon's second question. "Why are you not on the rock where you belong, bug?"

"Mothra and Godzilla reluctantly gave me permission after some debate." Megalon answered. She pointed at the orcas. "Can I have one?"

"Why the hell would they do that?" Gojira continued to ignore her questions to press on with his.

Megalon shrugged. "They're generous I suppose. So - "

"They're idiots!" Gojira shouted.

"It's not like I can go anywhere or do much." Megalon brought up her normal hands and turned around to display her wings. They were bound it by what were no doubt Mothra's silk. All that silk on her wings, she definitely wasn't flying anywhere. "Plus, I'm currently under observation apparently by unknown entities. And I'm smart enough to know the consequences of my disobedience. So, with all that explained," her gaze shifted to the food in Gojira's hand. "May I have one?"

Gojira narrowed his eyes. He took a single orca and held it up. Then he slipped it into his mouth to swallow it whole. He took the other and repeated the process.

Megalon trilled angrily and smacked her hands together. "You're almost as evil as Queen Ghidorah!"

Gojira smiled darkly. "I can do much worse if you insist on annoying me."

Meglon stomped on the ground and pointed at him. "What did I ever do to you for you to be so nasty to me!?"

"You tried to threaten and attack me." Gojira dully reminded her.

Megalon gawked for a moment then screamed indignantly, stomping on the ground some more. "Recently!?"

"That was last night!" Gojira screamed back.

"On some planet's that's nearly a fourth of year!" She argued back.

"What!?" Gojira stared at her for a second before rubbing his temples. He sighed and turned to walk away before he got too angry. "This conversation is pointless. Don't talk to me unless you have something useful to say."

"What would you deem useful?" Megalon asked, once again stoic.

Gojira huffed and replied in an aggravated tone. "Information about your soon to be dead queen and merry band of morons, what else!?"

"I see." Megalon placed her hand on her chin. "So you don't care about the humans."

Gojira immediately did a heel turn and gave Megalon a serious look. The little apes were some of the last things he wanted to think about, especially since he was literally reminded of them every time he looked in the reflection or at the Kaiju Girls. "I do actually. I care about what they do. You see them do anything?"

Megalon pointed towards the ocean. "Mothra wants us to be careful since the humans are mobilizing some of their vessels around Infant Island."

"Oh really?" Gojira gazed at the ocean and saw one of those human gunships in the far distance. He ground his teeth together, but he was hardly surprised they were around. They were either just roaming or, worse but mostly likely, they were sticking their monkey noses in official Daikaiju business they knew little about. "Lousy fucking insects."

"They remind me of my people." Megalon blurted. She hummed as she thought about it more. "But much less intelligent."

Gojira let out a small laugh. "That's a joke coming from you."

Megalon turned to him curiously. "How so?"

Gojira gave her a deadpan look and dully said. "Fucking moron." Not all paying any mind to Megalon's frustrated trills, he started to walk away. To his chagrin, Megalon began to follow. "What are you doing?"

"Following you." Megalon answered with a peeved tone. "I'm bored and don't wish to sit around waiting for action to arise."

"Fuck off. I'm going to train with my body unencumbered by idiocy." Gojira snarled, not at all comfortable with the idea of an alien being around him more than necessary.

"That reminds me, blue male," Gojira rolled his eyes. He almost felt pity for her insult skills and wanted to train that to save himself the embarrassment of hearing someone embarrass themselves so obliviously. "Mothra has gone out, but she wanted to ask if you could train with your fellow Earth Defenders."

"Why would I do that?" Gojira grumbled.

"Because you're strong and she wants the others to be strong is my guess." Megalon answered. "To be fair, your counterpart is much weaker than you, despite being more powerful than her comrades. Had you not intervened the when you did, Queen Ghidorah may have killed her."

"That's not my problem." Gojira replied rather hastily. However, he felt another way. Looking back on the way Queen Ghidorah stood over Godzilla, something about that made him want to blast her head off even more somehow and he already really wanted to do that. He figured he already knew why, but he didn't know enough. He definitely knew one thing at least: Queen Ghidorah's days were numbered. He doubted she'd be smart enough to fuck off and he was giddy about it really, looking forward to their next and, if he had his way, final confrontation.

Megalon gave him a puzzled stare. "So, that's a no?"

Gojira was silent, pondering over his decision. Then he spoke. "Come on. I'm going to train the weaklings." He said as he went further inland to where the Kaiju Girls most likely were. "I'd rather not have you wonder around unsupervised even if I disapprove of your presence." He muttered under his breath.

"Ah." Megalon nodded and followed. "You're an increasingly perplexing individual." She stated.

Gojira had a multitude of responses for that but he chose the default one. "And you're an idiot." Gojira also gave one last glance to the human vessel disappearing into the distance and narrowed his eyes. Whatever it was the humans may have planned, he would be ready for it.

**XXXXX**

At the center of an unknown location, a facility closed off to both humanity and Daikaiju alike, the leaders of various nations met within the confines of the Global Defense Force's base. On a large screen overlooked by the head of the GDF in a nearly pitch black room were separate windows with the head of each official. Like a disconnected chorus, the heads all spoke as one, shouting their grievances, concerns, and various curses at the situation humanity unwilling, for the most part, found themselves in as many nations were caught in a sea of panic, uncertainty, and possibly chaos.

"This is insane!"

"What do you plan do about the aliens!?"

"Not to mention the second Godzilla!"

"They need to be dealt with General Gyozen!"

"Silence all of you!" Came the rough voice of the GDF's general. He sat at her desk with a stern expression and aimed his steely gaze at the heads of the world. "I understand the situation at hand and will gladly inform you that countermeasures are being made." The general snapped his fingers and screen shifted from a collection of faces to a design of some giant automaton. It had a really familiar shape to a certain Kaiju Girl.

"General, what exactly am I looking at here?" One of the officials, the Japanese one asked.

"A project of mine I've been working on for a few years now." The general gave the screen a bone chilling smile. "I believe it's time to turn humanity's greatest threat into our greatest advantage. And it all starts with our very first enemy."

Murmurs went through the officials until one of them spoke up to the general. "You intend to use this against the aliens?"

"Not just the aliens, but against all of our threats!" The general announced joyously. "With our great metal dragon alongside the rest our our latest MECHs, humanity will strike back against all Kaiju Girls, our greatest enemies. Our first target shall be -"

"Wait!" Came another Japanese voice. Someone else had entered the chat and appeared on screen, someone the general wasn't too fond of. He was a short haired, bespectacled, Japanese man a little over middle age.

"Ah, Dr. Serizawa." The general spoke as if a child had interrupted an important call. He certainly felt that way. "I take you've arrived with information on the monsters."

"I've come to question your intentions with your weapons!" The scientists shouted. "Fighting the alien menace is one thing, but to wage war against our best line of defense is beyond foolish!"

"What do you mean?" One of the officials asked.

"The doctor here is speaking on behalf of his pets." The general growled out, once again fed up with Dr. Serizawa.

"You mistake my intentions," Dr. Serizawa neutrally retorted and a request on the screen appeared. A video feed. "If I may, I wish to pull up some footage."

"Proceed." The general begrudgingly authorized, as to keep up a facade of fairness with the council. On it was footage of the fight that the documentary crew captured of the Kaiju Girls, the newest arrivals, and the battle that ensued. "What exactly is the point of showing us a simple battle of the titans?"

"I knew your emotions blinded you, general, but I had hoped it wouldn't be this distracting." Dr. Serizawa spoke neutrally as he said that and the general grit his teeth. "What you're seeing are the monsters defending their home. They too wish to fend off the invaders. Including the anomaly." The screen went to the footage where the newest Godzilla was in frame. "Despite his, yes his, initial confrontation with the Kaiju Girls, his aggression quickly shifted towards the extraterrestrials and he even appeared to fight alongside them. The one leading them was overwhelmed by the newest Godzilla."

The general scoffed. "So these animals are defending their turf, the new one included. What of it?"

"That's exactly it." Dr. Serizawa replied and the footage was closed. "The Earth is their home too and despite the setbacks on humanity in the past, they've recently remained docile for numerous years, living in peace on Infant Island. The aliens pose a threat to them too."

"What exactly are you saying doctor?" Came the voice of the Japanese official once more.

"I'm suggesting we let them fight."

Rabble and shouts quickly came from the united nation members as they discussed what the Doctor suggested. General Gyozen laughed, stopping to develop a grave look on his face. "You're actually suggesting we let them do as they please? Leave our fate in their hands?"

"It's better than antagonizing them unnecessarily and causing more problems. You, all of you, saw the footage." Dr. Serizawa told them. "I'm not telling you to cancel your MECH project, General Gyozen, just put it aside. I'm telling you to put your hatred aside. We can use the Kaiju Girls to our advantage, Humanity's advantage. They're more intelligent than you realize."

"I won't let them run amok!" The general barked out, momentarily losing his composure. He took a breath and spoke again. "Perhaps they can drive the invaders out but at what cost? You want to sacrifice lives for these unpredictable monsters?"

"I want to stop all the bloodshed, general." Dr. Serizawa said gravely. "We must work with them out of necessity until the Earth is safe once more."

Once more, the UN members talked amongst themselves as both general and doctor waited on their words.

An american voice spoke up, "Gentlemen... we've come to a conclusion."

**XXXXX**

Gojira came upon the Kaiju Girls doing as Megalon described. Godzilla was sparing with Anguirus and Rodan was sparing with Queen Caesar. He had to hand it to them, they looked as if they were making an effort. He looked to the side to see Junior watching and cheering them on. It almost made him smile, but one the Kaiju Girls spotted him. It was Anguirus, who rolled back after taking a kick to the face from Godzilla. "Hey, it's the talk of the Island!"

"Greetings." Megalon said roughly.

Anguirus shook her head and pointed to Gojira. "No, the other one. The bigger deal."

"Oh." The alien almost sounded disappointed.

"I see your all making an effort at least." Gojira said gruffly.

Godzilla snorted and folded her arms. "What, expect us to sit on our asses and have you do all the work?"

"Figured that may end being the case." Gojira shot back snidely.

"Tell us, are you here to train or trade barbs with us." Queen Caesar asked as she walked to him. A smirk grew on her face. "I won't lie, the former is more useful, but the latter is much more entertaining to watch."

"The former." Gojira answered dryly. There was a loud, monstrous squawk and Gojira immediately ducked as Rodan swooped by, nearly delivering a powerful kick to his head. He looked up to glare at her. "So we're starting then?"

With a malicious smile, she answered with an eager, "Hell yeah, pendejo!"

Queen Caesar folded her arms and rose an eyebrow as she regarded her friend. "Weren't we sparring?"

"Change of plans!" Rodan shouted, charging at Gojira, and he met her head on.

Gojira immediately brought her down and tossed to the ground. From the light burns on his arms, it seems Rodan was starting to activate her burning hide. The Kaiju Girl could get hotter than any volcano. "Trying fight me head on so eagerly?"

"I'm testing you!" Rodan rose to her feet and took off into the air. "I need see how you stack up!"

"Considering how Ghidorah pummeled you and I pummeled her?" Gojira nearly guffawed, but resisted it for a sarcastic sounding retort, and Rodan's flames grew stronger with her aggravation. The other Kaiju Girls backed off to give the soon to be combatants some room. "Fine then. This will be your first lesson of the day: understanding your limits."

"Kick that creep's ass, Rodan!" Junior cheered.

Godzilla gave her daughter a light scolding. "Hey, no cursing!"

"Damn right, hermanita!" She cheered back to Junior, not at all minding her swearing. She turned back to Gojira with a sneer. In truth, she knew she couldn't beat him, not after her little run in with Queen Ghidorah, after his other displays of power, but she was prideful and she really wanted feel Gojira's power for herself, to see what made Queen Ghidorah back down from him, or at the very least, get a taste of it. "The sky's my only limit, estupido!"

Rodan flew towards Gojira once more, a blazing heat radiating from her body. Gojira hopped to the side as Rodan did a corkscrew dive towards him, like a blazing twister in the air. He narrowly avoided her attack. "Going all out already?"

"Aren't you supposed to be tough!?" Rodan maliciously laughed and came around again. Gojira did a full three sixty to strike his with his tail, but she saw that coming and did an immediate push back which made a gust of wind that nearly blew Gojira off his feet. He swiftly regained his balance, but Rodan was able to get a kick in against the side of his head. She was already used to Godzilla pulling that trick with her and after her run in with that alien queen, she was more keen on watching her opponent's every movements.

Gojira's mind went back to how Queen Caesar, Queen Ghidorah, and some of his past enemies used their legs in combat. Since they all shared the same body type, he figured he ought to give that a try and learn how to use those monkey legs to his advantage. Rodan came back around with a burning roundhouse and Gojira returned the favor with a roundhouse of his own. Gojira was thrown off balance and stumbled on his footing while Rodan was knocked back from the force of his kick, her leg rattled from the mutual blow.

"That was a little sloppy." Queen Caesar commented. "That kick of his could been done better." She watched as Gojira went for another jumping kick only for Rodan to fly under it.

Anguirus hummed. "He's got power, that's for sure." Rodan went leg headlock. It worked as it seems Gojira hadn't expected that and he flailed before his hands went to her thighs to try to pry her off. "Why isn't he using his breath attack?"

"Is his face red?" Godzilla questioned. Rodan released her lock and tossed him away. He stood back up and Godzilla's question was proven true. "Is he actually flustered or some shit?"

"Could've been your comrade's heat." Megalon cut in, not fond of being left out. The earth Kaiju Girls turned to her briefly with perplexed stares. "However, it could be a combination of both."

Everyone turned back to the fight from the sounds of Rodan letting out a cry as Gojira had grabbed her by one of her legs, swung her around, and slammed her back into a boulder hard. She grunted as Gojira placed a knee on her stomach and held her wings down. He smirked, ignoring his burning, and said, "Wanna yield now? Or do you want feel my fire?"

Rodan struggled uselessly before groaning as she put out her flames. Defeat of any sort was always bitter. "Alright, Pendejo. You win the spar now, so get off of me."

Gojira nodded and lifted himself up from her. Gojira felt an odd sensation on his skin, other than the burns, and rubbed his forehead. He was confused by how wet it was. "What the hell is this? The water should've dried off by now."

"That's sweat, idiota." Rodan dully told him as she dusted herself off. "Do you not know your own anatomy?"

"Among other things." He muttered sourly as he leered at her. His eyes momentarily went down to Rodan's legs and he shuddered. Not because he was grossed out oddly enough, but rather, he was perplexed at his body's reaction. He shook it off and smugly asked the pterosaur, "So, what did you learn, idiota?"

Rodan nearly wretched from hearing Gojira almost butcher that pronunciation of simple Spanish somehow. "Go back to using crotch shots." She darkly muttered.

Gojira heard the word crotch clearly. "What?"

"Not bad." His attention was brought to a approaching and smiling Queen Caesar. "Though it looks like you could work on your kicks, Gojira. Have you ever used your legs for combat?"

He huffed. "Didn't need to kick before. Or jump much."

"Strange." Queen Caesar replied. "How about we spare next?"

Gojira narrowed his eyes at her. "Why so interested? You're clearly the laziest of the bunch."

"True that!" Anguirus shouted and practically rushed over. "Besides, I call next!"

"You want a lesson too, shorty?" Gojira threatened.

Anguirus cracked her knuckles. "Hell yeah, I wanna feel firsthand how tough you are. Not to brag, but I'm the heavy weight of the group."

"The only thing heavy about you is your shell and your ass." Godzilla playfully taunted and Anguirus flipped her off as a response.

"What about you?" Gojira asked, pointing towards Godzilla. "Not eager for another round?"

"Oh, I am." Godzilla growled with a sneer. "But I'm feeling nice today, so I'll let my friends play first." That and she wanted to analyze him. She wanted to see what made him stronger, what she may have been missing while understanding his style. His technique, so far, wasn't exactly brutish, but he could be awkward at times. She was also curious to see how much her friends could stack up to him as opposed to her.

Speaking of her friends, Queen Caesar and Anguirus had resolved to settling the dispute with an intense game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gojira was puzzled by the display. ""Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!""

Queen Caesar made scissors and Anguirus made rock. "Hell yeah!"

"Best two out of three?" Queen Caesar weakly suggested only to be pulled back by her tail by Godzilla, making her squeak indignantly. Rodan followed behind them, sparing a glance at Gojira as she did so.

Anguirus and Gojira locked eyes. Anguirus grinned. "You better hit me harder than you hit Rodan."

Gojira let put a bestial grunt and warned her, "Be careful. You may get what you ask for and more."

"Wait." Anguirus held her hand up then pointed down to Gojira's feet. "Your shoes are untied."

"What the hell are shoes?" Gojira's owlishly blinked and looked down at his feet. This was a mistake as Gojira was left open to a tackle from Anguirus.

"Holy shit, you actually fell for that!" Anguirus laughed as she pinned him in the same manner she would pin Godzilla. She had her hands holding down Gojira's arms and her chest in front of his face. "You really are related to Godzilla!"

"Hey, shut up! You only tackle me by surprise!" Godzilla shouted indignantly over her daughter's laughing. "At least I'm not gullible like that moron!"

Queen Caesar pinched the bridge of her nose. "He isn't even wearing shoes."

"Fucking idiota." Rodan grumbled under her breath.

Megalon smacked her hands together and angrily chastised herself. "Why did we not think of that!? We clearly overestimated his intelligence!"

Gojira, spurred on by the embarrassment and mockery, blasted Anguirus off his chest with a blast of his Atomic Breath. The Kaiju Girl was sent flying and landed on her back with an earthshaking thud. "Don't get too full yourself! Tricks like that only work once!"

He ran towards Anguirus and kicked her away like a soccer ball before she could lift herself back up. Rather than scramble to catch herself, she rolled into a ball and bounced back towards the Daikaiju only to be knocked away once more by Gojira's tail. She bounced back again, albeit at another angle, but was smacked away once again.

She came back around, but unfolded before unleashing her sonic scream, **"Mrrraawwwn!"**

The roar made Gojira buckle from the power and his ears ache, but he soldiered on to catch Anguirus midair and flip her over. Considering how much of a beating Gojira knew his Anguirus could take, he proceeded jump and crash his body upon hers. "You need to diversify your move set, shorty."

"I can still get the job done!" She cockily retorted despite being pinned and took a deep breath. **"Mrrraawwwn!"**

Anguirus' roar was more powerful this time and managed knock Gojira off of her enough for the Kaiju Girl to squirm from her opponent's pin. She charged back on all fours and spun around to smack Gojira with her tail across the face twice. By the third time, Gojira caught her tail in his jaws. "Yeow!"

Godzilla had to suppress her urge to snicker. "Not so fun on the other side now is it?"

Gojira followed through and tackled Anguirus to the ground from behind. He remembered a hold he once saw King Caesar use and held Anguirus' head down while placing her left arm behind her back. Putting his knee on her back wasn't really an option with all those spikes. "Are you still feeling cocky?"

"Ah, damn it." Anguirus cursed under Gojira's hold and squirmed, only to hiss in pain as he increased the pressure. "Hnng... fine! But only because if we take too long Queen Caesar will try to sneak off take a nap."

Queen Caesar pouted at that. "Not true... mostly."

Gojira look between them and nodded. "Fine. I suppose it's only fair I knock her down too."

"That's the spirit!" Anguirus guffawed. "Now do get off of me. I'm the only one who does the pining around here."

"Whatever." Gojira felt it in his gut, something was off about some of the phrases she said, but he couldn't quite understand why. He let her up and turned to the approaching Queen Caesar. "I'll try to make this quick, elderly one."

The Kaiju girl froze and indignantly squawked. "Elderly!?"

Gojira quirked a brow, remembering how old King Caesar was. "Are you not the oldest in the group?"

"She is!" Junior answered.

"Junior!" Queen Caesar shouted before turning back to Gojira. "That may be true, but I'm not that old."

"I would hope not." Gojira made lopsided grin. "I'd hate to kill you with my first punch."

Queen Caesar made an animalistic growl, but swiftly regained her composure and giggled it off. "Trying rile me up before the fight? Shame that won't work."

Gojira clenched his fist and started swinging his tail side to side. "Don't need it to."

Queen Caesar was the first to lash out with a quick jab on Godzilla's chest and another against his stomach before backing up, practically bouncing on her feet as she took a fighting stance. Gojira growled in annoyance and swung back, only for Queen Caesar to weave under his wild punch and kick at his legs to trip him up. He steadied himself and mimicked her low kick. She jumped up to deliver a kick to his chest, using him as a springboard as he did her. He almost fell back and grunted, "You're agile. I'll give you that much."

Queen Caesar dragged her thumb across her plush lips. "I'd say, "All I have to do is avoid you", but I doubt it'll be that easy."

"You're smarter than the others as well." Gojria rushed forward while charging his dorsal plates and, to Queen Caesar's surprise, rolled. She leapt overhead. but Gojira anticipated this and unleashed his Atomic Breath as he was on his back. She blocked the attack with her forearms at the last minute and was sent further into the air. She managed to position herself midair and land on her feet with feline like grace. Her forearms were sore after that blast, but it was a small price to pay for what she gained.

Queen Caesar attacked with a ranged blast of her own, firing energy beams from her eyes. Gojira dodged near a wide boulder that was about half his size and punted it towards the energized Kaiju Girl's face. She immediately destroyed it with her eye beams, but Gojira wasn't finished with punting a mere boulder. A small volley of trees came next and she began to zap those.

She was left open to Gojira rushing up and hitting her with a solid uppercut to her chin that sent her flying. As she was sprawled on the Island floor, Gojira came over and stomped on her chest before she could rise and bent down to grab her by the face. "But not smart enough to take me on."

"Ugh, that's embarrassing." Queen Caesar groaned out. Her attitude changed, As if amused, she said, "Alright, you win this round. Get off me, please."

Gojira nodded and allowed the Kaiju Girl up. "You were too easily distracted." Then he turned to Anguirus. "You're too predictable." Then he pointed at Rodan. "And you're too cocky. You overestimate your power." Finally, he came to Megalon. "And you're just plain stupid."

Steam almost seemed to emanate from the alien Kaiju Girl's mask. "I didn't even have a spare with you!"

"What are you, our teacher?" Rodan angrily snapped, not at all pleased with what she was told.

"Be grateful, I'm just telling you faults in your combat." Gojira folded his arms. "If you want, we can go again and I can really hammer my point home."

"Why you - " Rodan ceased her snarling as Godzilla came forward.

The Queen of the Monsters cracked her knuckles. "Guess it's my turn now."

The King of the Monsters nodded. "If you're ready."

Godzilla stopped herself from immediately charging in. She looked at the ground for a moment before looking towards Gojira. "One thing, I wanna ask you a question."

Gojira was about to say no, but figured there would be little harm in answering a question from one of his own. "Fine. Ask away, but be quick about it."

Godzilla's eyes narrowed. "Where are you really from? None of us believe your little story, so spill it."

"A waste of a question." Gojira hissed, internally cursing himself for being so generous. "If you're done stalling, I'm ready put you in your place."

"Wanna go at it like that, huh?" Godzilla rumbled. "How about this? If I kick your ass, you have to answer my question."

Gojira would give his counterpart this, she was persistent to an annoying degree. He snorted some smoke from his nostrils. "That won't happen, runt. But I'll humor you. However, that means after I drop you, you drop that question. Deal?"

Godzilla nodded and raised her fists. "Fine by me, Gojira."

Said Daikaiju mirrored her actions and the air was so thick with tension so thick that a Daikaju could blast it and barely make a dent. Seconds flew by, but they felt so much longer, until both atomic powerhouses pounced, fists pulled back to deliver a brutal, boulder shattering punch.

"Kaiju Girls!" An aged voice yelled.

"Serizaw-ah!" Godzilla made a misstep and received Gojira's fist to her face as payment for her mistake. On the other hand, the misstep somewhat worked in her favor and her fist also crashed against Gojira's cheek. They were both knocked off their feet, Gojira sent skidding and Godzilla sent flying. With grunts of aggravation, both Daikaijus rose to their feet and looked upwards to see Mothra arriving.

"Oh my, it looks like Gojira followed my request." She said happily.

In her hands was the human, Dr. Serizawa. A bead of sweat rolled on his forehead and he drawled as Mothra landed. "I certainly hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Hey gramps!" Chirped Junior happily as she walked up to the Goddess of Peace and number one expert on Kaiju Girls.

Dr. Serizawa regarded her warmly. "My, my, you've certainly gotten bigger, Junior." The child giggled and the doctor turned to the rest of the approaching Kaiju Girls, still smiling. "I'm glad you're all still lively. I was rather worried after learning about what happened."

"Pfft, give us some credit, abuelo." Rodan snorted, not all sounding aggressive. "Takes more than some invaders to even dent us."

Anguirus pumped her fist. "Damn straight."

"Of course. You are forces of nature." The doctor laughed. He turned to Godzilla and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't single me out like that!" The Kaiju Girl chastised, though her blushing and less than usually forceful voice betrayed her words. "I'm fine anyway."

Gojira could only look on in pure bewilderment as Daikaiju actually conversed with a human. And not through some special method either, merely through verbal communication that both parties understood without any help once so ever. This was purely unprecedented to the poor Daikaiju who was finding himself more and more out of water with questions piling up by the hour.

Dr. Serizawa turned to the male Daikaiju and smiled. "You must be the newest and only Kaiju Boy, Gojira."

Gojira gawked. "What?"

The doctor waved to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Serizawa, but you can just call me Serizawa or even gramps if you wish. They certainly do it."

Gojira was still gawking. "What?"

Megalon rolled her eyes and sighed out, "He said -"

"I know what he said!" Gojira snapped. He pointed to the scientists while looking between each and every present Kaiju Girl. "Why is he talking with us!? And so casually!?"

Godzilla shrugged. "Because that's what he does. He's been doing that for a long time now."

Gojira stomped on the ground and continued to point at the human. "He's verbally talking with us!"

The Kaiju girls looked between each other and Mothra was the one to speak to the bemused Gojira. "You've never met a human willing to talk, have you?"

"Fuck no!" Gojira answered instantly then spoke through gritted. "This shouldn't be possible."

Mothra gave Gojira a beaming smile. "Well, nonviolence and understanding can go a long way."

"Or domination." Megalon added nonchalantly. No one paid her any mind.

Gojira stared at them all for a few seconds before turning away to whisper to himself, "Am I still in Hell?"

Dr. Serizawa chuckled to himself, but his smile quickly turned into a serious frown. "As much as I would like to converse with you, Gojira, I have to inform you all of some troubling news regarding the GDF."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woo, another chapter! Again! Thanks to DragonKingDrageneel25 for his help with ideas and some proof reading.
> 
> Yep, we got Serizwa, the homie, and General Gyozen, from Unleashed and Double Smash. Oh boy, what will the humans be up to?
> 
> Poor Gojira, his world is somehow even more upside down.
> 
> Hope you guys aren't getting bored of the nearly frequent fights. It'll be a while before things calm down.
> 
> How y'all liking the characterizations so far? I'm doing my best to relate to canon and the webcomic (by that, I mean the demos as well as the question answers the artists have done) in that regard.
> 
> I Hope ya enjoyed it and hope y'all stay safe.


	4. We Solved the Problem the very Same Day.

"They're doing what!?" Godzilla roared, eyes flaring blue. She was ready to charge off, find the nearest city, and tear it to shreds. "Those fucking mongrels!"

Anguirus had a disgusted scowl, shared by all the other Daikaiju there save for Megalon, who remained stoic, and Junior, who looked miserable, on her face. "That's low. Even for them."

"They defiled her grave to make a weapon. A mockery and defiling of nature." Mothra shook her head and placed her free hand on Godzilla's shoulder. "I wish I awakened sooner to stop them. To convince theme to cease such an atrocity."

Godzilla clenched and unclenched her hands, taking deep breathes, until her face softened, though still scowling. "Don't give yourself any crap, Mothra. Knowing General fuck-his-face, he would've gone and done it anyway, piece of utter shit."

Gojira wasn't surprised in the slightest. What did surprise him was the fact there was a previous Godzilla before this one, the first Godzilla of this world, one who was held in high regard by this Godzilla. One she called her mother. The pieces were starting to come together and it made his heart ache to simply think over. The possibility that this Godzilla...

No. Gojira didn't want to jump to conclusions. He did that too many times in Hell, whether it be a fake moment of calm, a fake grasp at freedom, and worse yet, ghosts of his past that weren't even really there. Things that were clawed from the darkest depths of his mind, nightmares and desires alike. And even to this day, he could still see the horrors of Hell, taunting him from the bleak abyss of his mind.

Still. Minilla, Gojira's Minilla, was gone. And so was Gojira, trapped in some alternate reality. But even if that was the case, Gojira found himself filling up with a new purpose outside of his rage. Godzilla and Junior. Perhaps out of a need for both kinship and even desperation, he wanted to be close with them as he was with Minilla. He wanted to protect them. Whatever the universe threw his way, it would have to go through him before it touched a single strand of hair on the head of those two.

Then he thought of his counterpart. He was furious, furious she, possibly himself in a way, could die before this Godzilla had grown and even more furious with Humanity to go so far, even if it was an action he would expect them to perform. His life proved many things to him, important lessons, and one of them was that Humanity wasn't worth saving. They were monsters who did as they pleased, took whoever they pleased. Had the aliens merely threatened their lives, he would've left them be. That, and if Ghidorah wasn't present.

He focused on projecting his rage, something he did incredibly well, and spoke to the doctor. "You're kind are worthless, human. You would be better off going extinct."

Dr. Serizawa didn't say anything. He understood Gojira's feelings and merely offered a guilty look. However, the Kaiju Girls, sans Megalon and Mothra, the moth Kaiju Girl actually giving Gojira a look of odd sympathy, glared at him. Godzilla walked up to Gojira and butted heads. "Where the fuck do you get off sayin' that to him? The GDF pulled this shit, Serizawa is warning us after trying to stop them."

Gojira was shocked by how Minilla-no, Godzilla was the very first to speak up on this human's behalf. Queen Caesar was next. "You may hate the humans, but there's one thing you should take away from this conversation." She pointed to Serizawa. "People like him exist. People like him are proof of their worth, even to the likes of you. And as a Guardian of Humanity, I would never let that happen anyway."

"You really are an enigma." Came Megalon's voice, her eyes lock on Gojira. "You act so aloof yet here you are, showing all this rage. And even traces of sympathy."

Gojira mentally cursed Megalon for saying that as Godzilla's glare of suspicion returned. Luckily, she shook it off and spoke to the group as a whole. "It pisses me off to say it, but the GDF's stunt can wait. We gotta get our asses moving double time before they start trying to lock shit down. Can't kick alien ass stuck on Infant Island."

Rodan rose into the air, blazing with unadulterated excitement. "About time! I'm ready for a rematch with queen space bitch."

Godzilla laughed and jabbed a thumb at herself. "Take a number, fire fowl."

"Absolutely not." Gojira immediately cut in. Everyone turned to him as his tone sounded more protective than argumentative. He realized his error and followed with. "The only destined to burn her to ash is me and me alone. You may punch at what's left to feel some satisfaction."

"Ahem." Mothra coughed into her hand to gain everyone's attention before the three wager fighters could break out into a spiraling argument of dibs. "So, any plans of our course of action?"

"Godzilla, Mothra, and me are definitely going." Rodan looked towards Gojira and rolled her eyes. "Guess there's no real way to stop you from coming."

Gojira let out a dry laugh. "You're starting to get it."

"Well, considering I'm a poor swimmer, and so is Anguirus to a lesser degree," Queen Caesar let out a flustered laugh and Anguirus rolled her eyes, though she said nothing against the statement, "We can stay behind and watch Junior."

Anguirus punched her palm. "Yep. We'll be ready for anything on the homefront."

"What!?" Junior was indignant at the thought of being left out. "I can fight too!"

"Tanks and planes, sure." Godzilla went to eye level with her daughter and calmly told her, "But you're not ready to fight another Kaiju Girl. You've still got a lot of growing to do."

"But, I..." Junior weakly protested.

Godzilla placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder and warmly smiled. "Not yet. We need you here, Junior."

The little one wanted to protest some more, but she knew better. Her mother was right. She wasn't strong enough to help, not yet. "Okay. I understand."

"Thanks. Love ya kiddo." Godzilla opened her arms for a hug.

Junior immediately rushed to her arms for a tight embrace. "Love you too, mom."

Never had Gojira craved to be a part of a hug with were strangers so much in his life or old one. But he couldn't act on those desires, not even able to smile warmly with his human face for the first time still. Anyone who threatened either of them would have to go through him first, even then he doubted that would be enough. A hole in one's chest was rather easy to ignore with proper motivation as he had the pleasure of finding out first hand. Several times.

"Alrighty then." Godzilla said as she stood back up to her full height. "Let's fan out."

"I'll meet up with you all," Mothra said as she began to take off. "I'll take Dr. Serizawa back to his boat."

"Good luck, everyone!" Dr. Serizawa yelled. "When all is said an done, I'd like to talk with Gojira and Megalon for a bit! You have my curiosity!"

Megalon seemed perplexed and Gojira suppressed the urge to wretch. Whatever, an issue for another time. Gojira had a fight he looked forward to finishing. Oh, he was he kidding?

He was going to commit a murder.

**XXXXX**

Orga was a simple Kaiju girl. Tech and biology were her two passions that she took the utmost pride in. She didn't mind serving Queen Ghidorah in the slightest as the powerful Kaiju Girl allowed her to indulge in her desires as long as they proved useful for her conquest, which they usually did. Even when they didn't, it was only because Orga was being a little self indulgent and her queen didn't mind. All this made working on her latest baby all the sweeter, a nice mix of an order and passion project. Those foolish earthlings wouldn't know what hit them, not even the anomaly. Of course, Orga was hoping she'd get the privilege of being to hit the anomaly first hand at least once. Maybe even take a blood sample herself. Perhaps just a nice bite.

"Orga." Queen Ghidorah's voice came on the comms. "I need you to head down the lab immediately. And have your guard up. The monitors picked up a strange fluctuation of energy coming from the room."

"Yes, my queen." Orga answered obediently. Once Queen Ghidorah signed off, Orga began muttering to herself, aggravated as the finishing touches would now happen without her presence. "Can't that braggart Gigan handle one biological creation process? Must I hold her hands?"

The ship shook and the tremors most notably coming from the laboratory area. Orga ran over there without delay. Gigan could be incompetent, but not that incompetent, not normally at least. It didn't take too long for her to reach the laboratory and find out what had transpired.

The room was covered in crystalline growths and Gigan happened to be trapped in one, her face trapped in a silent scream as she was locked in some sort of stasis. Whether she was alive or not would remain to be seen, though, Orga hoped she was. The more support they had for conquering the Earth, the better. But the most concerning thing was that both chambers were smashed and empty. The biological creations had escaped!

Orga looked around for any signs of the threat and rushed over to begin breaking Gigan free once she felt the coast was clear. "This is what Queen Ghidorah gets for allowing you to handle a task not combat oriented."

"Orga, I have a question for you." Orga tensed but didn't cease smashing her ally out of the crystal. "Do you mind telling me why the monitors say the pods are empty?" Her tone was sweet. Too sweet. The queen was growing livid.

"Gigan was most likely taken by surprise." Orga grunted out. "The creations Space Godzilla and Hedorah have escaped. They're most likely still in the -" A loud crash and the minor shake of the ship silenced her.

"Oh my, a hull breach! How wonderful!" Her sugary sarcasm dripped with venom. "What were you going to say about my little pets?"

"They most likely escaped, my queen." Orga sighed out.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Her voice shifted into a feral growl and faint static could be heard. "When all is said and done, Gigan is losing arm privileges. Tell me, are you at least still worthy of such privileges?"

"I believe so." Orga said confidently and proudly. "Our first Mechagodzilla has been built to your exact specifications."

"Some good news at least." Orga released a breath she didn't know she was holding and Gigan gasped, her head free. "I want both of you to report to my throne room immediately. Despite the setback, I believe it's our time to strike once more. And despite Gigan's latest blunder, I have a gift for her that isn't a well deserved ass whooping. Not yet at least."

Orga was now smashing the crystal's at the cyborg's shoulder. "Yes, my queen."

"Bidi... bidi-bitch..." Gigan weakly mumbled, slowly moving her readjusting eyes. "Where's the... newest freak..."

"Gone." Orga answered. Her mouth curled into a feral smile. "Your usefulness is under question, Gigan."

The trapped Kaiju Girl groaned. "Fuck... off..."

**XXXXX**

Gojira, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra were tracking down the ship, Gojira and Godzilla leading the way under the waves. Not too far away were the GDFs naval ships, monitoring and prepared to intervene should the monsters live up to their disastrous reputation in regards to the humans. It definitely helped that they were heading in the right direction and Mothra was now present at least, so they backed off.

Gojira turned to Godzilla. He couldn't hold it in, so he had to ask. "How are you holding up?"

That caught the Kaiju Girl off guard. She side eyed him. "What's it to you?"

Gojira could've responded in a myriad of ways, but he had to go with the on most in character for him as of now. It was aggravating to say the least. "I'm merely asking to make sure you can fight properly."

Godzilla let out a single humorless laugh then growled out. "Piss off. My emotions won't weigh me down."

"You're fine then?" Gojira knew she wasn't, but he wanted to try to pry further, to at least try to reach out in some way.

Her answer came after some hesitation. "Hell no."

Gojira furrowed his brow. "What was she like?"

"Why do you care? Why are you asking?" Godzilla irately asked questioned back.

"I am... curious. I never had a parent of my own." A truth, in a way. He was the first Godzilla after all. He wanted to know more about the Kaiju Girl version of what indeed may have been himself. What she really was to this one.

"Sad story, pal." Godzilla grunted in an uncaring fashion. It lacked the same usual heat though. She sighed, and despite what she deemed as better judgement, she decide to answer him. "Godzilla, my mother, was special to me. How could she not be, she raised me." Godzilla let out a brief chuckle before a more forlorn expression came over her. "But she was a full time destroyer with a burning hate for humanity when she wasn't busy being my mother. She was killed in her attack against Japan, somewhere near Tokyo. By a special bomb from what Serizawa told me."

Gojira's fists clenched. _'You weakling,'_ He spoke in his mind, _'how could you fall so easily? Before your child... no, I have no right to curse you.'_ He turned to watch as Godzilla swam beside him. Like Minilla... only bigger and the shape of a human woman. _'You succeed where I failed.'_

Gojira sighed and rumbled out, "Yet you don't hate Humanity?"

Godzilla shook her head. "Sure as hell don't like 'em as a whole. But like we said before, they're not all bad. It pains me to say it, but... they killed her out of self defense. I miss her, but I don't believe in pointless revenge. Got a kid of my own after all. I need to look out for her."

Gojira... was oddly relieved with that answer. He hated Humanity, maybe more than anyone else, but he knew better about waging pointless wars and so did this Godzilla. The corners of his lips twitched, but he managed to suppress it. "That's actually smart of you. Not bad."

"Oh man, such high praise." Godzilla sarcastically replied. "Anymore, I might start thinking you have the hots for me."

That had triggered much disgust with Gojira and what followed was, "No!" An instant and forceful response left Gojira's lips, much to his embarrassment.

"I was fucking with you." Godzilla plainly explained. She clicked her tongue. "Weirdo."

**"Bidibidibidibidibidi!"**

Queen Ghidorah's roar came from nowhere, echoing through the planet. She was calling them out, but to Gojira, it sounded as if she was making an alpha call, which was taunting him. Godzilla went to poke her head out of the surface and Gojira followed suit. Mothra and Rodan swooped low to better talk with them.

Rodan grit her teeth. "You water based reptiles heard that too?"

"Yeah." Godzilla replied. "Bitch is probably feelin' cocky."

"So, she probably has a trap planned or something else not exactly good for us." Mothra surmised uneasily.

Gojira snorted, not at concerned with such thoughts. "Feel to turn around if you want. I'll smash whatever she has planned then smash her."

"Slightly gross way of saying that aside," Godzilla drawled before her frown turned into a feral smirk. "I'm actually with him on that the sounds of it, she must be in Tokyo."

"How fitting." Gojira rumbled, remember his old Ghidorah's chosen tomb. "I can't wait to make it her shallow grave."

"Yeah." Godzilla drawled once again, glancing towards her more well known comrades. She wouldn't lie to herself, Gojira's frequent homicide talks were starting to get a little uncomfortable. She wasn't necessarily against killing if necessary, and with these aliens that'd probably be the case, but he talked as it he had vendetta against her. She wouldn't address it now but certainly later. "First come, first serve, asshole."

"Then let's get a move on." With those parting words, Gojira speed up and nearly broke off from the group until they caught back up with him.

**XXXXX**

**"Bidibidibidibidibidi!"**

"Noisy beast." General Gyozen hissed. "I bet a solid nuke to your skull would shut you up."

General Gyozen sat by and watched the monitors of the Kaiju Girls carefully, absently playing with a knife in one hand while the other rested near his mug. His number one father mug. The council's orders initially infuriated him but, after cooling down, he conceded to the thought of letting the monsters fight. At the very least, he was given permission to deal with the surviving monsters based on their next move. And whichever side survived.

Thankfully, Tokyo and neighboring areas had been cleared and sheltered once the alien Mothership was caught approaching the city. They weren't moving now, just hovering, waiting. Once the monsters begun their assault on each other, the GDF would swoop in for that ship. Let the monsters fight like brutes. The real heroes would take on the other primary target.

He hoped the Earth Defenders, as the Earth's Kaiju Girls were nicknamed, would win. Not because he rooted for them per say, though he obviously preferred their victory over the invaders, but he would have the joy of pitting the GDF's latest creation on the latest Godzilla. Or rather, Godzillas in this case.

The general's grip tightened around his blade as he thought of them. How Serizawa would always speak on their behalf, as if he spoke with the blasted nightmares.

"You can't protect them forever." Gyozen hissed under his breath. "I will see Humanity free from their torment when this is over." His gaze momentarily softened as bitter thoughts of the past hit him. "What changed you, Ishido?"

"General Gyozen!" A voice came from the computer, a captain from the looks of it, just as the monsters neared their destination. "We're under fire around Infant Island!"

General Gyozen put his thoughts on hold and pulled up monitors of the location. His troops needed his guidance.

**XXXXX**

**"Bidibidibidibidibidi!"**

The four remaining Kaiju Girls on the island heard the great call of Queen Ghidorah. Megalon shuddered. "She must be renewing her assault."

Anguirus folded her arms and grumbled. "It's barely been a day and here we are with all this crazy shit."

Queen Caesar nodded and sighed out. "No kidding. After this, sleep. Possibly for a full week."

"Ugh, and here I am. Pretty much at everyone's mercy." Megalon growled and sat herself down on a flat rock. "Worst of all, I sit beside myself on who I want to win."

All three Earth Kaiju Girls gave her deadpan stares. Anguirus asked her in a monotone voice. "You're seriously stuck between a genocidal tyrant, who probably abuses you, and Kaiju Girls who want to be left in piece?"

"It's the interstellar travel that holds me." Megalon explained. "Had you that, I would be more open to rebellion."

"Wow, you really are stupid." Junior blurted.

Megalon narrowed her eyes and sighed in frustration. "You three must truly be related. Even the child is rude!"

"Sticks and stones, lady." Queen Caesar sagely told her.

Her words were lost upon the off worlder. "What about them?" Megalon questioned.

"It's a saying here on Earth. You see-" A small explosion in the air silenced her and the group looked upwards to see jets scrambling to battle a series of smaller ships reminiscent of the larger aircraft Megalon and the rest of the aliens came from.

"Ah, the armada. Which means one of my allies may not be too far behind. And considering Gigan would be kept on a short leash during this time." As if on que, Anguirus was shot in the back by a yellow ray and Queen Caesar immediately went to shield Junior. Megalon turned to the source and huffed. "Ah. It's you."

**XXXXX**

The Earth defending Kaiju arrived to the coast of Japan, Gojira touching down first followed by Godzilla to his left and the other two above them. It was a ghost city, some buildings crumbled, burning, or both, save for the large space ship high into the air, concealed by a massive raging storm, and Queen Ghidorah right below it sitting on a tall building with a smug grin plastered on her face, her legs crossed, wine glass in hand. "Hello, my soon to be victims. Are you ready to pick up where we left off? I bet three of you are."

Rodan and Godzilla definitely had a response to that, but Gojira had a more attention grabbing method. It's what came oh so naturally since he's had the pleasure of repeating it to every challenger time and time again. **"Ssskkkrrrreeeeooooooonngk!"**

A rather impressive roar, many had to admit. Queen Ghidorah snapped from her momentary stupor and glared. "Sooo," She crushed her giant wine glass in her hand. "We're skipping the pre-fight banter?" Another answer came in the form of Gojira sprinting a towards her and, fueled by adrenaline, he was sprinting atop buildings like stairs before they collapsed to reach his target. "Oh, shit-girls, come out and play!"

Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra had to dodge a barrage of oncoming missiles, Mothra needing to perform an extra corkscrew in the air as a red beam came and singed the right edge of her wing. From the sky came Gigan, her arms now double bladed chainsaws, and, a new contender, a robotic Kaiju Girl that heavily resembled Godzilla, from the style of her hair down to her bust size, only the robot could open her chest cavity to unleash a storm of artillery fire.

Mothra went to take Gigan in a midair duel as the Cyborg had her in her sights while Rodan and Godzilla were forced to engage the robotic copy cat.

"I'm gonna make a huge fucking mint with you on the black market, so called goddess!" Gigan excitedly shouted, dodging a blast of Mothra's rainbow colored laser. "What's left of you at least!"

"Doubtful." Mothra lifted her body over a horizontal slash, Gigan's blade roaring as it went by, and countered with a spinning kick against the cyborg's temple. "I'd advise focusing more on your current fight than making empty threats." Mothra followed up taking Gigan and performing a midair Judo toss.

Gigan managed to catch herself and shot her cluster beams. Mothra protected herself with her transparent energy shields and Gigan sneered. "I don't do threats, I make promises." The Kaiju Girl raced back to the moth Daikaiju, her blades roaring louder. "And I promise your head will be on my wall!"

Below them, Mechagodzilla was trying to fry the enemies of her queen. She aimed her wrist mounted cannons towards the duo. "Aggression levels: eight. Switching to energy based weaponry."

"Pute madre, they improved your intelligence." Rodan dodged to the side as the beam went over head.

Godzilla rolled out of the way and rushed towards the android, yelling, "Less weak barbs from you, more strong attacks instead!"

Godzilla unwisely punched her robot counterpart across the face, which more so hurt her hand than anything else even if Mechagodzilla nearly fell over. The robot was about to punch back, but Rodan followed suit, grasping the robot by an arm and flew higher into the air. With a spin, Rodan threw the Mecha Kaiju Girl into a building. Godzilla followed up with a blast of her Atomic Breath and the building collapsed.

"Fuck!" Rodan complained. "Robo bitch was heavy. Think that -" Before her question could be fully spoken, Mechagodzilla burst from the rubble, a little battered and covered in debris, and with a neutral expression, approached them once more.

Godzilla huffed and cracked her knuckles. "No, Rodan, I think she's fine. I also think we're gonna be here for a while." She briefly glanced towards the ruckus between a certain pair of assholes. "Can't believe he got to her first."

Further away, Gojira and Queen Ghidorah smashed through an already crumbling building, wrestling for dominance. Queen Ghidorah broke from the grasp with a kick to Gojira's face and flew up. "Why with all the aggression? I haven't even killed anyone yet."

"And you won't!" He roared, jumping up to grab the Kaiju Girl by her ankles and tossed her back down into a building. Gojira pounced, but the dragon queen's lightning pushed him back. That lightning brought back more unwanted memories and stroked his anger.

He charged his Atomic Breath and fired. Ghidorah swiftly flew out of the way, charged more lightning into her right hand, and charged with her fist reared back. His eyes narrowed as the attack came near him, ducked just as her fist grazed his cheek, the sound of crackling electricity whizzing by his ear, and dug his fist into her gut.

"Guh!" Queen Ghidorah felt that this must've been a karmic pain flowing through for her first fight on the planet. Karma was indeed a bitch and so was Gojira the space monster concluded.

Gojira grabbed his opponent by the face and was prepared to slam her into the concrete before he felt something slam into the back of his head. It hurt enough to be annoying and, after tossing Queen Ghidorah to the side, he looked up to see several alien ships in the air. "Your back up I take it!?"

She chuckled and rose with a smug face, dusting herself off. "Nothing wrong with using your assets is there?" She watched as a pair of ships were coming around to join her only become dismayed as they were shot down. "What the hell?"

Gojira turned to where she was looking at and smirked. GDF jets were swarming in as well, the humans finally deciding to join in. They were smart enough not to target him for now, just as Dr. Serizawa said. He turned back to the infuriated queen and replied, "Yeah. Nothing wrong with that at all."

Above them, Gigan watched the scene in befuddlement. "What the fuck? Why are these assholes helping you diddlers out?"

"Cooler heads prevailed for now." Mothra giggled, not at all bothered by the cut on her shoulder, her bright blue blood leaking out. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Not quite." Gigan hissed back with a venomous sneer. Behind her, the Mothership began moving. "Our ride ain't just for show and transport."

Down below, more in the water, Godzilla ducked under another laser and fired a fully charged Atomic Breath at the automaton. It braced itself with a shield, but this only mitigated the damage as her right arm became a tad melted, the wrist laser now mangled.

Rodan flew from the ocean with a large rock and attempted to smash it upon the robot's head only for her to jump out of the way, now flying in the air with rocket feet. Rodan clicked her tongue and glanced higher into the air to witness the dogfights of invaders and GDF, more importantly, the Mothership moving. "Yo, Godzilla!"

"Yeah, I noticed." She said tensely. "It's our incentive to hurry the hell up!"

**XXXXX**

Numerous jets and alien fighters scrambled in the air, blasting each other to and fro. Naval ships formed a loose perimeter around Infant Island, firing antiaircraft guns and allowing their jets to fly into the air to take the fight to the invaders who out numbered them two to one.

On the Island, the monsters faced a struggle of their own as the powerful Orga had came to collect a stray comrade and, as a bonus, eliminate or collect new potential pets. However, the two remaining Earth Defenders were proving quite resilient. Hiding not too far away with baited breath was Junior, rooting for her surrogate family to prevail.

"Megalon, what's keeping you!?" Orga roared, knocking Anguirus away as her enemy was in her ball form. Orga's arm rung with pain, that shell of the earthling's proving tougher than even her shear strength could handle. Then came the furry one with a spinning kick against Orga's jaw that lead to her toppling. "Feel free to jump in!"

"I have no drills and my wings are tied... literally!" Megalon displayed her wings, unable to even flex under her bindings.

Queen Caesar was about crash down upon Orga until a squad of alien ships blasted her away. After releasing a huff, Orga turned to Megalon. "Grrrr, excuses!" Orga put a hand to her mouth and whistled, pointing to Megalon.

A ship came in and fire a heat ray to burn away the webs. Megalon pumped her fist. "Thanks!"

Orga rolled her eyes and charged up her cannon. "Thank me by helping with these Earthlings after you're free." Then, she proceeded to blast the rapidly approaching Anguirus while the ships kept up their assault on Queen Caesar. "Stay down and give in!"

"Never!" Anguirus' carapace bashed into the alien's shoulder and momentarily disabled her cannon. She didn't bounce away and unfurled instead, hopping onto the large alien's back to continue her assault. "You can't keep a good Kaiju down!"

 **"Mrrrrgh!"** Anguirus clung onto her opponent like a spider monkey and pummeled her head. The large Kaiju Girl thrashed around, scrambling to get the mutated ankylosaur off. It was only a few more seconds until Anguirus was blown off by an arc of lightning courtesy of a now free Megalon.

Junior watched on in horror, her muscles tensing and her body screaming to act.

Anguirus rolled over next to Queen Caesar, who managed to drive off the alien squadron, and the fluffier Kaiju Girl turned to her down friend. "Megalon made her decision?"

"Megalon made her decision." Anguirus confirmed and she swore in Russian. "Blyat."

"Sorry, but the odds aren't in your favor." Megalon stood beside Orga, lightning dancing on her horn. "Also considering where your allies are at and your current situation, I no longer have anything to fear." Megalon refrained from mentioning her questioning of loyalty earlier. Orga would gladly sell her out for more of Queen Ghidorah's favor. A few more ships flew over head.

"Bring it on!" The aliens turned as Junior came running in and, in a promising display of strength for a Kaiju Girl her age, she shot down an alien ship with her atomic breath. "We'll go three to two or how many of whatever you are!"

""Junior!"" The older earth Daikaiju shouted in concern.

Megalon shook her head, not comprehending what came over the little one. "Foolish child."

"Brave." Orga purred with a chilling smile. "But you just save us the trouble of tracking you."

Anguirus and Queen Caesar stepped in front of her, not about to let the aliens even get close to her. Megalon and Orga primed their ranged weaponry just as more alien ships came flying toward them.

**"Skreeeenk!"**

All the monsters momentarily froze at that familiar roar that had an odd metallic sound to it and turned to the source. Above them, just below the clouds, flew a familiar figure, only it was pure metal and had yellow eyes. It was a robot from the looks of it, based on Godzilla's design only with a jetpack and large rail cannons around her arms. "Orga... is that your project?"

"Hell no." She scowled at it and scoffed. "Don't insult my craftsmanship like that. They made her add ons much too bulky. And a battery powered jetpack? Primitive."

Megalon went wide eyed as the realization dawned on her, "Oh no..."

**XXXXX**

Unbeknownst to the Kaiju Girls, the approaching mech unit was piloted by a single woman inside of it. "Rapidly approaching the targets commander!"

"Excellent, Yashiro! Show those invaders who the Earth's sky belongs to!" Yelled General Gyozen from the comms.

With a spirited salute, she replied, "With gusto, sir!"

The targets were lined up in less than a second and the pilot lit up the sky better than a new year's fireworks show.

**XXXXX**

The newly arriving Mecha Kaiju Girl unleashed a hell storm of rockets and lasers against alien ships infesting Infant Island's airspace, making the sky quake with the explosions of obliterated aliens. The aliens briefly watched on in both fascination and horror.

Orga screamed in both fury and fear. "My armada!"

Megalon was sweating bullets and whispered to herself. "They deployed it here." She turned to her ally and made a decision in a split second. She took Orga, much to her confusion, and blasted her point blank range in the face with her fully charged Lightning Cannon. The Kaiju Girl went out like a light bulb.

Megalon turn to the surprised Kaiju Girls and said, "All according to plan."

""Nani!?"" All three Earth Defenders shouted.

Underneath Megalon's mask was a smug expression and she folded her arms. "The moment I was free, I detected the GDF creation approach with my optical scanner."

She had no such thing and foresaw nothing. Megalon couldn't insult to save her life, but she could lie.

Anguirus slammed her fist into her palm with a cheeky grin. "Oh, and you deceived Orga by pretending to work with her, only to pull the floor from under her at the last minute!"

Megalon shook her head enthusiastically as Anguirus pretty much helped her bullshit her way out further. "Yes! To all of that! Yes!" Anguirus and Queen Caesar seemed to have accepted that, but Junior clearly didn't buy an ounce of that and Megalon could tell. Before the child could speak, Megalon shouted and pointed to the sky dramatically. "Now let us be off! We have more of the armada to terminate!"

"Hell yeah!" Anguirus fist pumped.

Queen Caesar nodded in approval. "Let's get to it!"

Junior tried to speak once more. "You -"

Megalon cut her off again. "Let's go!"

**XXXXX**

"I can't believe it..." Queen Ghidorah coughed out through the dust and debris she found herself in, having been tossed into another building. She was bruised and a little bloody, a portion of clothing under her right breast ripped. "You're actually on equal footing with me. Color me impressed."

"That's what you call this." Godzilla growled out mockingly, a little bruised himself, though not at all tired. "Feels like you just been lying back and taking it."

"I am no one's sub." Queen Ghidorah acidly stated, rising from the wreckage.

Gojira quirked a brow. "Excuse me?"

Queen Ghidorah continued. "I have annihilated thousand of worlds. Never lost a single battle."

Gojira rolled his eyes, rage slowly morphing into something else as he was starting to separate his Ghidorah from this one. "Yet you're losing this one."

A tic mark appeared on Monster Zero's forehead, but she continued. "And I don't intend on losing one. Not ever." A wicked smirk crept on her face and she chuckled. "Witness me, worm. Witness my full power!"

"So you're done with your final rant then?" Gojira spoke with both sarcasm and enthusiasm, eager to end this struggle and go home. There was bonding to be done after all.

"Yes," above her, the Mothership began glowing a bright green around it's accents, "I am!" The ship's cannon fired down a beam of what appeared to be pure electrical energy directly at her and, with odd moan that perplexed Gojira, she appeared to be absorbing the energy, her scales growing brighter and electricity dancing on her wings. There was a second of calm until Queen Ghidorah opened her now completely gold eyes and roared, **"Bidibidibidibidi!"**

She released a haphazard pulse of lightning that took out both GDF and alien ships alike in a wave of destruction. Gojira narrowed his eyes. "Goddamnit."

**XXXXX**

General Gyozen winced, watching power surge on the monitor. Monster Zero power was amplified. "All GDF forces, pull out of Tokyo immediately. I repeat: pull out!"

He hated it, but this point, they had to rely on the monsters for this one. At the very least, they could buy humanity some much needed time.

**XXXXX**

The other Daikaiju stopped and stared at the scene, the Earth Defenders gritting their teeth and tensing, Gigan smirking, though a part of was disappointed now that the fight wasn't even anymore. She enjoyed sneaking glances at Queen Ghidorah getting tossed around and her ass beaten, even if it costed a saw and a few of her stomach buzzsaw's teeth. The Mecha, focuses on her prime directive, kept firing upon her enemies, even when everyone else stopped to stare.

Queen Ghidorah fired her Gravity Beams at Gojira, but with greater power this time. Gojira had to resort to blocking and took the blast to his forearms. It was searing and the force knocked him off his feet. Fighting off the pain of his lightly spasming arms, he tried to get up only for Queen Ghidorah to speed over, grab him, fly into the air, aiming to go beyond the clouds. "Savor this moment! You made me go all out, almost made me fall from grace! It's only fair you fall too!"

"Gojira!" Mothra tried to rush in to help, but Gigan cut off her break off route.

"Let them have their fun!" Gigan shouted, almost manically, and rushed in to fire her eye beam point blank. Mothra had similar thoughts and they both opened fire, causing an explosion that blew them both away.

Rodan saw and gasped. "Oh fuck!"

"Mothra!" Godzilla shouted and turned back to the Mecha. Her eyes were faintly white and she hissed with venom in her voice. "These fuckin' creatures!"

"Commence final termination procedures." Mechagodzilla fired a stream of lethal missiles from her back only for the true Godzilla to blast them out of the air with a stream of her Atomic Breath before crashing it down on the robot. It was more powerful than her previous streams and the Mecha displayed a moment of genuine confusion as her shield did little to protect her and pieces around her body began to melt, to crumble.

Back with Gojira and Queen Ghidorah, Gojira used his free hand and dug his fist into Queen Ghidorah's side as they flew. She coughed out some spittle, but ignored the pain to continue her flight. Once they were far above the clouds, where the air felt so thin, Queen Ghidorah made good on her word and threw Gojira back down to Earth, laughing as Gojira sped down to the surface.

Gojira cursed once he started falling and winced as he was enveloped in a blazing heat. With an earth shattering crash, he was back in Tokyo, causing a great dust cloud and toppling more buildings. What followed was Queen Ghidorah gracefully landing in front of the crater to face the last two standing Daikaiju, Rodan and Godzilla, both looking worse for ware. To the side, her poor robot lay in a defeated heap, body broken and head ripped from her synthetic shoulders.

Queen Ghidorah cared little and smiled at the Earth Defenders. "Now then, Queen of the Monsters," She said mockingly, "Shall we finish what we started before that rude interruption?" She glanced towards Rodan. "You may also feel free to jump in. She'll need the occasional break."

Both Godzilla and Rodan tensed up, more than willing to go for round two. But given the way they were banged up and her little rejuvenation, they prepared for the worst outcome. But something caught their eye in the dissipating dust cloud... a blue series of gleams. Then the voice came. "That all you've got? I'll admit, that really hurt."

**XXXXX**

"What the hell!?" The male Godzilla had momentarily left his readings, came back, and was now releasing more radiation outward. General Gyozen was shocked to say the least.

**XXXXX**

"What the fuck!?" Just as Queen Ghidorah turned to him, Gojira's glowing dorsal plates, some of which had tiny chips, unleashed a blue pulse of radioactive energy. Queen Ghidorah screamed in agony as the pulse actually burned away her wings and she fell to the ground, writhing. "How!? How!?"

"Hold that thought, beta." Gojira turned to the Mothership and channeled a powerful flow of atomic power to his diaphragm, like at Infant Island, and fired directly at the vessel with his Spiraling Atomic Breath, that made Godzilla actually feel some envy. It pierced right through and the Mothership fell, numerous explosions following the blow and pieces of alien metal raining down as the ship fell towards the ocean. He turned back to the pained dragon. "Now where were we before that interruption?"

Most of Queen Ghidorah's mind was racked by... fear. Actual fear for her life, a feeling, an emotion completely alien to her. This was a feeling she was meant to instill, not be overcome by. She lifted up her hands and saw that they were trembling, unsteady, unfocused, a stark contrast for what she was for eons. A queen did not show fear and yet her she was. Gojira stomped on her chest with enough force to crack a large section of ground and spittle mixed with blood flew from her mouth. Something else also left her mouth, a foreign series of words in a hushed tone.

"Can't hear you." Gojira put more weight on her. "Speak up!"

"Spare... me." She whispered. "I don't... want to die. Plea-ugh!"

More pressure. Bones were giving way. Gojira snarled. "You think you have the right to ask that!?"

Flashes echoed through his mind. Images of familiar places. Haunting faces. He heard the words, the voices of unknown beings say, _'Mercy. Show mercy. Mercy. She's not the same.'_ Being the most prominent along with voices telling him about his past, maybe even the future, and more. What felt like hours passed by in less than a second as he listened to those voices, those thoughts, all that internal debate. He regained his senses and stared into Queen Ghidorah's eyes, her pleading eyes. It infuriated him and yet there was something he saw in himself... that first time of actual fright, that drive to survive, albeit for different reasons. Fear of the unknown and considering what he now knew...

He roared in her face and she flinched under the power, **"Skkkrrreeeeooooongk!"**

In a fluid motion, he brought his fist down on Queen Ghidorah's head and drove her skull into the ground. She wasn't dead, but she was certainly close to it, completely out cold.

Gojira turned back to his fellow Earth Defenders, eyes back to their orange red color, and spoke. "So where's the moth and the cyborg? Are they dead?"

He narrowly avoided adding "again" to that sentence.

**Fight Summarization Omake: Get the first swing!**

"Oh, you fucked up now!" Gigan hollered, Mechagodzilla by her side. Queen Ghidorah, now radiating extra electrical energy, approached and so did Gojira from the opposite direction, the other Earth Defenders watching behind him. Their battle ground was, yes, in Tokyo.

Gojira cracked his neck. "Look, you don't want this."

"Oh I want." Queen Ghidorah licked her lips. "It's too late to back out now."

Gigan and Mechagodzilla gasped and taunted Gojira. Gigan snickered out. "You know what you just got into?" She pointed at her queen. "Four times galaxy champion golden glove boxing."

"And one hundred years of Taekwondo, I'm a ninja, Kaiju." Queen Ghidorah added on as the Kaiju Girl and Gojira circled each other.

"Don't hurt him too bad, Queen." Mechagodzilla said. It was meant to be a taunt, but the monotone took away from it.

"Tell you what though." Queen Ghidorah warmed herself up, bouncing up and down. "I'm feeling generous. I'll let you get the first swing in." She tapped her chin. "Don't disappoint me n-"

That was her first major mistake... for this fight.

With a loud cry of, "Was up!?" Gojira threw a solid downward punch and Queen Ghidorah fell on her face. She writhed in pain and everyone else let out a round of "ohs!". Gojira sighed tiredly. "Alright, now leave the planet."

"Hnnng... aangh... Nah, Kaiju," She weakly rolled on her back and rubbed her face, possibly wiping tears off her face. "We gotta run that shit back, yo bitch," She turned to Gigan, "Where my ray gun at!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huge shout out to DragonKingDragneel25 for his help. Amazing guy! Go check out his stuff.
> 
> The Omake is based off of Urbanboy732's Kotal Kahn video. It's hilarious, check it out.
> 
> Oh boy, that was a doozy wasn't it? Now we'll soon be getting into more silly stuff soon, after the aftermath of the first Arc of course.
> 
> A few words to describe Gojira for this fic: Angry Dad (DILF?) Energy!
> 
> Could you see both the Jap/Eng voice actors of Ashura's Wrath voicing Gojira? I do for some reason. What do you think? DKD25 said he heard a mixture of Chris Sabbat and Alucard from PS1 Castlevania SoTN for this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. They Needed a Place to Stay.

The sun had come out, the clouds departing to reveal the mid day sun bearing down on the ocean. There was even a small rainbow for a short time as they trekked back home.

"This is bullshit." Rodan grumbled. She was carefully carrying an unconscious Mothra in her talons.

Godzilla, swimming on the service next to Gojira, rolled her eyes, carrying parts of Mechagodzilla. "You've said that twice."

"And I might just say it again!" Rodan snapped, almost dropping Mothra in her outburst "They're no longer our concern!"

"Shut your gibbering mouth." Gojira told her, now fed up with her complaints. He was carrying both Ghidorah and Gigan on his shoulders. "Look beyond your short sighted vision. Could you imagine what the GDF would do if they got they're hands on them? The ship of the alien's alone is bad enough." Both Godzilla and Gojira both understood that keeping as much alien tech and bodies out of their reach was now priority. They already had cyborgs and possibly robots at their disposal, who knows if they could suddenly get a boost in confidence and started throwing their new toys at them now that the other threats had been dealt it.

Godzilla nodded. "Besides, we gotta make 'em understand the rules here. The Daikaiju rules."

Rodan let out an irritated sigh, but she ceased any further protests. She glanced behind her, monitoring the human ships behind them. Just watching them, possibly waiting. It annoyed and creeped her out to no end.

Luckily for them, they made it back to monster Island without further trouble and came upon the welcomed sight of both Orga, who was unconscious, and Megalon, who's dejected face turned to astonishment upon their arrival, tied against a larger boulder. Anguirus caught sight of the approaching Kaiju girls, and boy, and happily waved at them to come over. "Hey, about time you guys showed up!"

"You're awesome, mom!" Junior immediately ran up to Godzilla and hugged her. "I knew you would get back all cool and triumphant!"

"Of course." Godzilla guffawed as she set down the broken Mechagodzilla in front of Orga. Junior's smile faded as she noticed Mothra in Rodan's hold. Godzilla softly gripped her shoulder. "She'll be fine. You know how she is."

Junior nodded, knowing how deceptively tough Mothra was, and decided to tell her mother something else on a more happy note. "Hey, while you guys were away, I managed to shoot down an enemy saucer. Jerk didn't know what hit 'em."

That got a big smile out of Godzilla and she patted her girl's head. "That's badass."

"You should be proud, little one." Gojira spoke up, working up the nerve to say something casual to his kin. He placed the two other knocked out aliens next to Orga and Megalon while Queen Caesar pulled out more strong vines. "Keep practicing with your power."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Gojira." Junior uneasily replied, inching away from Gojira and towards Godzilla, who narrowed her eyes at him. Gojira mentally chided himself for what must've awkward, out of the blue approach. At the very least, it was a start he supposed.

Rodan set Mothra gently down against a tree and walked towards everyone else. "So, you had to deal with trouble on your end?"

"Yep." Anguirus answered and tossed the awake alien a glare. "But Megalon pulled the opportunist approach on us."

"And naturally, we feigned ignorance until the armada was dealt with." Queen Caesar added.

"You know," Megalon spoke up slowly. "You really don't need to keep me tied up." She gestured towards the comatose Queen Ghidorah. "I'm literally a full on traitor now since I have no incentive to help her."

"Not until council decides your fate." Anguirus spoke oddly deep sagely voice and glanced at Queen Caesar with a cheeky smile.

This was an inside joke between her and the other Kaiju Girls, though Queen Caesar pouted. "Fuck off."

Gojira paid that no mind to whatever inside joke was going on and kept his gaze on Megalon. "Consider this your punishment for not joining the winning side sooner."

"Heard that one before." Megalon said wryly. "Granted, this is slightly better than the first time."

"Agh, urk!" Everyone turned the awakening Orga. She opened her eyes and slowly took in the scene in front of her. She gulped thickly and muttered. "We lost."

"Indeed." Megalon nodded.

"Fucking traitor!" Orga roared in a mixture of her speech and her animalistic growls. She struggled against her bindings, but could barely make them budge. "How tough is this plant matter?"

"Almost as tough as Mothra's webs." Godzilla answered. "If I were you, I'd save my strength."

Orga tensed up, sweating bullets, and gulped again. "Whatever you do... all I ask is that save my head -"

"We're not gonna eat you, Idiota!" Rodan shouted. "Your stereotype is wrong."

"I see... so, it's not because you find inedible?" That question made everyone pause save for Megalon who knew her rather well. Perhaps too well. "I'm simply asking because -"

"Stop talking." Godzilla ordered her and she uneasily complied.

"What the hell?" Came the oddly staticky voice of Gigan, her eyes glowing red as she came too. "Did we win?"

Junior smugly answered her. "Nope. The opposite."

"Dammit!" Gigan shouted, her voice now mostly normal, then truly took in her surroundings and groaned. She had the nerve to face the Earth Defenders and ask, "Is the moth at least dead?"

"No." Godzilla informed her and narrowed her blazing eyes at her. "Be grateful for that."

Gigan rolled her eyes and sat back in a defeated manner. "Jeez."

"Three out of four." Anguirus turned to Godzilla. "Wanna tell them now?"

Godzilla shrugged. "Might as well."

Gigan shuffled uncomfortably. "You're not eating us right?"

""No!"" Every Earth Defender awake shouted.

"I'm just asking!" Gigan whined.

"Anyway," Godzilla began, "Considering you guys have been soundly beaten, you need to learn how our world works and what exactly you're gonna do..."

Gojira felt a niggling tingle at the back of his head and scratched. It went away momentarily, but came back just as quickly. He scratched again and the process repeated to his annoyance. He turned around to find sparkles in his face. A trail of it that lead into the jungle. _'Follow us, let's chat.'_

Those voices. They sounded too familiar.

Gojira turned away only to feel the tingle with laughter in his mind this time. He grit his teeth and heeded the voices, hoping he wasn't going crazy again. Since he was on the edge of the group, not many noticed him slip away save for two of the Kaiju Girls who said nothing.

Inside the more shaded, darkened area of Infant Island, Gojira scanned the real for the source of the sparkles. There was nothing for a few minutes and he chalked up to possible hallucinations. He cursed to himself. "My mind isn't here I suppose. Fuck me."

"Don't think that would be possible big guy." A tiny voice teased.

A tiny voice came from the side, next to his right ear and a giggle in his left. He looked to his sides to see two tiny humanoids on his shoulders. Fairies, most likely Mothra's, also known as the Shobijin. "What do you vermin want?"

"Rude." The right fairy said.

"We simply wish to speak with you." The left fairy told him. "We are -"

I know what you are and don't care." He interrupted. "And what for? I have no interest in your goddess."

"That's good." The right fairy giggled. "Besides, someone else already does."

That was an odd statement. Gojira quickly grew impatient with the banter. "Whatever. Speak and begone."

The right's smile faded. "What's hell truly like?"

Five simple words that made Gojira's world freeze over like Cocytus. He whispered, almost breathlessly. "What did you say to me? How did you know?"

"Excuse my sister's... tact." Left sighed out. "But we know."

Right nodded. "We know now at least. You confirmed it."

"Fuck!" He hissed at his slip up. The fairies floated away from him and remained side by side. "What made you even ask that?"

Left shook her head. "We're not at liberty to say."

"But you may find out soon enough." Right folded her arms.

"Little fucking..." Gojira hissed, holding back from outright attacking them. He calmed down and asked an important question. "Did you say anything to the others? To Godzilla and Junior?"

Left quirked a brow. "Why do you care?"

Right followed suit. "And why specifically those two?"

"Answer my question." Gojira held back from yelling, but his eyes flashed blue. "Now."

The Shobijin weren't fazed and both sides had a brief silence between them. The air was tense. Finally the fairies both replied with a cool, "No we didn't."

Gojira loosened up and snorted. "Good. I don't have hurt you. We done?"

"Ignoring that mean little comment," Right drawled, "I think we're done. We just wanted a confirmation."

"And both we and Mothra know." Left finished for her.

"Mothra!?" Gojira hissed.

Both Shobijin held up their hands and both spoke at once. ""She won't say anything. She'll speak with you first.""

Gojira clenched his fist. "She better, vermin"

The twins rolled their eyes and Gojira walked away. Right yelled out, "We have names you know!?"

Gojira marched off back to the rest of the group, paying the twins no further mind. He was uneasy once more and rubbed his temples, feeling a terrible headache coming along. He now knew to be wary of those beings and Mothra, possibly more of those like them in any way. As long as they told no one else, especially Godzilla and Junior, it was fine. He wanted to get in their good grace's first. He had to. He needed to.

"As long you ass wipes don't cause us any problems, then you're fine, got it?" Godzilla had finished talking to the aliens by the time Gojira came back. It looked like Queen Ghidorah had come too as well, though she was staring at the ground, glowering over her loss.

"Oh, look who's back." Rodan pointed to the returning Gojira. "Thought you went to off to glare at a rock or something."

Gojira let out a hmph and retorted. "It would certainly be more appealing than looking at them or hearing you talk."

Gigan quirked a brow and made a sarcastic comment. "I take it he's the sparkling personality of the group."

Godzilla shrugged. "The latest addition... I guess."

Gojira said nothing and gave the group a quick once over. He sighed and looked directly at Godzilla to ask, "So, what are you going to do with them?"

"I'm not doing anything." Godzilla gestured to the other Earth Kaiju Girls. "The rest of us are cleanup all the wreckage and shit." She pointed to Gojira. "You can be helpful and escort them to a more far off part of the island."

"Why me?" Gojira argued back.

Queen Caesar shrugged. "You don't have an established territory."

"And you kicked the queen's ass." Anguirus added.

"Yeah." Godzilla didn't like it, maybe even hated it, but she had to give him credit. He helped a lot and he was the best one for escorting them. She pointed in the direction he went last night. "Just take them that way, alright?"

Gojira, if told to this by anyone else, would've told them to fuck off. He looked ready to, but relented. Not necessarily for the right reasons, but since it Godzilla telling him. "Fine."

"Look pal-wait." The earth Daikaiju and Megalon were caught off guard. "Really?"

"I said fine." Gojira grumbled, not fond of repeating himself. "If they try anything, expect an explosion."

"We won't." Gigan told him immediately. Had they known of her reputation, she would've said nothing "Only reason we served the queen here was due to the fact we could've been killed. No point now that you showed her up and we're sorta stranded."

"I'm still keeping my eyes on you." He told her before he glared at Queen Ghidorah, noticing her wings slowly healing. "Especially you, Ghidorah." He turned back to Godzilla and asked. "They tell you what happened with the clone? We have their little robot."

Godzilla snorted and nodded at the cyborg. "Gigan lost it apparently."

"No! The bitch jumped me!" Gigan shouted indignantly. "Huge difference!"

"Do you at least know where it went?" Queen Caesar tiredly questioned.

Orga grumbled, still sour over the loss of good specimen. "Off world from what our scanners showed."

Anguirus sighed. "More problems to look out for then."

"At this point, I should just kill you all." Gojira rumbled. The aliens, even Queen Ghidorah tensed. "But then again, you could be useful for helping with that thing you made."

With that out of the way, Queen Caesar proceeded to undue their bindings one by one, starting with Megalon. Then came Orga. Next Gigan. Finally, Queen Ghidorah. They stood in front of Gojira's baleful gaze, his eyes watching their every movement like a hawk. For a moment, Gojira and Queen Ghidorah locked glares until the latter looked away, not entirely submissively, but enough not to challenge the victor further.

Gojira let out a deep sigh and pointed in the direction for them to move. "Let's go, maggots. The less I have to look at you, the better."

"At least he isn't making innuendos." Gigan whispered to Megalon as the group started moving. "By the way, nice move on the betrayal."

Megalon looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Thank you. I took a page out of your data file."

"Damn right." Gigan slapped her broken blade with Megalon's hand. "Glad you lived or else I would've owed that bitch a drink."

"I can hear you." Queen Ghidorah hissed, clearly not about to be disrespected by her fellow prisoners of war, those she still considered her inferiors.

Gojira wanted nothing but silence and made that clear. "All of you shut up! Not a word from any of you."

"I never even said a word nor growl." Orga bitterly whispered to herself.

Godzilla watched them all disappear into the foliage. Junior tugged at her leg to get her attention and asked. "Are trying to get them to kill each other?"

Godzilla put a hand on her chin and furrowed her brow. "Believe or not, I'm actually not."

**XXXXX**

Silently, per Gojira's rather forceful instruction, the group walked onward.

Queen Ghidorah was utterly beside herself. She had lost. She was defeated. Felt more genuine pain than pleasure. Felt genuine fear. Her pride was decimated. On some lower level tech planet by some Kaiju no one had ever seen or heard of before. It was astonishing as much as it was horrifying. Her mothership, her empire, her rule broken all because of Gojira and the other Kaiju Girls of the planet. She couldn't fathom it nor stomach it.

Gigan was a mixed bag of pissed and elated. She was marooned on a low tech planet by what she considered a bunch of hippies and their pet ants. On the other hand, Queen Ghidorah was dethroned and from the looks of it, it must've been humiliating. She almost wish she saw it. Still, she didn't like Gojira either. O the other Earth Defenders to a lesser extent.

Orga was miserable but hid it. No lab, no ship, and being held prisoner by primitives. Queen Ghidorah may be a tyrant, but at least she carried some good tech. Being a higher evolved Kaiju Girl, a marvel of science, being held by the likes of Gojira made her want to wretch.

Megalon knew she was going to miss the space travel, but at least Queen Ghidorah was apparently humbled. She was a glass half full Kaiju Girl. Sort of. She was also gonna miss her room too now that she thought about it.

"Here." Gojira had taken them to the other side of the Island and directed the at a small patch of land near the cost. It had a few trees and small mountains scattered about. Relatively small for them, but plenty of room for four Kaiju Girls. "I won't be too far away. Keep that in mind."

"You gonna check up on us?" Gigan cautiously asked.

"Without warning." Gojira replied. "I see anything that rubs me the wrong way, you'll all answer for it."

"Fine/Understood/Affirmative." Gigan, Megalon, and Orga all answered. Queen Ghidorah said nothing and that got Gojira's attention.

"Something wrong, Ghidorah?" Gojira questioned. She gave no response and stared at him. Her gaze was neutral. "The rest of you get going. I think someone here has to something to say. For her sake, it better be good."

The rest of the aliens went ahead, Gigan holding back a giggle, Megalon sparing a glance at Gojira, and Orga miserably moving over her, what she hoped, was a temporary home. Once they were gone, Queen Ghidorah said something. "Why did you spare me?"

Gojira snorted out a quick, humorless laugh. "Good question." He said wryly.

"At least have the decency to answer me properly." Queen Ghidorah hissed. "You were so keen on killing me when we first met and your clearly not into having servants."

Gojira interrupted her and made a dry comment of, "Sounds like more annoying responsibility for the weak, like you. Yeah."

Queen Ghidorah clenched her fist and continued. "So why? Why spare us? Spare me?" She looked towards the sand, her teeth grit, her eyes smoldering. "Is it a form of humiliation? A sadistic stain on my honor further?"

"It was a confusing gesture of kindness I suppose. You were the one begging after all and you had no honor to begin with." Gojira adopted a dark look in his eye and hissed out with a sneer. "It's one I can easily undo if provoked." He walked up to her, stopping at a relative inches away. "I'm giving you only one chance. If you make me regret for a second," Snapped his fingers. "Poof. Gone. Reduced to ashes." He then turned around to walk back to the Kaiju Girls, specifically Godzilla. "Now stay the fuck away from me. And the ones like me."

Queen Ghidorah shook with fury she couldn't unleash before letting out a heated sigh. She had to ask two more things. "Why do you care do much for them? You were fighting them before I even came. And more importantly, how did you know me? I had never even been to solar system." At least, that's what she thought.

Gojira, like with Megalon, could respond in a multitude of ways, but went with the default as usual. "Annoying fucking mongrel."

Once he was gone, Queen Ghidorah let out her own biting remark. "Irritatingly confusing cur."

**XXXXX**

"Mmph." Mothra groaned as she woke up. She wasn't in her larval form which meant she hadn't died. Excellent. Once she opened her eyes to see she was back on Infant Island to see everyone gone, bit also a pile of alien mess, so she assumed good things with cautious optimism.

"About time you woke up." Came the voice of Godzilla, who took a seat next to her. "It would be annoying to wait for another reincarnation."

"Charming and thoughtful as always." Mothra wryly remarked, sitting herself up. "So we won."

Godzilla laughed. "Of course. You expect anything less?"

Mothra had to ask. "Did you beat Queen Ghidorah?"

"No," The mirth left Godzilla's tone. Gojira had her while me and Rodan were still fighting the bot." She pointed to said busted bot, now put into a neat pile next to the alien ships. "I sent that thing to the scrapheap at least."

"That's good. I expect nothing less of you." The moth kaiju replied cheerfully.

Godzilla rolled her eyes. "Don't patronize, woman." She rested her head on the back of a tree. "I should've been the one to defeat her. Not that guy." Mothra leaned into her and she didn't mind in the slightest. "That's two. Two jackasses who showed me up. The guy did it twice."

They sat in silence for a moment, Mothra leaning on Godzilla's side. Finally, Mothra asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Godzilla rose to her feet and Mothra came with her. "Train." She said with conviction. "I'm the Queen of the Monsters right. I'm sure as hell not gonna sit by and do nothing."

"Correction: we're training together." Mothra shot Godzilla a mock glare. "Did you forget that I'm a queen too?"

Godzilla rolled her arms and shook her head. "Goddess or queen, make up your mind."

"Can't I be both?" She pointed at Godzilla. "You certainly act like it."

"Hey, when your the real deal." Godzilla snaked her arms around Mothra's hips. "You know, it's just us for a moment."

Mothra put her arms around Godzilla's neck and, with smirk, asked, "A quick smooch?"

"Not too quick." Godzilla chortled. Without another word, Godzilla leaned in and Mothra mirrored her. They locked lips, enjoying some brief intimacy they rarely got to indulge in. Godzilla made sure no one was around to spoil their moment, and Junior was resting peacefully and safely in Godzilla's hidden grotto. Two queen, two goddesses, alone with each other.

No saw this save for the returning Gojira, who stood frozen within the darkness of the jungle. Mothra and Godzilla. Gojira only could say, whisper, one thing, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"They're clearly in a relationship." Came the voice of Megalon. Gojira had enough discipline not to shout or jump, merely turning to glare at the Kaiju Girl. "You know, this is rather creepy to watch them like this. Even for you."

Gojira showed visible distaste, but internally he had to admit, she made an okay insult though he wouldn't tell her and threatened her instead. "Didn't I tell you to leave me be?"

"I require aid." She stopped to think for a moment. "Actually, the better term would be we."

Gojira waved her off. "I gave you all the help you'll need and I'm assuming Godzilla did the same."

"No. Food." Megalon clarified. "Me and Queen Ghidorah require flesh, Orga requires a mix of metals and protein, and Gigan likes to eat for pleasure." Megalon informed him. She took another moment to think and said. "The last one is not a necessity, but it will help."

"You can't hunt for yourselves?" Gojira growled as he started walking back to his section of the beach. "Are you pack of newborn hatchlings?"

"That isn't the issue. We don't what we can eat or the areas best for it." Megalon said through gritted teeth. "None of us wanted to ask this. Certainly not ask you. But the rest are busy."

"This isn't my concern." Gojira rumbled.

"Listen to reason, blue male." Megalon, in her frustration, jumped in front of Gojira. "Either we eat and stay calm or we rampage out of desperation."

Gojira grabbed her by her collar and bared his fangs, a dangerous glow in his eyes. "Are you making a threat?"

The alien shook her head. "I'm simply stating what will happen. If we can't procure food, then we will naturally rage. You can kill us then, maybe even now, but that will disrupt your peace, right?" Megalon reasoned, hoping he would listen and her moment of anger wouldn't cost her a limb or much worse. "If we know what to hunt, then we will not be an issue."

"Pest. You're all pests." Gojira let her go and hissed out. "Fine."

Megalon relaxed and nodded. "You have my begrudging thanks."

The King rolled his eyes, even less fond of the idea and walked onward, grumbling. "You're not welcome."

**XXXXX**

General Gyozen took a seat at his desk. The monitor turned on to reveal the faces of the United Nations as well as Dr. Serizawa. Everyone looked rather relieved, but not entirely so, mostly due to the fact that the invaders had been detained by the Kaiju Girls rather than the GDF themselves. Everyone looked at General Gyozen for answers on what to do, though remained cautious considering his bias. They had just finished on the briefing of the status of the world and now need to know what to make of the Kaiju situation specifically.

The general himself, despite hearing the calls to action, decided to play it safe. "Gentlemen and gentlewomen... as much as it pains me to say it, we will need let them be at the moment." This suggestion flabbergasted the rest of the council. Before they could question him, he continued, "Our forces have received a sufficient blow from the skirmishes and our best unit, Kiryu, still requires major testing despite the success. The other mechs may also need some enhancing."

"At the very least," Spoke the British prime minister, "You have detained the alien ship and those aboard."

"Of course. Which also supports my case of holding back... for now." General Gyozen released a deep breath. "We can salvage the alien wreckage for our advantage to enhance and bolster our GDF forces for our next battle." General Gyozen took a quick moment to analyze the faces of the UN and added, "Whenever that time may be. We'll be better suited to prepare ourselves."

The UN members nodded in approval, save for Serizawa who remained wary of Gyozen's motives. He could be subtle when he wanted to be and he wasn't entirely blind. If he deemed a sacrifice needless, especially at the cost of his troops, he wouldn't go for it, Serizawa could give him that at least. He had a drive to protect humanity, but he also had a drive for something less noble.

"As for you, Serizawa, we suggest you take yourself and scientists to learn more about the alien Kaiju Girls as well as the reasoning for their capture rather than disposal. We also hope you gather more information on the male." One of the UN members explained.

"Considering what he did, he should take the utmost priority of study." Gyozen added.

Dr. Serizawa nodded, though obviously not all studying for the reasons General Gyozen would have preferred. "Of course. I'm already ahead of you all."

"Then I believe we're done here." General Gyozen stood. "Calm the civilians. We'll tend to matters on our end."

With that, the meeting came to a close, everyone leaving to their own devices... save for Serizawa and Gyozen. "You can't protect them forever, Ishido. Humanity will strike back soon enough."

"They've changed, Mashiro." Serizawa had a disappointed frown. "They only wish to be left alone."

"How do you know that?" Gyozen nearly barked out. "What makes you so sure?"

Serizawa thought over his response. After a second, he responded, "Tell me something, why start a needless war? Why not let sleeping giants lie?"

"Why not do that with us?" Gyozen asked back, essentially not answering. He saw no point, Serizawa knew him well enough. "Why attack us needlessly? If they are more intelligent then humanity give them credit for, doesn't that speak volumes of their maliciousness?"

"Maybe the first time." Serizawa answered. "But what of now? They won our war and they haven't assaulted a single GDF vessel for years, not even Rodan."

"They're not our protectors, Ishido!" General Gyozen let out his frustration in an outburst, standing from his seat and slamming his hands on his desk. Like as active volcano waiting to blow.

Dr. Serizawa sighed and coolly replied. "They're not our enemies either, Mashiro."

Mashiro would hear no more and turned off the monitor. With an exhale, he sat back down and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He muttered, "They're my enemies, Ishido. Godzilla and all like here are my enemy."

**XXXXX**

Despite the problems that had racked the surface, the globe spun on.

Far away, watching the world below on a throne of crystal atop the moon, a figure chuckled to herself while something else slithered beside it before taking a female shape. The one upon the throne was watching, waiting, plotting for their moment to strike and claim what they believed what was their birthright. The other simply laughed and giggled, all while saying, "kill, kill, kill."

"Soon enough." The other figure chuckled. "For now, we bide our time." The figure's red eyes narrowed and grin displaying flesh rending fangs flashed. "I do so hope to make our family reunion quite the spectacle along with bringing the invaders to their knees properly."

"Death, death, death," The other figure giggled maniacally. "Kill, kill, kill!"

"Indeed. But until that glorious reckoning..." The figure's chair began to float and slowly crawled to the dark side of the moon. The other, more slimy figure followed after her.

**XXXXX**

_**Omake: Mothzilla?** _

Mothra and Godzilla. That thought lingered in his mind. For some reason he thought about his Mothra, a lot of things about her. From her annoying personality, to her stupid colors, her stone face, her oddly cute yet badass - No, Gojira stopped himself! He shook those thoughts out of his head. She was stupid, annoying, rude even now that he thought about it! All that Goddess of Peace nonsense and her dumb Shobijin.

Gojira huffed, "Well, our ship name would certainly be stupid... what would it even be, Mothzilla or some nonsense?" Now that he said, it actually sounded rather appealing. Too appealing. He froze, wondering why that was the first thing he said and thought on the matter.

Gojira huffed again and continued, "What's the matter with me? Besides, our hatchlings would be definitely gross." He froze again, wondering why that was the second thing he said on the matter. Then the thought came up about a fluffy babyzilla, cute red eyes staring back at it's father, Gojira, it's mother, Mothra, and Minilla, it's older brother... it was fucking adorable and now he wanted a minimum of at least twenty, not at all questioning the many, many things that sounded scientifically wrong about that and maybe even downright impossible about such a scenario.

Gojira furrowed his brow and muttered, "I feel like I missed out on something, but I'm not sure what. I think I'll go maim the aliens over it."

Further away, Megalon paused, having heard what Gojira said, and decided to call it a day and find a nice place to hide for a good oh, say century or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ey, here we go. I don't know why, I've just been really into writing this. Thanks to DragonKingDragneel25 as always.
> 
> Alright, now the other portion of the fun can begin. As for the dark figure, oh yeah, that'll come into play later. Y'all probably already know who it is. And yes, as this goes on, things will get harder for everyone.
> 
> If you had to go with voice actors with the kaiju characters, what would you go with? If you actually follow the comic, you can't choose the talented peeps doing the dub. Those are givens.
> 
> Hope my fellow Americans had a good 4th of July!


	6. I Taught Them About Sea Food...

Gigan, lounging on a rock with her broken saw enhancements tossed to the side, whistled, "Oh wow, he actually showed up. I expected to see Megalon come flying over here without her wings attached."

Orga nodded, "Indeed."

Queen Ghidorah said nothing, continuing to glare at the ocean and linger in the pool of her negative thoughts.

"I have returned safely." Megalon pointed at Gojira. "And I have brought the guide."

"Hnng." Aforementioned guide eloquently greeted them.

"How very charismatic." Gigan whispered in a deadpan tone, reluctantly getting up from her comfy position.

Gojira heard her mutter, though not clearly, and barked. "You have something to say?"

Gigan put on her best "kiss up" face, cheerfully waving at him. "Thanks for coming to help, man."

Gojira rolled his eyes. "Shove it, robot chicken."

"Ahaha, funny." Gigan, like with her previous ruler, grinned and bared it despite her homicidal need welling up inside of her. It was as if the poor mercenary was cursed to be under the heel of the angry overlords or something.

Gojira let out a deep breath and looked over the aliens. He really didn't want to be there, he certainly didn't want to be helping them with anything, but this was for the benefit of himself and Earth. So whatever. "So Megalon tells me you can't feed yourselves."

Megalon was quick to indignantly deny that. "No, I said-"

"Shut up. I'm going to show you idiots where and what to hunt so you don't cause problems for me." Gojira explained bitterly, pointing towards the ocean. "Considering the most likely human reactions to you all... still breathing." He muttered that last part distastefully, uncaring for the annoyed looks he was tossed. "You'll need to hunt close to the island."

Orga raised her hand unnecessarily. "Wait, but what about my fuel?"

"Don't the human populace have primitive generators?" Questioned Gigan.

"They do. But you will go nowhere near them." Gojira warned. "They have a tendency to be stingy."

"Hmph." Queen Ghidorah huffed. "Imagine being afraid of insects. How lowly."

Gojita leered at her, not at all impressed by that barb. "Think of it like this; if they give me problems, imagine what they can do to you?"

"I'm a planet conqueror." Monster Zero hissed.

"And as your clear superior, what does that make me?" Gojira snarked back. Another stare down ensued, Gojira balling his fist and Queen Ghidorah's fingers twitching.

Gigan decided to step in, not for the former queen's sake, but to ensure Gojira would help and not kill them. "Uh, food? We were talking about food."

"Yeah." Gojira drawled slowly turning his gaze back to the rest of the aliens. "Anyway, all you mooks have to do is hunt in the sea around this area."

"Can you show us?" Megalon immediately inquired. "It would be nice to get bearings on our surroundings."

"What am I, your father?" Gojira rhetorically asked. He should've known better.

The aliens, even Queen Ghidorah, stared at him with confusion. Orga decided to speak what they all thought. "Those are paternal things right? They carry sperm, correct?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Gojira groaned, rubbing his temples. Despite almost everything in his head telling him not to, he asked a question aimed at Queen Ghidorah and Orga. "Can you dumbasses swim? In know Gigan and Megalon can."

"I can... paddle. Until I inevitably drop then trudge at the bottom." Orga answered slowly. She shrugged. "It usually works. No complaints so far."

Queen Ghidorah said nothing and turned away. She refused to answer for several reasons, some related to her anger towards her loss and some more... practical. Said practical also kept what little pride she had left.

"Alright." Gojira exhaled and waved them over. "Follow me. I'll show the place you can go."

"And fuel of some sort?" Orga pressed on.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and find some at the bottom. Let's go." That came out as somewhat sarcastic but... that could be the case, especially with the previous skirmish. Without another word, Gojira went towards the ocean, the others reluctantly following, though Queen Ghidorah chose to hover once it got waist high, her wings able to do that at least. Gojira suddenly stopped as he had one last thing to say. "Oh yeah, and none of you try to slip away either. I got a sixth sense for idiocy."

"Here that, Megalon?" Gigan teased, nudging her friend's shoulder. "He's probably got his eye on you."

Megalon gave her a deadpan stare. "Shut up, robot chicken."

"If you could cut it on your oh so witty banter, that'd be appreciated." Gojira remarked dryly.

There was a lot of things Gigan could cut, physically mostly. Had it her way, the remarks would not be one of them. Sadly, for her though, she'd have to bare it and nod to his "subtle" command along with the others.

And so they wordlessly followed once again, only behind him this time. Rather bold move his part unless you knew of his nuke pulse like Queen Ghidorah did.

On Gojira's end, he was thinking of a good shallow place to lead them. Even near the coast of Infant Island, there was always a good spot to catch and devour a good deal of fish. Not as tasty whales nor could they hauled onto land as one, but it got the job done.

It didn't take too long for them to reach a select coral bed, hopefully far from the other Kaiju Girl's territories. Considering how it was still on the other side of the Island, Gojira doubted the aliens could be too much of a nuisance here.

Gojira took a second to really admire what he didn't get to see in so long or take in. Between Hell and the battle with the aliens, he didn't really get to admire the multicolored reef teeming with so many lives. Granted, he was going to eat a lot of them, but it still felt so nice to see again, to take in the ocean and it's beauty. What really got him was how big the fish were around this area. He didn't notice it last time when he hurriedly went out to eat those Orcas, but the fish here were huge compared to his world. He briefly wondered if they mutated.

He turned to face the aliens, noting how unimpressed they seemed, especially Megalon. "This planet really reminds me of my home. Though much less impressive, advanced, and an overall nostalgic letdown. Kinda makes me depressed."

"Your face is depressing." Gojira blurted.

Gigan snickered to herself. "Talk about insult master."

"Anyway," Gojira motioned to the blue world around them, "here's a nice spot you idiots can use to catch food. Feel free to go out a little further to get whales if you want." He narrowed his eyes. "Just don't hunt in excess or destroy too much of the environment."

"Why the hell do you care?" Gigan quirked a brow and pointed at him. "Don't you guys blow shit up on the planet all the time?"

"Yes. Human stuff." His gaze became deadpan. "I also live here, dumbass."

Gigan coughed into her hand. "Oh, Right."

"Besides. Only humans deserve the grief." Gojira mumbled.

"Wait." Orga spoke up. "Is anything toxic?"

Gojira shrugged nonchalantly. "None of it killed me or the others yet."

Gigan pointed between all of them and said slowly. "Well, as you can see, we have different anatomy."

"Well, tough shit." Gojira mockingly said in the same tone and went on to swim from the group so he could simply watch them instead of engage with them. "Figure it out, you're grown Daikaiju."

"Hey, I see the other Godzilla or whatever swimming away! Did you get me anything yet!?" Queen Ghidorah shouted from the topside. She could see everything clearly. Her hearing, however, was not at sharp with the water, distance, or crashing waves.

"Lousy gold bitch." Gigan muttered distastefully and turned to Orga. "Alright, go and eat something."

"Why me!?" The goliath shouted indignantly. She pointed to Megalon. "What about Megalon? Out of all of us, you require organic matter the most! You should go first!"

Megalon shook her head. "I don't want to."

Gigan rolled her eyes and looked between her more organic comrades. "Look someone has to go... and it should be the most expendable."

Orga folded her arms. "So you then?"

"I was second in command!" The cyborg squawked.

Megalon rolled her eyes. "Yeah... in title only."

"And you can be rebuilt... maybe." Orga added on.

Gigan's stomach blades began to whirl. "Oh, you bunch of -!"

"Twats!" Queen Ghidorah's call interrupted. "Stop blathering down there!" She correctly assumed they were only doing that.

Gigan groaned and glared at the reef. "Awfully bossy for someone who got their ass handed to them."

Orga snorted. "Considering the still clear differences in power between you two, I wouldn't be so keen on bad mouthing her."

Gigan leered at her. "You're really that loyal of a hound?"

Orga leered back. "No, just practical. Unlike you."

Megalon, tired of the usual titty measuring contest, stepped between them and pointed at the reef. "Can we be practical and test the local fauna?"

"For fuck's sake! Someone do something interesting!" Queen Ghidorah roared in frustration.

Gigan sighed in defeat. She decided to go for a compromise. "Hnn, okay on three, we all snag one of the nearest creatures and chow down. Agreed?" Both Orga and Megalon reluctantly nodded. "Good... on one... two..." All three Kaiju Girls tensed up, a small target in sight. Fish bigger than the tallest men, mere ants compared to these titans, and the smallest targets they could find. "Three!"

All three Kaiju Girls sprung upon their targets, each taking a fish in their hands, grasping it carefully enough not too crush the fishes in their grasp. While keeping the fish secure, all three of them locked eyes and made a nervous gulp. With hesitation, they moved the fish to their open mouths, freezing once the morsels were but inches away from their tongues. Each alien had their eye on each other, making sure the other didn't pull a fast one.

Dejectedly, they resigned themselves to whatever fate awaited them and swallowed the fishes.

And they waited.

Megalon felt around her neck. "I actually feel f-"

"Holy shit, your face is purple!" Gigan shrieked.

"What!?" Megalon began to panic, rapidly feeling around her face and neck. "What do I do, what do I do!?"

Orga furrowed her brow, seeing no such thing happening to Megalon. It was clear Gigan was merely being a bitch. "Uh Megalon, you're not-"

Said bitch interrupted her. "Holy crap Orga, your muscles are shrinking!"

"What!? No, my glorious biceps, no!" Orga had put all rational thought aside in favor of her perfectly made and maintained bio-mechanical body. She rapidly flexed to make sure nothing was fading. "No, are they shrinking! The food is making me shrink!" This of course was not really happening, but Orga wasn't the brightest and rather attached to musculature.

"Quick!" Gigan handed them both handfuls of coral. "Eat this to undo the side effects!"

Both aliens ate them without hesitation, releasing sighs of relief once they swallowed the tasteless plant matter.

"Oh no!" Gigan gasped, making her comrades tense. "You're tits are enlarging, you'll be immobile at this rate!"

"No!" Megalon yelled. She swam around, flailing and shouting, "I can't dig if these get in the way!"

Orga roughly grabbed at her bountiful bosom, trying to flatten them, yelling, "Tits are not muscles! Cease growing! Stop damn you!"

All the while, Gigan held back from bursting out loud with laughter as to not break their immersion while topside Queen Ghidorah was closer to losing all of her patience, Gojira's warning be damned. Speaking of Gojira, he floated farther away, watching the actions of the aliens with the most perplexed expression, muttering, "And here I was questioning my sanity."

It was almost amusing watching them act like this. Almost. He swiftly swam over and roared, "Calm yourselves! What the hell's going on here!?"

Megalon turned to him, hands on her chest, and screamed. "Our tits are going crazy!"

For what felt like the billionth time, Gojira went, "What?"

"These worthless sacs of fat!" Orga roared, pointed said orbs for emphasis. "You're damn Earth food is making these inflate! They'll get in our way!"

"I here yelling!" Queen Ghidorah cut in. "Is someone dying!? Please let it be Gigan!"

"Shut up!" Gojira retorted before turning back to the others. "Your... tits are fine!"

"You're only saying that because your XY brain is biased!" Orga roared, putting her finger in his face and flexing with her free arm. "We know how males act around sizable pairs just as you care for sizable hips. You fools don't appreciate pure power, the power of muscle!"

"Two things," Gojira growled, grasping Orga's hand hard enough to make her wince, "I just learned what tits are today. Just now in fact. Number two, they haven't grown an inch since I last looked at you."

"R-really?" Orga groaned though the pressure.

"Yes." He hissed, releasing Orga's limb, and turned to Megalon, shouting, "Calm the fuck down, your tits are normal."

Megalon stopped swimming around and let out a sigh of relief as her digging unhindered. Gigan rolled her eyes, her party pooped on.

"I think I heard the word tits!" Queen Ghidorah shouted, still hovering above the surface. "Small humble brag, mine are the best!"

"No one cares except you!" Gojira shouted back, not at all caring if she could hear him clearly. "Now if you're done being stupid, I'd like to make sure you're back where you belong."

"On our ship?" Orga asked hopefully. "My baby?"

"The coast." He answered slowly to her expected disappointment. "Now hurry up and eat. I have plans of my own." He turned to the now bored Gigan and glared harder. "And you, pull your pranks another time."

"Yeah, yeah." She drawled, not all fazed by all the glares she was receiving since they didn't translate into death threats. She knew how to read glares.

Gojira closed his eyes and exhaled. He watched them and made sure no more shenanigans happened. Hopefully, these goons wouldn't take too long with this simple task and he could go about his business without further delay.

**XXXXX**

Megalon hummed and pointed at a rather gigantic sunfish. "What type of fish is this?"

"A fish." Gojira answered dully. He didn't make too many distinctions between animals unless their difference was great, like say, between a shark and a whale.

"A poisonous fish?" Megalon pressed on, poking at the creature. Odd how it didn't dart away.

"A fucking fish." He said in a repeating deadpan tone.

"I see." Megalon nodded and watched it swim peacefully for a few seconds. "What does it fuck?"

"Eat the goddamn thing!"

**XXXXX**

"Agh, it squirted on me!" Orga hissed and let go of gigantic squid, letting it retreat further into the sea, probably into the dark depths. It had shot some ink onto her chest.

Gojira groaned out, eating a squid of his own, "So what?"

Orga pointed to her chest, "What if it makes my-"

"Your tits are fine!" Gojira roared. Suddenly he squinted behind her and saw, "Is that an alien saucer down there?"

Orga's drool would've been visible if she weren't underwater.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, check this out!" Gigan took a whole school of fish, that moved in crazy yet coordinated swirls, and sliced them all to a fine red mist with a series of karate chops. Despite not having her blades, the fish were more than soft enough to be easily rendered to thin bits. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Gojira stared at her, unblinking as the fish blood and guts swirled around him, and stated. "I hate you."

"Is Gigan trying to act cool!?" Queen Ghidorah yelled. "Tell her she sucks and she'll never be good enough!"She blinked as she almost forgot to, "But use innuendos!"

**XXXXX**

Gojira, carrying two gigantic squids in his hand, was not happy. "Six hours. That took six hours. How the fuck is that possible!?"

"Excuse us for being thorough." Gigan groused, finishing the last of her squid. "Not like we're new to the planet or anything."

"You peons were genuinely clueless!" Gojira pointed between all of them. "The least annoying among you, somehow, was Queen Ghidorah and that was because of her fear of getting wet or something."

"I do not fear the ocean!" Queen Ghidorah put an emphasis on the not and ocean. Gigan and Gojira took note of that, but the others didn't.

"Whatever. Point is, you're all incompetent!" Gojira roared as they made it back to the alien's area. "For the sake of my sanity... and your survival." He growled out that last part, teeth prominently bared. "Don't bother me more than you have to again."

Variations of "understood" came from the aliens. Satisfied with that for now, Gojira went off, ignoring whatever chatter began between them as he stomped away, relieved to be done with them for the day. He hoped so at least.

It wasn't too late, so maybe he had some time left. He wanted to talk to an important Kaiju Girl named Godzilla, and hopefully the little too. And maybe her queen too considering what she knew, but mostly her and Junior. Hopefully, she'd take the gift. He didn't notice as Megalon kept her gaze on him. She wondered, _'Why so complex?'_

Gojira walked through the jungle with a minuscule pep in his step. He was oddly giddy as of now, eager to extend the first peaceful branch to Godzilla and hopefully Junior. Despite the initial aggression, he was certain that they could get along if things went accordingly. Hopefully more. A way to feel atoned perhaps, now that he thought about it.

His pep was immediately lost. "No. I could never atone." He whispered. He trudged onward, mentally kicking himself. "But I still want to do things right somewhere."

He needed this. That's what he told himself. He had to do right by his kin, he need to make up for something. Even with his "animal" mind, Minilla was all he could think about, all he cared about when he was in the underworld. His nearly one track mind almost lead to him being trapped down there, lost in the depths.

He grumbled and shook those thoughts away. "I'm not there anymore. I'm here now." That's right, he was alive and wanted to talk to two important Daikaiju.

Speaking of them, Gojira found them, unfortunately surrounded by the rest of the Kaiji Girls and Serizawa, in Mothra's hand, but they were there at least. Huh, something else caught his attention. Serizawa... he was a male and the Kaiju Girls clearly knew him for a while yet they didn't know what males were. That made no sense. Did that simply not come up or-

"There he is!" Anguirus shouted, drawing everyone's attention to Gojira, much to his chagrin, and breaking hum from his musings. "The freakin' dragon slayer."

"Ugh." He exhaled. He locked eyes with Mothra for a moment, but turned to Godzilla and Junior, solely focusing on them, or certainly trying to. He walked over to the Godzilla and Junior, trying be more friendly in his stance with his squids in hand. No one said anything as he came over and extended his hand with squids in it towards the Godzilla duo. "I'd thought I'd bring these to you. In case you needed more energy."

"Okay." Godzilla said slowly. "We can get our own squids. Thanks."

"Godzilla." Mothra lightly chastised. "There's no need to be rude."

"But it's weird." Godzilla whispered back. "I barely even know him and he's been an ass most of the time."

"You... don't have to take them." Gojira said slowly, almost nervously despite the low rumble, gaining a round of confused stares from Rodan, Anguirus, and Queen Caesar.

Rodan hadn't eaten squid in a while and decided asking, "Can I?"

Gojira waved her off with an annoyed snort. "Hunt for yourself, I've dealt with enough hatchlings for today."

Rodan gawked for a second then squawked with agitation, "Why you-

"Look," Godzilla sighed and reached out to take the gifts. "If it satisfies you enough to leave us alone, fine. Thanks."

"Yeah." Gojira sighed and turned to walk away, cursing himself for his lackluster approach and timing. He should've known better, now, so suddenly, wasn't smart on his part. How foolish. And he was out of character! He mentally cursed again and went to save face. He needed a barb of his own as much as that now felt distasteful. "I'd hate to show you up again."

Godzilla growled, but Mothra stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Someone else stood instead.

"Hey!" Gojira stopped as he heard Junior shout and turned to look at her with one eye. The poor Kaiju Girl seemed slightly nervous. "Thanks. For helping us and stuff."

He nodded and gave a simple, "You're welcome."

Junior's face turned into a light glare and she balled her fist. "Just know, my mom can kick your butt at any time!" She said with the utmost conviction.

Gojira said nothing and faced back in the direction he was going. He walked on back to his side with a light smile tugging away at his face from that last statement of Junior's. Good kid. Despite those pleasant last words, he still couldn't shake the feeling that encounter could've gone better. Junior may have at least said thanks, but Godzilla flat out wanted him gone. He swore he heard a voice, eerily like his own that said. _'They won't accept you, failure.'_

He shrugged it off and went on. He was gonna call it a night despite it being rather early. Today felt too long already. His nice spot under the great trees would do.

**XXXXX**

_Gojira found himself alone on Infant Island. No one was around, not an alien, humans, fellow Earth loving Daikaiju, or even animals in sight, sound, or smell. The island was empty save for him. Even the plants seemed oddly devoid of life._

_Gojira could see the sky was gray, not from the clouds, just a void of gray nothing. The water, while blue, looked completely empty and felt oddly bottomless. Not an ounce of the ocean moved. Another void like that of the sky. The ground itself somehow felt artificial, a dark gray construction._

_Nothing. Only nothing was here._

_Gojira felt different. Like himself. He looked at his hands and saw he was back to his saurian form. Had everything else not felt wrong, he would've felt nothing but joy. All he felt was hollowness. Pure emptiness. Isolation._

_It put a pit in his stomach that only grew as time went on. He was isolated with himself. His thoughts. Those things that whispered in his head, 'Not fast enough. Worthless. Failure. You won't escape. You're the king of nothing. No one. Pretentious dinosaur.'_

_Gojira wandered the Island, seeking to reach the other side to see if anything or anyone could be found. Something to wash away the empty feeling. Something to drown out those numerous thoughts._

_He walked on and on and still had yet to reach the other side. The island was clearly Infant Island but it was far too long. It went on for far too long. It made no sense. Was Gojira walking in place or was the land actually stretching on._

_His thoughts never ceased and only seemed to grow louder as he soldiered on, growing more desperate for company. Those voices were the only things that gave him company and it was growing more maddening by the second. 'You're worse than any devil. They'll see that. You couldn't even save yourself. You let him die.'_

_"You let him die."_

_That wasn't a whisper in his mind. Not this one. It was his voice behind him. Gojira spun around to see himself, eyes and dorsal plates completely white... and a gaping black hole where his heart would be. Another gaping void of nothing. "You let him die. And you died for nothing."_

_Gojira knew better than be paralyzed by such an apparition, but he couldn't move. He, it, walked closer and said, "Hell decides when it's done with you," the figure began to contort, jaws elongating, arms and legs expanding, "Not the other way around, King of Nothing."_

_It sprang forward and chomped down on the head of Gojira._

_The king was no more. It was only black._

_"Don't even think of pretending... you can be a part of them, their world... What if they knew the truth... sooner or later, it'll come out... and they'll throw you away."_

**XXXXX**

Gojira's eyes shot open and the morning sun came into contact with his face, poking through the holes of the leaves. He blearily opened his eyes and cursed, not feeling as energized as he should've from such a long slumber.

"Uugh." Gojira groaned, rubbing his still sore back. Waking up tired was always a pain in the ass, more so than so than waking up angry. "Guess I should check up on those fools. From a safe distance of course." After that, he figured he could sleep some more.

_'You let him die.'_

"Or maybe go and swim for a bit. Wake myself up." Gojira muttered, rubbing his tired eyes. He sniffed the air and rumbled. "Well, I know where one of you are now. The stench of earth and salt is thick on you."

"You're one to talk." Megalon shot back, stepping from the thick foliage. "Mothra had requested I get you. We were given access to the lava pits to wash up."

"Wash up?" Gojira parroted.

Megalon back a foot away. "Do... do you not clean yourself?"

"Of course I clean myself!" Gojira roared. "It's just... just..."

Megalon remembered what they looked up on males and how some could be self conscious, especially around females, in certain conditions. "Is your penis small, because I doubt anyone cares."

Gojira gave her a perplexed stare. "What? That wasn't it, you oaf."

"Do you have a phobia of lava bathing then?" She questioned. That would be rather comedic in her opinion, for someone as powerful as Gojira to be afraid of mere lava.

"No!" Gojira hissed in exasperation. "Shut up and let's go before I bathe in your blood."

Megalon cocked her head to the side. "I don't think that would help."

"Oh my god." Gojira groaned to the sky. For a split second, he swore she was doing this on purpose, but realized that was sadly unlikely, that this was her constant.

So they walked towards the lava pits, Gojira remembering their location rather well. The Daikaiju would usually self clean by using his tongue in his old form, like that of a cat, but he doubted he could do that now. It was a good thing that the lava pits were used for that here. Now that he thought about t, why didn't he do that before and burn the stink of the day away.

Once they arrived there, they were greeted to the sight of the aliens already bathing in their own pits, clothes neatly discarded to the side. They were also repaired. Gojira had no clue how, but he didn't ask or care. Gojira snorted. "Of course they lump me in with you assholes."

"Good morning to you too." Gigan muttered, giving her a sideways glare.

Without another word, Gojira moved forward into an unoccupied pit. "What are you doing?" Came the question from Megalon. Gojira turned his head to see all the aliens look at him like he grew a second head.

"What does it look like?" Gojira deadpanned.

The aliens looked between each other and Orga pointed at his shorts before saying, "You're aware you have clothing on, correct?"

Gojira looked down then at his hands and nodded. "Yes."

"Others usually take them off. Are you going to take them off?" She questioned further.

"Of course!" Gojira barked back, wanting to save face. He gingerly touched the rim of his pants. For a second, he fiddled around with them, secretly weirded out and fascinated with them. He stretched out the trims and tugged them to the side until sliding them down. With some odd hesitation, he moved his legs from them. The next things to go were his gloves and footwear, slipping right off. Once again, he was naked but without his scales. He pointed at the discarded clothing and shouted, "There, see?"

Gigan gagged, Orga and Megalon, while undressing, were genuinely intrigued in the scientific sense, and as for Monster Zero, "Plenty." Queen Ghidorah gave him an oddly casual thumbs up. "Chiseled ass. Well toned. Nice cock. Ten out of ten, despite being different from I'm used to."

Gojira felt as though she was being sarcastic and rolled his eyes. "Kill yourself."

Queen Ghidorah gawked at him and indignantly squawked, "Alright, fuck me for giving a genuine compliment then."

Gojira sunk into the lava and sighed as his muscles relaxed. This was nice. Really nice. A highly welcomed change of pace from what he was going through before this point. He closed his eyes and took in this brief moment of rest, rumbling contentedly. "If those worms weren't here, I'd take a nice nap."

Megalon trilled with agitation, hoping up from the pit and pointed at him. "We can hear you, blue male."

"He knows that, Megalon." Gigan sighed and eased her comrade back down.

Gojira shut them out and went about his business of relaxation. He sank in almost nose deep, hiding his second light smile, and retreated to the depths of his mind. It was pleasant, comforting until the name Minya came to mind. Then it became somber, melancholic. Then that face came back and said, ' _Stop lying to yourself...'_

Gojira opened his eyes to see the aliens emerging, shaking off any remaining lava from their nude, glistening forms. All of them were toned, Orga being the most toned and buff, and well built, athletic, and curvy. Gojira let out an agitated sigh.

No rest for the wicked he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, here's another chapter, yo! Thanks to DragonKingDragneel25 for putting up with my tomfoolery!
> 
> I've recently started doing art as Attic_Addict (@Addict_Attic) on Twitter, Pixiv and AQuickSeriesOfWords on deviantart. Not the best but eh, I'm just starting. Gotta keep practicing right?
> 
> Anyway, you guys will start getting more glances into Gojira's mind and past. Fun but not fun, lol.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned!


	7. Her First Lesson

"So, what is it you do around here?" Megalon questioned, surveying the seemingly endless sea of foliage then the actual sea.

Gojira lay upon the soft, sandy beach, resting as the waves gently crashed against his skin. "..."

"Doesn't seem like much to do." She persisted. "Is there any source of entertainment? Outside of eating and sleeping?"

"... "

The Great Beetle narrowed her eyes. "Do you -"

"What the fuck did I tell you before?" Gojira rumbled, opening one eye to stare at her. "Go find your own source of entertainment."

"May I dig?" She instantly questioned like a hatchling.

Gojira closed his eye and waved her away, quickly sighing out. "Sure, whatever, now go away." He didn't exactly pay attention to what he told her, only wanting some peace and quiet at a few costs.

With genuine excitement, she blurted, "Excellent." She hopped into the ground hands first and dug away. Her hands weren't as good as the drills, but they could still rotate and dig into the Earth's crust with ease. She didn't notice the tons of debris cover Gojira as she dissapeared into the ground.

Gojira didn't even feel like grumbling and just laid there, covered in sand and dirt. Despite that, he made a mental note to break Megalon's hands later. Right now, he was thinking of a way he could interact with the other Godzilla's. Something not so awkward on his end. Something natural.

From far away and lounging on a rock, Gigan whistled, "She's gonna get herself merced if she keeps that up."

"I certainly hope so." Orga grumbled, glaring in Megalon's direction. "Worthless traitor."

Gigan rolled her eyes. "Quit bitching. Would've happened sooner or later." Good thing Queen Ghidorah was flying around the territory when Gigan said that and not close enough to hear her say that. "It's not like we were gonna win anyway. Not with him around."

That did nothing to placate Orga's anger. Her glare was now directed to the cyborg. "You would say that."

"Hehehe." Gigan gave a closer look towards the bushes behind Gojira and noticed some off colors through the myriad of greens. Red, gold, Orange, and some grey. "What are those lower life forms up to?"

"Who cares?" Orga grumbled, clenching and unclenching her hands. "I grow bored. Nothing to genetically modify or create. Nothing to build with either. Idle hands are so wasteful."

In the bushes, Anguirus, Rodan, and Queen Caesar whispered amongst each other. Rodan spoke first, "That Pendejo is up to something. All that killing talk, his attitude, and suddenly he's some begrudging nice guy to the Godzilla's after he spares Ghidorah? I don't trust it."

"He's just lying there." Anguirus narrowed her eyes, waiting for the slightest twitch. "Menacingly."

"What I'd give to be able to sleep like that." Queen Caesar sighed, looking upon him with envy. "I must hand it to him, he's impressive."

Gojira didn't even let out a sigh. He knew the other Earth Kaiju Girls were watching him, failing at their attempt at stealth. He could smell and hear them easily. He chose not to address it seeing as how it wasn't hurting or bothering him so far.

With a small exhale, he rolled over to the water to completely submerge himself, save for his dorsal plates as to let them bask in the sun. Great thing about the sun? The radiation that Gojira could naturally absorb. Not even close to instantly refreshing as a nuke to the face, but it did the trick over time and felt good. He could feel the soreness practically melt away. At this point, he'd slumber but he'd preferred to stay awake at this point.

Then came a small flapping sound and a small **Bidibidi**. Queen Ghidorah had landed next to him, much to his displeasure. "Male lizard." She purred. He choose to ignore her. "Male Lizard." She sounded more monotone this time.

"..."

Queen Ghidorah, now annoyed, hissed. "Male lizard."

Three times was enough. Gojira stood up and got in Queen Ghidorah's face, canines bared. "Is your kind and theirs hard at hearing or all of you aliens mentally inept?"

"Do you not notice?" Ghidorah hissed in a low tone, subtly glancing towards the bushes.

Gojira backed up slightly. "Notice what?"

"The maggots. They're watching you." She hissed, agitated by his response. Or rather, his lack of it.

He nodded then said, "Indeed. And I don't care."

Queen Ghidorah pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering why such an invasive thing warranted no action. This was his territory wasn't it? She settled on asking, "Do you at least know why?"

"No, space trash." He told her blandly and narrowed his eyes at her. "Now leave me be or have your tongue ripped out."

Queen Ghidorah snarled quietly and walked away. She found the lack of clear hierarchy maintaining frustrating, less so than her predicament obviously, but enough to address it in some degree. Gojira's mixture of aggression and apathy was ironically annoying her. She muttered to herself, "Under my rule, you and those lackeys would be putting your tongues to better uses."

Gojira heard her mutter, though it was unclear, and threateningly asked, "Wanna say that to my face?"

Queen Ghidorah froze and mentally cursed. If she did do that, he may follow through with a more physical retaliation considering his clearly raised annoyance, but if she didn't, she would look even more feeble, wounding her pride further... She glanced to where Orga and Gigan were, noticing Gigan watching with keen interest. Cybernetic bitch. She decided that as long as it wasn't death, it was fine. She spun around to retort and inevitably suffer what comes next, but something stopped her.

**"Skkkreeooonk!"**

Saved by the bell, er, alpha call in this case. A rustle was heard in the bushes as the Earth Defenders headed their friend and leader's call. Gojira decided to follow, but before he went off, he yelled for the aliens to hear, "None of you do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

Gigan quirked a brow and shouted. "Didn't you let Megalon go off to dig!? By herself!? Without threatening her!?"

Let it never be said that even Gojira could have his own moments. He settled on barking out, "Shut the hell up and do as I say!" and decided he'd face that idiocy when it returned to bite him on the tail later.

_**XXXXX** _

Godzilla patiently waited for her friends to arrive and was "pleasantly" surprised to see Gojira trail behind them. Then again, this offered another opportunity she supposed.

Godzilla hopped off from the mountain and cracked her neck, "Alright, girls, time for those morning spars."

Rodan folded her arms and nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Ready!" Anguirus fist pumped.

And Queen Caesar groaned. "I miss sleeping in."

"But, we may have a few changes." She glared at Gojira. "You know, we never did get to finish our matches. Twice we were interrupted."

"We were." Gojira rumbled. While not feeling the same level of hostility she was, he was eager to fully gauge her might, though he expected her to be rather behind to put it politely. But this would be good for her. Good for him too. Spars might be a way to bond here for all he knew. "I'm up for a real match if you are."

"Good answer." Godzilla stepped forward. "You guys can fight with each other. We're gonna spare first."

"Yeah, spar." Anguirus scoffed as she and the others back away, more keen on watching them then sparring. "Just don't destroy the island, alright?"

Godzilla and Gojira locked glares then raised their fists. Radioactive energy flowed through them. And...

They both threw punches, Gojira's fist making contact with Godzilla's cheek while narrowly dodging her strike. Godzilla was sent skidding across the ground on her back. Gojira released a short breath and followed after her.

Godzilla got back on her feet just as Gojira came in with another fist. She caught it in her hand, almost wincing from the force, and Godzilla launched a punch with her free hand only for Gojira to catch it. A momentary deadlock. Like Queen Ghidorah, she was losing ground.

"The difference between us is vast." Gojira stated bluntly, knowing she'd take it as an insult. But she needed to hear this in his opinion.

"Shut the hell up." Godzilla snarled and headbutted Gojira. He growled, a brief moment of pain, and did the same, making Godzilla stumble. This let Gojira wrench his caught arm free and land a solid blow in her stomach. Godzilla gasped then grit her teeth, refusing to show weakness from a love tap. She used her free arm and punched Gojira in the face, only for him to shrug it off and retaliate. She couldn't shrug it off, not like him, but bared it and went for another punch.

They traded blow after blow, punch after punch, Gojira faring better than Godzilla who was getting more sore and drained after each blow. They kept going and going, increasing their power with each blow to pummel the other into submission. She was trying to match him, but she was failing. She was determined not to lose, not to be shown up again, even if her body was screaming otherwise.

Gojira could feel it, her frustration, her drive. It was good, it was fitting for a Daikaiju akin to him, but it wouldn't be enough. With a quick, yet deep breath, he dodged her next punch, going low, and unleashed a powerful uppercut straight for Godzilla's chin. She was too slow to dodge and was sent flying into the air.

Gojira walked over as Godzilla groaned and lightly put his foot against her chest before she could fully get up. "That's a loss for you. In a serious fight, my foot would cave in your throat."

"As if I'd let you." Godzilla snarled, attempting to lift herself only for Gojira to put on more pressure.

He shook his head. "That wouldn't be a factor. This is your loss." He could see her charging her Atomic Breath and he rolled his eyes. "You think that would help?"

Godzilla snapped out of her anger for a split second and grumbled as she remembered that radioactive fire was his element too. Once she relaxed, Gojira took his foot off of her. "Wanna know your flaw?"

"That I'm not as strong as you?" She sarcastically replied.

"That is one." He confirmed to her expected annoyance. "But your also caught up in your pride. That's the main problem. You tried to match me blow for blow when you were clearly losing. You would've lasted much longer if you simply dodged more."

"I can take it." She argued back.

"No, you can't." Gojira stated, a tiny snarl in his tone. "Notice how bruised you are already? And I'm certain you saw how I plummeted to the Earth in my last fight? Think you could take something like that?"

She almost looked away and replied with, "It wouldn't kill me." Though she knew she'd be in bad shape if she went through what he did.

"Don't you see that's your problem? You're arrogant." He growled. She needed to understand that she had limits. Limits yet to be broken.

She worked a brow. "I'm arrogant? Prideful? That's a laugh coming from you."

"Yet here I stand triumphant. Again." He stated bluntly, not at all fazed by her verbal jab or rising anger. "If you want a chance to stand against me, then get over your hang up. It's a necessity. I learned mine and you must do the same." Godzilla clenched her fists and was ready to ask for another rematch. Hearing him say all that infuriated her and the way he was talking wasn't helping assuage her rage. Before she could act on her impulse, Gojira spoke again, "By the way, you lost the wager."

"The-that!" Godzilla sputtered and quickly realized what he meant before she cursed.

"Yeah, that." Gojira confirmed. "Which means you don't get ask about it. Ever." Godzilla wanted to speak against that, but she was a Kaiju Girl of her word. She was about to stomp off, but Gojira had something else to say. "Are we done sparring?"

"I assumed you were." Godzilla replied. He was always so keen on being left alone from what she saw, even if he did try and be oddly friendly with her and Junior. Though, now that she thought about it, he did come here and answer her alpha call when he really didn't have to.

"Why would you assume that? You aren't curious about more of what you could learn from me?" Gojira asked. This was an opening for him. If he was lucky, Junior would show up here too and maybe even get involved.

Godzilla rolled her eyes. "Didn't I learn enough?"

"Did you?" Gojira retorted, crossing his arms. "Sure you couldn't learn more?"

"Ugh, you sound like my mom." Godzilla groaned. Gojira held back a visible reaction to that comment. She thought back to Gojira's fight with Queen Ghidorah and grumbled out. "That nuke pulse... how'd you do that?"

Gojira jabbed a thumb at his dorsal plates and answered, "For starters, your plates most likely need to get shattered first. Hurts like a real bitch the first time."

Godzilla nearly cringed at the thought of such a thing. "Okay... so, that wasn't the first time you did it?"

"No. After the first time, you can do it at will. Though, the more heated your plates are, the better." Gojira casually explained. This was starting to go smoothly. She was engaging in the conversation, a conversation oriented on her combat growth, less heatedly too. "Though, I don't recommend going out of your way to maim yourself. Truthfully, I discovered it on accident."

"And here I thought you couldn't be hurt, Pendejo." Rodan chirped, Anguirus and Queen Caesar walking beside her.

"Shouldn't you loudmouth tagalongs get playing? We're busy." Gojira shooed them away, much to their annoyance.

Anguirus scoffed and waved him off. "Didn't realize you two were exclusive."

Godzilla looked momentarily contemplative and shrugged. "Eh, we're done for now anyway I guess. I lost the wager anyway." She grumbled that last part bitterly.

Gojira clicked tongue in annoyance and Rodan, with a vicious smirk walked up to him and cracked her knuckles. "Since your so keen on a good spar-"

"I sure as hell won't go looking in your direction." Gojira began walking away.

"Oi, Pendejo!" Rodan called out to him, infuriated by his sudden disinterest. "What's up with that? Tall, dark, and douche just blew me off like that." She punctuated this with a snap of her fingers. "I didn't even insult him yet!"

"Guess he's only the type to interact with his own." Godzilla guessed. "Can't exactly say I like the favoritism though."

"Yeah. Like we ain't good enough to spare with?" Anguirus questioned, tossing Gojira a glare. "Mudak."

"Godzilla!" Gojira turned his head and called out to her. "If you want to know more, you where to find me. As for the rest of you, annoy me less."

Rodan gawked for a second then looked on the verge of exploding. "The fuck!?"

Queen Caesar stopped her before she could march up to him and start another conflict. "Leave it be, Rodan. I doubt you'll be changing his attitude anytime soon."

Godzilla furrowed her brow as he walked off. He really was confusing to think about. She shook her head and decided to dwell on it later. "Alright, enough of that. This is our training session after all." She stated with an emphasis on our.

Gojira decided to watch from afar. He wanted to analyze Godzilla if he couldn't spar with her at least. Looking over all the Earth Kaiju present, he had to wonder where Kumonga was, not that he cared for her. Same for Zilla, if that knock off was still around. Then, more importantly Mothra and Junior... the thought of those two talking unsettled him. Even if those fairies said she wouldn't talk about his past...

Suddenly, something popped out of the ground between him and the Kaiju Girls. Megalon's head. "Greetings. I have made myself a little more content."

"I don't care." Gojira blurted, returning his eyes to the training Kaiju Girls.

Megalon slowly lifted herself from the earth and said, "You don't care about much do you?"

"No." He blurted once more. Once she was fully out and blocking Gojira's view, he motioned for her to move. She complied, but to his displeasure, she stood by his side. "Don't pester me."

Megalon nodded. "I won't. But I have questions."

Gojira groaned out, "What did I ju-"

Megalon, didn't pay attention and asked her questions, "Why are you so fixated Godzilla? Do you consider her your significant other?"

Gojira took a moment to ponder the meaning of Megalon's last words, "Significant other?"

"What some lifeforms would call a mate.' She explained, careful not to say lower lifeforms. "Because that title clearly belongs to the moth based Kaiju Girl despite the vast differences."

"Your assumptions are wrong and my relationships are none of your concern." He told her sternly, not at all comfortable with Megalon's boldness. Did death threats mean nothing to anyone?

Megalon nodded. "True, but I'm oddly interested."

"Then cease being interested." Gojira ordered.

"That's not how it works with my species." Megalon replied.

Gojira sighed out his frustration. "Go play with the other aliens, Megalon."

Megalon shook her head and fidgeted in her position. "I'm not really comfortable with that. Only reason Queen Ghidorah hasn't executed or assassinated me is because you and your Earth friends have been around so much. She most likely assumes I've gained your favor. Though I don't fear Orga, but I am cautious, and Gigan's my claw buddy, Queen Ghidorah has a talent for removing betrayers."

"Claw buddy?" Gojira repeated dully. "Also, friends? Really? You make many assumptions."

"Perhaps." Megalon agreed. "Anyway, I prefer not to have my new "freedom" stolen by a violent death."

"Another assumption." Gojira ducked under a rock sent flying by one of the Kaiju Girls. Anguirus screamed an apology. "What makes you and her think any of us would care enough to stop her?"

"Mothra would." She was right in that case, given the goddess' kindness. "And both you and Godzilla should. Isn't this planet yours? You want her to do whatever she wants? You truly want to give her that inch?"

Gojira thought that last part over. In that case, the space beetle was correct. Queen Ghidorah being able to kill whoever she wanted would be unacceptable, even one of the aliens. Sure, for Gojira's reasoning, it would be for a petty reason which would be to merely spite the space dragon, but still. "Hnn. I have to hand it to you, you might not be as stupid as you look."

Megalon furrowed her brow and clenched her fists. "I take that compliment with mixed feelings."

Gojira shrugged and gave her a disinterested, "Whatever."

After a few minutes of silently watching the Earth Defenders train, Megalon grew bored and asked, "Wanna see my hole?"

Gojira had a perplexed look that immediately turned to annoyance. "No. Stop talking already."

"A simple no would've sufficed." Megalon grumbled, slowly getting used to Gojira's near constant less than stellar attitude. Poor Kaiju Girl didn't feel like digging so instead she decided to ease her boredom another way. She approached the Earth Kaiju girls, to Gojira's shock, and asked, "May I join!? I grow bored!"

Gojira expected them to turn her away, especially Godzilla, but instead, they nodded in approval, Godzilla even saying, "Sure, why not? The more and the unexpected, the better."

"Excellent." And with that, Megalon jumped headfirst into the spar, her, Anguirus, and Godzilla entering a three way brawl.

Gojira snorted, wondering why they'd accept her in like that, especially Godzilla. Sure, Megalon went rogue, but she was an enemy, worse yet, an opportunist. At least the other aliens were in the Earth's face with their intentions, in his opinion. Granted, she was probably better than Gigan.

Gojira tensed as he smelled another approaching Daikaiju. Orga, the bulky one. "Excuse me, Gojira." He could hear the nervousness, despite the monotone.

She was correct to feel anxious. "There a reason you've come this far from your area?"

"I require... your assistance." She said slowly, her voice laced with contained resentment. Considering he was solely responsible for the sinking of her ship, one could understand why she would be one of the more spiteful aliens under Queen Ghidorah.

"Why do I-" He stopped himself from asking a useless question and sighed. "Mother fucker... Is it important?"

"I would say of top priority!" Orga stated more confidently.

Gojira rolled his eye. "So no."

The alien ignored Gojira's jab and went on to clarify. "I need to find my invention. The Mechagodzilla."

Gojira raised an eyebrow and let out a dry chuckle. "Oh, so we have you to thank for that cheap knockoff?"

"Cheap knockoff?" Orga hissed, genuinely offended to that insult of what she considered a work of art. "The amount of quality material and design put into that-gah!" A boulder smacked her across the face and momentarily silenced her.

Much to Gojira's clear amusement as he smirked wickedly. "Whoever threw that boulder, do it again!" He ducked as one came at him. "Not at me, you idiot!"

"Be more clear then, Pendejo!" Rodan irately yelled back.

"Dumb bitch bird!" Gojira retorted.

"Arrogant fu-ow!" A fist landed against the back of Rodan's head before she could finish her insult and knocked her against the jungle floor, courtesy of Megalon.

"Was I supposed to do that?" The alien wondered aloud since she wasn't doing anything despite the spar. Not out of genuine kindness, but to make sure Godzilla and the others wouldn't harm her for that.

"Either you or me." Godzilla answered dryly.

"Urgh, anyway." Orga groaned, rubbing her sore side of her head. "I need to find the pieces as to make sure she causes no further grief. That model is a rather powerful prototype."

"It's in the scrap heap where it belongs. I'm sure as hell not about to let you get your grubby gray paws around it." Gojira empathized this with brandishing his fist in her face, secretly wishing he had his claws instead.

Orga snarled. "It's for your benefit. I need to deactivate her. The metal is specially designed to put itself back together unless to gravely damaged."

"Define that." Gojira ordered. She clearly wasn't sure what he meant so he clarified. "By gravely damaged."

"Did you incinerate her or reduce her to an unrecognizable heap?" Orga questioned, hoping they didn't do any of that to one of her babies.

Gojira stroked his chin. "Godzilla melted some parts, but it was mostly taken apart. I assumed they tossed it into one of the volcanoes."

"That won't do it. Also fuck you. Fuck all of your kind." Orga bluntly stated. "She was designed to withstand harsh conditions. Even magma won't do in a short amount of time."

Gojira pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to the Earth Defenders, but not before threatening the alien. "Remind me to break your arms after we find it and you deactivate it."

"I make no promises." She muttered, subconsciously touching her hands together.

"Hey, Godzilla!" Called Gojira. "Where'd you and your tagalongs throw the robotic hunk of junk."

"A marvel of science!" Orga roared, unable to be silent at the utter disrespect of her work. "Damn it!"

Godzilla put down Megalon, somewhat roughly, and replied. "In the volcanoes, why?"

Gojira went to explain. "Because apparently it-"

"She!" Orga suddenly yelled.

"Shut up!" He barked at the alien before turning back to the others. "It isn't dead." He finished.

"Offline!" Orga corrected.

"You wanna lose your tongue privileges!?" Orga visibly stiffened at Gojira's warning and rapidly shook her head. Gojira snorted, satisfied with her response and turned back to the other Kaiju Girls. "Anyway, she needs to deactivate it so it doesn't cause us anymore trouble."

"Damn it, when will it end?" Godzilla complained. Gojira snorted in light amusement since he stopped taking that very same question ages ago. "Alright, who threw it away?" Godzilla asked one of her friends.

"Me." Said Anguirus, who walked forward. "I'll show Mudak and the gray lady where I dropped the pieces off." She began leading Gojira on and called back behind her light heartedly. "Don't have too much fun without me!"

"No promises!" Godzilla called back before the sparing restarted. She caught a sloppy punch from Megalon and flipped her over.

"So, you've given me a nickname too, Kickball?" Gojira asked mockingly.

Anguirus responded in kind. "I just call it like I see it is all."

"Whatever." Gojira briefly glanced at Orga. "Move it, you inept brute."

"Inept brute am I?" Orga hissed to herself. She had to admit, this male had a talent at being swiftly unlikable just like his planet. She trudged behind the two earthlings, dreaming of all the experiments that could be done to the infuriating male lizard. She spares one last glance at Megalon and clicked her tongue, rather disgusted by how she was associating with those who ruined their lives. Queen Ghidorah may have been a tyrant, but at least she had a ship.

Ah, the ship, one of her prized babies. Orga wondered what became of her old possessions, the drones, and other goodies life bestowed upon her. She shuddered to think about may have become of them. All of her playthings and other crafts, her ship, lost to the depths.

Once Gojira was out of sight, Megalon decided to ask her question after getting up from another flip. "He's fixated on you."

Godzilla rolled her eyes. "We know."

"Are you related in some way?" Megalon continued.

Godzilla hesitated to answer for a few seconds. There was a connection, there had to be, but he sure as hell wasn't making anything clear. She shrugged. "Don't know. Dosen't matter though, I lost my bet. Can't pry, even though I want to."

Megalon hummed and glanced in his general direction again. "He's so strange."

"Again, beetle babe, we already know."

**XXXXX**

"Down here. One of the deeper volcanoes in our humble abode." Anguirus had lead them back the volcano pits, directing them to the one that was used more so for disposal rather than cleaning off and occasional fun.

"Humble being the key word." Orga grumbled.

Anguirus folded her arms and gave a smug retort. "Yeah, but at least we still have ours."

Orga shook her fist. "You little-"

"Shut up and go deactivate your broken toy or you'll be "offline" next." Gojira warned, not about to sit by and listen to a verbal barb contest between two lackeys.

Orga wordlessly did as she was told and hopped down the pit to do her work. At the very least, she'd have a moment of peace and could pay some respect to her fallen creation.

Meanwhile, the other Daikaijus had a moment of awkward silence until Anguirus spoke up. "Hey, Mudak."

Gojira folded his arms. "What is it, Kickball?"

Anguiruis pointed at him. "How did you know about us? Me, Rodan, and Queen Caesar?"

Gojira's was silent for a second until he grumbled out, "Mind your own business."

"Yeah, me and my friends are my business." She growled back and took a step to him. "I'm not afraid of you."

He tapped towards her. "No Kaiju is until I beat them within an inch of their lives."

"And that's the other thing, what the fuck is up with your hostility?" She asked with exasperation, already tired of his default attitude. "You ever think of this thing called "lightening up"? Even Godzilla wasn't as bad as you."

Gojira shrugged, his glare softening just a tad. "We grew up differently. That satisfy you?"

She had a deadpan face. "Not exactly."

With the same type of face, Gojira said. "I don't exactly care." Then his eyes narrowed. "As for your other question? Psychic powers."

"R-really?" Anguirus questioned. That didn't comfort her in the slightest. This opened another load of questions she may not have wanted answered. "As in mind reading?"

"No, Kickball. That was sarcasm." He sighed. He had to wonder if Anguirus was anything like this in his timeline. "I'm guessing your head is nowhere near as hard as your head? How times did you hit it as a hatchling?"

Anguirus clicked her tongue and cracked her neck. "Tell you what, keep up the attitude and I'll show you how hard my head really is."

Gojira let out a dry "ha" and made a come hither gesture. "Anytime you're ready to live up to your new nickname again."

Shortly after that line, Orga had came up from the lava pit and shook the remainder of lava off. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I have... less than stellar news by your standards to deliver."

Orga flinched when Gojira roared his response. "Of course you do! Anything else!?"

She knew that question was most likely a rhetorical remark in his anger, but Orga couldn't help herself and blurted, "You can no longer merely refer to my work as a toy."

For the cost of her pride, she received a harsh fist to the gut. Somewhat worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Last time I updated was literally at 12AM on Sunday but it said Saturday instead. Guess the site has a different timezone from me, lol. East Coast of USA represent! Well, guess that works out for y'all I suppose. As usual, big thankies to DragonKingDragneel25.
> 
> I'm not gonna say, "I'll update every week" or something like that. Things might happen and all this other jazz... but I may try. I really am having fun. But, there are other factors that can affect the updates.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the feedback as usual! And, uh, two things:
> 
> 1\. Anyone interested in doing a reaction for this fic? I know, early as all heck to ask for this, but reaction fics can take time anyhow and I kinda wanna see reactions to it. If interested, PM me bruh.
> 
> 2\. I do writing commissions. One day, I'll do drawing commissions but that won't be for a while. I have a lot of growing to do.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and that you're all safe.


	8. Then Came the Metal Menace!

So, with a tired yet furious look on his face, Gojira dragged Orga as he walked alongside Anguirus to the rest of the Earth Defenders. He helped the alien stand so she could explain the situation with Mechagodzilla.

After a brief summary of what she told Gojira, Queen Caesar asked, "Do you at least have an idea of where it can be?"

"Depends on how you may have screwed up her programming." Orga dryly answered, pointing to Godzilla and Rodan. They naturally flipped her off "She was programmed to regroup with us and receive orders from there. Since she didn't do that, there's many possibilities." Orga hummed, now musing over the places her creation went to.

Gojira cursed then hissed out, "You goddamn aliens always have to make life difficult."

"They're the ones who had to go and try to destroy it!" Orga roared, pointing towards Godzilla and Rodan. "The disrespect from your kind is... I can't even!"

"Can't function? On that we agree." Gojira retorted. "So, all we have to do is track this toy down," He ignored Orga's growl of frustration, "And smash or, better yet, incinerate it."

"Wait, there's no need for that! I can reprogram her!" Orga nearly sputtered, hastily rushing over to unwisely place her hands on Gojira's shoulders. She quickly backed away once she had realized what she did and coughed into her hand. "Think about it, I may be able to give you all a metallic servant!"

""Hard pass."" Came the voices of Gojira and Godzilla. They both glanced at each other and shrugged it off.

"Just let me keep what little I have!" Orga nearly begged. "You took my experiments, my personal armada, my home, what more could you want!?"

"Your clothes." Rodan sarcastically answered.

Orga, to everyone's shock, moved hers hands to rip away her armor. "Here!"

""No!"" Everyone shouted and she froze in place.

"No amount of begging will keep any of us from scrapping it. Certainly not me." Gojira snarled, getting annoyed and ready to follow through on his earlier threat of breaking her arms.

"At least refer to her properly!" She pitifully cried.

"Enough!" Gojira hissed. "Look... it's getting smashed whether you like it or not. Maybe, just maybe, I'll save the head. But it's a threat -"

"We're all threats!" Orga snapped unwisely. "Yet here we are!" Orga got on her knees which was a sight that invoked pity, even a minuscule amount from Gojira himself. "Let me come with you, She'll listen to me maybe! Her homing is probably jammed or something, please!"

"Your freakin' toy means that much to you?" Anguirus questioned.

"She's literally all I'll have now! Look at me!" Orga pointed to herself. "Only Ghidorah has made look so frail! I'm literally on my knees! I beg you, let me try at least!"

"For the love of... Gojira, do us all favor, if you're going to go out and stop that abomination, try to bring it back in one piece." Godzilla begrudgingly told him, eager to get Orga to cease her whining.

"Are you serious?" Gojira exasperatingly questioned.

"You don't get to ask that." Godzilla hissed. "You spared Ghidorah of all Kaiju after all your murder talk. Besides, all she has to do is turn it off if it gets too out of hand. Let her keep so she can shut the fuck up."

"And to be fair, they wouldn't be in a position to do much with her anyhow. And you are monitoring them." Queen Caesar pointed out.

Orga rapidly nodded and crawled up to Gojira. "Exactly, powerful one! Be reasonable!"

"Get off me, you urchin!" With an uncharacteristic squeak, Orga backed away. "I make no promises, but if it keeps you quiet and away from me, fine."

Orga swiftly crawled up to hug Gojira's right leg, saying, "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Gojira grit her teeth and clenched his fists. "Get. The. Fuck away from me!"

Orga gulped and crawled back. "Of course." With a frustrated grunt, Gojira started to walk away. Orga was perplexed and asked, "Uh... won't you need help finding her? My help?"

"Sixth sense. I'll find it." Gojira stated ominously, eager to get away from the idiocy. "Besides, the GDF is on our asses enough as it is. Don't need you running around and making things worse."

Orga deflated. "F-fair enough."

With that, Gojira went on his less than merry way only to meet with Mothra and Junior near the edge of Infant Island. "Oh, Gojira, I was thinking about you." The former chirped sweetly.

"How unsettling." He grumbled. His eyes darted towards Junior. She wasn't glaring at him, but she was still regarding him with suspicion. "Well, I have a task that needs finishing. Go annoy the others."

"Before you go off, let's chat for a bit." Mothra noticed the slight crack in Gojira's stoic expression and chuckled. "Don't worry, it's nothing personal."

"It better not be." Gojira rumbled.

"Junior, why don't you go off and see your mother?" Mothra suggested.

Junior nodded, but not before giving Gojira a gesture to let him know she was watching him. He scoffed despite the amusement he felt. Once she was gone, Gojira asked, "What do you want, goddess?" He hissed out the last part.

"It's in regards to the Mechagodzilla." Mothra answered him, smile not fading in the slightest. "I think it's best you try to bring her back functioning."

Gojira rolled his eyes. "I already had this talk."

Mothra cocked her head to the side. "But were you honest?"

"The four of them are bad enough as it is and I was kind enough not to finish them off." Gojira stomped up to her, eyes narrowed and fangs bared. "I'm not obligated to show them any further kindness."

"True." Mothra concurred, not at all fazed by his threat display. "But this isn't necessarily about kindness. I've been having strange dreams -:

"Then talk to Godzilla." He blurted angrily.

"I would, but this concerns you and I am trying to be civil." Mothra politely pointed out. "You need to keep the Mechagodzilla around. Ever since you came, I've been having premonitions, omens, and other odd sensations."

"Let me guess." Gojira drawled. "Mecha has a role?"

"We all have a role, Gojira." Mothra chuckled. "Life's a dance and we all do our part."

"How sagely." Gojira commented dryly.

Mothra shrugged. "That's just my view on life... and after." Gojira twitched at that last part. "You don't have to listen to me, Gojira. I'm simply doing my part to help guide you."

"I need no guidance. Certainly not from you." Gojira hissed. "I'll tell you what I told them, I make no promises. Just hope the Mech comes quietly."

Mothra hummed. She was satisfied with that given Gojira's demeanor. But before he could be on his way, she let him know one last thing, "By the way... when we can have some more alone time, we can talk about... your experience if you wish."

"I wish you kept put of my business. Just don't run your mouth." Gojira warned with a rumble.

"Of course. Just know that the best relationships can be built with honesty." She advised before floating over to the other Kaiju Girls.

Gojira knew very well who she was referring to and hissed under his breath. "Whatever."

**XXXXX**

"Sir... the Kaiju Boy is still on the move."

"Keep watching him. The other Kaiju is bad enough."

"Yes, sir!"

Gojira swam as fast as he could, eager to deal with the Mecha and get back "home" before the humans got antsy, the aliens got too comfortable, or worse yet both. He could feel it in his very dorsal plates, the Mecha was somewhere in the west and moving rather slowly. At this pace Gojira would catch up with it soon enough.

He growled, aggravated by things still not slowing down. The aliens, the military, the Kaiju Girls in general, especially Mothra... he'd humor them and keep the mecha... functional. Despite Mothra pissing him off, if she was anything like the one in his world then her words should be heeded.

That thought brought him to the subject of her premonitions... what exactly did she see, he wondered. Clearly they're visions of some type of future given the way she described them. She also spoke of nightmares and that made him think, what kind? Were they anything like his? Were they maybe even his? That would be rage inducing considering how personal it was.

Gojira rumbled as one of those human vessels started trailing closer. No actions yet, but they were getting a little bold for his taste. **"Skreeooonk!"** A warning roar to them and he swam a little faster.

 **"Skreeenk!"** Suddenly came a metallic version of Gojira's roar. There were only two interpretations for that; a warning or a taunt. Such a response only invited on course of action. A copy cat needed to be put in their place.

**XXXXX**

"Hehe, dumbass fleshbag." Cackled a metallic yet familiar voice akin to Godzilla. It was Mechagodzilla, almost looking fully restored save for her melted wrists and a few chips here and there. A few tank rounds uselessly hit the monster's chassis and she responded with her eye beams, decimating the military standing between her and the generator in the distance. And beside it was a brewery. The area wasn't so much a city but more so a large town, which Mecha didn't want initially. Sadly for her, her navigator was thrown off though she wasn't complaining at this point. "Oh yeah, there's the fuel. Any longer and I would go sober."

"Keep firing, it's making its way towards the generator!" Shouted a commander. Rockets and missiles flew to light up. "We just need to hold her off!"

"Geez, your humans sure do love your alchohol." Mechagodzilla idly commented as she blasted more military away and continued to her target. "Kinda makes me want it more!" She cackled and swatted a jet away like a fly.

As if she had little care on the world, which she did, she made her way to the brewery and just as she was a few steps away form the brewery, a roar came, **"Skreeeooonk!"**

Mecha nonchalantly turned around and said, "What the, oh, fleshbag."

"Fleshbag?" Gojira repeated.

Mecha snorted and folded her arms. "What, your audio receptors damaged?"

This made Gojira grit his teeth. "Awfully mouthy for a tin can."

"Yeah, well at least my personality setting isn't one note." Mecha retorted with chuckle. "Anyway, why don't you make like these humans and split?" To emphasis her phrase, she pick up one of the human tanks and split it in half. The she pointed behind her. "I'm busy getting some fuel."

To Gojira, it looked as if she pointing at the generator rather than the brewery. Not that it mattered. "Better idea: come back to Infant Island peacefully and I won't have to drag you back without your body attached to your head."

"Oh, wow really? Let me think that. Hmm." She took a thinking pose before suddenly deploying missiles from her back. "Bite my shiny metal tail!"

Gojira ducked and rolled out of the way, uncaring for any of the buildings damaged. "Hard way for you it is then!"

Gojira leaped forward and Mechagodzilla met him head on, both releasing their signature roars as they tackled each other to the ground. Mecha rose with Gojira in her arms and spun around, her upper body doing several three sixties before throwing him away. He quickly recovered before the Mecha could blast him with her eye lasers.

"Why does every alien I meet crave a beatdown!?" Gojira roared as he clotheslined the mech into the generators. She was momentarily disoriented and Gojira picked her up before bringing her down on his knee back first. Her spinal cord cracked from the blow.

Mechagodzilla cried out, "Agh! Why do I feel pain!?"

"You can ask Orga!" Gojira roared and tossed her into the brewery. "You brought that on yourself!"

Mechagodzilla found herself surrounded by wasted alchohol and next to a few tankers. She reached for them and happily whispered to herself, "Damn right I have."

Gojira noticed her do something, but didn't exactly see her gulp down the beer. He went over the beat the robot further into submission. He heard her gulp and narrowed his eyes until he heard her laugh. He ducked when her head completely rotated and her eye lasers fired, much stronger this time around. Mechagodzilla swiftly uses her rocket feet to get back up and rain further fire down upon her more organic counterpart.

Gojira dodged to and fro, charging up his atomic energy all the while. "Last chance to back down!"

"Blow it out your exhaust vent!" Was her eloquent reply.

"Have it your way!" Gojira yelled with a leer.

"Yeah, that's what I'm-what the!?" Mecha expected the male to directly fire upon her, but instead, he was actually lifting himself off the ground with a short range Atomic Breath. Faster than she could process, Gojira crashed back first into her.

With an earth shaking crash, they were both back on the ground. Gojira rushed over and pinned her. In the scramble, one of Mecha's legs flailed, firing her jets, slammed into Gojira's cheek and opened a wound on his face. In response, Gojira snarled and grabbed her left leg. Once he had a hold of her limb, he turned and bent it. A loud snap and clang came followed by Mecha's howl of pain.

"Aaargh! Damn my programming!" Mecha roared and turned her head to blast Gojira's back. He was blown off and with pained grunt, Mecha put her leg back in place. "You have any idea how long that's gonna take to feel proper!?"

"Will I care!?" Gojira roared back.

"Approximately an hour of your planet's time!" She answered before got back up, her left leg buckling as she stood. She shook her head and prepared her rocket feet to go at full speed. "Screw this, I could be robbing a treasury right now!"

Mecha blasted off, but her attempt at escape didn't work out to well as Gojira had latched on to her hips just before she took off. "Are you kidding me!? Take a hint, fleshbag!"

"Back at you!" Gojira roared! Mecha attempted to shake him off, rising higher into the air and twirling. Gojira latched on, digging his fingers into the metal and did his best to angle himself from Mecha's jet blasts.

When they were above the clouds, Mecha craned her neck to fire her eye lasers at Gojira. For a split second, he let go to dodge the laser, which nailed a good portion of his shoulder, and he managed to latch back onto her right leg and managed to latch onto her left when she tried to kick him. Her jet fire were grazing his chest.

Gojira could feel the thinning of Oxygen, the decrease in temperature, and see space approaching fast, just like with his fight against Queen Ghidorah, and decided Orga was most definitely not getting her toy back in one piece. He bit down on her left leg and fired enough of his Atomic Breath to break it.

"Agh! You jackass!" Mecha cried. "You've boned us both!"

"Don't worry about me!" Gojira roared back and clung to her as they feel back to Earth. As they fell, they scrambled with one another, trying to angle themselves so the other could fall first, rotating midair. It seemed as though Gojira would be the one to touch down first until he headbutted Mecha and and spun her around. In this position, they both plummeted headfirst into the ocean, creating a splash like that of a tsunami.

**XXXXX**

Orga paced back and forth, muttering various things in regards to her creation and possible last source of sanity on a boring planet. All the while, she was shooting glares at Godzilla, Rodan, Megalon, and even in Queen Ghidorah's direction when she could. "He's going to destroy my baby... I know he is, I can feel it in my pulsating core... damn it all!"

Rodan, now taking a break from training, snickered at the lamenting alien."Your insane ass acts like you've been here for years with nothing."

"Quiet avian! You lived a mundane life while I have created it, forged it!" Orga snapped. "Idle hands are the enemy of my kind... I'll have to regress back to my coping mechanisms at this rate."

"She means binging on biomass. She does that a lot when she's stressed." Megalon explained dryly.

"Silence traitor! You have caused enough anguish!" Orga roared, stomping towards her former comrade.

"I'll cause more if you don't back away, living ship." Megalon hissed, getting right in Orga's face. So far, only Gojira, Queen Ghidorah, and Godzilla intimidated her and she knew she had to comply with the Earth Defenders given her prisoner status. As for Orga, Megalon wasn't obligated to any form of civility with her.

Anguirus walked up to Godzilla, while keeping her eyes on the conflicting aliens, and whispered, "Hey, should we break this up?"

Godzilla shrugged and whispered back. "Eh, if the collateral gets too bad I suppose."

"Godzilla." Mothra whispered dryly.

Godzilla sighed and put her hands up. "Alright, alright, I'll step in when it gets serious."

At this this point, Megalon and Orga were locking grips and seemed ready to fire their ranged weapons point blink until the sounds of something heavy being dragged came. Everyone turned to see Gojira, bruised and with a gash on his head, dragging an offline Mechagodzilla behind him by her tail along with her severed leg in the other hand. He stopped as he took in the scene. "If you two idiots are going to murder each other then don't stop on my account."

Orga let go and shouted, "My baby!" Before rushing over to give her a look over. "She's banged up... but more than salvageable... the metal should be able to fix itself." She was broken from her ramblings by Gojira's more monstrous snarl. Orga gulped as she came face to face with his venomous glare. "I take it there were issues."

"That's one way to put it." Gojira grabbed Orga by her throat and rumbled, "Reprogram the machine to be less volatile or the next thing I'll be dragging is your corpse."

"Understood." Orga croaked.

He unceremoniously dropped her and huffed, already fed up today once again. Suddenly, Junior marched up to him and asked, "So you beat my mom, huh?"

"Junior, ease up, kid. He just got back." Queen Caesar said softly. "Don't think he's in the mood for talking either."

"Don't speak for me, furball." Gojira growled. He turned back to Junior and folded his arms. He gruffly said. "Yeah, I did. Have a problem with it?"

With the fiercest glare she could muster, Junior growled. "When you're good and ready, we're gonna spar next!"

"Pfft!" Megalon was about to laugh until Gojira locked eyes with her, giving her the silent message of 'Shut up or else'.

He turned back to Junior and said. "Fine. I'll let you know when."

"You'd better." She said threateningly. Gojira found it... adorable, but she'd need to learn to curb that behavior until she could actually fight. It was pleasant to see her act strong, but it'd be even better when she was and she knew better than to put herself at risk.

Gojira grunted and turned to Orga. "You. Let's go. I want to watch you reprogram your little abomination. I need to make sure you try anything."

"She-alright." Orga was about 'correct' his abomination statement until she remembered who she was dealing with and how he most likely wouldn't tolerate any more annoyances. "What about Megalon?"

"What about Megalon?" Gojira retorted, emphasis on the "about".

Orga nodded and grabbed Mechagodzilla. "Ah, understood."

**XXXXX**

"Oh my, did something happen? Did you get into a scuffle?" Queen Ghidorah questioned with mock concern, hovering above Gojira and Orga.

"Why are you speaking?" Gojira hissed.

Queen Ghidorah chuckled as she landed. "I'm only concerned."

"Be concerned for your own well being, space trash. The more you speak, the more disposable you become." Gojira warned, more than ready to deck Queen Ghidorah across the face.

"How charming." The space dragon said dryly. She watched Orga drag the robot for a few seconds and asked. "So, you brought back my toy?"

"Rargh!" Gojira roared and Queen Ghidorah decided she annoyed him enough. She backed away and Gojira turned to Orga as she set the mech down. "Get to work."

Orga nodded and opened the robots cranial casing. She inspected her machine and clicked her tongue. "Her programming has been damaged no doubt. The blunt force trauma, the heat damage, and who knows what else... and this is just what I'm seeing on the surface."

"Can you make her less hostile?" Gojira grunted.

Orga nervously asked. "If I said maybe?"

"I'll break it to be sure." He stated simply.

"Then yes. A definite yes." The alien said hastily. "I just need her to turn on and work from there, hehe."

Gojira narrowed his eyes at the machine. "Got a way to force her on?"

Orga hummed. "Some electricity could do."

With a sigh, Gojira turned to Ghidorah, and also Gigan cautiously approaching from the side, then pointed to the robot. "Turn it on. Now."

"Hmph." Queen Ghidorah walked forward, electricity dancing on her fingers. She placed her hands around the robot's temples. "Giving me orders." She grumbled under her breath.

"Shut up and do it." The Kaiju Boy growled back.

While irate, Queen Ghidorah had a clear enough head not to let her resentment cloud her judgement and overuse her powers. A low stream was sent through the Mechagodzilla and slowly, the mech activated.

[System Rebooted] [Current Coordinates: Unknown] [Objective: alchohol and riches] [Diagnostics: ...]

"Gah! What, uh, where am I!?" Mecha gasped. She winced and whined, "Ow, my head... Why can't I move?"

"It is only temporary. I'm simply running a diagnostics check." Orga explained as she calmly rummaged through her robot's head.

"Oh hell! Did the fleshbag drag me back to his lair or whatever?" Mecha groaned. "Tell me he at least has decent valuables I can... liberate, yeah."

"Hey, hey, I like the personality shift." Gigan chuckled.

"Ugh, my precious creation, corrupted." Orga rumbled bitterly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? I don't an-eerrrr." Mecha was briefly offline until Orga flipped something and she was back on. "Rebooting... I'm back, baby."

"Damn it, her personality is shot! It's stuck on...bending unit?" Orga was perplexed and looked towards Gigan. She glared at the cyborg.

Gigan glared back and asked, "What? You're lookin' at me like I did something."

"You most likely did. I sure as hell don't remember putting that in there and Queen Ghidorah isn't the type to assemble her own "pets". Orga surmised.

"Maybe it's a back up personality or something. I don't know. Fuck off." Gigan indignantly argued back.

"I could care less about the personality." Gojira received skeptical stares and quickly followed up with, "In comparison to her "threat". Can you make her less hostile and submissive or not?"

"Let me test something." Orga fiddled with more of Mecha's head and suddenly, the robot stood up. "Mecha, attack Gojira."

"And I know exactly were I'm gonna aim!" She said with a vicious smirk. With her optics aimed at Gojira's crotch, she attempted to fire her eye lasers. Attempt being the key word. "What the, hey!"

"Perfect. I adjusted her settings to make sure she isn't a threat to sentient life." Orga explained, hoping that would satisfy Gojira.

"Sounds decent." Gojira proceed to punch Mecha in the lower chassis.

She grunted and held her aching chassis. "Creator... why do I feel pain?"

Orga snorted and spoke sagely. "Pain is integral to a life form's development."

Gojira let out a sinister chuckle. "She's actually correct. Allow her to demonstrate."

"Wait what?" Orga hunched over as Gojira delivered another punch to her gut and she fell to the sand, clutching her stomach.

"See? She's slowly developing." With that, Gojira walked with a small amount of satisfaction, uncaring for Gigan's and Ghidorah's snicker at Orga's expense.

Oddly enough, even Mecha was snickering. "Hehe, stupid half organic life."

As for Gojira, he decided to find a nice place to simply collapse and rest away his wounds, especially his migraine mixed with his head wound.

**XXXXX**

General Gyozen oversaw the damage done by the male and mechanical Daikaijus then grunted distastefully. More destruction and heart ache caused by those accursed monsters. How he wanted to steer his grand cruiser to the island of monsters and carpet bomb them... a nice way for humanity to return the favor in his humble opinion.

"General Gyozen." Came a voice from his comms.

"Speak, captain." Gyozen ordered.

"The mechanical Kaiju Girl was brought back to the island as predicted."

General Gyozen narrowed his eyes. He sighed and ordered, "Tighten the watch over the island, but avoid confrontation as instructed. Our time will come."

"Yes, sir."

General Gyozen wondered what the monster's game plan was. He knew the monsters of Earth always had bond of some sort, but did they have it with the invaders? Was it a pack mentality of some sort. He mentally groaned and impatiently awaited Serizawa and the other scientist's studies. Or, even more impatiently, the final adjustments on their Kiryu unit as well as the other Mecha's.

But as they say, patience is a virtue and fortune awaits the bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Late chapter and also short chapter. Sorry guys.
> 
> As always, thanks to DragonKingDragneel25!
> 
> So, I wanna know, what do you guys think of the story so far in terms of fights, dialogue, comedy, and pacing. I'm trying not to overdue it on too much on one aspect. I won't be too worried on fights further at this point since, with things slowing down, that when they do happen there can be more emotional investment, at least I hope. Or, at least feel more entertaining with buildup and payoff. They're always fun to write though, lol.
> 
> If you know where some of Mecha's personality is inspired from then you get a cookie.
> 
> Final voice question: Between Death or War from Darksiders, who would you go with?
> 
> Fushes: Maybe. Inspirations gotta hit me though. All hail our Big Sleepy Tree Dad!
> 
> Otatheotakugod: Wouldn't fit with what I'm going for and it would cheapenone of the core elements of the story. If you wanna talk more about it, PM me.
> 
> As always, be safe and enjoy!


	9. Those Three were Rather Nosy...

Another morning and hopefully an uneventful day in the life of Gojira.

Buzzing. Gojira heard buzzing and not the kind one would hear from an insect. His eyes immediately opened and turned to see some human made gnat buzzing around him. He snorted and flicked it away. Unfortunately, the buzzing didn't cease as another one came in. He grunted and flicked that away too. Then came a third one.

"Annoying gnats!" Gojira barked and once again swat it away. "You humans are getting too damn comfy for your own good!" While Gojira spoke towards the humans, a tiny bit of that was directed towards his... other voyeurs. Subtly, Gojira turned his gaze towards the bushes, where all three of the group chose to hide in for some reason rather than at least spread apart. Then he muttered distastefully. "Least you idiots could do is spread out."

The bushes rustled and Gojira held back his need to roll his eyes at their lack of both camouflage and intelligence. He wondered if the trio back in his world were anything like that. If that was the case, Gojira felt as though he dodged a massive laser by not befriending them. Godzillasauruses were lone wolves anyhow.

At least they should be from Gojira's experience.

Gojira huffed and did his best to rest while the other monsters continued to watch him, hoping to see something that gave more information on him. So far, nothing major except what was equivalent to meditation. As far as Rodan, Anguirus, and Queen Caesar saw today, Gojira always seemed to do his best to avoid drifting into sleep.

Queen Caesar narrowed her eyes, trying to find a sign of any more abnormalities on him. "He's still... just laying there."

"He really is like Godzilla, at least when she ain't going all training crazy." Anguirus muttered, wondering if certain traits were natural for her friend's species.

"It's nerve racking right?" Rodan whispered in frustration, searching for any reason to confront and pry answers from the male Daikaiju. "Something's gotta slip up eventually."

Queen Caesar hummed. "One would think..."

Suddenly, Gojira let out an explosive sigh and started grumbling. A few words could be heard from him as he started walking away. "Annoying... loathsome... need to eat..."

Queen Caesar snorted and turned to her comrades. "Alright ladies, like we practiced."

Rodan and Anguirus looked at each other with bemused expressions then back to Queen Caesar, the former asking, "We practiced?"

Reluctantly, the furry Kaiju Girl answered. "Kinda, I mean, if you count the first attempt."

""We don't."" They replied with deadpan expressions.

Queen Caesar clicked her tongue and pouted, "Oh, whatever, let's go."

So the trio "sneakily" followed the lone Kaiju Boy, staying to the foliage and at a "safe" distance from his acute senses. Said Kaiju boy on the other hand still held back his urge of violence for now and focused on heading towards the ocean. Hopefully they'd cut their losses there and if not, then at that point he'd say something if he felt like it.

_'They're following you because they can sense it... you're as shit a liar as you are a Kaiju...'_

"Shut up." Gojira hissed to what amounted to himself. Finding something to eat should also take his mind off... that voice. He glanced behind him as he neared the beach and noticed the trio still sticking to the foliage and clumped together. He grit his fangs and sped up just a little bit enough for it not to be too noticeable by the tagalongs. Once near the coast, he looked in the aliens' direction, making sure they were all present and accounted for, including their fixed mecha unit. They were all there and talking amongst themselves, Queen Ghidorah being the only one to pause to briefly glare at Gojira before snapping back to her lackeys. Gojira only rolled his eyes and moved on towards the ocean.

"Oh hell, he's going towards the water!" Whisper shouted Anguirus.

Rodan scowled at her. "Exclaim that louder why don't you!?"

"Both of you shut up!" Queen Caesar ordered. "With every problem, there's a solution!"

Anguirus gave her a skeptic stare. "And that solution is?"

"... I may have an Idea." Queen Caesar hesitantly answered.

Gojira was getting waste deep into the ocean when he heard a set of footsteps approaching and turned to see the one of the three Earth Defenders no longer "hiding". It was Queen Caesar and she strode up to Gojira with an uneasy smile. Those tagolongs were up to something. "Hello, Mister Gojira!"

"Mister?" Gojira questioned but shook his head. "What are you over here for? The space trash is sticking to their area, no thanks to you all."

Queen Caesar huffed and haughtily said, "Rather rude thing to say to a local resident."

Gojira glared down at the mammalian monster woman and retorted with, "As far as I'm concerned, it's my kin that owns it and you're all just living on it. Your word means little."

"Pfft!" Queen Ghidorah had to quickly put her hands over her mouth.

Gojira heard and glared at her before shouting, "You have something to say back there!?" His dorsal plates began to glow ominously. "Would you like to come over and say it!?"

"Oh nothing!" Queen Ghidorah quickly replied, doing her best to hold in her laughter. Gojira's line about the island amused her considering how he isolated himself here and her natural disrespect toward's Earth's Supposed queen. She went on to mutter, "Just laughing at your joke-gah!" Her head whipped back from Gojira throwing a rock against her forehead. "Mother fucker!"

"Superb throw there." The Earth Kaiju Girl complimented.

Gojira snorted dismissively and shrugged. "I wasn't trying too hard."

"I see." Queen Caesar coughed into her hands. "Anyhow, I found myself fascinated with you and I was wondering," Suddenly, Queen Caesar struck a pose, bending over a little with a hand on her knee and other hand with her index finger against her plush lips, her bust and posterior being prominently displayed. Whenever she struck this pose, some humans, mostly men, and a few women, would fine themselves swooning or at least soften up to her instantly. But she didn't just do the pose. No, what helped sink in it in was when she used a technique to give herself "pup" eyes.

With that pose, she asked, "Would you be interested in a chat over some fresh food I caught?"

Gojira's face wasn't what she expected as his stare was rather dull. Give her credit, it wasn't his usual default angry at least. "Uh huuh... I catch my own food."

"A-are you sure?" Queen Caesar somehow posed a little harder. "Dining can be much better with company."

"Not if you're me." He plainly stated.

 _'I bet.'_ Queen Caesar told herself. She ceased her posing and said, "If you simply changed up your attitude -"

"I shall stop you right there, queen." Gojira hissed out her title. "I don't care for any of you nor do I care to try. Your fascination means nothing. Leave me be, mammal." With that closing statement, he went off to continue his business, leaving behind a pouting and frustrated Queen Caesar.

"What an absolute ass." The Kaiju Girl growled. "Guess it's all up to those two now." She glanced over to see the aliens snickering and with a hmph, she flipped them off and they subsequently laughed harder.

Farther away, Gojira sighed and subtly glanced behind him. Anguirus was currently following him, sticking to the underground of the sea floor. He could see the subtle shifts of the seabed from her slow movements. Above him, Gojira could see Rodan flying from afar, also trying to spot something to detail about him. To his bitter amusement, they would most certainly not be getting a show from him today.

No, he was going to get some food as of now, head back to his area, and continue resting until Junior was ready to spar. That's all that should happen, or rather, what he would want to happen.

He spotted a nice pod of orcas not too far off and playing near the surface, rather bulky ones too that made him licks his chops, and swam harder, eager to get his fangs into a nice catch. Gradually, he gained speed, eager to ambush these so called predators from below, sinking into the darker depths of the ocean. It wasn't necessary, but it was always good to improve a hunting skill rather than simply charge in and with said ambush strategy came the rewards of a greater haul at once since they wouldn't scatter so fast.

Just as he was nearly right below them, a pair of crimson talons swooped in and grabbed two unlucky orcas, causing the rest to scatter in a multitude of directions. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Damn it, Rodan!" Cried Angiurus. She quickly realized her mistake as Gojira's resentment filled eyes bored down on her location and she quickly burrowed back to the island.

Meanwhile, far from the ocean, a content Rodan whistled to herself. _'Can't spy on the Pendejo on an empty stomach. No way.'_

Speaking of Gojira, he continued his hunt for food and forged some quick plans on what to do next time he saw Rodan as payback. Maybe Anguirus and Queen Caesar since they had a hand in this in his opinion. At least they were gone now and he was alone.

Yes. Nice and alone in the endless blue with only himself. Only himself and the thoughts that stayed in his mind. All those less than stellar thoughts. "Dammit... I need to keep myself preoccupied." He rumbled as he swam off to actually catch some needed seafood.

For some reason, he found himself glaring into the abyss of the ocean further away and quickly turned away to carry on with his business of slaking his hunger.

**XXXXX**

"Where have you guys been?" Godzilla questioned her approaching friends, an annoyed looking Anguirus and Queen Caeasr with a feasting Rodan in tow also sporting a bump on her head. "You were spying on him weren't you?" She put a little more stress on him more than she wanted to. She realized she was still somewhat bitter about their earlier spar and mentally chided herself for letting it show like that.

"No." Rodan quickly snapped through her mouthful of food.

Queen Caesar looked away and lazily said, "Maybe."

"You know we were." Anguirus replied with snippy tone. "At least we were trying to until our resident flying glutton couldn't hold her hunger for just a few damn moments!"

"You of all Kaiju don't get to comment on my hunger." Rodan retorted as she continued to munch away.

Queen Caesar folded her arms and lightly glared at her avian friend. "I'm inclined to agree with Anguirus on this."

Rodan let out a quick, bitter "ha" and retorted with, "You would, miss cutsey pose."

"It's a legitimate tactic." She huffed haughtily.

Godzilla rolled her eyes and, as usual, gave her friends her honest opinion. "Girls, with all due respect, I don't think you're the best at spying."

"What!? I ambush you all the time! I trained Junior for it!" Anguirus argued back indignantly.

Godzilla nodded. "Yeah." Then she folded her arms and glanced towards the Kaiju Girls beside her. "But ambushing someone alone is a little different from sneaking around another Kaiju with less than stealthy Kaiju."

Rodan quickly swallowed her Orca meat and snarled, "Hey, what are you saying, Culo?"

"Stealth isn't really you or Queen Caesar's skill." The taller Kaiju Girl bluntly answered. "Mostly Queen Caesar oddly enough."

"It's true." The fluffy Kaiju Girl concurred. "Though to be fair, you brutes always catch me when I'm trying to sneak away to sleep."

"Hmm." Anguirus hummed in thought. "So what you're saying is we should split up to sneak on him separately?"

"I mean..." Godzilla thought on it for a few seconds. "That could work better but-"

"Then it's settled!" Anguirus said excitedly. "Alright, ladies let's fan out!"

"I'll show you putas some stealth!" Rodan cockily stated before she raced off into the air. Anguirus bore into the Earth.

As for Queen Caesar, she shrugged. "Guess I'll let them have their turns before jumping in. Can't stealth without some good sleep."

Godzilla couldn't resist the urge to tease her. "I feel like sleep is your only talent besides tying vines and somewhat fighting competently."

"That's more rich than any chocolate I've tasted coming from you." Queen Caesar shot back as she tiredly walked off to get her beauty sleep.

Godzilla let out a dry laugh as she watched her older friend walk off and turned to see Mothra float down towards her with usual smile on her face. "Where have you been?"

"The usual. Tending to my followers and listening to premonitions."

Godzilla nodded and asked, "Anything to worry about?"

"Nothing too stressful though I have been seeing tiny glimpses of her." Mothra's tone became a little more tense at the end.

"Her?" Godzilla questioned until the realization came upon her. "Oh! Oh. Not the best timing for that."

"It usually never is." Mothra nervously laughed out.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be able to reason with your big bad sis is she shows up." Godzilla chuckled with a attle hungry look in her eye.

Mothra rolled her eyes and dryly replied with, "Yes, reason." Mothra looked around and asked, "So where's Junior. I saw the others wander off to no doubt pester Gojira. Is she at the grotto?"

"She should be." Godzilla uneasily answered. "But yesterday, I caught her trying to head over to his side along with the space creeps. Had to have a talk with her on that one." It was obvious she didn't want her daughter around the prisoners but she didn't want Junior near him. He was too secretive and contradictory for her liking. While he wasn't murder crazy like she thought, he still acted like it and kept to himself. There was a reason she preferred him with the aliens other than the fact he frightened them and could keep them in line easier than anyone else.

Hurt like hell for her to admit that last part.

Mothra more than understood her concern and decided to offer her two cents on that situation. "You know, as long as he's there, I do think she'd be well looked after. He does seem to have a soft spot for you too."

"It's weird, Mothra." Godzilla stated with a tone if finality before switching the subjects. "So, you still gonna try to talk to him."

Mothra chortled for moment, "Mhm. Despite that prickly nature, he needs it. Just like other Kaijus did."

Godzilla caught on to the subtle language and growled, "I swear, if you're comparing him to me to him..."

"Well, you did say it, not me. Plus, I think that was the case from most of you." Mothra replied calmly, stifling a giggle at her partner's reaction.

"Ugh." Godzilla rolled her eyes. "Well, good luck with that. I'll be here waiting weeks to months for your comeback after he's finished with ya."

"Oh, such confidence is quite contagious." The moth goddess giggled. "You know, it may help him to talk to another like him."

Godzilla waved that off. "Maybe if he were more open to it. Besides, I lost a bet. Can't exactly probe him."

"Subtlety can go a long way, dear." Mothra advised.

Godzilla shot her a deadpan stare. "Not exactly my strong point. You know that."

Mothra shrugged then asked. "First time for everything isn't there?"

**XXXXX**

Anguirus was akin to a mighty tigress as she slowly stalked the great jungle towards her target, feeling much more assured her stealth would bore some more fruitful results this time. She had done this before with her friends and she knew she could do it with this mystery Kaiju Guy.

She froze mid step as she came across Gojira sitting upon a large boulder and munching away at some squids, looking annoyed as usual. It was a step up from his usual pissed off look at least, but she knew to play it safe. The Kaiju Girl figured she'd be in this for the long run and got somewhat comfortable.

As for her target, he resisted the urge to scoff. He smelled her return, heard the faint rustle, and saw the subtle shifts in the leaves. If she wanted to get the drop on him, she had to work on that. Still, he secretly handed it to her, Anguirus was far from terrible. If he hadn't been to hell, he may have not noticed her approach, at least not so fast.

In the clouds, which had accumulated a little more over the morning, he noticed Rodan flying around like a vulture over fresh carrion. Gojira snorted and figured they probably decided to spread out more rather than clump together. _'And to think I thought of them as sluggish learners.'_ He sarcastically thought to himself.

He didn't spot Queen Caesar anywhere which meant she was either really great at stealth or she was sleeping somewhere. Gojira went with the latter.

So far, other than the Earth Defenders, he was being left alone to eat in peace. Not bad.

"Hey Gojira." He turned to find Junior marching up to him. Well, that's better than the others. "I'm here for that spar we talked about."

"Hmm." Gojira slurped up the last of pieces of his meal and rumbled, "Fine. Now's a good time anyhow. Have a particular spot in mind?"

Puffing out her chest, Junior answered, "Yep. Edge of the beach. Let's go."

While a part of Gojira's mind was eager to show this child the ropes, another part reminded him of Godzilla. Suffice to say, sparring with her child without her say so probably wouldn't go over to well with her. It certainly wouldn't in his shoes. Plus, it seemed as if Anguirus was prepared to intervene from the sounds of it. "Wait... Your mother know where your at and what you're doing?"

Junior froze and quickly adopted a sheepish look and said, "Uh... well, no."

Gojira let out an explosive sigh and gestured for the little Kaiju Girl to follow him, "Come on then."

"You're gonna tell on me?" Junior questioned father surprised Gojira would do such a thing. It didn't seem like his style to her.

"No, I'll cut you some slack on this." He glanced back at her with one eye visible. "But what we're going to do the right thing here and ask."

Junior huffed and said, "Fine."

"Honestly brat, you should be more respectful of her."

Hey, shut your mouth! It wasn't about disrespect." She fiddled with one of her ponytails and glanced away. "She's just been a huge worrywart lately. Ever since you and those aliens took residence, I'm not allowed to go where I please anymore."

"Good." Gojira whispered before speaking back at a regular volume. "She's protecting you."

"I know that." Junior said in a deadpan. "It just feels a little smothering. Like I'm a hatchling again." Her tone was a tad sour at the last sentence.

"You practically are." He whispered, more so for himself. In his mind, Gojira handed Godzilla a nod of approval at her actions. What parent would let their child roam around freely around dangerous Kaiju prisoners of war? Not a sane one, that's who.

Other than them proving incredibly irritating, that was the other thing that made him regret keeping those pieces of space trash alive. But if anyone of them, especially Queen Ghidorah, were to merely look at Junior wrong, Gojira, and no doubt Godzilla too, would make their end messy and excruciating.

Speaking if Ghidorah, thinking about it now, this one was vastly different from the other he fought back in his time. While she reminded him of a three headed dragon, something was off. She wasn't bulky nor did her body, or clothing rather, have plates of bone like armor on it reminiscent of that tyrant. Gojira was trying to figure that out. Perhaps that was his counterpart but named differently or perhaps he had yet to get that look around that time. Not to mention the fact this Ghidorah started off with her draconic image rather than the one before it. She wasn't like that of of the other Kaiju Girl counterparts who were so synonymous with their other world counterparts.

Perhaps there were more Kaijus with secrets.

"Hey Junior, what are you doing with him?"

"Gah/Woah!" Both Gojira and Junior were startled by the sudden voice of Queen Caesar from the right of them. In Gojira's head, this officially made her the best sneak among the Earth Defenders. "Jeez, Caesar, trying to get us to blast you?" Asked the child.

"I wonder if you're trying to get a good tail whipping from your mother. You shouldn't be with him unsupervised." Queen Caesar lightly scolded.

Junior Pouted and rolled her eyes. "Don't nag, alright? Gojira already covered that."

Queen Caesar was caught off guard by that and asked a skeptical, "He did?"

"I did furball." He nodded towards Junior and walked on. "Now leave us be."

"Hmm... I think I'll see this out." Queen Caesar playfully shot back.

Gojira, fangs bared, turned to glare at her. "Grrrr."

Junior instantly jumped between her and growled back in response, "You're not allowed to kill her you know."

"Who said anything about killing her." Gojira retorted, but he relented and continued onward with Junior and Queen Caesar strolling behind him, even having a pleasant conversation... pertaining to him of course.

"So he hasn't threatened you yet?" Queen Caesar inquired, ignoring Gojira's annoyed grunt.

Junior shook her head. "Nope."

"Strange." Queen Caesar gasped out.

Junior shrugged. "Maybe he's got a soft spot for kids."

"Sounds like another Kaiju I heard about." Queen Caesar mused, idly stroking her chin. "But that description definitely doesn't fit Gojira in the slightest."

"Tread lightly, two legged mutt." Gojira warned her. "A lot of things wouldn't fit in your throat either, but I'll gladly jam them in there."

Queen Caesar put a hand over her mouth to stifle a quick chortle. To her, it sounded a tad different from what Gojira was going for. "Oh my... you talk to all the other Kaiju that way?"

"Without remorse." Gojira answered, not all on the same wavelengths of thoughts as her.

She sighed and shook her head. "No wonder you're a loner."

"No kidding." Junior concurred to Gojira's hidden annoyance.

About a few minutes of walking and they reached the Earth Defender training ground where Godzilla and Mothra were training. Apparently, the Moth Kaiju won this round as Godzilla was doing her best struggle out of some her web cocoon. Her legs and mouth were free at least.

Mothra, doing her best to help her out, turned towards the approaching Kaiju and waved cheerfully, "Oh my, good day everyone."

Queen Caesar and Junior returned the greeting in kind while Gojira grumbled out, "Save your pleasantries, bug."

"You must be feelin' pretty good today." Godzilla snarked despite her position. "You didn't threaten to take her life your first sentence."

"He already did that with me." Queen Caesar informed her.

Godzilla let out a dry laugh as an arm was freed, "Shit, here I thought I could be proud of him."

"Awfully mouthy in your web, brat." Gojira shot back. Wanting to bond with her or not, he couldn't take those verbal jabs lying down, especially not from someone bound unlike him. "Guess Mothra took it easy."

"Oh, you think so?" As a bonus, Godzilla flipped him off with her rhetorical question. Sadly for her, he didn't know the exact meaning of it, but he at least knew it had to be an insult.

"As wonderful as it is to argue with you," Gojira sarcastically commented, "Your child wanted to ask you something."

Godzilla craned her neck to face her daughter. "What's up, kiddo? Need me to show you some Atomic Breath tricks or something?"

"Not exactly." Junior gradually became nervous and went on to say, "I was wondering if I could spare with Gojira, since you did it and all."

"Hnnn." The apprehension in Godzilla was more clear than the day itself.

Junior went on to practically beg, "Come on, if he wanted to hurt me he would've done it, he's had plenty of chances! And we'll fight right here too! You can watch! Please!?" She clasped her hands together and gave her mother puppy dog eyes.

Godzilla studied her and Gojira for a moment. She looked towards Mothra and she nodded. With a sigh, Godzilla gave her daughter the reluctant nod of approval, much to her joy, then turned to Gojira with a forbidding glare. "Just so we're clear, you hurt her too bad and I'll show you your own spinal cord, got it?"

Gojira nodded, though unfazed by her warning. "Crystal." Then he turned to Junior. He didn't even need to ask if she was ready as her eyes were blazing with atomic passion. Once again, a reason to smile was given to him even if he didn't take it. Perhaps this was simply a trait amongst his species or he was lucky enough to only encounter those of his kind with that spirit. Either way, it was heart warming.

They took a few steps away from the other Kaiju Girls and took stances, Gojira his own and Junior a mirror image of her mother. Just like her, Junior charged in, fist cocked back to deliver an uppercut.

Just as Gojira and Junior "fought", Rodan and Anguirus ceased their hiding to stand next to their fellow Kaiju Girls. Rodan, being the first to arrive, spoke up, "Is hermanita sparring with the pendejo? You gave the okay on that?" She asked as she watched Gojira easily deflect Junior's punches and kicks.

"I did, what of it?" Godzilla barked out as she was finally free of her silk prison.

Rodan clicked her tongue and replied in the same tone. "Don't mean anything by it, culo. Just surprised me as all."

"I agree with her on that." Anguirus spoke up. "Thought you'd be the last Kaiju giving approval on that." She said, pointing to the spar. Junior was digging her fangs into Gojira's tail. He winced but shrugged it off to bat her away.

Godzilla watched him trip up Junior after a sloppy strike she made. She could see the faint smile on his lips and a more joyful light in his eyes. She sighed and said, "He won't try anything."

"You know that?" Anguirus questioned, watching Junior try to fire an Atomic Breath at him. The little ball of radioactive flame only tickled him.

"Gut feeling." Godzilla answered.

All three of her friends stared at her for a second then nodded. They turned back to watch and Gojira easily pinned the smaller Kaiju girl on her stomach. Considering her age and size, it was amazing she lasted this long even with Gojira taking it easy on her.

Gojira dryly told the little flailing Daikaiju, "I think this is the part where you yield."

"Never!" Junior squirmed for as long and as hard as she could. Once she was nearly out of breath, her tiny voice croaked out, "Okay... maybe we'll take... a break for a little."

"I concur." He let her up and continued to speak, "You've got a long way to go, kid. But as your body grows, so should your power. Just remember to keep training."

Junior waved him off and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Once I'm big and skilled enough, I'll drag your butt through the mud."

Gojira rolled his eyes and shared in the trash talk. "Ha. I won't hold my breath."

"You alright, Junior?" Asked her mother.

Junior nodded. "I'm fine. Gotta lot of work to do though to kick this jerk's butt to the next island." Her frown quickly morphed into a smile and she said, "Maybe I should spare with you guys from now on? We all are the defenders of Earth after all."

"Damn right we are." Godzilla guffawed and patted her head.

Gojira walked up to the other two Godzillas and folded his arms. "She has potential. Like you."

"Honestly, I'd say she has more than me. She's better than me at my age." Godzilla blurted. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks for the spar. Even if you're a total grump." Junior added on.

Gojira snorted. "Not a problem. We are kin."

"Yeah." Godzilla hesitantly replied.

Gojira gave a glance towards Mothra from the corner of his eye, immediately drawn to that smile of hers. He exhaled and turned to walk away. "Well, you two know where to find me."

Anguirus raised her index finger in preparation to verbally point something out. "Uh -"

"You four on the other hand can feel free to forget." Gojira growled without so much as looking back at them. Once again, he left all the Kaiju Girls simply perplexed but Mothra.

Along his way back, he decided to let his smirk through. _'Choke on that, voices.'_

**XXXXX**

**OMAKE: FLY AWAY!**

Gojira had stumbled upon Godzilla sitting upon the beach. She seemed oddly depressed and he decided to ask her. "What's wrong?"

Godzilla huffed and pointed upwards. "That."

In the sky, the aliens, save for Orga, were flying and openly taunting the poor, flightless Kaiju Girl. "Oh my, can't the Queen of the Monsters catch a little air!? Too busy being bound to the land and sea!?" Queen Ghidorah yelled with malicious glee.

"Even Megalon can fly!" Gigan cackled.

"Where's that superior intelligence now!" Megalon roared with a cocky grin under her mask.

Next to the cyborg came the jet feet Mechagodzilla. "Metal beats flesh any day, fleshbag me, ahaha!"

"Those bitches!" Roared Rodan as she and a not so happy Mothra strolled beside Godzilla. "Don't worry, me and Mothra will bag those putas!"

"Unnecessary." Gojira stated and turned to the other Earth Defenders with a wickedly excited smirk. "Let me show you something interesting."

With inquisitive stares, the aliens watched below as the male Godzilla was starting to pull something. Megalon asked, "What's he up to?"

"No friggin' clue." Gigan replied. "Looks like he's firing a short range laser."

Mechagodzilla went wide eyed as a memory from her data banks came up and she whispered. "Oh scrap me."

The aliens all turned to her and said, ""What?""

Suddenly, a loud bang went off. "What" was the last word they said before they heard the words from an awfully masculine voice screaming, "My world, my sky, bitches!"

A collective, ""Oh shit!"" was heard before the screaming.

Down below, Mothra and Rodan were left slack jawed while Godzilla said, "Huh... wonder if I can get him to teach me that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Chapter friggin' 9 ladies and gents! A more peaceful chapter and Earth Defender oriented. Thank you to the lovable and huggable Charles St - I mean - DragonKingDragneel25!
> 
> Anyway, stay frosty like my flakes, my dudes.


	10. We Checked out Her Tunnel...

Gojira found himself happily training Minilla along the coast of Monster Island. The other monsters were off and attending to their own businesses. The GDF was nowhere in sight either which meant today was a rare and well earned relax day for the Godzillas.

It was with a game they made, where Gojira used his long tail to hold up a dead orca and Minilla did all he could to reach the fresh catch. Gojira hoisted it above his head and the tiny titan had done all he could to reach for it, be it climbing on him, attack him, and even jumping to reach for it. This was done to help him develop his muscle and agility.

Gojira never made it easy. He wouldn't insult his son like that and whenever Minilla occasional did it, he'd find some way to reward the child.

Minilla hissed in frustration and without warning, powerful heated pitch black smoke flowed out of his mouth to hit Gojira square in the snout. Gojira made a sound akin to both coughing and laughter from the sudden breath attack.

He immediately waved it away only to find himself in a desolate city rather than his home. To Gojira's horror rather than mere confusion, Minilla was no longer beside him. No, his son stood far away.

Worse yet, the duo wasn't alone.

It was dark and almost hard to see, but one could make out the form of a dragon... a three headed dragon that stood behind a fearful Minilla. Neither Godzilla's could so much as roar before the heads lashed out against the son of Gojira liker vipers.

**XXXXX**

"Stop digging in my holes!" That was Megalon's outrage yell.

Next came Orga's rebuttal. "You're digging in the wrong spots, traitor!"

Not the words Gojira expected to hear upon waking up this morning nor did he want to hear them. Every time the aliens spoke, it was like a switch in his head was going off and telling him to at least maim them, though he choose not to. However, he may come to follow the switch of his with how loud they were screaming and how close they were to him. His eyes snapped open and he huffed as they continued to howl like hatchlings.

"Stop digging there!" Megalon childishly yelled. Gojira could feel the small tremors of her stomping.

From the sounds of that crash, Orga threw something. "Your structure is poor and crude! I am fixing it!"

That was apparently the last straw from the insectoid Kaiju Girl. **"Rriiiaaarghii!"**

**"Mmmrrwwwwn!"**

Numerous small tremors could be felt along with screaming and roars. Gojira punched the tree he was leaning on and roared. "Enough of this! It's not even noon!"

Gojira quickly stomped his way to the arguing aliens to find them fighting next to three large holes along the coast. Megalon and Orga were rolling around until Megalon managed to kick the bulkier alien off. They both stood back up and prepared to fire their cannons. Rather than let this play out, Gojira fired his Atomic Breath between them and instantly gained their attentions. "What are you mongrels up to!? Your racket infuriates me!"

"I-I can explain!" Megalon nervously fidgeted in her spot before pointing towards Orga. "She was touching my holes! Fiddling with them when I told her not to!"

Orga rapidly shook her head and pointed back. "No, I was stopping her! And besides, you've clearly violated the conditions of boundaries set up with the span of those tunnels in some parts with your poor structure!" she finished while pointing to the holes.

Megalon was confused and enraged at Orga's accusation. "What boundaries in regards to digging!?"

"Don't try to loophole this!" Orga snapped.

Gojira silenced them both with, "Shut your fucking traps!" Both aliens immediately piped down. He walked towards them and they both tensed up, prepared for a potential beating from the clearly angered Kaiju Boy. He inspected Megalon's holes for a brief moment then looked back towards the insect Kaiju. "Were these the holes you tried to get me to look at the other day?"

Megalon oddly perked up. She clearly took pride in her work. "Impressed upon presentation?"

"Curious." He rumbled ominously.

Megalon rose a brow. "Good curious?"

"Curious." Gojira reiterated.

Bemused, Megalon stated. "That... doesn't answer my question."

Gojira didn't answer and studied the hole again. After another seconds of silence, he turned to the aliens and asked, "Megalon, how far do your damn tunnels go?"

Organ wore a smug expression as Megalon was turning into a mumbling mess under Gojira's prompt interrogation. "Uh... well, it's not too far-"

Gojira was in no mood for her word dancing and brandished his fist in her face. "Answer me accurately or I'll tear it from your throat."

"It may..." Megalon gulped and decided that either way, the coolant would be spilled. With her eyes down, she mumbled. "It spans the island. I'm a fast a digger."

"And a sloppy one." Muttered Orga.

Megalon heard that and trilled, eager to go another round and Orga hissed back in kind. A stomp on the ground from Gojira reminded them of who would end the fight if one started. "Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed them Megalon, because you're going to seal them up completely!"

"What!?" Megalon's voice had actually cracked as she squeaked out her question.

Organ rushed in front of Gojira and waves her hands. "Wait, Megalon's work is clear sign of incompetence, but there's no need to act so hastily!"

Now Gojira's scrutiny was now on her and she nearly withered under it. "Oh, you seem oddly quick to leap on the defensive now."

"It's not what you think!" Orga frantically spoke. "It's, uh, for your benefit after all!"

"Oh really now?" Gojira's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "How nice."

Megalon cocked her head to the side, "You mean it?"

Orga stared at her and spoke with a deadpan tone. "He's being sarcastic, you simpleton."

Megalon folded her arms. "Oh, how rude."

Gojira grabbed her by the front of her armor and brought her face close to his. Megalon was reminded of how and why those teeth reduced her power drills to scrap metal. She didn't want to imagine suffering the same wound they inflicted upon Queen Ghidorah since she couldn't regenerate like her. "If you think I'm letting you have a little route of your own, you're wrong, dead wrong."

Megalon sputtered at first before regaining enough composure to stomp around after he let her go and rant at Gojira. "But you said I could and I even told the other Earthlings about it! They were fine with it!"

Gojira snorted, tossing her a skeptical stare. "No, they couldn't be."

"But they were! Anguirus gave the go ahead and she even said my structure was sound!" She tossed Orga a glare as she said that last part, once again bringing up their previous argument that started Gojira's day.

Orga was left gawking for a moment until she snarled, "She's either as mentally inept as you or merely placating you!"

"I'll placate you to the grave!" Megalon had retorted.

Orga beckoned her over and hissed, "Try it!"

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" Gojira snapped, making them both flinch and silence themselves. They still glared at each other, but kept their main attention on the stronger Kaiju. "I'm going to settle this. Wait here, mongrels, and don't do anything stupid!" With that final warning, Gojira walked off and the aliens stood stone still... but they still glared daggers at each other.

**XXXXX**

Gojira was gobsmacked and, with twitching eyebrows, asked. "You're genuinely serious?"

Gidzilla shrugged, the queen saying, "Yeah, why not?"

"Since when are prisoners allowed privileges!?" Gojira exclaimed.

Megalon decided to point something out from the side. "It's not as if we can leave the Island without dire consequences."

Gojira immediately whirled around to her. "You're not allowed to speak as of now, bug!"

Weakly, the alien continued to point out another fact, "But Godzilla said-"

"Raargh!"

With a gulp, Megalon squeaked, "Shutting up."

"Sweet cosmos, who's in charge, Godzilla or Gojira?" Came the voice of Gigan as she and Queen Ghidorah approached from the sky, much to the distaste of both Godzilla's.

With clear annoyance, Gojira hissed, "And why are you space maggots over here?"

Queen Ghidorah scoffed at being pried for information, especially so rudely, and haughtily replied, "I grew bored and decided to watch this little spectacle up close."

Godzilla growled and jabbed a finger in Queen Ghidorah's direction. "If you're so bored, why not fly back to outer space where you belong?"

Queen Ghidorah rolled her eyes and smirked, "First off, I go where I please."

Gojira, to her chagrin, scoffed and added, "You'll be going to hell at this rate, that I promise."

"Hnnn... Anyway, space flight can be rather exhausting and tedious, especially for the distance I'd have to go to reach something decent." She explained. It's not like her and most of her group couldn't fly off, but it was a hassle, especially with how fast their ship could've take them. Spanning several hundred galaxies could prove to be quite the exhausting venture, even for Monster Zero herself.

Both Godzilla's rolled their eyes, Gojira saying, "You sound like a pansy."

"Agreed." Godzilla said with a nod.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Queen Ghidorah barked. Then she sneered in Godzilla's face like their first encounter. "He may have beaten me, but everyone has yet to see you uphold your title properly."

Godzilla leered back then snarled in low tone, "Tell you what, whenever you're good and ready, I'll hit you up for a rematch, golden bitch."

The rival queen was pleased at touching a nerve and replied with a sultry, "Oh, I'm always good for another round, princess."

Gigan gained everyone's attention with a loud, "Uh," while pointing to Gojira. Even Godzilla was taken by surprise at Gojira's shift from his usual seven to suddenly being on the verge of going to a nine. He was baring his fangs and his eyes were twitching. He was ready to throttle the life out of something.

And it was all focused on Queen Ghidorah. She was tense and while she tried to seem defiant, her twinge of fear showed, "W-what, I didn't even say that much to you."

Gojira slowly realized what he was doing and released a calming breath that slowly brought him back down to a mild seven, "Grr... Your face and words are incredibly grating." He suddenly snatched her by her forehead horn and hissed in her face, "Quit acting like your title and power meant anything." He threw he back. She grit her teeth and held her tongue while Gojira pointed to her lackeys, "These maggots are weak willed. That is only reason why they followed you." Then his finger landed on Megalon and he smiled cruelly, "And one even betrayed you."

Megalon whistled and looked away.

Queen Ghidorah's mood was taking a plummet. Through gritted teeth, she asked, "Meant nothing? Is that fact?"

"Wish to challenge me on it?" Gojira threatened, giving her the same sneer she gave Godzilla. The hatred brewing was palpable. It was clear Godzilla had no love for the space monsters, Queen Ghidorah especially, but Gojira acted as if there was an established rivalry, a grudge. There was on his end, but not on Queen Ghidorah's, at least not like his.

Queen Ghidorah's contempt continued to skyrocket and she wanted to desperately answer his challenge. Deep down, she loved challenges, but this was too much and becoming frustrating. If she never truly hated anyone before, she was now. Alongside her growing resentment also grew her curiosity, albeit to a lesser degree, on how and why he acted this way to her.

The tense moment was broken by the arrival of the freshly awoken Anguirus. "Alright guys, I-" her smile and pep filled step ceased upon the scene she came on. "Uh, I miss out out on a Mexican stand off again?"

"No. Gojira's pissed about Megalon making that tunnel system." Godzilla answered, deciding to switch the focus to something else less uncomfortable.

"What isn't he pissed about?" Anguirus jokingly, and mockingly, quipped.

""Honestly."" Even surprisingly agreed upon, Aliens and Earth Defenders alike.

Gojira gave them all a deadpan stare. "Fuck all of you."

"Not exactly proving her wrong." Gigan snickered to herself. She flinched when his gaze landed on her.

Anguirus sighed and nonchalantly walked up to the only male Kaiju. "Look, I've been in there, Godzilla's been in there, and it's fine."

"See!? You see!?" Megalon got in Gojira's face and excitedly pointed to the short Kaiju Girl. "In fact, me and Anguirus happen to be digging buddies! Your complaints are moot!"

"Wouldn't go that far." Anguirus chirped.

"Oh." Megalon deflated, not noticing Gojira's fist cocked back to slug her.

As soon as it came down upon the top of her head, Anguirus decided to offer Gojira something, "If you're so unsure, why don't me and Megalon show you?"

"I also wish to come and inspect her earthly cavity." She started to slid her hands together. "I need to keep myself... busy." She coughed into her hand and continued. "Plus, if this structure," She said pointing to the holes in the ground, "around the entrance is anything to go by, it requires improvement."

Megalon got up to bellow, "You're inferior, ship beast!"

"You're as inferior as your insults!" Orga retorted.

Gojira's more monstrous growl snapped their attentions back to him, "They'll never find your bodies, either of you." Both aliens gulped and Gojira turned back to Anguirus. "As for you, Kickball... fine."

"Figured you-wait, really?" The Kaiju Girl didn't expect Gojira to say that. She expected him to shrug it off while calling her vermin or something like that at the bare minimum.

Gojira was noticeably hesitant and sighed out, "I need a distraction. Unless Godzilla or Junior need me for something." He almost sounded like he was hopeful they would.

"We don't." Godzilla immediately answered to his hidden disappointment.

"Hmhmhm, denied by your own." Queen Ghidorah mocked. "How pitiful."

Gojira immediately grabbed her by her low collar and put his other hand roughly around her cheeks in a painful grip, "I'll deny you of your tongue."

"Come Gojira!" Megalon, not paying any attention to Queen Ghidorah's predicament started pulling on him which subsequently freed the other alien, was oddly eager to display her work. "We'll show you that I'm both trustworthy and my craftsmanship is equally so."

Orga snorted a sarcastic comment, "Oh, indeed."

"Shut up, ship!" Megalon shot back as she pulled Gojira in. Anguirus took the lead and Orga followed behind the rest of the group.

That just left Godzilla, Queen Ghidorah, and Gigan. Queen Ghidorah calmed herself then turned to the other queen. "So, now that your less than savory counterpart has left-"

Godzilla was already casually walking off and replied with dull tone, "Feel free to fuck off, space creep, I've got shit to do." She didn't even look back and flipped the space queen off too.

Queen Ghidorah folded her arms. "Hmph, the audacity of those two." Then her teeth gnashed together and she narrowed her eyes. "Especially him."

"Guy hates you more than I do." Gigan idly muttered. "I'm almost jealous."

Queen Ghidorah payed her second in command no mind and mused to herself, "Just who the hell are you, male lizard."

**XXXXX**

"Behold, the great tunnel of Megalon!" Her booming voiced echoed throughout the caves she had made. She turned back to the others with her eyes closed and hands on her hips. "No need to applaud me or my fantastic work."

Everyone gave her deadpan stare and Gojira replied, "I wasn't going to."

Megalon was clearly offended and Orga let out a satisfied, "Ha! Not even grunt work suits you!"

Gojira glanced at Orga. "Quiet! I'm not on your side either, brute."

Anguirus brought the attention back to her, "Anyway, she didn't make anything too expansive. Hell, she only made those three entrances topside to get in rather than anywhere else. Your fears alleviated, Mudak?"

"I fear nothing. However, I'm going to take a closer look." Gojira narrowed his eyes and jabbed a thumb at them. "You cannot give even the smallest amount of trust to these xenos with anything."

""Xenophobe."" Both aliens muttered in a moment of solidarity.

"To be fair, you guys did try to take over our planet." Anguirus bluntly stated in Gojira's defense before turning her attention back to him. "And listen, Mudak, it's not about trust. Hell, this thing could be useful for us too, especially with some renovations here and there."

"R-renovations?" Megalon questioned. Beside her, Orga slowly grew a grin.

Anguirus rubbed the back of her head, "Well, this isn't a bad rough draft."

"Rough draft!?" Megalon questioned louder and stomped. "What are you on about!? You said my tunnels were fine!?"

Anguirus asked a question with a deadpan tone, "Did you not hear the "for now" part?"

"Ha! Even the earthlings can tell of shoddy craftsmanship when they see it!" Orga mockingly cried, relishing in Megalon's feelings of humiliation.

"Didn't say that either, Orga." The ankylosaur quickly added in.

However, Megalon's anger wasn't placated in the slightest, "You may as well have!" She said with another few stomps. She lashed out and punched a wall next to her that immediately crumbled to reveal another tunnel. Megalon went wide eyed and quickly tried to play it cool. "It was uh, supposed to do that! Yeah!"

"No, it wasn't." Anguirus muttered as she studied the new tunnel system that went further downward. "Did you remember making this?"

"I... may have?" Megalon was pretty much questioning herself at this point. "I won't lie, sometimes I lose myself in my work." She nervously tapped her index fingers together. "Honestly, I can't even really call this work so much as a passionate hobby."

"What a miserable existence." Orga muttered.

"You're both miserable." Gojira spoke after his odd moments of choosing to simply stand by. "Kickball, there's something wrong I take it?"

"Yeah... I don't think Megalon made this." Anguirus said as she took a closer gander at the unknown tunnel. "Me and Godzilla checked out every book and cranny of this place. She didn't make a tunnel like this." She explained as she narrowed her eyes. She peered further in. "It's too straight and clearly made by a singular drill."

Gojira decided to voice an inquiry. "You can tell all that by merely inspecting this?"

"Of course. I'm also a skilled burrower." Anguirus replied with a little pride herself. She moved out of the way and let Gojira take a look himself.

Megalon, not longer irate, coughed into her hand. "Should we take a look at this?"

"We'll take a look at this." Gojira gestured between himself and Anguirus. "You two can kindly fuck off somewhere else."

Once Gojira's back was turned, both aliens glared at him. "Gladly." Replied Orga as she and Megalon turned to leave. However, she had something else to say to the shorter earthling. "Oh, and Anguirus, when you're ever ready, I can help you make this system more efficient."

"No, find your own digging buddy!" Megalon snapped.

They were about break out into another fight until Gojira reminded them of something, "Leave!"

The aliens immediately scampered off knowing Gojira's patience was thin at this point. Once they were gone, Gojira switched his focus back to the tunnel. "We're going in right?"

Anguirus rose a brow and casually leaned on the wall next to it. "You're just gonna go in? No protection in mind or anything else?"

He snorted and moved in. "I'm my own protection. Worry about yourself."

Anguirus watched him go in for a moment and shook her head. "Tch. They're so damn alike it's absolutely nerve racking."

**XXXXX**

Somewhere, beneath the surface and inside the Earth's crust, a ship with a drill at its front traveled at blazing speeds as it dug through the miles of rock with absolute ease. Inside, a small crew led by an american pilot steered the ship.

"How's the Gotengo treating you, Captain Douglas?" Came General Gyozen's voice from the computer's intercoms.

The american, a tall and buff Caucasian man wearing a trench coat, said, "The baby handles like a dream, sir."

Gyozen chuckled, "Good to hear. I-wait."

Douglas nodded and pulled up something on the monitor, "Already ahead of you, sir. We're detecting activity... moving towards from the looks of it." The captain narrowed his eyes. "Quite the high amounts of radiation too."

"No doubt what that thing is." Gyozen hissed over the comms. "Even the undergrounds are not safe from those creatures ghastly forms."

"Any orders?" Douglas broke Gyozen from his musings.

Gyozen was only silent for moment. "Pull out and lead them to the ocean. We've found ourselves some rather disturbing evidence of these monster's capabilities. It'll require a more stealthy investigation."

"Yes sir." Douglas nodded. Then he addressed his team. "Alright scouts, you heard him! Topside, sea floor!"

""Yes sir!""

**XXXXX**

"Feelin' cramped?" Anguirus asked from behind Gojira. They had been traveling for a few minutes now and the tunnel felt as if it was going up at this point.

"Hardly." He replied, having dealt with worse cramping than this. It was snug to say the least and as a bonus, not cold. Then he felt water rush past his hands and knees. "Water."

"Huh, saltwater too." Anguirus idly commented before a thought occurred. "Think it's some underground oasis or something?" Suddenly, loud rushing could be heard and the pair braised themselves. Sea water had flooded their tunnel.

Gojira shrugged and pressed on. "Only one way to find out."

"Something we can actually agree one, Mudak." Anguirus chuckled.

"Don't get too hopeful." Gojira dryly advised.

She gave the leading Kaiju a deadpan stare. "You ever cool it on the snark?"

"You ever win a fight?" He shot back.

She clicked tongue and sighed, "Smart ass."

They reached the ocean floor in not too long before they swam up to breach the surface and found themselves in the middle of the ocean. From what Gojira could feel, they weren't too far from Infant Island. "Well, that was a waste. Whatever dug here... is... "

"Is?" Anguirus asked. She noticed where Gojira's eyes were drawn, but didn't get to see whatever it was as she only saw a shimmer of light bounce off something before it was lost in the approaching storm clouds. "See something interesting I take it?"

"Yeah, interesting, that's a word for it." Gojira had seen enough of it to tell that it was a machine. A machine that have been all too familiar. "Man made. The hole was definitely man made."

That statement drew skepticism from his fellow Daikaiju. "You think humans did that?"

"I know they did, Kickball." Gojira hissed, though his aggression wasn't aimed towards her. "Let's go. We should enjoy the peace while it lasts."

Anguirus didn't care much for that foreboding tone, but ran along with it. "I hear that, my toned bottom Mudak."

Gojira was bemused for a second and asked. "Toned what now? Speak properly, Kickball!"

To his chagrin, she merely laughed and flipped him off.

**XXXXX**

Megalon was sitting alone and watching the tides come in from the mountains. She sighed to herself, wondering what would await the fate of her great, and well structured in her humble opinion, tunnel. Hopefully, Gojira could bestow it just as much mercy as he did with Queen Ghidorah. If he could spare her, then why not her tunnel? Hell, face huggers were more deserving of mercy than Queen Ghidorah, so why not her glorious tunnels?

"Yo, Megalon." Said alien turned to see her claw buddy approach from above with a grin on her face and food in her hands. "You seemed worried, what's up?"

The alien goddess sighed and gave her companion a deadpan stare. "What do you have planned?"

Gigan clicked her teeth and groused, "Can't we at least pretend that you think I'm not up to anything too shady?"

"No." Megalon answered dully.

"Sometimes I wonder how tightly that head of yours is screwed on, mate." Gigan dryly stated as she tossed Megalon an incredibly large Octopus.

"Likewise, claw buddy." Spoke Megalon as she lifted down her mask to swiftly munch away.

"That tunnel you've been digging... got me interested lately." Gigan told her companion through her munching.

A brow rose on the Seatopian. "Really?"

"Me and Mecha." Gigan went on. "You see, this planet is rich in some special minerals. Nothing too special, but profitable enough." The cyborg had that mischievous gleam in her visor.

"Did you forget we're marooned here?" Megalon rhetorically asked as if Gigan was the stupid one between them.

She merely waved it off. "Not a problem if I can get my hands on some choice materials."

Megalon's eyes narrowed. "And our monitors?"

The cyborg chortled. "Might have a solution for that. It's all about timing though."

Megalon groaned and said, "Your plans tend to backfire."

"Only cause I was on a leash. Think about it, in a way, we're less restricted." Gigan told her. "Queen Ghidorah doesn't have free reign to breath down my neck anymore." She reasoned.

Megalon was contemplative for a moment then hummed. "Hnnn... I may be able to help. But-"

Gigan waved off her concerns once more. "Hey, if he comes in and makes a mess, it's not like I won't be able to salvage it."

"Even if that mess is us?" Megalon asked skeptically.

"Who says I'm giving him a reason to go after us. We ain't conquering a planet, just getting some profit and a way out is all." Gigan once again reasoned as if it was no trouble at all.

The insectoid Kaiju Girl squirmed in her seat. "Behind his back?"

Gigan nodded eagerly. "Where we won't annoy him, yes."

Megalon sighed and gave a reluctant nod, "Fine... I'll at least hear your plan out."

"That's my Claw Buddy." Gigan and Megalon fist pumped. "Now then, get this..."

**XXXXX**

OMAKE: Goji-Cage!

An announcer spoke, _"You're not ready..."_

Slowly, Gojira's legs could be seen as he approached the battlefield. Aliens and Earth Defenders brawling, their two queens engaged in heated combat. Gojira gained everyone's attention with a single, **"Skrrreeeoooongk!"**

Everyone froze and turned to him. The camera panned up to show Gojira with an uncharacteristically cocky smirk. "Hope you're ready, mamacitas," He said as he slowly put on a pair of sleek shades. "Cause you're all about to get Zilla'd! Godzilla'd!"

_"For Gojira, the Super Star Kaiju!"_

A new scene, in the city of Tokyo with Gojira and Queen Ghidorah. The latter grabbed her hips and looked at the male Kaiju smugly. "You dare to challenge me, show off?"

Gojira displayed a series of kicks and pointed to Queen Ghidorah, "I hope you're ready, Empress Palpatine, cause you're dealing with Earth's superstar!"

"I'll simply snuff it's lights out!" Queen Ghidorah roared excitedly. She pointed her arms towards Gojira and fired her Gravity Beams at point blank, only for Gojira to split his legs, ducking under the beams, and delivered a fierce punch straight to the dragon queen's crotch. "AAAAAAAGH!" Was her high pitched cry.

Another scene, within the jungles of Monster Island. Orga had walked to Gojira, arms folded and asked, "What type of Kaiju wins with a low blow?"

Gojira put away his cellphone and with a smug grin said, "The roguishly handsome and badass kind."

Orga licked her lips and flexed her claws. "The soon to be consumed kind. I'm in the mood for your DNA."

Gojira's grin grew and he bumped his shades down to look at her with his bare eyes, "Didn't realize it was that kind of fight." He chuckled and walked forward before he flexed his arms. "We're gonna wrestle each other down first and get some dinner after right? Always did like my Kaiju women... finely built. And you, my lady, are stacked."

Orga had a blank expression on her face, "What?"

After another scene change, The Aliens and Earth Defenders were about to start eating together when suddenly Gojira turned to the aliens, specifically Queen Ghidorah, and yelled, "Special Blow!"

""AAAGH!"" All the aliens screamed, covering their crotches.

"Hahahaha!" Gojira boisterously laughed. "Oh man, every time!" Then he turned to Godzilla and asked, "So, when's the Help gonna come prep this slop?"

"Help?" She questioned.

Another scene transition, Gojira and kamanta-chan Shin stood on the beach, no doubt training. "Alright kid, first step being a star." He handed her some shades. "Looking like one."

Shin nodded eagerly and put the shades on with a smile. "Next step is feeling cool. Once you feel cool, you can do this." A boat of human women was approaching and Gojira, once they were in range, he used his finger pistol technique on them.

They swooned and cheered, "Goji-kun, I'm your biggest fan!" "I loved all your movies!" "Gimme those radioactive dino babies!" "Those monster hussies won't love you like us, Goji-kun!"

Next thing everyone knew, several attacks hit the ship all at once, surprising both Gojira and Shin. Gojira scratched his head and nervously chuckled, "Forgot I had another fan club. Let's bounce, kid!"

The last scene was of Gojira taking a pose, surrounded by anonymous Kaiju Girl models. He winked at the camera, "It isn't easy being brighter than the sun, but hey, I make it look easy!"

Then the set began to fall apart... and Gojira, still posing, let out an explosive sigh, "Why I did put Jet Jaguar as my agent again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woohoo, a full ten chapters with a nearly consistent run time! Special thanks to DragonKingDragneel25. Me and him were pming and it lead to this Omake you see before you.
> 
> Fun fact, I've actually started DMing with the OfficialKaijuGirls maker on twitter a tiny bit. However, it's not much of a conversation now. Hopefully, we can talk more at some point. He's a nice dude. He really made a nice little niche community for Kaiju fans.
> 
> Also, shout out to ChimiTigon for helping me keep the continuity.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed!


	11. I Actually Played With rocks...

A storm was coming in, a natural one not caused by the nefarious powers of Queen Ghidorah. Gojira welcomed it, as the rains always soothed him, from the cooling water on his skin to a few of the sounds that ensued from it. Though, it also had its draw backs, with the sun being blocked out to the damn thunder that prevented some of his sleep.

Gojira looked towards the sky and exhaled, trying his best to relax given the circumstances. Moments like these needed to be savored in his opinion, especially with what may follow. He was alone and he would make the most of his peaceful time. He got comfy against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Male lizard!" Came the timely cry of Queen Ghidorah.

One could swear they heard glass shatter as Gojira's eyes snapped open. Good times truly never last. He promptly snapped as she approached. "What now!?"

With urgency, she yelled, "There's liquid falling from the sky!"

Gojira's stare turned from annoyed to blank. "Did I mishear you?"

"Look around you, fool!" She gestured to the world around her. "There is liquid falling from darkened clouds, but I didn't cause it!"

"Are you fucking with me?" Gojira snarled, now standing to his full height. Despite being what was equivalent to an inch shorter than the space monster, Gojira still managed to come off as more imposing. "I do not do jokes, especially from you!"

"This is not a joking matter, male lizard! There's something wrong here!" She snarled back with genuine concern. She couldn't fathom why this garnered no interest from her captor.

Gojira almost had a defeated look on his face and pinched his nose while his other hand balled up into a fist. "It's called rain... it's normal, unlike your brain!"

"Excuse me!? Queen Ghidorah's left eye twitched.

"Gojira, Gojira!" Next came Megalon calling out for him, prompting him to groan out his frustration. "There's something wrong here! Your sky is leaking water and Queen Ghidorah didn't cause it! Is that normal!?"

"Are you serious!?" He hissed.

Megalon had the audacity to look clearly offended. "Of course I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be!? What if this leads to adverse effects!?"

Gojira was getting closer to snapping and stalked up to them both with a warning, "Listen, you brain dead maggots, I -"

Suddenly, Orga came in from the foliage, interrupting Gojira with, "Everyone, I don't wish to alarm you, but -"

"I will strangle you all with your own intestines!" Gojira's roar was punctuated by the timely sound of thunder and everyone flinched.

Nervously, Orga asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"When isn't it a bad time with him?" Came Queen Ghidorah's timely snark.

"Raargh!" If Gojira did snap, his first target was now chosen.

Suddenly, Gigan swooped in with a simple, "Yo, guys -"

"That's it! I'm killing you all, starting with the golden bitch!" Gojira roared, nuclear rage and energy flowing through his body.

Queen Ghidorah winced, but roared back, electricity flowing through her, "Like I'll go down without a proper fight!"

Gigan looked between them, panicking, "Am I missing something!?"

"What's with all the commotion?" Everyone looked up to see Mothra landing between them with clear concern in her voice.

Queen Ghidorah was the first to respond. "Your sky is leaking and the male lizard is being pissy as usual!"

"Because you're all a bunch brain dead space goons!" Came his retort, seconds away from blasting her to kingdom come. "Leave me alone!"

"I didn't even really say anything!" Gigan practically whined.

Mothra chuckled and muttered something. Everyone swore they heard the word children. After that second of muttering, she addressed the male of the group. "Gojira, can you wait over there while I calmly explain precipitation to the aliens?"

Gojira scoffed while folding his arms. "Much rather murder them and be done with it. Whatever, just get them away from here." He said and went away to let the goddess educate the aliens. Gojira wondered aloud to himself. "How the hell do you cause rain and not understand they're natural? What the hell is up with this universe? Are all aliens this ignorant?"

The mutant dinosaur sighed and added it onto his pile of questions. He had to wonder to himself why on Earth he chose to spare them all in the first place, especially Queen Ghidorah, the last one he should've let live. Then again, it was because he wasn't on Earth that made him do so. All those voices and thoughts that ran on his head... and he listened to the merciful ones. That decision would most likely forever baffle him, though at the rate the aliens were going, he wouldn't come to regret his decision for too long. Still... how much did Hell affect him, he wondered. The nightmares, voices, and even his actions...

He clicked his tongue as he felt a headache coming on, the rain doing little to soothe his pains.

He heard the foliage rustle and turned to see Mothra approaching. "Gojira, are you calmer now?"

He didn't respond right away and stared at the moth Kaiju. He blinked as he realized he had a question of his own. "I'll answer your question with a question... am I really out of Hell? It feels like I'm still down there." He narrowed his eyes. "Be honest or else."

Mothra softly chuckled. "I can assure you this isn't Hell.

"Sounds like something a Hellspawn would say after... all of that." Gojira nodded his head back to where he tried to rest. "Ugh, who am I kidding? This is just a new Hell. Minus the fire, brimstone, and darkness."

"Is that really how you feel?" Mothra teased.

Gojira wasn't having it and hissed in her cute face. "Don't toy with me, moth."

She laughed and sighed out, "In all seriousness, Gojira, you're rather harsh."

Gojira narrowed his eyes again. "Is that a commentary on my attitude in general or with those things?"

"Hmm." Mothra thought for moment before snapping her fingers and pointing at Gojira with a bright smile. "Yes."

"Of course." He drawled with an eye roll. "Are those idiots gone yet?"

"Not quite." Mothra chuckled a tad nervously, touching her index fingers together. "Wish to see for yourself?"

He would've said no, but a morbid curiosity came over him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and went over to look at them. They were all staring at the sky and muttering to themselves like cave people discovering fire.

Utterly ridiculous. That was the kindest way Gojira could certainly put it and he didn't. "Empty headed space freaks."

"They're just learning about Earth." Mothra airily chuckled. "Certainly better than destroying it, right?"

Gojira hummed and shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't put them in my line of fire... as much."

"You know," Mothra slowly said, "I sense an underlying light to them."

Gojira let out a humorless laugh, "The dragon and cyborg's lights must be barely brighter than a flicker."

"A flicker is still a light, Gojira." Mothra sagely retorted.

Gojira rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Spare me that romanticized dribble."

An extremely close flash of lightning came and Megalon yelled. Gojira and Mothra turned back to the aliens to see Megalon have electricity dancing around her body, especially around her horn, and her movements now jittery, "Holy crap!" She started air boxing at rapid speeds and spoke just as quick. "I feel energized! Invigorated! Fresh!"

"What is this nonsense?" Gojira hissed. Rather than continue his talk with Mothra, he opted to remove the pests himself at this point. "Hey, why are you all still here!?"

The aliens flinched, save for Megalon who began speaking to him so fast he almost didn't understand her. "Gojira, look at me, hey, wanna see me dig! I feel like I could make a hive! Can I do that!?"

Gojira's mouth twitched and instead of simply say an insult, he looked towards Gigan for an explanation of some sort. She shook her head. "I've never seen her like this, don't look at me."

"You know what, I'm gonna dig! Dig real fast!" She stated merrily. Before anyone could say anything, she burrowed into the ground, saying, "Oraoraoraoraoraora!"

All the Kaiju present just watched her leave before Gigan spoke, "Welp, better go after her! Gotta make sure she doesn't actually make that hive."

"Yeah... do that." Gojira drawled as Gigan followed after her Claw Buddy. Then he turned to the remaining aliens. "As for you two, hurry up and get lost."

"You don't own this area." Queen Ghidorah scoffed. Gojira snarled took a step towards her and she made a nervous gulp. To save face, she said, "B-but I have better things to attend to anyway." Before she she flew off.

And all that was left was Orga who had one thought on her mind. "... Odd question, but would you happen to have a secret laboratory around here? I'm still having with-"

"Leave!" Gojira's roar was once again followed by thunder, as if the heavens themselves spoke with him.

"Understood." Orga said hastily before running after Queen Ghidorah since her life depended on it.

Gojira sighed, finally felt the relief of being left in peace from those invaders and basked in rains. Of course he took a precaution and placed a large boulder over the hole Megalon made. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd end up trapped down there, but he figured that wouldn't happen given his luck. Now that he'd thought about it, he'd probably end up trapped down there at some point by some self fulfilling prophecy, most likely with a group of the idiots. He shuddered and chose to stop thinking for the rest of the day.

Gojira, his eyes now closed, sensed the storm rage on a little harder and continued to relax under its embrace. He twitched when he heard the presence of another come towards him, but relaxed again as it was Junior this time. "Hey Gojira, doing anything?"

"Relaxing." He softly replied.

"Hmm." Junior just stood there for a moment. She was quickly thinking of a way to phrase a question she had for the nearly constantly angry Kaiju Boy. She snapped her fingers when it hit and asked, "Hey, can I show you something at the training grounds?"

"Something?" Gojira questioned. He wasn't one to like vagueness directed towards him. Rather ironic, he knew.

Junior quickly followed up and elaborated, "A training related skill. Hard to explain though, so I'd much rather show you."

Gojira thought for a moment then shrugged, "Alright."

**XXXXX**

"Yo, Megalon, wait up!?" Gigan yelled through the newly formed tunnel. She had teleport just to keep up with her friend.

"Oraoraoraora, what'd you say!?" Megalon excitedly roared.

"Wait!" Gigan screamed.

"Scratch that, almost there!" Megalon broke though some more bedrock and reached her main tunnel system, landing on her feet. "Ora! There we go! New tunnel!"

"Yeah, great... awesome." Gigan sarcastically muttered once she reached her friend. "Hey, do me a solid and draw less attention to your tunnels, alright."

"No kidding." Came the voice of Mechagodzilla as she walked in, a bright yellow helmet with a flashlight on her head for some reason as well as a pickaxe over her shoulder. "Can't have an underground operation if everyone knows about it."

Megalon spooked her by rushing towards her, getting up in her face to say, "But this would be underground no matter - oh, you meant sneaking."

Mecha shoved the insect monster away and asked, "The hell's up with her? Scans show her wattage is going crazy." Mecha quirked a brow and added, "So's her brain activity strangely enough."

Gigan shrugged. "She got hit by lightning on the tip of her horn."

"Huh." Mecha then shrugged it off herself and grinned. "Anyway, I found some cool minerals. Potential valuables."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gigan quickly rushed over to cover Mecha's mouth and scanned around. Nothing so far. She sighed in relief before tossing the unit a small glare and slowly releasing her. She whispered, "Not here, in the back."

Mecha nodded and was a about to lead on until both mechanized Kaiju heard a great thump. They turned to see Megalon lying face down and moaning. "My power.. no longer maximum... bring me... espresso... monster... energy."

Both Cyber Kaiju girls attempted to say, "Dibs on not dragging her." In the end, Mecha won by a nanosecond and happily rubbed it in Gigan's sour face. "Hehe, yeah! Now hurry up, sharing the treasure with two other Kaiju is bad enough."

"Likewise." Gigan muttered. Naturally, she had a plan for that later down the line.

**XXXXX**

Gojira narrowed his eyes at the sight before him then directed his stare towards the little one beside him. "Junior, what is this?" Gojira gestured to the Earth Kaiju Girls involved in a heated game of... rock kicking from his guess. They were smirking and laughing as they kicked a rather durable boulder between them. Seemed like Anguirus and Godzilla were teamed up against Rodan and Queen Caesar.

Junior chuckled and said, "Training."

Gojira cocked his head to the side and said in a dull tone, "That's what this is?"

"Seems fun, right?" Junior wanted to think more positively, but already knew his answer.

He clicked his tongue, agitated at what he found to be a pointless sight. "I'm going back."

"Gojira, hold on." Junior rushed to block Gojira off despite her small frame. "This technically is training., you know? Just a fun form of it... and, I think you should join." The little Daikaiju decided she'd take it upon herself to try and get Gojira more friendly with the other Earth Kaiju. He was a Godzilla after all and he wasn't a total jerk in her eyes. Weird and mean sure, but she also thought Queen Caesar was weird when she first met her. To this day she still thinks so, but she's also cool. Why couldn't Gojira turn out that way?

As for Gojira, he was reminded of his universes' version of the Earth Kaiju and how they would sometimes play. He never engaged in their fun even when given multiple chances. Thinking back on it, seeing the joy on Godzilla's face, maybe, just maybe, he missed out on something. So rather than say he had no interest, he said this, "Let's say I wanted to join, which I don't, the numbers would be uneven."

"Well," Junior looked towards the side and idly twirled her foot in circles in the dirt. "If you're up for it, they could take you four to one? Or three to two?"

Gojira folded his arms. "Really now? You think that's fair for me?" He chuckled and pointed towards them. "Or rather, should I say them?"

Junior pouted and jabbed her finger at Gojira's leg. "Hey, don't be so arrogant. Mom could totally beat you, especially with our friends!"

Gojira snickered, amused by Junior's attitude. "I don't know about that now."

Promptly after his taunt, a rock came flying at him and directly struck him in the back of the head, almost completely knocking him over. What followed were the laughs of the Kaiju Girls, including Junior's giggles. A vein bulged in Gojira's head an he spun around to face the laughing Daikaiju. "Which one of you did that!?"

Rodan stepped forward. "Whoops! Guess that one's on me, Pendejo!"

Gojira's frown turned into a sneer as he picked up the boulder. "You know what? I'm suddenly feeling in the mood to play."

""Eh?"" Were the collective sounds of the Kaiju Girls. Gojira winded up and threw the boulder right into Rodan. The power behind it sent her sprawling to the ground as the air left her lungs and the others winced.

"Whoops! Guess that's on me, fire fowl!" Gojira almost howled that out, relishing the sensation of dishing out payback. His smile was utterly malicious.

Rodan, despite the pain, rose up with an explosive squawk and her friends came to her side, all glaring at Gojira. Godzilla shouted, "Oh fuck that, it's on now!"

Godzilla picked up the giant rock and the game was back on, plus one contender, four versus one.

"Tear him up, gals! Especially you, mom!" Junior cheered. Despite the antagonism in the air, she could feel the first steps to friendship being taken here. Besides, the games always got heated anyway, so Gojira wasn't totally changing up the normal mood of things despite totally mixing up the game dynamic.

Plus, she could watch her mother and friends hopefully beat some of the smug out of him. Less than noble goals on that end some may say, but hey, take the good with the bad.

"Get some!" Godzilla threw the boulder straight towards the male and Gojira winded his leg back...

**XXXXX**

Queen Ghidorah held her hand up, taking in a quick zap of lightning before idly blowing up a section of trees. She huffed before shouting, "Where the hell is everyone else!?"

Orga, while trying to put together something out of stones, growled. "My baby and those other two troglodytes are most likely playing in those tunnels of Megalon's... her poorly constructed tunnels." At some point, Orga would find the time to renovate them, that she swore upon her dying breath.

Queen Ghidorah scoffed. "I grow bored and require Gigan to kick around." She narrowed her eyes and hissed under her breath. "I don't like her leash being too long."

Orga nodded in agreement and shuddered. "Neither do I, especially with my creation."

"Yes, yes, your thing isn't not important." Queen Ghidorah said offhandedly, more focused on venting her woes than having an actual conversation. She looked towards the ocean, barely seeing about three of those human vessels off on the horizon. "Hnn... how could those maggots tolerate being watched like this? King and Queen of the monsters, how laughable."

Orga rolled her eyes, just as invested in conversation her queen just as much as she was with her. "Indeed."

Queen Ghidorah scoffed again and muttered. "Ugh, talking with you is never fun. So utterly dull." She started walking back towards the mainland of the island. "Ugh, I suppose I'll go see what those worthless earthlings are up to."

Orga, now genuinely curious, asked, "Why not simply pull our fellow xenos out of the tunnel rather than potentially rile up our captors?"

"Because I don't feel like it." She sounded more haughty than usual and flew off.

"Right, because of that." Orga drawled, thinking back to how she handled "hunting" in the ocean. "Giant golden coward." Then, out of nowhere, Orga heard a loud crash that was most certainly not thunder. "What are those lower tier tech users doing?"

Orga was curious... but not that curious and continued her work. Whatever it was, even she wasn't sure, but she needed to stay busy.

**XXXXX**

"Catch this one, Pendejo!"

Gojira caught the boulder in his hands, making Rodan gulp, and used his tail to bash another one sent towards him by one of Queen Caesar's kicks. He sent it straight towards Anguirus who blocked it with her carapace. Gojira then threw the other rock straight towards Rodan, but Godzilla managed to catch the rock, though she winced from the vibration went threw her body from her arms.

She'd give her counterpart this, he had a wicked throw.

"What's the matter, can't handle one Daikaiju!?" Gojira taunted. He had to admit, he was enjoying this, more so seeing Godzilla's skill. And maybe, deep down, the other Earth Kaiju weren't so bad either. But that was a hard maybe. "Surely a queen and her tagalongs can do more than this!?"

Queen Caesar whistled and bounced around on her feet as she idly commented with, "He's quite the cocky bastard when he wants to be, hm?

"We're just letting you warm up, pretender!" Godzilla taunted back, also secretly enjoying this as well as her friends. The Kaiju Girls had to admit, he made this interesting and he gave 'em a workout. But they were far from finished. "Eat this!"

Before Godzilla could let her rock loose, a snobby, better than you voice cut through everyone's fun, "What nonsense is all this?"

Everyone turned to the resident space queen who graced the crowd with presence from the foliage, as she would put it. Gojira was the first to respond with, "What is your worthless hide doing here?"

"I was simply taking a stroll and happened to wander upon the zoo animals." Queen Ghidorah sneered at Godzilla and her crew. "Needless to say, not impressed. Hmhm, no wonder I defeated you so easily."

Godzilla dropped the boulder and folded her arms under her very generous chest. "You didn't piss me off hard enough. You got lucky."

"Oh did I? Didn't you have trouble with my Mecha? With help?" Queen Ghidorah continued to taunt, amused by Godzilla's little temper.

Godzilla shrugged it off instead. "It is based on me after all."

"And a one of a kind model, as your pet likes to put it." Gojira coolly added from the side. "You seem to forget your place around here."

"You may have beaten me," Queen Ghidorah hissed that out before taking a deep breath and smirking at Godzilla. "But you haven't... most likely couldn't. There is indeed a king, but I am the queen."

All the Earth Defending Kaiju growled and Godzilla stomped up to her, "Alright, enough of this shit. Tomorrow morning is our rematch. You and me, space creep."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you'd like a tag in buddy." Queen Ghidorah's eyes instantly went towards Rodan. "How about her? Perhaps she'd like a do over too?"

Rodan flared up a bit and hissed, "Space puta."

"Nope. It's time to show you what a queen really looks like." To punctuate this, Godzilla cracked her knuckles and neck.

Queen Ghidorah merely laughed and displayed some electricity on her fingers. "I highly doubt it'll be you."

Gojira wanted to do something, say something at least... but he wouldn't humiliate Godzilla like that. This was her challenge to Queen Ghidorah, her rematch. If he stepped in, he knew it would only anger Godzilla, raise more questions, and give Queen Ghidorah more reason to mock what may be his family. So he watched as Godzilla declared her battle.

Junior marched forward and pointed towards the golden dragoness. "Hope you're ready, cause my mom is gonna own your space ass!"

Queen Ghidorah eyed Junior. "Pfft, quite the little tart isn't she? Like her mother."

""Watch your tongue or I'll rip it out!"" Came the simultaneous warnings of both Godzilla and Gojira. Everyone stared at them for a moment.

"Ahem." Queen Ghidorah instantly regained her composure and continued. "A-anyway, I'll be glad to roll around with you some more, sweetie. Be ready to lick my heel tomorrow morning." With that, she decided that she was entertained enough and went back to her designated area, giddy for the rematch.

""Interstellar bitch."" Once again, both Godzilla spoke at once. The exact same words too.

"Seriously, how related are you guys?" Anguirus questioned.

"Quiet, Kickball." Gojira growled before turning back to Godzilla. "I suppose I should leave you be then?"

"Uh... yeah. Gotta save my strength for that Queen Creep." Godzilla awkwardly shuffled around for a bit until she sighed out, "Uh, good game."

Gojira blinked. Then he nodded. "Yeah. You as well." Then he started walking away.

At least until a certain child Kaiju Girl coughed into her hand. "Ahem."

"Huh." She directed him to the other Kaiju Girls. "Oh. Meh."

As he walked off, Queen Caesar gave a deadpan, "Really?"

Anguirus shrugged. "He didn't insult us at least. Not as harshly."

Rodan snorted. "That Pendejo. I'm think I'll have a chat with him."

Queen Caesar also gave her friend the deadpan stare. "You sure that's wise?"

Rodan placed her wings on her hips and retorted, "Better to try than to just live with him being a constant annoying enigma."

"So you think."' The mammalian Kaiju Girl sighed. Then she turned back to the departing Godzilla and Junior. "As for you... think you're ready?"

Godzilla turned to her friend and gave her a thumbs up, just as the storm was dissipating and the evening sun was popping through the clouds. "Of course! There's only one queen here after all."

Her friends all shared a knowing smirk as they watched her and Junior no doubt head back to their grotto.

Long live the queen.

**XXXXX**

Gojira watched the sunset with a stoic face despite the slight feelings of worry burrowing into the surface his already troubled mind. He mentally chided himself for his doubts as Godzilla was his kin and Queen Ghidorah was, well, a Ghidorah. Still, the thought of Godzilla getting hurt by Queen Ghidorah with him being only able to watch... it brought back rather horrible feelings he didn't need. At the very least, he could make sure no funny business was pulled lest someone get blown asunder.

Gojira sniffed the air and grit his teeth. Rodan was coming his was way, and she wasn't trying to hide either. "What could she possibly want?"

The Kaiju Boy turned in time to see the Kaiju Girl land in front of him. "Pendejo."

"Burnout." Gojira... greeted back.

Rodan furrowed her brow and shook her head. "How long it take you to make that one?"

Gojira rolled his eyes and groused, "You come here just to snark at me? Try cutting your beak on something easier first, like Megalon."

Rodan huffed and decided to stop beating around the bush. "Listen Pendejo, I've got questions."

Gojira shrugged. "That's fine, I lack the answers." Then he smirked. "Unless of course, you want more ways I can insult you. I could go all night."

Rodan hissed, but continued to make her inquiry. "Yeah, that's it right there. What's with your attitude?"

Again, Gojira shrugged. "You annoy me."

Rodan squawked in frustration and said, "No! You belittle everyone else at every given opportunity, but you try to play it nice with the Godzilla's."

Gojira clicked his tongue, "They're members of my species, under-"

Rodan, having saw this answer coming, interrupted him. "No, stop right there, diablo! At the beginning, you were just as hostile to Godzilla as everyone else, maybe even more so now that I think on it. So what's up? What's that weird attitude!? That weird shift!?" She stepped closer to the Kaiju, as if she were trying to interrogate him, despite him towering over her smaller frame. "What brought up the whole one eighty shift?"

Gojira took a stomp towards her, losing more of his patience as she kept prodding for answers he would continue to deny. "Like I told the others, my reasons are my own. You would do well to understand that. And my relationship with them is none of your, or anyone else's, concern."

Rodan was briefly gobsmacked before she hissed. "Are you serious? You forgot I'm their friend!?"

"More like I don't care in the slightest." Gojira promptly drawled. "Now get lost. Talking with you is more painful than any of your attacks, Burnout."

"No way! You owe some explanation." The fiery monster jabbed a finger at Gojira's chest.

Suddenly, Gojira grabbed Rodan by her collar and hissed in her face, "I owe you nothing."

She immediately ripped herself from his grasp and let out an irritated squawk. "At some point, those questions are going get answered, Pendejo." Rodan growled as turned away to fly back to her roost. "You can count on it, idiota."

Gojira snorted and turned back to the sunset. "Nosey burnout bird."

How the King of the Monsters hoped Rodan wouldn't be proven right anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heyo, hoped you like that chapter! Last one before my college classes start... woo, boy! As always, thanks to DragonKingDragneel25 who finds the time to help me.
> 
> Shout outs to the people on the Kaiju Girls Discord server alongside me. Nice folks.
> 
> Remember, I have a Twitter/Pixiv/Deviantart if you ever wanna see my artworks and support me there.


	12. I Watched Their Rematch.

Queen Ghidorah was particularly giddy this early morning. Out off the humiliation and pain she suffered at the hands of Gojira and, to some extent, the lesser Kaiju, one of her own included, she'd finally be brought back some sense of normalcy. She'd have the pleasure of putting Earth's supposed queen in her place again. A certified win after a string of needless loss.

Just because constantly easily winning bored a Kaiju Girl didn't mean she wished to lose. Certainly not the way Queen Ghidorah did, oh no. This was a highly unwelcomed experience overall.

But Queen Ghidorah was not one to take things lying down, no, she was going to make the most of this. Best part? The male clearly had a huge problem with this. She could see on his face, hear it in his voice, practically feel his tangible unease and restrained rage. She couldn't help but give him a sinister smile, saunter over, and ask, "Oh my, male lizard, how are you this fine morning?"

Godzilla, resting on the beach with his eyes closed, released a snort. Queen Ghidorah chuckled at his subtle sign of agitation. "Do you think she's ready for today? Godzilla I mean."

Gojira did nothing but lie there and basked in the morning sun. The space dragon chuckled. "Do you think she's worried? I did humiliate her the first time around... the last time around." Nothing and she continued. "Honestly, if you weren't here... she'd probably be in my ship by now, chained to my throne and licking my heels."

She saw it. Gojira's fist clenched and then came the faint hiss of his voice. She was getting to him and it brought her nothing but amusement. As well as curiosity. He was so defensive of those two other Godzillas. Were they family? Were him and the female Godzilla lovers perhaps? What was it, she asked herself. It didn't matter though. She was going to have the pleasure of beating another queen and/or goddess while simultaneously pissing off the same male who bested her in the first place. Best part, he clearly had honor of some sort as he did nothing physical in retaliation.

Queen Ghidorah simply found this all too delicious.

Gojira was suddenly getting on his feet, which nearly made Queen Ghidorah flinch. He took a deep breath before retorting, "After your inevitable beating and you eat dirt, I may just make you eat your own lungs shortly after."

"She doesn't have lungs!" Orga idly yelled as she ran a diagnostics check on the clearly bored Mechagodzilla.

Queen Ghidorah cursed at her lackey's biologist tendencies. "Orga, shut the fuck up!" She turned back to the male and played it cool with, "I also don't have a heart either."

Orga couldn't help herself, but luckily for her, Mecha beat her to the punch. "Yes, she does!"

"Dammit!" Queen Ghidorah hissed, electricity coursing through her arms, and shouted. "Orga, find her off switch!"

Gojira rolled his eyes and huffed. He was starting to find Monster Zero more pitiful, but not as much as he found her anger inducing. "Your attempts at amusing yourself are as pathetic as your attempt to fight me."

"Are they as pathetic as Godzilla's?" Queen Ghidorah cheekily retorted.

"We'll find out soon enough, you celestial cancer." Gojira let out a dark chuckle and added, "Maybe afterwards, we'll have our rematch."

Queen Ghidorah gulped, before regaining her composure and retorting back with a strained grin. "I back down from no challenge."

**"Ssskkkrrrreeeeoooongk!"**

Orga whistled as she finished up on Mecha. "Speak of the devil."

"This conversation has been enjoyable, my angry little iguana," Queen Ghidorah smirked. "But I do believe I have a well shaped ass to kick. Do enjoy watching the spectacle."

Gojira narrowed his eyes and snorted. "I'll enjoy watching your teeth get bashed out."

**XXXXX**

Earth Defenders and Aliens stood in a loose circle in the fields, save for Gojira hanging in the back, covered foliage and shade as he leaned against a particularly huge tree. The Earth Defenders rooted for their best friend while the Aliens held no true allegiance, save maybe for Orga, and simply wanted to see a good old fashioned Kaiju brawl.

Gojira was silent, but it was clear who he was rooting for.

Queen Ghidorah and Godzilla stood at opposite ends of each other, the former with her usual, self assured grin, and the latter with her steely gaze. Queen Ghidorah had to admit, her close image to the male was slightly unsettling her, but she didn't let that discomfort show.

Mothra would be the one to start them off, "Ready!?" Godzilla tensed up her legs and Queen Ghidorah cocked a brow. "Fight!"

Godzilla and Queen Ghidorah charged at each other, fists reared back for devastating punches. Their fists connected with each other, making a small shockwave that made the air ripple. They were both sent skidding back a few inches before they ran back at each other, both kicking and entering a brief deadlock until backing off to start trading blows.

Queen Ghidorah got the first shot in, landing jab right into Godzilla's cheek followed by second to her other cheek. The Earth's monster queen is staggered, but manages to keep her wits up to avoid a electrified roundhouse aimed at her head. Godzilla followed with a tail attack, but Queen Ghidorah grabbed her by her tail before it could and threw her away after a few twirls.

Luckily, Godzilla managed to sloppily land on her all fours. "Is that all you got!?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Queen Ghidorah followed her reply with a blast of lightning from her hands. Godzilla quickly rolls out of the way and blasts her with her Atomic Breath. However, she thought back to the male's atomic breath, the power behind it, the force of it. She tries her best to dig deep and unleash her power, to emulate Gojira.

Queen Ghidorah is unbothered by the approaching blast until it's too late. She blocked with her electricity shield only for it to break partially, causing her to receive some burns. "Oh, so you've gotten serious this round!?"

"Hell yeah!" Godzilla retorted, a tad winded, but feeling more motivated than ever. 'I can't let Gojira show me up, not with this bitch. Not in front of Junior. My friends.' She told herself as she was forced to dodge more of Queen Ghidorah's Gravity Beams. She was making her way towards her target to get up close and personal again, ducking and dodging in random zigzag motions, narrowly avoiding her electrical powers in her sprints.

'Again?' Queen Ghidorah questions herself, laughing at Godzilla's attempts at fighting back. Once again, the queens engage in physical combat, throwing punches, kicks, and tail strikes. Queen Ghidorah caught Godzilla in her chest with three quick jabs then tried to catch her with her tails, but Godzilla ducked and nailed her in the stomach with a knee blow before she followed up with an elbow to the dragon's ribs. Queen Ghidorah grit her teeth and kicked Godzilla's foot from underneath her to throw her off balance.

At first, it seemed as through Queen Ghidorah would once again have the upper hand, but that was soon revealed not to be the full case as the Earth Kaiju starting to read more of Queen Ghidorah's movements, her thoughts going back to her training with her friends. Her brief spar Gojira. Godzilla almost caught another fist to her face, but it more so grazed her this time as she ducked under to deliver an uppercut to Queen Ghidorah's chin that snapped her head back followed by a sharp kick to her exposed stomach.

The dragon hissed in pain, surprised Godzilla was actually keeping up with her. What should've been excitement was turning into worry, gradually increasing as Godzilla landed a kick to her side. Thinking fast, she grabbed Godzilla by her leg and began zapping her limb.

Godzilla roared in pain and Queen Ghidorah pulled her in with the aid of a tail around her throat, aiming to blast her point blink with her mouth Gravity Beam as her tail choked her out. Godzilla decided to follow through on examples given to her by other Kaiju and sank her fangs down on one of Queen Ghidorah's tail. Hard. Hard enough to taste her foul blood as Gojira had.

"Gah! You cretin!" She cried out in her pain before delivering an electric punch to Godzilla's nose to hastily get her off, drawing some Godzilla's blood this time. She quickly reeled in her tail to nurse her agonizing wound, "You actually bit my fucking tail!"

Godzilla clicks her tongue and retorts, "Didn't Gojira take a chunk out of you!? Quit whining!"

Queen Ghidorah let out a short bestial roar and took a wild swing at her opponent in a wide arc towards her temple. It was sloppier than usual and allowed Godzilla get under her to blast Queen Ghidorah point blink in the chest with a short burst Atomic Blast, throwing her back and into the air.

However, Queen Ghidorah fixed herself midair and she flew back to land a drop kick on Godzilla, who used her forearms to block it. Still, she was flung back into a mountain and had to swiftly roll to avoid one of Queen Ghidorah's full powered Gravity Beam blasts, dorsal plates gouging into the earth. Slowly, said dorsal plates began to glow bright blue once more.

As she got up, Queen Ghidorah charged at her again. She thought back to how Gojira fought once again, heard the spirited cries of her child, friends, and Mothra cheer her on, and, to the surprise of many, took her charge head on. Queen Ghidorah charged right into Godzilla's chest, but the latter managed to keep her footing, if barely, and threw Queen Ghidorah into the mountain she partially blew up earlier, obliterating it and sending Monster Zero into a few giant trees before she recovered with a great flap of her wings.

"How!?" Queen Ghidorah seethed in frustration. She looked up and saw something that nearly made her freeze; Godzilla's eyes were almost white like the Male's had been when he raged. It was infuriating, yet also frightening, but she wouldn't show fear, her weakness. Not to the likes of her or those watching extras. **"Bidibidibidi!"**

Queen couldn't stand it and rose back, preparing another full powered Gravity Beam blast with her hands and mouth. Electricity was coursing through her very veins, ready to strike harder than any thunderstorm could. 'I won't be defeated!'

 **"Sskrrreeeoongk!"** Godzilla could feel her Atomic Energy swirling and surging within her and prepared to release them. Everyone she could see was backing away, but Gojira wasn't. For a second she thought he mouthed the words, "Blast her".

Whether he did or not didn't matter. Both the queens opened fire, their beams clashing for a brief moment. They were giving it their all and soon, the beams ending up exploding.

Various cries were heard, most noticeably from the Earth Defenders, crying in concern. "Godzilla!"

"Momma!"

All that could be seen for a moment was a bright flash then the burned forms of Godzilla and Queen Ghidorah along with scorched pieces of Earth. They were both standing, but were wheezing and clearly hurting. They took steps shaky towards each other until Queen Ghidorah lost her step and toppled over face first. Then, Godzilla took a step and planted her heel on Queen Ghidorah's face just as the tyrant had once did to her. "Hail to the queen, space bitch."

Then Godzilla let out her victory roar, **"Ssskkrreeeooongk!"**

"Way to go, mom!" Junior cheered as she ran towards her victorious mother. Godzilla walked towards her, letting out a grunt as her daughter's glomp on her bruised and burnt body nearly knocked her over. "We'd knew you'd beat that space bitch."

"Easy, easy." Godzilla chuckled through her pain. "And watch your language. You're not allowed to curse until you win... your first fight." Godzilla was about to topple over until Mothra helped her up. "I could go... for a rest right about now."

"I bet so." Mothra chuckled. Soon, Rodan, Anguirus, and Queen Caesar were over to congratulated the Queen of the Monsters. Gojira watched from his position and smiled, though he was careful to hide it. He'd wait for his time to congratulate Godzilla in private later.

All while Queen Ghidorah was lost in a stupor, her eyes locked on the Earth Defenders. She was humiliated, not once, not twice, but three times thanks to two Kaiju she considered beneath her, even if they garnered her interest. A mere planetary Queen who outdid her and a loner king, who clearly had no one, but yet she was outdone in several ways, by creatures probably not even half her age and prestige. Her pride, her underlings, and her pride again.

And her minions... Gone. No doubt laughing behind her back in their area.

Humiliated. She was utterly humiliated on a dirt ball planet of lower lifeforms. She had no one and no power here.

She just lied there, her body working to heal itself up while her mind could do no such thing.

She was humiliated.

She was defeated.

**XXXXX**

Serizawa was ecstatic at the news given to her by Mothra yesterday and eager to meet the new Kaiju on the Island. Even the likes of Queen Ghidorah to a certain, scientific degree, though, given her descriptions, he couldn't but find her immediately detestable. Kaiju Girl or not, a space dictator is a space dictator. Still, this would be a a fascinating visit.

As his craft and small team came to the island of monsters, he briefly looked out to steal a glance at the naval vessels of the GDF around the islands. Needless to say, he was frightened, very frightened at what could be on the metaphorical horizon.

He considered himself very lucky to be where he was now. If it weren't for Mothra and the Shibojin, he would've never made it past the blockade they set up by air, sea, or even underground. He heard the rumors and seen some signs back at the GDF headquarters, especially whenever General Gyozen was around. The GDF had something up there sleeve that they weren't telling, not even him, despite his clearance.

Ah. Another reason he considered himself lucky. He could warn the Kaijus with whatever information he could provide.

He owed them this, he owed Godzilla that much in his heart.

He was broken from his musings thanks to the gentle flap of familiar wings and a gentle presence coming over him.

He had his first stop in mind.

**XXXXX**

Gojira, lying against a tree, had his eyes closed as he heard the familiar sound of wings flapping overhead. Mothra's wings, "Hello, Gojira!" and the familiar voice of one older human male. No doubt Dr. Serizawa again. Gojira hardly paid attention to the voices of insects though. They were all tiny and annoying.

"Ugh." Gojira grunted as the moth landed, outstretching her hand on the ground to let the doctor off gently. "What could you possibly crave?"

Serizawa felt a sense of unease around Gojira even under Mothra's protection, but he didn't let it show. From what he knew, Gojira was always like this and he was fine as long as they didn't try his patience too hard. Serizawa wanted to make this sweet and to the point. "Hello, Gojira. I wanted to see how you were doing since our last brief encounter."

"That's a first." Gojira muttered distastefully, still keeping his eyes closed. "Let me guess the real reason; you're here to study me?"

"I would like that... but I would like your permission to do so, once your comfortable." Serizawa answered truthfully. "I hear your doing rather -"

"No." Gojira immediately answered, still not bothering to even glance at the human. "An insect like you will receive nothing from me and like it."

"I understand." The doctor said with a nod. So far, he wasn't given a death threat. A very good sign from what he was told. "Then perhaps we could merely talk instead?"

"No. There's nothing for us to discuss either." Gojira released a short exhale of atomic fire. "Your kind aren't worth engaging."

"Gojira, are you sure that's necessary." Mothra idly stroked her antenna. "Dr. Serizawa is an honest man. He wouldn't use his information to hurt you."

"So he says, but he is of humanity." Gojira's eyes opened and his fiery gaze almost made the poor doctor to wither. "Nothing they do could be for our benefit. That I know." He stood to his full height and locked eyes with Mothra. "They will get nothing from me... at best." With that, he decided sleeping was momentarily overrated and took a walk.

As he walked off, Mothra looked towards Serizawa with a rare frown. "Sorry about that. He still has much to get used to."

The older man shook his head, "It's fine if he can't tolerate me. Still, I hope one day we come to understanding, hopefully with this island still intact."

That made Mothra narrow her eyes and she asked, "Anything new?"

He shook his and let out a sharp exhale. "Nothing terribly so, but I have suspicions. Later, I hope to inform the Earth Defenders what I know."

"Excuse me!" Both Mothra and Dr. Serizawa heard footsteps, the latter feeling small tremors, as a monster approached. Orga. "Little homo sapien known as Doctor Serizawa?"

"Uh... yes." He answered, doing his best to regain her composure.

She stared at him, her piercing yellow eyes were on his relatively tiny frame. "I see... may we compare notes?"

**XXXXX**

Gojira decided to walk back down to the beach, possibly see there was anything interesting or do something to keep himself occupied since at this point since he genuinely wasn't sleepy at this point. Surprisingly, none of the aliens were around here. Except for one.

Queen Ghidorah. Though she seemed, different, almost catatonic as she stared out to the ocean, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her eyes seemed oddly more moist than usual. For a brief second, she turned towards Gojira then immediately turned away. Her shoulders were lightly shaking.

Gojira narrowed his eyes. From his view, it seemed as though she was shaking with barely kept rage. In truth, she was trembling, feeling as frail as her now shattered pride. Were she capable of crying, she may have shed...

Ghidorah felt something wet near her right eye and she quickly flicked away, hissing and nearly scratching herself as she did so. It was strange since there no clouds in the sky, as Mothra had told her about. That's what she told herself. She grit her teeth, wanting incinerate something, even if it wouldn't heal her wounds. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would just be a small, hollow victory at the most.

It wouldn't be taking down a Godzilla, not by a long shot.

All while Gojira watched her. He ultimately choose to leave it alone. If she made an outburst then he'd follow it with an outburst of his own, one ending with the bursting of her beating heart.

He wouldn't lie to himself; the urge to rub her defeat in her face was strong, almost overwhelmingly so... but she hadn't said anything to him or possibly anyone. That and the fact he felt oddly tired of talking to her kept his taunts at bay. His mind was also preparing himself for whatever the aliens could be doing.

To sum it up, Queen Ghidorah would be getting off a tad easier than usual, at least when it came to Gojira. A small silver lining in her world of dark clouds, even if she didn't see it.

Suddenly, another Kaiju stepped out of the forest... Queen Caesar. Another supposed queen outdone by gods as both Godzilla and Queen Ghidorah saw it. Queen Ghidorah choose to keep her eyes focused on the ocean while Queen Caesar approached Gojira as he almost set himself down.

Queen Caesar waves at him. "Hey, Gojira."

"What is it?" His tone was less hostile, both Kaiju Girls noticed. They figured he was in a better mood and they had a clear idea why. "It better not be about the human insect." That was said with his usual tone. Queen Caesar knew who he was speaking off while Queen Ghidorah didn't, though she didn't care.

"He has a... never mind, it's whatever." Queen Caesar sighed. She didn't come here to argue with him. She had something else in mind instead. "Listen... we're having a feast in mind for Godzilla, a surprise for her mind you, and we're wondering of you wanted to be involved."

Gojira was bemused and leaned forward to voice his confusion. "You lot actually want me there?"

"Full honesty?" Queen Caesar began, putting a hand on her chest, "I could care less, but... Junior was talking about it. She sounded hopeful."

"I see." Gojira softly uttered. "I'll... show up."

Queen Caesar felt an urge to capitalize on why that made him so amiable, but she wasn't like Rodan or Anguirus. Prying further wasn't her style, at least not now. Instead, she presses on in a different way. "You could do more than that. We still have to get and do some prep on the food you know."

Gojira narrowed his eyes. "I'll help. But I'll do it alone on my end. I work better that way."

"Whatever suits you." Queen Caesar shrugged. "Help is help, Gojira."

"Smart." Was all Gojira replied. "A rarity among you."

"Ugh." Queen Caesar groaned. 'Even his compliments.'

They walked off, Queen Caesar explaining the when and where, and left Queen Ghidorah alone to think. However, she spared one subtle glance at Gojira as they left.

**XXXXX**

"Ahahahaha! Holy shit! Ahahahaha!" Gigan nearly laughed her head off within the depths of her Claw Buddy's tunnels as Mecha scanned for more rare minerals and Megalon continued to fix up her holes. "And then she just laid there! Hahaha!"

Mecha ceased scanning for a brief moment to stare at the laughing cyborg. "Wow, I've never seen someone so conniving and spiteful to another creature... I like it!"

Gigan briefly lifted up her visor to wipe away a tear from her eye, "Oh, you precocious little scamp, I waited stellar cycles for this moment and it was so worth it!" She let a quick, happy sigh then muttered. "Though, it would be much better if I were the one to do it."

"I'm just happy she was knocked down again, but with that being said, expect me to stay down here more often." Megalon shuddered and absentmindedly glared. "I can imagine how spiteful she'll be when she's out of her funk. Freaking golden dragon."

Gigan nodded before she folded her arms and leaned against the rock wall beside Megalon. "Yeah, and while you're at it, work on your insults."

Megalon, while still drilling, turned to give her friend a deadpan stare, "What's wrong with my insults?" At the end of this sentence, she burst through the rock and nearly tripped into a larger cavern. "Woah!" Luckily, Gigan grabbed her before she fell inside.

"What - heyo!" Mecha immediately rushes over to the spot, her various internal detectors blaring in her synthetic head. "My scanners going off the charts over here!" The robot immediately poked her head through the wall to see the shear drop that lead to what she found to be a mouth watering sight, "Eh!?"

Hard, light blue, and glowing minerals embedded in a large wall of bedrock twice as large as them. Not just iron, copper, and other minerals they had plenty of already, no, these minerals were different, foreign, alien to the planet. And, from the data logs Mecha was given, a very rare material within this galaxy with a very wide reach of usages.

"Yo Mecha, move aside and let me see!" She shoved her fellow cybernetic out of the way and immediately peered in the hole. She went wide eyed and shouted. "Holy fuck! That's LHC-94!"

Megalon tapped her finger against her mask and asked, "Wasn't Orga using that?"

"The same experiment that lead to that thing. Yeah." Gigan confirmed with clear irritation, briefly wondering where that cheap shot monstrosity was at. For all Gigan cared, she could dive into a black hole headfirst. She broke from her darker thoughts to look over the crystals and whispered. "So much of it! Damn thing must have been here for eons. There's so much of it."

"All this... just sitting here... ripe for the harvesting!" Mecha mumbled, somehow lost in a trance. "Well what are waiting for!?"

"An opportune moment." Gigan pulled the android back before she could act on her programmed tendencies. "We can't bring this stuff topside. Those earthlings will ask questions or your creator could blab about this. No, we'll leave it here and wait."

"Aw, what!?" The mech whined. "Can't we take some of it!?"

Gigan shook her head. "No way! Besides, that shit also tends to get weird with organic life too. We'd need a good storage unit."

"Uh, hello." Mecha replied as she pointed to herself. She even popped open her chassis for emphasis.

"A good storage unit." Gigan reiterated, giving the unit a scrutinizing stare. She turned her head to dig happy Claw Buddy and said, "Got a way to cover this back up?"

Megalon examined the whole for moment before nodding. "I could. But we're really just gonna leave it here?"

"Not without a proper mark of course." The cyborg assured. "For now, this will be another layer onto our secret cake, so to speak."

Mecha giggled mischievously. While she didn't like the thought of leaving such valuables behind, she did love having secrets. Information you knew that someone else didn't was titillating. As for Megalon, she scratched her head and gave a curt, "What?"

Gigan waved her on, "Close the hole so I can mark it, Megalon." She wrapped an arm around her and said, "I'll explain with a diagram later."

**XXXXX**

"Come on, this way!" Junior was leading her mother by her hand through the great jungle as night was setting in. Her wounds were much better now as this wasn't hurting her in the slightest.

A branch swinging by to hit her on the thigh, in the other hand, stung quite a bit when it hit. "Ah! Easy there, kiddo. I'm better, but I'm still bruised like a banana over."

"Sorry! But also, hurry, it's gonna be great!" Junior excitedly said back, hardly paying attention to her surroundings. They could see some lights peeking through the foliage. Once out, they came upon The Earth Defenders plus Serizawa and even Gojira, though he was in the back, with food sprawled out and roasting on rocks over a large fire with a few crude kaiju sized torches around the place. There were even kaiju sized barrels of what appeared to be Sake.

""Surprise, Godzilla!"" Everyone, save for Gojira, yelled.

"You fuckin' girls." Muttered Godzilla as she grew a huge grin on face. "Who told you to do all this?"

Anguirus rolled her eyes and gestured for Godzilla to come on over. "Ah, shut the hell up and get in on this. It's for you after all."

And the night kicked off with eating, drinking, some play fighting, and overall merriment. Godzilla surrounded by her friends and family while Gojira simply watched on from the edge of the fire's light, waiting for a better time to talk with her and Junior.

Surprisingly, a few select others decided to try and join in on this.

"Woah, you gals having a party?" Asked Megalon loud enough to make the Earth Defenders freeze and turn to the approaching aliens. She gave Anguirus an oddly hurt look. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Shit, no music though." Gigan muttered as if she were disgusted. "How can you party with no music."

Mecha immediately stepped up to say, "I could fix it. Ma, gave me a music system after all."

Orga nodded. "I did. I mostly wish to speak with Dr. Serizawa more about biology. His findings are fascinating."

As the aliens had their little conversation, the Earth Defenders huddled together while Gojira watched the alien's every move. Godzilla came up first and asked, "You're not upset about earlier... about your queen?"

Megalon shrugged. "Nope."

Gigan beamed and laughed out, "I personally loved it."

As one, Orga and Mecha answered with, ""We don't care.""

The Earth Kaiju girls all looked at each other for a moment before they all shrugged and Queen Caesar asked Mecha, "So... music right?"

Mecha pointed at her with finger pistols, which made the Kaiju Girl flinch, until Mecha put on some jazzy music and coolly replied with, "Right on, baby."

And thus the party was on with higher spirits and, to Gojira's aggravation, he was less likely to get time to speak with Godzilla or Junior. Why they were so happy around all this noise, he would never understand. All this noise and fools around, not to mention that those alien they're socializing with were once their enemies made prisoner.

Gojira didn't take prisoners until he came to this world, but he was pretty sure you didn't party with them. Who knows what they could try or what they may be plotting?

"Hey, Gojira." Junior's voice made him look down. "What are doing?"

Gojira shrugged. "Enjoying the party."

Junior returned his dull expression to him. "That's a lame way to do it. You should actually party. You know, eat, drink, talk, have fun?"

Gojira let out a quick snort. "You lost me at talk."

"I'm amazed you even can do that to be honest." Junior retorted, now glaring at the Kaiju Boy. She started tugging at his leg. "Come on, get in the light. Get in on the fun." She grunted, pulling harder. "Stop being grumpy."

Gojira didn't budge an inch. "Try all you want, I'm not moving."

"Hmph." Junior stopped trying and pouted. "Guess Anguirus was right. You're a coward."

"Excuse me." He hissed.

She nodded and continued, "Yep, guess she really could out eat you."

"You think this will get me involved?" Gojira growled, catching onto her little mental games.

Junior hummed and turned away from him, muttering, "Well, Godzilla could beat her. If you can't..."

"Grrr." Gojira began to walk to the light, much to Junior's joy, "For the record, you're not playing me. This is my choice."

Clearly amused, the Kaiju Girl giggled, "Yep, sure is."

"Hey, Kickball, you got something to say to me?" Gohira roared as went up to his fellow mutant dinosaur as she chat it up with Megalon and Godzilla.

"Huh, oh, guess Junior told you about the challenge." Anguirus muttered before smirking challengingly at him. "Think you can out eat me, Mudak?"

Gojira and Anguirus got in each other's faces, the former retorting, "I could eat whatever you throw at me."

"Even her?" The approaching Gigan joked from the sidelines. Megalon glanced between him and her, nervously sweating. Her stereotype of this system's lifeforms wasn't totally gone yet. Anguirus glared at the cyborg and flipped her off, only making her laugh a little harder.

"What?" Gojira hissed. "Shut your mouth, tin can."

"Alright then, see all that food over there?" She pointed towards a mountain sized load of seafood, bigger than even them. "Think you could handle it?"

"Better than you, Kickball." Gojira growled, more than ready to chow down.

"As could I." Came the voice of Orga as she walked up to them. "I would like to get in on this."

"Weren't you talking with Serizawa?" Godzilla questioned her.

Orga shrugged. "I was, but I heard something about eating... and I'm famished. Besides, I may not be able to beat Gojira in combat, but I happen to be a foodie... when it comes to biomass." She licked her lips at the mountain of seafood. "All that biomass."

"Alright then." Anguirus whispered before she yelled, "Yo, feast off!"

Slowly, the crowd gathered up as Gojira, Orga, and Anguirus took their places. No one noticed a golden shimmer in the darkness of the jungle approaching to watch from a distance, her gaze locked on the Godzillas.

Primarily locked on Gojira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to DragonKingDragneel25 as always! A chapter before my college starts. College will effect my timing, but don't think for a second I'll stop updating. This has a lot of momentum from me, it's very fun writing and because of writing this, I ended up meeting a lot of great people on the KaijuGirls Discord. Really glad people enjoying this.
> 
> Sad Ghidorah hours. But as they say, it gets worse before it gets better... usually... who knows!
> 
> Oh boy, everything's so good right now isn't it? How long will it last, oh boy!
> 
> I also recently got my first commission for $100 a few days ago! Super happy about that.
> 
> As always, stay well!


	13. Then Came the Party.

Gojira snarled and gave his neck a quick crack, Anguirus cracked her knuckles, and Orga licked her lips, preparing themselves for the night's challenge. Food and lots of it. The moment their portions were in front of them, Anguirus, Orga, and Gojira's eyes all seemed to simultaneously gleam.

Then Queen Caesar brought her hand down, yelling, "Dig in girls! And guy!"

They did so with gusto, chomping down and slurping up various large sea beasts as fast as they could, as much as they could, all surrounded by the various whoops, calls, cheers, and laughter of the other Kaiju Girls around them. It helped fuel the fire of their competitive eating, even Gojira was getting into it, wanting to show these anomalies what a real monster could do.

Orga honestly didn't care much for the competition, but an excuse to eat tons of biomass without judgement was an excuse and she was going to use it. And perhaps she found this activity somewhat enjoyable. It was another form of strength competition after all. But it wasn't about that.

Anguirus felt the same way as Gojira to a stronger degree. She may have lost to her best buddy, but she wanted to see what this particular Godzilla could do and if she could finally bring this guy down in something. "This is a mere Zukuska! Bol'she! Bol'she!" She started to cry in her other language, getting more into a competitive spirit as she shoveled more sea food into her mouth alongside Gojira.

"Oh, they're getting rowdy." Gigan giggles, nudging Megalon in her side.

Megalon nodded before cupping her hands around her mouth, "Come on, Dig Buddy, show those two who's alpha!"

More voices cheered around the fast feeding trio, such as Mecha's, doing her best to be heard over her still blaring music, "Come on, ma! Let's see some hustle! I bet on you!" Her optics briefly darted to Gigan.

"Come on, Anguirus! Come on, Gojira!" Junior cheered, pumping her little fist into the air as high as she could. "Especially you, Anguirus!"

Gojira and Anguirus ate harder while Orga started going on the decline. "Ugh... I think I've had enough." Orga grumbled, walking off as her limit was reached, which was understandable considering they made quite the dent in the mountain of food.

Though, Mecha wasn't so understanding, "Ma, your half metal, half pussy!" This earned her a giant octopus to the face, courtesy of said half and half being. She pulled at it as it clung to her face plate, yelling, "Ew!"

So now it was just Gojira and Anguirus, going at it neck and neck, morsel after morsel. For a brief moment, they locked eyes and saw the spark of a newfound rivalry. They had to out do each other in this for only one monster could be the ruler of consumption. Either Anguirus or Gojira, there couldn't be both. It was intense. They were eating so much, so fast, their movements were almost like blurs.

Queen Ghidorah, still watching from the darkness wondered, 'Is... is this the key to his power? Constant competition? Sea food? Competitive eating? Or is it...'

Suddenly, both Gojira and Anguirus held their stomachs, a pain coming over them that made their audience gasp. For a second or two, they were phased, but ultimately, they weren't too bothered and pressed on, despite gradually and noticeably reaching their limits. They were getting woozy and their stomachs were aching more and more.

Anguirus groaned and once she finished the last of her giant squid alongside Gojira, her head fell on the table and she uttered a defeated, "Blyat."

It wasn't over yet, not for the newcomer of the island. Gojira just needed one more bit of food to win. Such as a single, very large scallop. Gojira went for it. With a pained expression, he swallowed it. Then he stood up and said, "Let it be known... that I - urgh!" He had to cover his mouth with his hands as his food apparently didn't want to stay down.

And everyone noticed. Especially Anguirus who mustered enough strength to cheekily mutter. "It doesn't count if it doesn't stay in."

Gojira narrowed his eyes at her and looked around the area... right before he swallowed. "I win."

The reaction that followed was a round laughter. Godzilla yelled and pointed at Gojira, "Holy shit, he actually kept it in, hahahahaha!"

Rodan slapped her right knee, "Hahaha! Pendejo, that's so gross!"

"Oh damn, what a jackass!" Gigan cackled, pointing at the winner.

Gojira was close to roaring at them for laughing at his expense until Anguirus, smiling, slowly rose and gave the winner a sharp pat on the back, giving him a thumbs up when he looked at her. "Not bad, Mudak. You did good."

Queen Ghidorah shook head and whispered with clear disdain, "Idiocy."

"Yeah... thanks." Gojira grumbled out and decided to walk away after his sound victory while a few Kaiju Girls made their way to Anguirus. Well, he tried to walk away at least.

"And where are you going!?" Came the voice of Junior. He turned to him to see a wide smile on her face. "We've still got a party going on!"

Gojira rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Correction; you've still got a party going on, I don't."

She pouted and her tone went deadpan. "So you'd rather be alone than hang out with us? Talk with other Kaiju?"

"You and Godzilla I can talk with. Not them." He said, gesturing to the other party goers. "I just wanted to settle another score."

"That's lame, Gojira." Junior chastised as she fearlessly walked up to him. "You really just wanna be alone all night?"

"So what if I do?" Gojira questioned back with clear irritation.

"If you really wanna be like that, fine." Junior groused as she walked off.

Gojira watched her go for a tiny bit until thoughts came into his head. Thoughts of those voices and the emotions he felt in those dreams. Something about being alone in the dark. It didn't feel right, it reminded him of his time dead and the nightmares. He exhaled and went up to tap her shoulder. "Ugh... I'll stay."

Junior turned around with an excited expression. "Really!?"

"Yeah." Gojira drawled, mentally kicking himself for being so weak. "But don't expect much. I'm just not sleepy or have anything better to do."

"Spoilsport." Junior grumbled, though she was still happy he was staying at least. He walked behind her, figuring he'd stay close to the edge, away from the main action unless challenged like before.

Gojira noticed faint movement in the forest. Unless it was another monster, it was most likely Queen Ghidorah. Gojira rolled his eyes, finding her actions both odd and pathetic. He had no idea what she had planned, but figured he'd rip her in half of she tried something as foolish as getting even with him or Godzilla.

Gods help her if she involved Junior in any way.

His attention was caught by something else. Gigan, Megalon, and Mecha standing in a small circle a little away from the main area. A sight he didn't trust in the slightest. Megalon and Gigan were one thing, an untrustworthy thing, but with Mecha combined, with her strange attitude? That was a big no. Nonchalantly, he walked over to them.

His suspicions were rightly justified. Gigan was speaking loud enough to be heard over the music, but low enough others wouldn't hear it. Orga had enough sense in building Mecha to be able to pop out a portable audio device so she could keep the music going, but not have to keep it on her. None of them noticed Gojira approach them Gigan continued, "So, what we need to do is -"

"What are you maggots mumbling about?" Came the Kaiju Boys voice.

"Agh!/Sweet Cosmos!/No spinal taps!" Megalon, Gigan, and Mecha yelled at once, jumping back from being spooked. Gigan was the first compose herself and say, "What the hell!? You ever here of etiquette!? Social skills!?"

"Wasn't aware that I owed you that, space chicken." Gojira snarled. He turned his intimidating glare to Megalon. His gaze was a silent message for her to spill the coolant on what they were talking about, making the poor insect Kaiju Girl shake in her boots.

She tugged on her collar and said, "We were... we uh... we're talking about a gift to get you."

Gojira went wide eyed said, "You can't be serious?" His face became a scowl. "You must think I'm mentally inept if you think I'd believe that whale shit."

Megalon gulped and was about to spill for her safety until Gigan leapt in front of her with a fictitious chuckle before saying, "Alright, alright, you got us... that's what we're doing. Me and Megalon here figured you'd deserve one after kicking that golden bitche's ass raw." She then pointed toward Mecha and said,"Metal lizard girl over there figured she'd also lend a hand, though we know she just wants to try to swipe it or something, the thieving bot."

"Haha - wait! Hey, Screw you!" Mecha hissed before taking a swig of her sake. Gojira was rather perplexed by an automaton drinking to say the least.

But he was more focused on the cyborg. "Gigan... you don't strike me as the altruistic type."

Gigan stoically gave a him a, "How so?" She kept her nervousness hidden quite well.

Junior, meanwhile, noticed how Gojira was gravitating towards those aliens a good chunk of the time and narrowed her eyes. After seeing the way Anguirus was looking at him after their food battle, hearing the way Rodan always seemed to constantly curse about him, and hearing Queen Caesar complimenting Gojira on his deeper intelligence that one time, and overall from the fact they tried to spy on him, she came to a very solid conclusion after careful mathematic consideration and theory; they all totally had a crush on Gojira. Her mom was too cool to have crushes. And she was with Mothra.

Anyway, Junior could totally see the signs that Serizawa and Godzilla talked about on occasion. It was also obvious from the show Serizawa occasionally showed her. Safe to say, she was a self certified romantic expert.

She also knew about rivals when she saw it and heard it. Clearly, Megalon and Gigan had a thing for him, no doubt plotting to take him in their wretched space claws. She shivered, thinking about those freaks could or, rather, would do to him if they could. She knows about certain certain insects eating their mates and some even laying eggs in unwilling hosts.

She'd be damned if she let them do that to him! She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she let another Kaiju suffer so!

So naturally, she decided to step in. First, she'd start with, "Hey Mecha!"

"What?" Mecha looked around until Junior coughed into her hand, making the robot look down. "Oh you. What do you want, ankle biter?"

"Wow, original." Junior sarcastically drawled. "Anyway, can you pull up salsa music?"

"Salsa music? What the hell kind of question is that?" Mecha barked at the little one. "Of course I have Salsa music."

"Perfect." Junior purred. She looked oddly devious and Mecha gave her an approving look. "Don't start until I look in your direction."

"Alright... but before I go, what about my compensation?" Mecha asked, rubbing her thumb and index finger together.

This confused Junior. "Huh?"

"Ya know, traded goods?" Mecha elaborated.

Junior rubbed the back of her head. She knew that she had to at least promise something. "Uh... I can talk to my mom and hook you up with some good stuff."

"Hmm... alright. But I expect that compensation." The robot said sternly. "Now go set up whatever it is you're setting up."

Junior nodded and went straight for Rodan, just as Gojira literally dragged Mecha back into the interrogation.

On the other side of the party, Godzilla, while talking with Mothra and Anguirus, caught sight of Queen Ghidorah on the edge of the party. She found it rather pitiful. Now, despite being the alpha and queen of the monsters, she wasn't heartless in any sense of the word or too spiteful. Hell, the GDF made robot out of her mother, but she wasn't going to go out of her way to crush them. Mainly do to Junior and Mothra's insistence, but still.

If she could tolerate that, then she could tolerate some beaten space tyrant. She didn't exactly torch her whole planet or anything too heinous, she simply tried to. And lost. Twice. So she'd figured she do something any good alpha and queen would do. "Excuse me, gals." She told them before grabbing a fried humpback whale. She managed to slip out of the party's light and made her way towards Queen Ghidorah, who managed to suppress a flinch at Godzilla's approach.

"What do you want?" The space monster hissed.

"Nothing from you." Godzilla snarked back before holding out the whale. "Hungry?"

Queen Ghidorah narrowed her eyes and turned her resentful gaze away. "I can catch my own, earthlng."

"Hm. So I heard." Godzilla simply left it on the ground for her to pick up if she felt like it. If not, someone else would get it. "For the record? This isn't me belittling you." With that, she departed back to the party.

Queen Ghidorah stared at the whale and growled in further bewildered frustration. She picked up the whale and munched away, keeping her gaze on both Godzillas. She muttered, "Whatever."

"I don't believe a word you space toadies say." Gojira was close to throttling them for answers. "Tell me what you're really up to or else I'll tie you up with Gigan's spine."

Gigan screeched indignantly, "Why mine specifically!?"

"Hey, Pendejo!" Gojira couldn't elaborate on why before Rodan interrupted him. She was stomping over and looked somewhat flaming.

Gojira snorted, shooting the aliens one last glance, saying, "We'll talk more later." The trio gulped and nodded. Gojira then went eye to eye with the approaching Rodan, saying, "What do you want!?"

Rodan did her best to get in his face before growling, "Someone told me you couldn't dance."

Gojira didn't snarl back. Instead, he gave her a deadpan stare before saying, "I've just about kicked everyone's tails here." Behind him, the aliens were staring at him, marveling at his ignorance and his apparent one track mind. "Was it Orga? She finally lookin' for some action?"

"No, she isn't!" Said alien immediately bellowed before continuing her conversation with Dr. Serizawa.

Rodan face palmed before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ay, you idiota! I mean literal dancing!"

Gojira took a second to process what she said and snorted, "Why would I ever learn how to do that? What would I even use it for?"

"Jeez, you beat fun away from your life too?" Gigan snarked, thinking Gojira didn't hear. He did.

Rodan quickly followed up with, "Are you serious? Hijo de la chin - " She stopped herself once heard the new song playing from Mecha's sounds systems. "Is that... It is!" She said excitedly. The latest music track playing from Mecha was indeed salsa music, a type of song that Rodan rarely got to hear, yet couldn't help but groove to when she did. She immediately tossed Gojira a glare and pointed at him. "You, punetas, you're coming with me!"

"What the hell for!?" Gojira hissed. He surprised when Rodan grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him forward. He didn't expect her to do this, underestimated her arm strength, and was caught off guard, thus enabling her to drag him off to the middle of the party.

The aliens sighed in relief of having their interrogator dragged away. Gigan turned back to her team and said, "So, as we were discussing, by the way Megalon you're getting him a gift, the -"

"What!?" Megalon interrupted. "Why me!?"

""Cause it was your lie."" Both Mecha and Gigan answered.

Now, Gojira and Rodan were in the middle of the dance floor, as could possibly put it. No other Kaiju were doing much or crowding them, which was just fine with Rodan considering who she was going to be partnering up with. Despite her dislike for Gojira, she had enough mercy within her to help this poor bastard out when it came to finding his rhythm. And, maybe, just maybe he would appreciate her saintly nature so much for bringing some culture into his life that he may end up finally explaining himself.

At least that's how she saw it in the optimistic sense.

Rodan took Gojira's hands in her own, but Gojira immediately pulled back. "What the fuck?"

"Easy, Pendejo, I'm trying to be nice." She said, grabbing them again, practically snatching them up.

And again, he snatched his hands away, getting very close giving her hands in a more painful way, "You can be nice by leaving me alone."

"¿Apoco no sabes bailar, flojonazo?" Rodan taunted with a challenging smirk. His confused and enraged expression amused her immensely.

"Fucking what?" Gojira growled. Once again, he had a feeling he was being played and he knew he was gonna somehow fall into their little game.

Indeed, Rodan was playing him and went on to say, "Come on, are you too frightened to dance? Not very king of you, I have to say."

"Grrrr." Gojira looked ready to dance, bit bot in the more conventional sense. Rodan briefly wondered if she made the right call on this, but then he snarled. "I accept, buzzard beak."

If either Rodan or Gojira listened closely, they would've heard Junior let out a small, "Yes!" with her fist pump.

But they didn't and Gojira reluctantly let Rodan take his hands. But he gave a brief tight squeeze as a warning. "Any funny business and I clip your wings. Got it?"

"Comprende, Pendejo." She growled back. Then her scowl and tone became a touch softer. "Now, I'll take the lead. Try to mimic my steps." She instructed as she began to try to match both herself and her partner to the rhythm of the song. Rodan took it easy and slow, in her opinion, with a few steps, but she had overestimated Gojira's coordination. "Hey, watch your tail!"

"Watch your hips then!" He argued back.

The Earth Defenders briefly paused to watch on. Godzilla was the first to ask. "Is she actually... trying to teach him how to salsa dance?"

Anguirus was rubbing her chin. "Huh... well, you know how she can get."

"But still." Queen Caesar said, incredibly perplexed. "I think I'm going to watch how this plays out."

""Same."" Said the other two Kaiju Girls.

Mothra, on the other hand, softly chuckled and turned towards Junior. She walked over to ask, "You had a hand in this didn't you?"

Junior hummed and looked away from Mothra with a playful smirk, "Maybe."

"Hmhm, good work, little one." Mothra said, patting her on the head.

Queen Ghidorah watched on, incredibly perplexed Gojira would socialize so... adequately with a being so clearly below him, especially after the way they've interacted before. She growled and crushed a chunk of whale blubber in her hands. This sight infuriated her just as much as it perplexed her. And her rising anger perplexed her, which only added more fuel to the fire!

And now she was getting a migraine.

"Come on, Pendejo. You got two left feet or something?" Rodan laughed, not necessarily maliciously either. She was being surprisingly easy going about the whole - "Ah, watch your damn feet, Pendejo!"

Gojira hastily corrected himself, taking his foot off of hers, snarling, "Shut up! The rules are weird!"

Orga glanced at the dancing pair, though in Gojira's case, dancing was being rather generous. "You're planet is one of... those planets. One of the ones with relatively strange customs."

"Perhaps." Dr. Serizawa watched the dancers with interest and slight amusement. "Though, based off what I know, this is indeed strange. In a good way however."

"I suppose." Orga nodded and laughed out, "If the male snaps and kills the avian female, that'll be more resources for the rest of us."

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Dr. Serizawa's forehead and he laughed awkwardly, "Orga-san, that's not... not what I mean."

"Yeah, like that, good." Said Rodan as Gojira started to get a hang of the basics. She actually managed to grit out a genuine compliment. "Just keep mirroring me and you should get the hang of it more." There was a quick pause and she quickly added. "If your thick skull can actually keep it in of course."

"Says you. You're all beak and nothing else." Gojira grumbled back. He was starting to get into the rhythm, albeit clumsily. At least now, he wasn't stepping on her feet or almost knocking her over when their bodies pressed together. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was enjoying himself to a degree. A minor degree, but a degree none the less.

Once the song ended, Rodan backed away and bowed. Gojira was confused and choose not to bow since he saw it as weakness, much to her annoyance. Those around them clapped and whistled, even Mecha, Megalon, and Gigan to some degree, though she was snickering at their fumbling.

Rodan snorted and gave him a light glare. "You've got a lot to work on, Pendejo."

Gojira rolled his eyes, "Yeah, likewise."

"Hold on, how so?" She asked indignantly.

"Way to bust a move you two." Queen Caesar said as she strode up to the duo.

"You two?" Rodan chuckled. She jabbed a wing in Gojira's direction before saying, "Poor Pendejo over here needed me to hold his hand."

Gojira leered at her, growling, "Well, yeah. Isn't that a requirement?"

The queen rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "No, she means your rather unskilled in comparison to her."

Rodan scoffed. "Ay, don't give it to him so nicely. He wouldn't understand it."

At this point, Gojira was canceling out the noise and scanning the area around him, more importantly, analyzing the Kaiju Girls, even the human too. It was all so absolutely surreal to see this, to be apart of all this. They were all trying to kill each other at some point and now here they were, socializing. They should've been fighting. He should be fighting. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

At least not in his world, his lifetime.

"Hey, Gojira." Gojira was broken from his thoughts by the voice of Godzilla. "Yo. You alright?"

"Yeah." Gojira rumbled, his expression softening. "I am fine."

"Good." Godzilla gave him a fanged grin and raised her fist up. "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about our next spar."

Gojira quirked a brow and drawled, "Oh, have you?" He preferred to talk to her alone, but this also worked since she came to him. And no one was paying attention to them... as far as he knew.

From the shadows of the jungle, Queen Ghidorah leaned further in as she watched the Godzilla's interact, trying to hear as much as she could without being too noticeable.

Godzilla nodded. "After my wounds fully heal, I'm coming after you next. First was Ghidorah. Only one left I owe is you."

"Is that right?" Gojira gave her the same toothy smirk and raised his fist. "You're getting cocky again."

Godzilla snorted. "Nah, I just get better."

"Damn right she does." Said Junior, walking up to the two adult Godzillas with her hands on her hips. "Next time, mom's totally gonna hand you your ass."

""Watch your mouth."" Both Godzilla's immediately scolded her. Both Godzilla's turned to each other with raised eyebrows. Godzilla spoke up first. "Seriously. Dude, stop that."

"You're the one doing it." Gojira grumbled. He was about to say one more thing to, to give Godzilla a small congratulations on her fight with Queen Ghidorah, until someone else decided to pull away at his attention.

Orga. "Gojira, I have a question for you."

He turned to her to snarl out, "I don't have answer." He went to to turn back to the Godzilla only for them to have been caught up in Qeen Caesar's and Rodan's conversation about his dance skills, which he didn't want to get into again. "Dammit."

"Please, it's highly important." Orga pleaded. "It's about your body."

"What about it?" Gojira hissed. The way she brought that up sent a shiver up his spine.

"May I study it?" She asked.

That was an odd thing to ask, even for Gojira to hear. He snarl, "Excuse you?"

"Mere measurements and scans are all I ask for." Orga added nervously. "It wouldn't be too invasive and I could even tell you things you don't even know. Maybe."

Gojira narrowed his eyes. On one hand, he didn't want her doing anything with his body or knowing too much, especially since she was an alien... but on the other hand, he could learn information from her he may not even know. He was leaning towards a no, but wasn't sure. "I'll think on it."

"E-excllent." Orga blurted, happy with that response. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she felt as though her question may earn her another fist to the gut. She patted herself on the back for her timely approach.

"I said I'll think on it." Gojira hissed. "Don't get so excited."

Orga held her hands up and nervously laughed, "Of course, of course."

Behind the bulky Kaiju, Junior narrowed her eyes at their interaction and decided it was time to up her anti. She tugged at Queen Caesar's leg and the Kaiju Girl lowered herself to hear the little one easier.

Gojira believed he noticed Queen Ghidorah still watching them from the trees. He swore he managed to catch onto her scent despite all the others for the entire party. He figured she may have been watching them all that time and was about to go over there to question her on her behaviour until Queen Caesar managed to grab her attention by holding a small cup to his face.

"Hey, you want some sake? Junior said you seemed thirsty." Queen Caesar asked.

Gojira sniffed the cup and winced. He asked, "Sake? The hell is that?"

"An alcoholic beverage I learned to make." She neglected to mention she learned from the humans considering Gojira's clear disgust of them. "Want to try some?"

"Alchoholic?" Gojira asked.

"It makes you feel good basically... as long as you drink too much." The Queen answered, muttering that last part. "Try some, it'll take the edge off."

Gojira looked between her and the beverage. He pretty much said fuck it and tried it out, taking the cup and guzzling it down. Gojira let it dance on his tongue for a bit before swallowing. "Huh. Not bad."

"Plenty more if you're interested." Queen Caesar told him before walking back to the group.

Gojira hummed to himself. He had to admit, he was feeling a tad... lighter.

Maybe he would get more.

**XXXXX**

The party had came to an end late in the night and every Earth Defender was gathered around a relatively low fire, Junior sleeping on Godzilla's lap, the torches and other party favors put away, and the aliens returned to their area. They were listening to the dire words of Dr. Serizawa who was giving them all the info he could in regards to the GDF. "I've been able to catch glimpses into their actions. Their plans. It's part of the reason they're blockading travel to and from this place."

"You think they might be making some super weapon? Many upgrading that abomination of theirs?" Anguirus questioned.

"Maybe that. Maybe more." The scientist said gravely. "The General has made sure to keep me and those affiliated with me out of the loop as much as possible."

"And they refuse to listen to the Shibojin." Mothra added. "I fear diplomacy won't be an option."

"So what?" Gojira questioned with a tiny difference in his usual rough tone. He wasn't drunk or even tipsy really, but was certainly a tad buzzed from the sake he drank. About three cups. Scary part was, no one, not even Queen Caesar knew how strong the alchohol he drank was since she got the barrels mixed up. Good thing the others got lucky and drank from the lighter stuff. "Against all of us, how much of a threat do they truly pose?"

Dr. Serizawa shook his head. "The GDF is only a decade years old... and ever since the came to be, they had no real reason to mobilize against Kaiju. The evident advances they made with alien technology... they could even be a threat to you, Gojira-san."

"Blyat. So what then?" Asked Anguirus. "Godzilla, you think we should take the fight to them?"

"Unnecessary." Godzilla immediately answered. "For now at least." She thought for a bit and turned to Anguirus. "The tunnels can provide us some cover for an escape route."

That got a series of surprised faces, Rodan quickly turning towards anger. "Are you suggesting we run?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, buzzard brain." Godzilla immediately snarled back, her voice still kept low as to not wake Junior. "It can help us move some stuff and get Junior to safety while we take care of whatever they throw at us... and if worse comes to worst, we are forced to move."

"Like hell I'd let humans move me." Rodan hissed.

"Godzilla's right, Rodan." Queen Caesar placed her hand on Rodan's shoulder. "Don't let pride blind you. We can find another home. And minimalize the damage here."

"Yeah, our main focus should be on not dying or ending up in some lab." Anguirus added.

Gojira narrowed his eyes and turned to Mothra. "What about you peace goddess? Are you willing to fight them?"

The goddess remained stoic as she answered. "I'll do what's necessary. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Dr. Serizawa let out a tired exhale. "I wish I could tell you more, but I'm afraid this is all I know."

"Don't worry about it, gramps." Godzilla told him. "A vague warning is better than nothing."

Gojira watched and listen to them for the little remainder of the night. Dr. Serizawa, another anomalous being in Gojira's eyes. He'd definitely question his motives later.

A human helping Kaiju. He still found it utterly ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, thanks to DragonKingDragneel25! Also thanks to Tacoguy for helping me with my Spanish!
> 
> I also recently made some art for Gojira's appearance, his much better appearance. You can check it out on my Deviantart, Twitter, and/or Pixiv.
> 
> In a year, I'm so redoing the Story's cover art, lol.
> 
> Whoo! Party Chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed!


	14. A Calm yet Aggravating Day...

Megalon was left nervous after the night of the party. Incredibly nervous. "I hate you guys. I really do." She muttered as she idly poked away at some ore in the cavern walls.

"You literally made up that lie." Gigan said as she inspected the ore the gathered on the ground, scanning and tapping them. Mecha was putting the ones she approved of into her chassis. "You shouldn't be complaining."

"Why do I have to get him a gift!?" Megalon exclaimed as she turned to point at the half mechanical Kaiju. "Why don't you do it, you said it was a duo effort, Gigan!"

"More believable that way." The cyborg said with a shrug before her eyes narrowed. "That scaly douche wagon knows me way too well."

"He seems to know a lot of things others don't." Mecha commented. "In a way, I respect him. He uses intimidation to get what he wants and knows things he doesn't tell others. If he didn't do that to me too, he'd be great."

"My sentiments exactly." Gigan added dryly.

"What the hell am I even gonna give him!?" The insect monster said in a panicky tone, looking around frantically for an answer of some sort.

"A shiny fucking rock, who cares!?" Gigan exasperatedly screamed as she tossed a select ore to Mecha. "Dude's default is clearly anger or pissed. As long as you keep him out of our hair, it's fine."

Megalon stomped on the ground and hissed monstrously before yelling, "I need to keep him out of my chest cavity too, ya know!?"

"Good freaking lord, I'll help you find something if it will shut you the hell up." Gigan sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Damn."

"Thanks I guess." Muttered Megalon as she slumped against the cave wall.

Suddenly, Mecha froze, "Hey, two monsters just entered the cave network. Probably Anguirus and Godzilla."

"And that's our cue, come on Mecha." Gigan ordered plainly. "You know, Megalon, Godzilla may, emphasis on may, be able to help you." She told her as she and Mecha went up a secret route to the topside.

Megalon sighed and kick at some rocks.

**XXXXX**

Gojira grabbed Junior's foot and gently tossed her back for her to land on her butt. "Another failed sneak attack. It helps if you don't yell so early."

"I yelled like a second in!" She complained as she hopped back up on her feet, not at all deterred. "And stop sounding so bored! I'm attacking you!"

"Well, you are trying." He muttered, making her growl. "Where's your mother?"

"Busy with Anguirus and Mothra when I saw them." She answered plainly. "Why? Afraid she'll finally kick your tail next?"

"Hmph." Gojira snorted and rolled his eyes, fighting off that urge to smirk as it tugged at the corners of his lips. "Hardly. Though I am eager to see what she'll do this time."

Junior nodded and started looking around, kicking at some dirt as she asked. "Ya know... Rodan is-"

"Gojira! Gojira!" Came the call of the approaching and very cheerful Orga. "Have you decided on that examination yet?"

Gojira and Junior let out annoyed exhales, the former turning around to give her a plain stare. He thought about it last night and decided no only for him to think on it some more again later, coming to a new conclusion of, "Sure."

"Excellent!" The bio-mechanical life form exclaimed with an odd crack in her voice before she coughed into hand, speaking more in her usual rough tone. "You have no idea how long I've wished to study your unusual anatomy to at least some degree since I arrived here."

That made Gojira huff out some smoke, saying, "Let me be extremely clear; what you learn will stay between us and you will respect my boundaries or my fist will end up between your rib cage. Understood?"

"Doctor and patient confidentiality, affirmative." Orga immediately answered.

Gojira sighed and asked, "Alright, so how do we do this?"

"You'll need to lose your clothing." Orga said immediately. Again, that sensation came back, that uncomfortable feeling of being nude.

Junior's face became green and she gagged. She started walking away, saying, "Goodbye, weirdos."

Gojira shrugged and began taking off his clothes only for Orga to hold up her hands, "Uh, would you not prefer doing this somewhere more private." Then she said in a more deadpan tone. "Open fields don't exactly help keep examinations confidential."

Gojira fixed his pants and he coughed into his hand. "Oh, right. Follow me, freak."

He lead the alien to the lava pits which seemed like a good idea as Gojira figured no one would be there during this time. It was pretty much one of the few places of the island that he and Orga could go that afforded them some privacy, due to the human tech snooping around and other monsters about.

Orga deemed the area suitable enough as well, "Alright Gojira, take off your clothes when you're ready... which is hopefully now."

Gojira let out a confirming grunt and dropped his pants before removing his gloves then the foot wear. Orga whistled. "You have fine musculature. Little to no body fat. Strong limbs. No annoying mounds of fat on your chest." She grunted out that last part somewhat resentfully.

"Shut up and conduct your measurements swiftly, freak show." Gojira ordered, not at all comfortable with Orga's lingering gaze. Reminded him far too much of his world's Orga.

"Right." Orga sighed, wanting to growl a threat about talking so rudely to one such as her, but stopped herself since she liked keeping her teeth in place. "Now, make a T pose."

"A what?"

"Simply hold your arms out." She deadpanned, even going as far to show him.

Gojira nodded, mimicking the pose, and allowed Orga up to him to begin her brief, painless examination. "Hey, watch your fucking claws, freak show!"

**XXXXX**

They heard and smelled him along with the alien in the direction of the lava pits. Rodan and Queen Caesar slowly crawling through the bushes, the former whispering, "Alright, it's just us right now until our short and thick dino gets back with our taller thick dino."

Queen Caesar nodded, saying, "Indeed. Still, is this truly necessary, especially now? He hasn't done too much since the whole alien debacle."

"Of course this is necessary! He's still keeping secrets!" Rodan hissed, giving her friend her usual heated glare. "Just because he's growing on us doesn't mean he's all good!"

Queen Caesar quirked a brow, "Who said anything about him growing on us?"

Rodan quickly turned away and growled, "Exactly, so let's spy on him because he hasn't grown on us yet!"

"Right." Drawled the mammal Kaiju Girl before she whispered a tiny chuckle as she followed behind her pal, "Freaking tusndere."

"Take it easy." They heard Gojira bark as they neared his location.

"Apologies. Slip of my hands." Replied Orga.

"Yeah, mine might slip too if you do that again." He threatened.

Rodan and Queen Caesar turned to each other with confusion before hastening their pace just a tad. They came upon a naked Gojira T posing in front of a clearly kneeling Orga. Their eyes immediately bulged. ""Eh/Que!?""

They saw Orga poke something below the proverbial belt. "How does it feel when I do this?"

"Don't do it again." Gojira hissed.

"We'll say negative." Orga nervously noted. She coughed into her hand and smiled, "Okay, now we get to the easier part, do hold still."

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Roared Rodan with a scowl.

"Gah!" Orga jumped back while Gojira turned to them with a surprised glare.

"You maggots are actually getting better at sneaking." He hissed as he turned to them.

"Ay! Put your clothes on, Pendejo!" The pterodactyl Kaiju hissed, covering her eyes with her wings. Gojira rolled his eyes, wondering just what was bothering her so much about mere nudity… and why he was feeling even more bothered by it now.

Queen Caesar scratched the back of her head, looking between Gojira, his clothes, and Orga. "Can we get some context?"

"No!" Gojira answered.

"Of course." Sighed the Kaiju Girl, chastising herself for asking that.

Rodan, as usual, would have none of it, "No to you! Orga, what is all this!?"

Orga's eyes darted to Gojira's, who's eyes were faintly glowing, and she gulped, "Under penalty of guaranteed mutilation, I'm not allowed to say."

Rodan, still covering her face, growled, "Grrrr, weird ass freaks."

"Nosey maggots." Gojira growled back as he puts his clothes back on. "We'll do this some other time, Orga."

"What!? But the fun part was coming up." Orga practically whimpered.

"Ugh." Gojira shook his head and took his leave. "I'm going somewhere else, don't bother me."

Once Gojira disappeared into the trees, Orga glared at the Earth Defenders, growling a sarcastic, "Thanks. Thanks a lot. Your timing is impeccable!"

"What were you up to, punetas!?" Rodan roared.

Orga's scowl deepened and she hissed, "I told you I can't answer!"

Queen Caesar shook her head as the monsters got into an argument, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed, "For fuck's sake."

**XXXXX**

Godzilla stroked her chin and looked around the cave, inspecting it. "You're positive the tunnel system's good enough?"

Anguirus nodded. "Mhm. Me and Megalon here have worked on it when we could."

"We've made exits and exits for our exits." Megalon added excitedly and proudly.

Godzilla hummed before asking, "How far can it go from the island?"

"The furthest tunnel leads out into the middle of the ocean several minutes away from here." Anguirus answered. "That was the one me and Mudak went through."

"And the one where guys saw something weird right?" Godzilla questioned.

"Right."

"Seal that one off." Godzilla immediately told them. "We're clearly not the only ones down here. This takes away from our advantage." Then another quick idea hit her. "In fact, why don't you put in a few duds. The more we throw off whatever else is here, the better."

Anguirus gave her salute, "Aye, aye, captain. Come on Megalon."

"Sounds good to me," Megalon froze after the first step only to freeze before rushing up to Godzilla's face. "Wait!"

"Gah! Holy shit, what!?" Godzilla yelled, shoving the alien back.

"If someone were to get you a gift, what would you want!?" Megalon desperately asked.

Godzilla stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging. "A nuke." She said in a dull tone.

Megalon stroked her chin as she assessed the difficulty of getting one. "I see… anything easier?"

"I don't fuckin' know, anything else." Godzilla said with an annoyed huff, moving past Megalon. "It's the thought that counts."

Megalon stomped and shook her head. "No it isn't!"

"Yo, Megalon!"

"Ugh." The Kaiju girl groaned from the lack of help and knew to cut her losses for now. "Coming, Dig Buddy!"

**XXXXX**

Queen Ghidorah looked towards the sea as more ships came into view. It wasn't enough to be too alarming to her, but they were becoming more of a concern as time went on. Were she in better spirits, she would've made a bigger fuss about it, but she still had bigger problems on her mind.

Her defeat at the hands of Gojira and Godzilla. Gojira and Godzilla. She couldn't get them out of her mind, the power they held, the secrets that male had.

Power. Godzilla was ripe with it, Gojira even more so.

At the very least, she wasn't in a funk about it anymore. Not as much as before.

"So annoying." She heard Gojira grumble as he arrived from the bushes. He walked near the beach, still a good distance away from her, and watched the ships along the horizon. He snarled in with a monstrous hiss, "Fucking humans. Worthless cretins, all of them."

Queen Ghidorah arched a brow. Another anomaly. Why not kill all these lower life forms if he despised them so much? Why does Godzilla let these detrimental creatures live free from her control when she and her fellow monsters could subjugate them?

Why were two of the most powerful beings of this planet so utterly lazy?

From the corner of her eye, she watched Gojira take his usual position, unknowingly emphasizing her thoughts further, making her let out a low sigh.

When Gojira closed his eyes, she took that chance to stare at him. She wanted to demand answers, to throttle him, to make him tell her why he was so powerful despite his unhealthy habits unsuited for a Kaiju such as him. But she couldn't nor was she too comfortable with annoying him as she once did, not right now.

Instead, she decided to merely walk up to him then say, "Male Lizard."

This time, he responded instantly, albeit with his eyes still closed. "Go back to sulking and leave me alone."

She ignored that and continued. "I have a question."

"I don't have an answer, try someone else." Gojira rumbled, doing his best to remain lazy and sunbathe.

Again, she ignored his response and went on to ask, "How did you get so strong?"

Gojira let out a deep exhale, grunting out a word he heard Orga mutter, "Genetics."

Queen Ghidorah shook her head. "Impossible. That should only be the answer for my kind and I am the pinnacle of our bloodline."

Gojira let out a malicious snicker, "You finally as disappointed as I am?"

She held back the urge to curse at him in favor of asking, "What truly made you so powerful? Push ups? Sit ups? Juice, and I don't mean the fruity kind."

Gojira opened his eyes to stare at her, a mixture of infuriated and confused. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"The secret to your power! What is it!?" Queen Ghidorah roared, frustration getting the better of her in her turmoil. "At least do me one small kindness, just a tiny one, and tell me what made your kind surpass me!"

Gojira was about to snarl at her, to demand she fuck off or feel his wrath. Instead, he decided to remain outwardly calm and stand up to stare at her with a less rage filled expression. "You truly wish to know that badly?"

"Yes!" Queen Ghidorah hissed. Her eyes narrowed and then her tone became more monotone. "And don't tell me some bullshit friendship power because you are literal antithesis to that trite."

Gojira sighed and looked her in the eyes to say, "For once, I think I'll be merciful and let you in on something few know."

"Hm?" She was taken aback by this and her expression softened just a tad. 'He's really going to tell me? Just like that?'

"The secret is," Gojira paused for moment to let the weight sink in before he spoke again, "one hundred miles of swimming, one hundred naps, a hundred hours of sunbathing, and a hundred whales."

Queen Ghidorah's expression was blank for a moment before she muttered a small, "Fuck you."

Satisfied, Gojira walked away, snickering to himself, "Ironically, you'd might actually become a decent Kaiju that way."

"You're not entirely wrong. Still, dick move." A tiny voice spoke near his right ear, making his signature frown reappear on his face.

"Sister, more tact please." A more dignified voice said on his left.

"More worthless gnats grace my presence." Gojira hissed.

"Eh, you're getting slightly better. Take out the worthless gnat parts and you might woo me." The right Shibojin dryly replied.

"Rot." Gohira barked out. "What do you pets of the moth want?"

"Mothra wishes to speak with you." The left Shibojin answered.

The Kaiju Boy rolled his eyes, grunting, "She too lazy to come and get me herself?"

The right Shibojin gained a mischievous smirk, giggling, "Too busy snogging Godzilla more like it."

His eyes were suddenly zeroing in on her, "What'd you say, wretch?"

"Ignore her." The left Shibojin immediately told him as she flew into his view, "Our goddess was simply preoccupied."

Gojira snorted out some smoke, "Whatever. Where is she?"

**XXXXX**

A cave inside a waterfall in a more secure part of the island. Gojira should've figured she'd go for this.

He grumbled about her gaudy nature and entered. A spacious cavern it was and along it were markings, elaborate cave paintings of silhouettes he faintly recognized and did not.

He swore he saw himself along the walls at one point, but he may have been mistaken. He may get some answers soon enough, he figured.

"Ah, Gojira! I'm glad you came." Came the jubilant voice of Mothra further down the cavern.

"Spare me your pleasantries, bug." Gojira stopped in his tracks to growl at her. "What is it that you needed me for?"

"I need nothing truthfully. Just a talk." The goddess chirped.

"You instantly both bore and annoy me." The Kaiju Boy replied in a dull tone that matched his unamused expression. "Fuck off."

Just as he was about to walk away until Mothra said, "It relates to Godzilla and Junior."

"How so?" Gojira hissed as he stopped in his tracks.

"They're taking a little more of a liking to you." She happily explained. "Godzilla respects your power and Junior finds that you can be enjoyable to be around. The party from two nights ago certainly helped."

Gojira's eyes narrowed. "What's your point, bug?"

She giggled, "I've also noticed you grow a tad more social."

"What of it?" Gojira grit out.

"Gojira... I don't want to wallow in your negative emotions." She spoke calmly, in a softer tone.

"Stop right there." He snapped. "How much do you know? I mean exactly how much do you know?"

"Like I told you before. Glimpses, both into the past and future." She said neutrally. "I'm hoping you come to open up more rather than let your past plague you."

Gojira shook his head and hissed, "You wouldn't understand, you sanctimonious human coddler."

Mothra nodded and strode up to him. "Indeed, I wouldn't. But rather than curse at me, why not help me understand?"

"Why would I talk to you of all creatures?" He hissed, fists clenched at his sides.

Mothra shrugged. "Then who else? You won't talk with your newfound family."

"They're," Gojira nearly snapped as he knew her implication but caught himself. "They're merely my kin."

Mothra gave him a sympathetic look. "We both know you feel more than that."

"Don't speak like you know me." Gojira hissed again. The deja vu was starting to get him. "You're better off ceasing your attempts to get me to open up... you can't solve everyone's problems, certainly not mine."

"But what about you?" Mothra asked.

"Like I said, stop concerning yourself with me." Gojira was looking for a quick subject change to emphasize his point and pointed to the cave paintings. "Instead, tell me about these."

"Ah, yes." The goddess walked up to them and brushed her hand against the paintings. "Prophesies and tales of the past."

"Prophesies." Gojira muttered, his eyes darting to the painting that possibly resembled him. Then he noticed the one that made his breath nearly hitch.

Mothra noticed what he was staring at. One of the paintings was of Ghidorah... multiple Ghidorahs. A horror he never thought of, one he'd never thought would have to come to be. "They've been here before you know. They're natural born planet killers."

Gojira didn't say anything, not even a snappy retort. His eyes were locked onto one of the figures. A figure that made his blood boil. That figure above what may have been Queen Ghidorah's were it not more bulky than the other ones. More powerful looking.

Mothra placed a hand on his shoulder and softly asked, "You know one of them, don't you?"

He immediately knocked her hand away and walked off, "I'm leaving. You've wasted both my time and yours."

**XXXXX**

Godzilla, Megalon, Orga, and Anguirus were lounging around in the lava pits, save for Orga who was literally hanging outside to merely chat with the Earth Defenders on one of her three favorite subjects; biology.

Godzilla narrowed her eyes, "So, Ghidorah doesn't have lungs?"

Orga shook her head in confirmation. "Nope."

Anguirus asked, "How the hell does she function then?"

"Good question." Orga chuckled to herself at that little barb against her... former master. "But, she has a specialized organ that-"

"Are you telling them my biology without my explicit permission?" Hissed the subject of discussion as she floated down into a separate lava pit next to the other bathing Kaiju Girls.

"Gah-fuck!" For the second time Orga was startled, only this time, she fell into a lava pit head first.

"Bumbling homunculus." Queen Ghidorah hissed with an eye roll.

As Orga lifted herself from the lava, clearly annoyed, Anguirus deadpanned, "You know you really don't have to be afraid of her anymore. It's not like we'll let her kill you "

"It's an automatic response." Orga grumbled as she rose from the lava, glaring at the snickering Megalon. "Sadly, I'll have to adapt out of it, though that will take a while here."

"Hmph." Queen Ghidorah stared at Godzilla for a moment before turning away and going on with her bathing.

"Anyway, no lungs?" Godzilla urged on. Meanwhile, Megalon looked between her and Anguirus, mainly there chests, with her eyes narrowed and began muttering to herself.

Orga nodded. "No lungs, but she has a specialized set of organs that allow her-"

"Shut your mouth, Orga." Queen Ghidorah commanded.

Godzilla waved it off. "Ignore her, keep going if you want."

"Gladly." The scientific alien muttered with a malicious smile, delighting in spiting her former queen and alpha. "Anyway-"

"Gah!" Now Maglon made a cry of fear as she noticed Gojira's approach.

Gojira was surprised for a brief second before giving her a confused glare. "The hell's your problem?"

"Nothing." Megalon muttered, doing her best to play it off. "Very random question, what type of gifts do you like?"

Gojira immediately answered with, "Your corpse."

Megalon blinked and Queen Ghidorah let out a quick snort of laughter to her annoyance. "I see. Maybe something less detrimental. To me at least."

"Fish and whales." Gojira deadpanned as he went to take off his clothes. "Weird ass space creatures."

""Don't lump us in with her."" Orga and Queen Ghidorah immediately growled.

"Hey, at least have the decency to do that before hand and make it quick!" Godzilla complained, covering her eyes as Gojira lost his clothing. Orga sighed, still upset about not finishing her scans. Megalon was still curious about it and Anguirus... felt weird looking at him. Her cheeks a tad warm.

Queen Ghidorah rolled her eyes at Godzilla's attitude, "I don't know you're complaining. It's a free show. Eye candy."

"How did you work for that?" Anguirus questioned the other two, non perverted aliens once Gojira got in.

Orga and Megalon gave her a deadpan look, saying, ""Penalty of death.""

"Ungrateful little shits aren't they?" Queen Ghidorah drawled, scrubbing her hair.

"Or you're a shitty leader. Could be that?" Gojira grunted to Queen Ghidorah's irritation.

Megalon whistled, "Talk about a hate boner."

""A what?"" Everyone except Queen Ghidorah and Orga asked.

"It's a term that combines both the erect male genitalia and his hatred of Queen Ghidorah." Orga explained.

Megalon let out a simple. "Nerd."

Orga scoffed. "Simpleton."

Gojira hissed out, "You're both weird and stupid."

""Who's worse?"" Asked both aliens as Junior made her arrival.

**XXXXX**

Mecha and Gigan were watching human ships go by. Mecha was making finger gun motions and pretending to blow them up since she couldn't do that for real. "Boom. Hehehe."

"If only we could do that for real." Gigan sighed wistfully. She then grumbled, "Damn Earth Kaiju and their worthless laws."

"These laws kept the order until you Ojetes showed up." Said Rodan as she and Queen Caesar came over from the jungle.

"Damn, speak of the devils." Gigan groaned while Mecha folded her arms.

Queen Caesar asked, "What are you two up to?"

"What else, being bored." Mecha said dryly. "Seriously, how come we ain't looting, pillaging, or at least committing some arson?" The robot seemed to perk up and asked, "Oh, what about all three?"

"How about you keep giving you sake to help you hold off on that?" Asked Queen Caesar in a deadpan tone.

Mecha rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Eh, fine."

"Are you guys go do anything about those lower life forms?" Gigan said, jerking her thumb back towards the human ships. "They're getting invasive."

"We have a plan or two." Answered Queen Caesar before she pointed between the two cybernetic Kaiju Girls. "All you have to is follow our lead "

Gigan's eyes rolled. "Wow, how reassuring."

Rodan snorted. "Stuff it, mierda cíborg."

Gigan narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Follar, aves fuego."

Rodan and Queen Caesar were momentarily caught off guard by that until Mecha added, "We're alien robots, er, in her case, a cyborg. Spanish ain't hard for us to learn."

"How about you learn to do some robot stuff and make those ships go away while your at it?" Rodan grumbled as she started walking off, Queen Caesar right behind her.

Gigan and Mecha looked at each other in consideration of her words until smirks came across their faces. Not a bad idea to try later after they finish their resource collecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always thanks to DragonKingDragneel25! Short chapter, but I hope that's fine.
> 
> I hope people are enjoying these slow moments. They're essential for the progression and growth after all. And nicely buildup for what's to come...
> 
> Reminder, if anyone who's read Kaiju Girl's comics is interested in doing a reaction fic for my fanfic, please hit me up in a PM. I honestly wanna see one, lol.
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy.


	15. The Calm Before the World Shook...

"Your preparations are complete, General Gyozen?" Only a few faces were on screen this time, a few UN members and other select individuals. Minus Serizawa of course.

The general, in a more chipper and excited mood than usual, nodded. "They are. The fleet's amassing, Kiryu has been restocked, reloaded and upgraded, and our other Mecha's have been upgraded and are at the ready." He chuckled his eyes opened to reveal a menacing gleam to them. "Tomorrow, when the time is right, humanity will strike back."

A few of the officials seemed... hesitant and one asked. "And what of Mothra? What will happen with her?"

"A relic. She and her fairies are no longer needed. We will do our best to subdue her in a less violent manner." Gyozen immediately answered with little remorse in his voice. "If she stands in our way and proves too much as an obstacle, that will be on her." The general narrowed his eyes at the official. "Do not forget what she is, what she's capable of, her true allegiance. She is no less dangerous than any monster. Another false goddess that lords over humanity."

An official nervously spoke up. "Surely this isn't-"

"May I remind you that she isn't the sole protector of humanity? She is the keeper of balance, but what does that exactly mean?" Gyozen stood and walked towards the screen with a dire expression. "This is about humanity, do not forget that. what happens if the balance is ever put before us? The monsters, no matter how benevolent they appear to be, are ultimately not allies of ours. Not even Queen Caesar, who is said to be humanity's spiritual guide. What guide of humanity would work with beings like them? What had she been doing all this time, as humanity suffered?"

Gyozen took a breath and said, "We have to be ready to make sacrifices for humanity's sake, for our goal of doing more than surviving. We must not concern ourselves with their survival, not the benefit which they've reaped from us for so long." His gaze took on a harsher look and he said. "All those lives lost, all because of them and their rampages, even before the invaders arrived. We are done being sidelined! We are done cowering in fear! We are done being preyed upon! Humanity will strike back!"

He faced away from them still speaking, as several screens behind him came on, "Starting tomorrow, before the sun even rises," They revealed numerous battle plans and mechs at the ready for deployment, "The Earth is for humanity! Nothing else!"

The officials clapped and praised the man ready to take on the goliaths, to lead humanity forward. The monsters had no idea what awaited them and Mashiro Gyozen couldn't wait to see them fall.

**XXXXX**

Gojira sat and watched the ships from the beach. He watched as they sailed in and out of view, just beyond the horizon to wherever they came from. He hated it, he hated them, he hated everything about humanity. They were a worthless plague that deserved to be annihilated most of the time. Under normal circumstances, he payed them no mind like he first did... but if he had the opportunity, he wouldn't mind maybe giving them their just deserts.

A few relative feet away, Orga and Queen Caesar were watching them too. The alien rubbed her temples, "They took down our armada despite their lack of technological advancement. Shameful."

"It wasn't a lack of advancement." Queen Caesar took a moment to think before saying, "They're simply more weapon focused."

Orga stared at her before saying, "That... actually, you may be right."

Queen Caesar gave her a deadpan stare. "I'm literally a Kaiju who watches over humanity. Of course I'm right. I'm know them better than most."

"Oi." Orga grunted with an eye roll, though it couldn't be seen since her eyes were completely yellow. 'Note to self: any monster with queen in their name and gold on their bodies is arrogant.'

Gojira rolled his eyes, uncaring for the conversation at hand. He simply lied back and did his best to listen to the sounds of the ocean soothe him as best they could.

"Hey, Gojira." He opened one of his eyes to look at Junior in front of him. "You're not busy, right?"

"Too busy to do anything foolish." Gojira grumbled, closing his open eye. She was not dragging him into something else stupid like last time.

Junior folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Does sparring count as foolish?"

"Not particularly. But I think you need to grind your teeth on something softer first, like one of the tagalongs." He answered back, nodding to the still conversing Orga and Queen Caesar.

The child put her hands on her hips and looked down on him. "What, your frightened of me getting better? Better to the point I could hurt you?"

Gojira snorted and opened his eyes, giving her a dull stare. "Oh? Is that how I come off?"

Her smirk grew, showing off her tiny fangs. "That's right, my fighting power is growing with every spar and soon, I'll be able to take you down!" She finished by pointing at him, booping her index finger on his nose.

Gojira rose, making Junior back up, and stared down at Junior with his arms folded. "Such a declaration from a rather small Daikaiju."

"It's not just that, it's a fact." Junior snarled.

"Cocky like your mother." Gojira he said with a soft growl in his voice. He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I'll indulge you."

"Knew you would!" Junior cheered with a fist pump.

He rolled his eyes and walked with her to the designated training grounds. "Don't push it, brat."

As they walked off, not realizing they started doing a domino effect, Orga and Queen Caesar watched them until they were out of sight until the former asked, "So, do you want observe them as much as I do?"

"At this point, sure, why not?" The earth Kaiju answered with a sigh, reluctantly following behind the alien's lead.

**XXXXX**

A right brow twitched of Gojira's twitched. He knew numerous sets of eyes were on him, watching his every movement and interaction with Junior. They were observing him like he some animal in a zoo, the lousy urchins.

"Your scaly ass ready!?" Junior took a stance similar to her mother again, but lowered her center of gravity.

"Yes." Gojira narrowed his eyes. "And don't curse!"

"You're not," Junior shot off for a haymaker, "my mom!"

Gojira twisted out of the way and gave Junior a light smack on the back with his tail. She was was knock on all fours, but immediately pushed herself up to aim a kick straight towards Gojira's solar plexus only to be redirected away, making her skid across the ground to stop herself.

While Junior and Gojira "sparred", four of the watchers conversed among themselves, "Why is she here?" Rodan hissed towards the only alien among her other three friends.

Orga growled and pointed to herself. "I'm the who initiated this observation with the other queen."

Rodan clicked her tongue and said in disgust, "Creepy perra."

"Can you both shut up?" Anguirus sighed in aggravation.

Junior's right and left hooks were easily batted away until Gojira broke her momentum by kicking her little feet out from under her. She growled as she tried to fix herself and fired a small atomic breath blast in his face. "Come on, get creative!" He barks out after shrugging it off.

Junior rolls over on the ground, grabbing a glob of dirt in her hands and throws it towards his face only for Gojira to swat it away. Junior tried to use that opportunity to bite at Gojira's legs, but Gojira held her back with a palm to her forehead before removing his hand, leading to her nearly falling over when she charged too hard. She turned to hiss at him, letting out a mini roar compared to him and Godzilla.

"Feeling motivated?" Gojira asked, a fanged smirk growing on his face. 'So alike...'

"Damn right I am!" Junior hissed, going for a spin kick towards Gojira's head.

"The little one has potential." Orga noted, analyzing the details of their combat, appearance, and other traits. "Their kind is indeed interesting."

"Keep that weird gaze off the kid, xeno perra." Rodan told her with a scowl, "And off the Pendejo while you're at it."

"Honestly." Anguirus muttered distastefully.

"Tu teriyaki lápiz circo." Orga growled at Rodan, attempting to insult her in her own language.

Rodan was phased, just not for the correct reasons Orga wanted, "The fuck?"

"Hey, anyone noticed that?" Queen Caesar asked as she pointed towards the opposite side of the clearing where a faint gold could be seen among the green and shadow.

"Damn Lizards." Queen Ghidorah muttered to herself. She decided more and more to get out of her funk to observe the hopefully learn more from the Zilla's. She needed to know what made them strong and she would find out what noe way or another. "Nothing special so far."

Gojira twirled around to give Junior a light kick across the chest that sent her tumbling. He walked up to her as she got up and rubbed her head. "Is it getting through, brat?"

"Shut up!" Junior huffed as she stood up. "I ain't done yet!"

"Good tenacity and anger. But know your limits." Gojira told her as she rushed at him. Instead of simply attacking, he wrapped her up in his tail, keeping it low enough so she couldn't move her head down to bite him. "You'll get stronger, hatchling. But not too soon. Yield."

"No!" She struggled for nearly a minute until she let out another, more tired huff. "Fine, let me go, jerk."

And he did. "You did better. You are getting better." He told her.

"At least you admitted something." Junior grumbled.

Gojira folded his arms, a light scowl on his face. "Watch it, brat."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off. She sniffed the air and whispered to Gojira, "Hey, you smell that at all?"

Gojira let out a dark chuckle before he said, "Oh, I do. About time you caught on."

"Think he's located us?" Whispered a fidgeting Orga. Gojira proceeded to fire a warning blast in her direction. "Ah, that would be a solid confirmation."

As they walked out, Gojira also yelled, "You too, false queen."

"False queen? I'll show you false queen, you little..." Queen Ghidorah darkly muttered as she walked out from her bush cover.

"Do you wish to speak up?" Gojira growled at her, making her wince before growling again. "Thought so, space worm."

"You know, bullying Ghidorah is fun and all, but doesn't ever get a tiny bit stale?" Came the voice of Godzilla as she and Mothra walked towards the group. She was in a different outfit this time, more of a one piece body suit that had a small opening leaving her cleavage exposed. Her heels and gloves also covered a little more of her thighs and forearms. "I mean, you could give it a break then come back to it."

"Don't tell me how to insult the worthless." He replied casually.

"The hate boner is strong with this one." Orga muttered. The other Kaiju Girls around her nodded in agreement.

Godzilla rolled her eyes and asked Queen Ghidorah, "Where are the rest of the space freaks?"

"How should I know?" Queen Ghidorah hissed. She rolled her eyes and pointed between Gojira and Godzilla as she said, "Because of you two, those peons don't tell me anything anymore."

"I wouldn't either if I were them, you're weird." Junior commented as she narrowed her eyes at the dragoness.

Queen Ghidorah sputtered for a second at being talked to like that by such a small Kaiju then angrily retorted, "You're weird! How dare -"

Mothra interrupted Queen Ghidorah with, "Godzilla, alpha call please?"

"Yeah, yeah." Godzilla said before turning to the Male of the group. She sighed before asking, "Gojira, roar with me. I want to make sure the other aliens to know I want them here too."

Gojira nodded and took the lead roar to Godzilla's annoyance.

**""SSSKKRRRREEEEEEOOOOONNGK!""**

**XXXXX**

The alpha calls was heard through the tunnels, halting Mecha, Gigan, and Megalon in their excavation progress.

"Crap, and I still don't have a gift!" Hissed Megalon. "At this rate this, we'll be exposed."

"I even don't think he cares any - you know what?" Gigan decides to help Megalon out and pick up a random shiny piece of ore before handing it to said insect based Kaiju Girl. "Here, give this to him."

Megalon turns between the rock and Gigan. "Will he like it?"

"I wouldn't." Mecha chimes in only to be shushed by Gigan.

"Ignore the defunct robot." The cyborg said, giving her friend a smile. "Look, he's an earthling. They like shiny shit. It'll be relatively fine."

"Relatively?" Megalon deadpanned.

Gigan scratched the back of his head. "I mean, he might not bend your spine into several knots."

"How encouraging." Megalon deadpanned again.

"Whatever, I did my best." Said the cyborg with a shrug. "Let's go."

**XXXXX**

All the monsters of Infant Island had gathered and Godzilla was the first to speak. "Alright, first question for everyone, you all know a out the tunnels Megalon and Orga here have been making right?"

Everyone nodded, Orga adding on, "And I still think they require renovating."

That made Megalon hiss in anger. "I'll renovate your face!"

"Speak sense, brainless bug!" The scientific alien barked back.

"Shut up!" Gojira snarled, making both aliens instantly fall back in line for fear of their lives.

"Thanks." Godzilla drawled. She was going to tell them so, but Gojira had to beat her to the punch. She continued on after a quick sigh, "Anyway, if something were to happen with the GDF and we're forced to vacate-

"You would let the humans move you!?" Queen Ghidorah interrupted, sounding disgusted at the very notion, looking between Gojira and Godzilla. "You're fucking with me, right!?"

Gojira snarled before Godzilla could, as if he preemptively prepared responses. Which he did! "Stop talking or else you will stop breathing."

"Hehe." Mecha chuckled.

Queen Ghidorah held back further comments and growled instead, also shooting a glare at Mecha.

"Thanks Gojira, I can do the threats." Godzilla said with a deadpan, making the male eye roll. "Anyone else have any complaints? No?" She waits for a moment before saying, "Good. Anyway, worse comes to worse, we're scattering through the four corners of the globe and the tunnels will be used for a select few of us."

"And the rest of us scatter in other directions by our own means." Gigan concluded.

"Indeed. Anguirus, Megalon, Queen Caesar, Orga, and Junior will take the tunnels. The rest of us will be scattering topside." Mothra clarified. "This is all if the GDF manages to push us all away."

"Hoho, so what does that entail for you, peace goddess?" Gigan cackled, eager for some form of payback for their last battle. "Last we read, you aren't exactly the killing type. What are you gonna do, simply run? Or will you help us slaughter them?"

"I'll do what's necessary." Mothra answered immediately with a stoic gaze. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

The cyborg snorted and folded her arms. "Oh, cryptic."

"Shut it, robochic." Godzilla snarled.

"Hey!" Gigan hissed.

Queen Ghidorah of course let out a small, mockery filled laugh. "Ha!"

"Enough." Spoke Godzilla once more. "Like I said. This is just for the worst case scenario. Best case, they fuck off before hand. Most likely case? We kick some human ass back to their little concrete jungles."

"All this with a bunch of lower life forms." Grumbled Megalon, rubbing her temples. "Seems like they'd better off enslaved."

Queen Caesar scoffed at such a statement. "You'd think that, alien, but you'd be surprised on how quickly that can backfire."

"Ain't that the wretched truth." Grumbled Monster Zero as she glared at Megalon.

Godzilla rolled her eyes, "So, any other questions not pertaining to world domination, enslavement, or some other form of tyrannical whale shit?" Megalon raised her hand. "Yes, beetle babe."

"Orga's a raving bitch." The alien stated, much to said mentioned aliens irritation. Orga would've pounced on her were she clearly allowed.

Godzilla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's not a question."

"I know." Megalon said with a nod, glaring back at Orga.

"And like that, were done. Bye freaks. Come on Junior, time for your hunting practice." Godzilla took her excited daughter's hands.

"Oh yay!" The child said, eager to chomp down on an orca from the depths.

Everyone started going their separate ways. Queen Ghidorah off on her to mutter to herself about embarrassment and sexy yet rage inducing radioactive lizards, the Earth Defenders to relax, Gigan and Mecha back to their mine while Megalon and Orga were about to go for another spar.

Until something hit her that was not Orga's armored fist. "Gojira wait!"

Gojira rolled his eyes and was about to keep walking until she touched his shoulder, making him turn to push her hand away. "What now, larva?"

"I have brought you the gift!" She said, trying to put as much excitement and genuineness in her voice as much as possible. "Do you find it to your liking?" She asked with a small quiver in her voice. 'Please, cosmos, let him say yes."

"This is it?" Gojira rumbled, looking the "gift" over. 'An actual gift?"

"Please don't bend my spine into knots." She nearly begged.

Orga chuckled, eager to see her former comrade's misfortune. "Oh, this will be enjoyable."

"This does not take away my suspicions." Gojira spoke before he sighed. "But I won't break you in half for this."

"Pardon/wait." Said both Megalon and Orga respectively.

"I said you get to breathe, insect. Now leave me be before I reconsider my generosity." He growled at her and she nodded with enthusiasm, backing away. He walked away and wondered what to do with this hunk of rock. He wasn't going to simply toss it.

Gojira narrowed his eyes and sighed. "This place..."

"What the hell was that!?" Orga hissed.

"My social skill at work." Megalon bragged, shooting Orga a smirk under her mask. "A skill you lack, mad scientist."

Orga growled and pointed at the alien, hissing out, "The only skill set you have is digging and grunt work!"

Megalon check out her hands for a moment before replying with a cool, "Fat fuck."

"You're dead!" Orga roared, charging into other Kaiju Girl.

Farther away from them, several monsters rolled their eyes as they heard the ensuing noise.

**XXXXX**

Quee Ghidorah decided she'd follow the Moth, Godzilla, and her child to see if she could find something on them, and hopefully something on the Male. She doubted she'd get something good, but Queen Ghidorah was not a quitter.

She needed to know what the Zilla's had going for them and she would indeed find out what.

"Ugh, she's following us." Godzilla hissed to Mothra.

The goddess waves it off. "Don't worry about it. She'll get bored."

"Still." Godzilla suprresed the urge to shudder. "Her gaze is gross."

"Trust me, you'll only egg her on if you say something.* Mothra told.

Junior chirped out, "If she tries anything, I'm biting face off."

That got a good out of Godzilla. "That's the spirit."

**XXXXX**

"So, what's your plan with all this or and the other metal scrap?" Asked Mecha as she and Gigan walked away. "We making a casino or some nonsense? A death ray?"

"Why did you ask about a Casino before - Orga really needs to check out your systems, you're fragged." Gigan shook her head. "Anyway, you at least have some premade data banks right? Figure it out. What would all those materials be used to make?"

"That's a poor way to narrow it down." Mech answered before she seemed to stiffen and speak in a more robotic voice. "If properly refined, the items we procured could be used to make a variety of devices. Some materials have intergalactic commercial worth. Approximately forty seven results found." Mecha shook her head. "Gah, hate it when that happens! Dampens my personality."

"But your questions are answered, right?" Gigan asked.

Mecha rubbed her cranial case. "Sorta. I have numerous possibilities in my head."

"And a few of those lead to us getting to outer space and getting rich, right?" The cyborg went on.

The robot nodded and smirked. "Yeah... one involves me a digital body while another involves hookers and blackjack, hehehe."

"Interesting." Gigan drawled, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, the next step of my master plan involves getting off this life filled dung hill..."

**XXXXX**

Rodan stroked her chin then idly said. "Hey, what do you think the Pendejo's up to now?"

"The usual, eat, sleep, growl, "lousy maggots," you know, that sorta thing." Replied Anguirus. "Still surprisingly good with kids like Junior."

"Yeah, nothing worth spying on for now." Sighed Queen Caesar.

"You think he might be slowly trying to encroach his territory over ours?" Rodan wondered aloud, clearly not paying too much attention to her friend's words. "He could be going in for the long con."

"I don't think he has the patience for that." Commented Queen Caesar.

"Maybe I should spy on him some more?" The pterodactyl continued.

"Your doing it again, buzzard beak." Deadpanned Anguirus. "Actually listen to us."

"Huh?" Rodan turned her gaze towards Anguirus.

Queen Caesar giggles, "Awfully fixated on him, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" Rodan squawked back. "He's secretive, rude, foul tempered, quickly jumps to violence, one track minded, and his dancing needs so much work!"

"Huh, I wonder who some of those traits could also be used for?" Queen Caesar giggled again.

"Same, cyka." Anguirus guffawed.

"Hey, fuck both of you, I'm not any one of those things!" Rodan began hovering into the air and scowled down at her friends.

"Well, not secretive at least." Replied Anguirus, Queen Caesar nodding.

"And your dancing is alright." The golden one added.

"Alright? Just alright!?" Hissed Rodan. "Lousy perras! Whatever, I'm gonna go spy on that punetas! Later, assholes!" With that, she took off like a jet into the air, leaving behind a laughing Anguirus and Queen Caesar.

"Ya know," Anguirus said through her laughs. "Hearing Rodan talk about him like that... doesn't that remind you of how Godzilla used to be, eh?" She nudged Queen Caesar with her elbow.

She nodded before stroking her chin. "So uncanny, isn't it? Feels like we've all been saying and thinking that a lot lately."

"No kidding." Anguirus sighed, her smile slowly fading. "I might talk to him later."

"Kerp in mind, he's worse than how Godzilla was." Quern Caesar said seriously. "Isolation may not be his only issue or even at all. Some monsters are simply assholes."

"Da, da." Anguirus waved her off. "He can be amiable. Sometimes."

"He can." Queen Caesar concurred. "Just be careful."

"Where's the fun in that?" Asked Anguirus, making the other Kaiju Girl roll her eyes.

**XXXXX**

While the monsters went about their day normally, despite the increased caution, a man was on a race against time.

"Damn you, General."

Serizawa was making a mad race towards Monster Island in a small, nearly undetectable sub, his crew left back at the headquarters. He came onto the GDF's plans too late, far too late for his liking. General Gyozen, his elites, and those select few aware of his plans for containment and eradication had made good on keeping the doctor out of the loop. If one of his newest assistants hadn't managed to get her ear on some of the more classified GDF chatter, he wouldn't have known until it was truly under way.

He feared he would merely run into the crossfire at this rate, but he cared too much for the monster's safety not to try. He had to try, he had to help them, he needed to help them.

He noticed a large ping on the sonar. Then came several large pings as he rode onward.

He grit his teeth. "Please... please just let me make it in time!"

_**TINY OMAKE: A Really Good Gift!** _

Gojira looked between Megalon and the rock. He suddenly grabbed her, making the alien let out a small squeal as she prepared for an inevitable death until he brought her in for a hug. "Megalon... I love rocks."

"Que?" Megalon said. Suddenly, her mask was removed and Gojira planted his lips on hers. Orga's jaw literally dropped to the jungle floor.

Further away, screams of "BLYAT/FUCK!" could be heard.

Gojira unceremoniously dropped her and went on his way whistling a merry tune while petting his new rock. Megalon just lied there and blinked. Then she suddenly said, "I should get him more rocks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Chapter 15! Also, big shouts outs to DragonKingDragneel25 who says, "Hi!"
> 
> And oh boy, the time has come! Big stuff next, so you better strap it up and scoot it down!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and get ready!
> 
> Side Note: Made some new fanart. Check it out on one of my mentioned art galleries and feel free to judge.


	16. QnA Answers #1

On the beach of Monster Island, the Aliens and Earth Defenders sat behind a giant fold up table, Gojira between both the factions with the usual annoyed look on his face.

He sighed before blandly huffing out, "Alright, today is particularly special... apparently we have fans, whatever the hell those are, who wish to... gift us with questions."

"Quite a lively start." Gigan sarcastically muttered to Megalon.

She quirked a brow. "What do you expect?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Gojira roared, making them flinch before he turned back to the camera. "Anyway, we're going to answer them." Then he muttered distastefully. "Let's get this shit over with."

* * *

**After seeing a male for the first time, do you think there are other males out there.**

* * *

The Kaiju Girls had various reactions, Orga being the first to say, "Gojira is anomalous. We have never encountered a male Kaiju before... I personally doubt there are more, though the possibility shouldn't be completely ruled out."

"Yeah, on that we agree." Said Godzilla as she folded her arms. "Though, let's hope he's the only one. He's enough as it is."

The Kaiju Girls, save for Mothra and Junior, nodded at that. Gojira rolled his eyes

* * *

**Gojira, any hobbies?**

* * *

"Sleeping, training, and eating." Gojira answered blandly.

Everyone gave him a deadpan stare Gigan gave him a deadpan stare and said in an equally deadpan tone, "They said hobbies."

Gojira growled, "And killing the worthless."

"I can get behind the last one at least." Queen Ghidorah muttered.

* * *

**What do you think of Goji, Mothra?**

* * *

Mothra smiled. "He's rough around the edges, but he means well."

""Whale shit!"" The Kaiju Girls roared, including Junior.

Gojira scoffed. "Whatever, you glorified bug."

* * *

**Any favorite places to relax at, Rodan?**

* * *

"Volcano's in Mexico are fantástica." Rodan said with a smile. "Hell, Volcano's in general are nice."

* * *

**Any favorite positions, Mothra?**

* * *

Mothra immediately covered Junior's ears to her aggravation and said, "Sixty nine."

"Mothra!?" Godzilla hissed as everyone, except Gohira, laughed.

"I don't get it." Said the male.

* * *

**How do you feel when the girls tease you, Goji.**

* * *

"Annoyed as all hell." Gojira growled.

Anguirus sarcastically said, "Tell us how you really feel."

"I do that all the time," Gojira let with a mixture of sigh and growl. "It still isn't enough."

* * *

**Gojira, what's your happiest memory.**

* * *

"My time with... someone special." Gojira said very softly, getting shocked looks from the Kaiju Girls.

"Who!?" Junior asked out of then all.

And he said, "No!"

* * *

**Would Gojira think of having Queen Ghidorah as a possible partner? Even if you don't see it except for reasons, they both look a lot alike and they seem like a great couple.**

* * *

"In what fucking universe!?" Gojira immediately roared, his dorsal plates glowing. "To answer your worthless question, no, never, I'll wear her spine as a belt, as they call it, before that happens!"

Queen Ghidorah retorted with, "Get fucked, malodorous male lizard!"

"It won't be by you though." Giggled Anguirus.

"Shut your mouth!" The space dragon hissed.

Meanwhile, Mothra coughed into her hand. The premonitions were truly strong.

* * *

**Gojira and Ghidorah, if they both had a baby, would that baby raise him to be the most powerful future Kaiju or would they let him go more lightly like Godzilla with Junior and how do you think he would look more like Gojira or Ghidora?**

* * *

"What!?" Gojira rubbed his temples. "Grrr... to humor you, she would not raise them."

"Excuse you!?" Hissed Queen Ghidorah.

"They would be raised... with care. I wouldn't have my child, even if they were part that," He said while jabbing a thumb at Queen Ghidorah, "raised like a weapon. They would be my child first and foremost. I'd protect with my life... I'd see to their care and happiness."

That got some perplexed stares from the Kaiju Girls, even Queen Ghidorah who had a mixture of that and anger at his words. Queen Caesar simply muttered, "Damn."

* * *

**Gojira, have you never thought of having a more relaxed attitude in this world? Since the truth is that you have no one to fight with that forces you to draw your true power and there is no reason to be so hostile.**

* * *

"I have a reason to not be hostile?" Gojira asked him a snarl.

"True power!?" Queen Ghidorah hissed. "You tall, scaly cur! Are you holding out on me!?"

"More importantly, on me!?" Asked Godzilla.

Gojira rolled his eyes then turned to Godzilla, "You require more training," Then Queen Ghidorah, "And I can literally tear you in half. Want me to show you?"

"I do." Said Mecha. Queen Ghidorah promptly shocked her.

* * *

**To Godzilla and Gojira, if now Gojira would fight, would he win as easily as he did the first time and if he did, he would become the new alpha of the Kaiju here? (Technically for defeating Ghidorah it should be from the aliens) I also think that Gojira still wins since he has years of fighting since he was even younger than Junior I think and Godzilla has not had a real battle in his life and even when he had the help of all his fellow Kaiju, all of them basically lost to Gojira being alone.**

* * *

"She'd lose." Gojira immediately answered.

"Hey, don't dismiss me! And shut the hell up, space witch!" Godzilla growled, further angered by Queen Ghidorah's laughter. "Also, you fought when you were younger than Junior?"

"My life is marked by constant life or death struggle." He rumbled, getting some very intrigued looks. "None of you wouldn't last where I came from."

"And you came from where?" Queen Caesar asked.

Gojira snorted out some black smoke. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Junior, if you fight against the possible offspring of Gojira and Ghidorah, do you think you would win? Since being a hybrid of the two most powerful Kaiju species, I don't see many possibilities for you?**

* * *

"I'd win." Junior said confidently. "I'd have the experience of age."

Queen Ghidorah rolled her eyes. "Not against my offspring."

"That doesn't matter as we will never breed." Gojira growled, scowling at Queen Ghidorah.

"Well, I could -" Orga stopped as Gojira snarled at her. "Ah, mevermind."

* * *

**So... When will Gojira stop being a Tsundere and actually express how much he cares for Mothra and Junior?**

* * *

"I could watch the moth die in a fire!" Gojira shouted.

"And Junior." Mothra asked sweetly.

Gojira's eye twitched and he cracked his knuckles. "In fact, let me demonstrate!"

"Like hell!" Snarled Godzilla.

* * *

**How do all the kaiju girls feel about Gojira so far?**

* * *

"He's an angry asshole, enough said." Immediately stated Godzilla, her friends nodding.

Queen Ghidorah folded her arms and scowled. "Hmph, he doesn't understand proper respect."

"He's... frightening." Megalon muttered, Gigan and Orga nodding.

"But he's not all bad. He has his moments." Said Mothra. Reluctantly, Godzilla and Junior nodded.

Gojira gave them a simple, "Whatever."

* * *

**Hey, Jr. On a scale of 0%-100%, what do you think your chances of being Gojira are by the end of the next arc?**

* * *

"I'd say fifty percent." Junior stated proudly.

Gojira quirked a brow. "Oh?"

"Mhm." She gave Gojira a challenging glare. "My power is only growing."

"You still have a lot to learn." He rumbled.

* * *

**Will Gojira ever open up to the girls and tell them all about is past ?**

* * *

"No... I won't." Gojira said calmly... eerily calmly. Enough that it warranted silence.

* * *

**Godzilla, what kind of men do you like to date.**

* * *

Godzilla narrowed her eyes. "I would never date a human. They're not practical and certainly not worth my time."

This got nods from several other Kaijus.

Godzilla then mumbled, "Plus, I'm taken."

* * *

**What if there's a Hollow Earth and there's males inside it?**

* * *

The Kaiju Girls all looked at each other and Godzilla said, "Hollow Earth?"

"That'd be pretty crazy." Anguirus chuckled.

Orga muttered, "We should've done more scans."

Mothra coughed into her hand, "If there was... there wouldn't be any males."

Megalon made a mental note, 'Avoid digging too deep.'

* * *

**Gojira, what type of asses do you like?**

* * *

Gojira's eye twitched, especially as he felt the Kaiju Girl's eyes on him. "Why would I ever think about such a thing... are we done yet!?"

Anguirus chuckled and moved up to pat him on the shoulder. "Come on, Mudak answer."

"No!" Gojira roared.

"Honesty is best policy." Mothra advised

Gojira shouted to the heavens, "Why is everyone and everything so strange!?"

**XXXXX**

"Well, that's all for now, thank goodness." Kajiu Girls begin waving their varied goodbyes. "And hopefully forever. Bye, insects. I hope you all die."

Gojira promptly flipped the camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXX
> 
> AN: Bam! QnA I hosted on FF.net complete! Reason why I did it there was because I didn't want to artificially inflate the comments. Is there a PM system for AO3? Anyway, next up... the start...
> 
> Fun fact tomorrow is my B-Day! Turning 21!
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to leave the reviews now!


	17. The Night of Frost...

"The skies are clear, sir. We're mapping out the targets now." Spoke a pilot.

Inside the Gotengo deep within the ocean, Gyozen, sitting in the central seat with captain Douglas by his side, nodded. "Good. Make it snappy, trooper. There's no telling how long they may take to notice. And make no mistake; they will notice."

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira watched as the waxing gibbous moon rose high above the horizon. It was rather nice to watch. No voices, visions, or anything to annoy him. Still, his heart ached. It was nights like these that him and Minilla would spend together, father and surrogate watching the sky... without knowing it's darker secrets. He also noticed a dark metallic object in the sky... one of those human planes. He snorted out smoke and continued to watch the skies.

"Yo, Mudak." Came the call of Anguirus as she walked up from the bushes.

"What?" Gojira growled.

As this point, she was used to it and went on to say, "Just wanted to chit chat is all."

"You really can't take a hint through your thick shell can you, Kickball?" Gojira muttered distastefully.

Anguirus laughed it off. "Nope. My shell is impervious."

"Yeah, sure it is." He replied with an eyeroll.

Anguirus walked up next to him. "So, you like moon gazing?"

Gojira shook his head. "No. I just like to stand around like a statue." He sarcastically answered.

"You say that with sarcasm and yet," Anguirus trailed off with a smug expression.

"Just shut the hell up and let me enjoy myself." Gojira hissed to her, keeping his gaze to the moon as his eyes narrowed. "Why do you even wish to speak with me so casually?"

"Well, why not?" Anguirus replied.

"I belittle you and show open hostility." He told her with a dry tone.

She merely shrugged, "Meh... so did Godzilla."

"I can kill you." Gojira stated very seriously.

"But will you?" Anguirus fearlessly asked back.

Gojira turned to her and narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at her. "Don't test that, Kickball. You'll hate the results."

Anguirus just watched the moon for a moment before asking. "Do you ever feel... lonely."

"No, why ask?" Gojira said very quickly.

Anguirus found this all very familiar. "You're so aggressive and pushy. Again, just like Godzilla was but... far worse."

"And that troubles you?" Gojira snorted.

"Well, yeah." Anguirus honestly answered. "I mean, that shit's depressing. And the only time you seem to have a brighter attitude is when your with the Godzilla's... every other time you're so spiteful and thorny. Your default greeting is, "Grr, die maggot," or "Fuck off, worthless" or something like that." She did a rather accurate impersonation of Gojira complete with strangling hand gestures.

"Because you all aggravate me." Gojira growled, especially unamused by her impersonation. "I have a reason to not like you and to despise those I do. And I have a good reason to only want to interact with the Godzillas."

"Well... okay." Said Anguirus with a shrug. "But that doesn't sit well with me. Or anyone else."

"Sounds like a -"

"Including the Godzillas." Anguirus told him, immediately shutting him up. "Listen, Mudak. I've seen Kaiju like you before... in a sense." She muttered that last part. "You seem kinda lonely. A lonely mudak."

"My isolation shouldn't be your concern." Gojira rumbled as he turned away from her.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Can't help it. Besides, you're not as shitty as first came off or try to be."

"Try to be?" Gojira questioned.

Anguirus went on, "I mean, you're kinda cool too. Like Godzilla." She seemed to slowly becoming quiet as she spoke. "All that radiation and power... it's pretty cool. It's hard not to respect you guys on how strong you are, even with that usual sour attitude of yours."

Gojira scoffed, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

That put a grin on Anguirus' face and she nudged him with her elbow, "Oh, so I flatter you?"

"Get over yourself." He replied, shoving her away.

She merely chuckled and continued to stand beside him. "It's nice, right? Just relaxing, no bombs, lasers, or anything like that hitting you all the time."

Gojira stayed silent though he agreed with her sentiments.

She inched closer to him. "You know, you make me feel... kinda weird."

"So stay away from me." Gojira immediately told her. Not a growl or snarl, just a statement.

"No, like a good weird. But also not?" Anguirus sort of explained as she kicked away at some rocks. "I don't know. I hate your attitude but I like certain parts and.. shit." Anguirus began to mutter.

"What are you mumbling about. Speak clearly as you usually do." Gojira growled this time as his eyes narrowed at her.

She growled back, "Lay off, Mudak. I'm just feeling... odd. Uh, I'm gonna go." She said, now walking away. She mumbled loud enough just for him to hear, "Nice... talking with you, Gojira."

"It could've been better." He muttered as she walked off. That was utterly confusing and irritating for both parties, Anguirus especially.

She cursed to herself, never having felt so odd before. Like molten magma rumbling and churning in her gut. All from saying she was interested in him. She was interested in Godzilla when they first met, but not like that. He didn't intimidate the fearless monster that much but yet the thought of telling him she was oddly interested made her step back.

"Fuck it." She muttered to herself. "Mothra is good is good with this odd touchy feely whale dropping stuff. I'll talk to her about it later."

As she said that, a silent jet prowled the skies above, mostly unnoticed to many monsters save for one.

**ZZZZZ**

"What the hell?" Mecha muttered to herself as she was awoken from sleep mode. She turned to find Orga gone and sighed. "Fuckin' human vessels in our airspace. Silent or not, they're fucking annoying being so close." She complained.

She sighed and figures she'd go tell someone she could find before returning to sleep mode. Preferably a flying monster. Her nearest scans showed, 'Queen Caesar it is. She has a thing for the ants after all.'

So she decided to lazily drag herself over to her to inform her of what was going on while also hoping to snag some booze from her. "Hehe, fuel time, baby."

**ZZZZZ**

Below the surface, Gigan and Megalon were handling some precious cargo. "She'll be able to notice won't she?" Asked the latter as she carefully minded at the LHC-94 into a makeshift cube container they were able to make.

"No, none of them will if we play it smart." Gigan told her, using her broken saw arms to help out.

"That is not our strong suit." Megalon bluntly stated.

"Not your strong suit." Gigan hissed before smirking at her. "But hey, that's why you fly with me. Now come on. I don't want anyone to catch on to us being out so late." She told her as as they filled the container up. First was LHC-94, then they took some random ores and minerals then put that pile atop the special space crystals.

"I swear this isn't going to turn out well, not here, not on this rock." Megalon said as she trudged behind her friend, holding the container in her hands.

"Speaking of rocks... you weren't turned inside out." Gigan noted.

Megalon promptly shrugged then dryly replied. "Your gift idea turned out to work... miraculously."

"Yeah, I heard you and that bumbling scientist got at it too." The cyborg chuckled. "Hehehe, didn't realize he was so popular between you two." She teased.

Megalon's wings briefly beated before she blandly said. "Shut up."

Gigan chuckled and went on to say, "I mean Orga was the first to really check him out from what I heard around the vines. Real handsy, that ship Kaiju "

Megalon's eyes narrowed, "How so? She said it was just a physical exam."

"Oh, does that bother you?" Gigan asked, nudging Megalon. "Hey, what would you do if she got physical with him?"

"No, shut up. You're being weird." Her tone was becoming harsher, a sign that Gigan's words was getting to her. "It wouldn't matter. That'd be his problem."

"Maybe you should get him more rocks?" The cyborg told her. "He might let you have a physical exam with him next. Maybe give you one."

"Maybe I should kill you with rocks." Megalon growled with a small trill. "Then we can examine your body after."

Gigan laughed aloud before saying, "Hey, hey, that was a decent comeback! You're learning."

"Shut up, Gigan." Megalon muttered bitterly.

**ZZZZZ**

Junior had managed to sneak away from the grotto tonight. She wanted to talk to Gojira and ask him how exactly the city fight went... and maybe even about where he came from. If Godzilla found out she was gone, she'd definitely be in for a spanking and grounding, but she couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. She'd hope it'd be worth it.

Hopefully, he was still up and there be nothing to blow her cover nor interrupt them. She locked onto his scent and smiled. "Not too far away."

"What are you doing here, you worthless brat." Hissed Queen Ghidorah from behind her.

Poor Junior jumped and let out a loud, "Eep!" She turned around to see the alien standing with an annoyed expression and her arms crossed. Junior immediately snarled, "Oh great, the queen space douche."

"What did you say to me?" Queen Ghidorah hissed, taking a step towards her.

Junior wasn't fazed in the slightest. "I didn't stutter. Fuck off."

"Quite the mouthy little munchkin aren't you." The space monster hissed again then a dark smile came upon her face. "Where I come from, disobedient little hatchlings get bloody bottoms."

"Oh yeah, you gonna do it?" Junior taunted, taking a step towards the bigger monster.

Queen Ghidorah rolled her eyes and scoffed. "No, merely because I don't wish to sully my hands. Where's your worthless mother?" Her answer came in the form of an oddly hard punch to her leg. "Ow." She said, more so annoying than painful.

"If anyone's worthless it's you! Leave me alone!" Junior snarled before she began walking away towards Gojira. Speaking of which, "And stay away from Gojira! He isn't yours!"

That made Queen Ghidorah quirk a brow before scoffing again, "Hmph. Whatever." She glares at Junior as she stomps off and sighed. 'Indeed, that brat is right... he isn't mine like he should be. None of these monsters are anymore. My power can't change that horrid fact...'

She stroked her chin in thought. 'Perhaps... I could try to use... something else?'

**ZZZZZ**

"So, you talk with the Pendejo?" Rodan asked as she flew down towards Anguirus. She looked her friend over real quick and whistled. "Amazed he didn't toss you around, Kickball."

Anguirus rolled her eyes. "Shut up, buzzard beak. Besides, I managed to get him to not snarl at me."

"Are you serious? You're fucking with me right?" Rodan questioned.

"Nope. For a few seconds, he managed to not hurl an insult or threaten me." Anguirus explained with a small chuckle.

"What did you guys talk about? Was it personal?" Rodan questioned, inching closer to her friend with a few small steps.

The ankylosaur stroked her chin. "Not really. I mean, it got a little deep."

"A little?" The pterosaur questioned. "Is he seriously opening up to you?"

Anguirus waved her off with a smirk. "Not really I would say. Hehe, you're awfully enthusiastic to know."

"Why wouldn't I be, it's the Pendejo." Rodan deadpanned with her hands on her hips. "Now shut up and tell me about."

Anguirus snorted and rolled her eyes. "Contradictory direction, but okay."

**ZZZZZ**

"All right... a few are out and about. Most sleeping in their areas. Mothra, however, is missing."

"Excellent work, trooper. Blitzkrieg, begin your run. The rest of you, standby. Let's cleanse this planet of these mistakes." Gyozen said with a vicious grin.

""Yes sir!"" Came the voice of his proud troopers.

**ZZZZZ**

Gigan and Megalon were getting close to an exit when the voice of Orga came, "Oh my, what's all this?"

"Fuck/Shit!" Both cyborg and insect monster shouted, turning to find her leaning against the wall with a vicious and cheeky grin.

Orga continued on with, "Sneaking about with some rather interesting materials in a container, I see. Yes, very intriguing."

"What the hell are doing here!?" Megalon shouted with Gigan shushing her.

"Midnight renovations." The bigger monster answered, taking a few steps towards them "I couldn't sleep after letting your lackluster structure stay untouched for so agonizingly long."

Megalon stomped and hissed, "I'll renovate your chest cavity!"

"Cool it, beetle babe!" Gigan shouted as she held her back. She turned to Orga and hissed. "We're just doing a little renovating ourselves. So do us a solid and go back to cleaning your queen's boots."

"She's no longer my queen and I have reasons to doubt you." Her smile was quickly gone and she snarled, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Did you forget I run diagnostics on my robot? That I can track her?"

"Hard not to, you don't shut the fuck up." Gigan retorted with an annoyed glare

"Using my creation, my baby to mine for whatever scheme is running through your worthless mind. I could snap your neck for that alone." Orga growled as she stomped up to the duo.

That got Gigan to quirk a brow. 'How much... does she know?' She wondered.

"Go away, living ship! No one likes you!" Megalon roared, hands spinning and ready to make a jab at her.

"Says the traitor!" Orga retorted.

Gigan immediately stood between them, holding back a smirk as she asked, "Hey Orga... what if we told you there might be a way off this rock?"

"I'd say, I should report you out of spite alone," Orga hissed before her scowl became slightly softer. "But I'd be lying if I wasn't interested."

"Hey wait..." Said Megalon, cutting the confrontation short. "You guys hear something?"

**ZZZZZ**

"Hey, Gojira."

"Junior? Where should you be right now?" Gojira asked sternly as she stepped from the shadows. He cursed since he was about to finally hit the hay.

She scoffed, almost reminiscent of him, "None of your business. I came to talk to you."

Gojira released a mix of a growl and a sigh, "About what?"

"Well, I've heard the others talk about your fights. I want you to tell me how you kicked ass." She giggled out. "Mom already told me what she could, but I wanna hear your part."

"I'll tell you some of it tonight." He takes a moment to think. "Thirty minutes tops. After that, your ass is in the grotto."

"Yeah, yeah... so were thrown from outer space!?" Junior immediately asked excitedly. "And then you did some super cool explosion pulse thingy right!?"

Gojira immediately shushed her. "Quiet down, kid. No, just from out of..." Gojira stopped as he heard the sounds of aircrafts approaching. He went wide eyed as he remembered those specific ones back from his time.

And they were heading straight for their direction, incoming fast. Too damn fast.

Gojira immediately grabbed Junior close to his chest and ran, a second before the bombs came flying at their direction and ravaging the area in a baleful frost, some of it hitting Gojira in the back making him hiss in light pain.

"What's happening!?" Shouted Junior.

"Humans!? Fucking humans is what's happening!" Gojira roared as he held her tight, avoiding the bombs.

"Why are they doing this!?" Junior screamed over the sounds of bombs overtaking the Island.

"Because they're all worthless insects!" Gojira answered, fury in his voice. "And I'll kill every last one of them!" He roared to the heavens, his eyes glowing, "I'll kill you all!"

**ZZZZZ**

"What the fuck!?" Shouted Queen Caesar as her and Mecha dodged out of the bombs coming their way, sake bottles in their hands.

"Quick, protect me and the booze! More importantly me!" Shouted Mecha as ran towards Queen Caesar, who began sprinting towards the center of the Island.

The earth monster glanced at the robot before shouting, "What the hell, protect yourself!"

"I literally can't, where the fuck is ma!?" Mecha cried out, clinging to the alcohol near her generous chassis.

Queen Caesar quirked a brow after shooting down a plane, "You mean Orga!?"

"Yes!" Mecha roared back.

"Just shut up and follow me!" Queen Caesar roared back over the bombs.

**ZZZZZ**

"Fuck!" Godzilla roared, narrowly swimming out of the way of some high powered torpedoes. "Fuckers brought their A game!" She roared before firing her atomic breath, destroying two of their submarines as she made her way to the island.

Godzilla was doing her best to keep herself cool and focused. Junior was nowhere near her once the humans began their assault. She needed to find Junior than lead the group out. If anything happened to her...

Godzilla shook those thoughts from her head once she made it top side and saw the planes overhead, bombs going off and releasing bursts of powerful frost. "They're literally trying to ice us!" Godzilla hissed as she ran towards the center to see some of the others and mainly find Junior.

She blasted two planes coming in her direction and noticed the skies getting littered with the insects. Out towards the horizon of the sea, ships were forming a perimeter around them, prepared to bombard them with artillery.

But that wasn't all.

"Grr." Godzilla growled as the jets came in and began firing upon her in formations. The rounds weren't dangerous alone, but they could serve as distractions and help whittle down at a Kaiju. And judging from the stinging pain those rounds delivered, the GDF weren't slouching in development. That alien tech must've already been doing some good.

She hissed and ran on to find her daughter before anything else.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira ran towards the center with Junior in his arms and occasionally opening fire on any incoming planes in his way. His main priority was Junior's safety. Godzilla's safety. If anything happened to those two because those ants, he dared Mothra and or any of the Earth Defenders to try to stop him. They may not be what he think they are, but they were close enough.

"Male lizard!" Came a shout from Queen Ghidorah above them. She fired her gravity beams that cut away at the formation trying to get away from her. "What the hell-"

"Shut the fuck up and fight!" Gojira roared at her, not in the mood to hear her voice.

**"Sssskkkrrrreeoongk!"**

Godzilla's roar, she was calling out for Junior ahead of them. Gojira and Junior roared back, the former racing towards her position as the bombs came again, nearly knocking him over while Queen Ghidorah had to fly back, nearly taking the blast of frost in the face.

Queen Ghidorah broke off to begin clearing the skies while Gojira hissed and kept going onward.

Once they made it to the clearing, they made to see the face of the concerned Godzilla. She immediately shouted, "Junior!"

"Mom!" She shouted back, immediately hopping out of Gojira's hands to run over to her mother. A low plane was coming in towards her direction, no doubt getting ready to drop a bomb.

Gojira had none of it and fired his atomic breath into the air, incinerating it and any planes around the area looking to wreak havoc on them.

Godzilla immediately picked up Junior just as Queen Caesar arrived. She immediately handed her surrogate daughter to her trusted friend, shouting, "Get going, tell Anguiuris to meet me near the Bermuda Triangle with Junior!"

"Will do, stay alive!" Queen Caesar shouted running over to the one of the holes the diggers made while Godzilla went over to Gojira who was blasting down planes.

"Gojira, come on!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and shouted, "Forget about them! We gotta scatter and regroup, the Islands gonna be fucked thanks to their new toys at this rate!"

Gojira wanted to refuse. It would be a pleasure to send these humans to hell one at a time. But he knew she was right. Besides, they hit them at their home... he'll hit them at theirs. And eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, home for a home. "Fine, get moving! I'll fine you and Junior!"

Godzilla nodded and roared for everyone to scatter, **"Ssskkkrrreeooongk!"**

Gojira began to run in one direction while Godzilla ran in the other direction.

**ZZZZZ**

Queen Ghidorah hissed in fury as a biting frost nailed her on the wing. These cryo bombs had to have come from her ship, there was no way in hell these lower tech lifeforms could've made them on their own. She'd give 'em this, they could work fast if what she guessed was the case.

Then again they made that. Queen Ghidorah remembered what Orga had told her about that metal construct... and see saw it coming towards the Island, to a specific position.

She was about to go after it until she felt several high explosive rounds tear at her wings from below, making her hiss in fury. "Forget your toy, you'll all die first!" She began blasting at the ships below, thinking those were the ones who shot her.

She didn't notice what lurked below the waves until it fired a ray into her chest. "Augh! Was that a mecha-wait! What the hell!?"

**ZZZZZ**

"What the fuck did I tell you!" Orga roared as the cave was coming down around them. "Terrible craft!"

"Fuck you!" Megalon roared back.

Gigan shook her head, still holding the box, shouted, "Both of you shut up and keep moving!"

Megalon was the first to hear the bombs go off before the rest followed. The humans couldn't really bring units in there, so this was their next best option.

"I'll slaughter these homo sapiens! I worked harder dammit!" Megalon yelled, venting her fury in some form.

"Not hard enough!" Orga couldn't help but say.

"Shut up and run, we need to get out!" Gigan screamed. "Come on, one of the exits should be around here!" She looked around swiftly, sure the exit was supposed to be around them. Indeed it was, but sadly it was sealed off. "Sons of bitches closed the damn thing off!"

"I'll dig through it!" The digger's hands began spinning and she was about to jump to it until Orga roughly held her back.

"Don't be foolish, they could have something planted in the mess they made!" She reasoned. Not for Megalon's sake, but simply for the fact that they would fair better against the humans with more of them in commission.

Megalon growled, tossing the box to Gigan before she said, "Fine, we'll try the new routes!" She ran in another direct as more bombs went off.

"New routes!?" Orga questioned as she followed to escape the detonations.

Gigan, ahead of Orga, shouted, "Come on if you want to stay mobile, ship girl!"

"Damn it." Orga hissed, following behind them.

**ZZZZZ**

"Fucking gnats!" Roared Rodan as she started flaming up as she was shot at.

"Of course the humans would strike now!" Anguirus shouted, unleashing a roar to detonate a bomb midair before it could hit her or Rodan. "Get going, sis! I'm gonna make my way below!"

"Try not to get frozen again, Kickball!" Rodan joked before blasting off into the air, punching straight through an oncoming formation and destroying several bombers at once. Below, Anguirus began to run for the nearest tunnel opening.

**ZZZZZ**

"The male Godzilla is isolated, sir!" Spoke one of the surviving pilots.

"Excellent! Alpha and Beta flier squadrons, concentrate fire on him. Yashiro, you're up! Do me proud!" Gyozen said excitedly yet authoritatively.

Yes sir!" Said Yashiro, engaging her combat systems.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira noticed how the planes were starting to converge and him and released a small nuke pulse to burn them away. A few were destroyed but most managed to get out of range. Gojira leered at them and prepared to open fire until a round hit him on the side of his... and it actually hurt quite a bit.

He snarled and turned toward the source before he went wide eyed.

It was Kiryu, but that alone didn't shock him. As he locked eyes with the metal monstrosity, this truly man made abomination, he received visions.

_Godzilla, the first Godzilla of this world finding an egg... the first Godzilla of this world watching over it... the first Godzilla of this world watching over a baby... the first Godzilla of this world raising her to be strong... the first Godzilla unleashing her unyeilding rage... the first Godzill being struck by a light in the midst of her fury upon the worthless insects... the night the second Godzilla was left alone... the day the first came back..._

"All of you..." Gojira mumbled, shaking as his head hung low. Kiryu came down in front of him a thud.

**ZZZZZ**

"The target is displaying odd behavior, sir." The Gotengo was getting a video feed from Kiryu. What it's pilot saw, they saw.

The general waved it off. "Not our concern. Finish him, Yashiro."

**ZZZZZ**

Before Yahiro could point the cannons on him, Gojira looked back up again with his blazing white eyes and roared with his full hatred, a roared that shook the whole island and those who heard him tremble.

**"Ssssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeooooongk!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, big thanks to DragonKingDragneel25!
> 
> Oh boy, the shit has just hit the fan! Humanity is attacking! Yes, humanity can indeed be a threat to Kaiju, especially when supplied by the tech of fallen aliens.
> 
> What's Gojira gonna do? Who's Ghidorah facing? Will our beloved monsters escape! Find out next time!
> 
> Peace out!


	18. My Wrath Reignited...

**"Ssssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeooooongk!"**

A monster's roar that echoed across the Earth. Across even some of the vastness of space. From her perch upon the moon, Space Godzilla smirked. "Ah, my progenitor is at it again." Beside her, a gelatinous mass giggled and she simply patted her companion's head. "His war cry is the signal. It has begun. Do make this entertaining, dearest father!" She laughed.

"Slaughter, slaughter, slaughter!" The excitable Hedorah shouted gleefully.

**ZZZZZ**

**"Ssssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeooooongk!"**

"No..." Muttered Serizawa, just making it outside the GDF's battleship perimeter. "I was too late. Dammit, Mashiro. You blind fool."

**ZZZZZ**

**"Ssssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeooooongk!"**

Even through the bombs and explosions going through the tunnels, they could hear Gojira's roar echo throughout the cavern system. It was worse than the roar Gojira made back in Tokyo. Megalon couldn't help mutter, "Damn... I thought I'd get less scared by this point too."

Further away, between Anguirus and Queen Caesar, Junior muttered, "Gojira..."

**ZZZZZ**

**"Ssssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeooooongk!"**

Everyone topside heard his roar over the roar of any bombs or guns firing upon them. Even the likes of Queen Ghidorah facing this new human made automaton. A robot Kaiju Girl with drill arms and drill helmet, a bulked up build, thought still very feminine, and glowing yellow eyes.

She simply said, "Mogeura!"

A hurricane began to form and Queen Ghidorah hissed, "Fine last words!" Before she fired at the robot with her Gravity Beams. Mogeura narrowed her eyes before releasing a emp force field to neutralize the beams and fired a series of cryo missiles, freezing large spots on Queen Ghidorah's wings and forcing her to land. She was shocked at being so easily countered by insect machinery.

"Mogeura!" The robot shouted, priming up both plasma and freezing weapons.

Queen Ghidorah didn't speak her robotic language, but she knew an insult when she heard one. "How dare you!?"

**ZZZZZ**

Yashiro was was staring at Gojira for a split second before she realized something. Her arms were trembling and her breathing became slightly infrequent. Luckily, she was calmed by Gyozen's roar into the intercoms, "Yashiro! Open fire!"

"Sir!" Yashiro engaged the electrical beams, "Yes, sir!"

She fired it straight for Gojira's chest. Gojira blocked with his forearms and was only sent skidding back until he began to walk forward, snarling and charging up his atomic energy, one thought going through his mind as he walked through the pain; vengeance. "Raargh!"

Yashiro grit her teeth and began firing the cannons around Kiryu's arms, aiming straight for Gojira's legs. Gojira snarled as he released a heated nuke pulse. This forced Yashiro to cease firing and put up the electromagnetic shields. They neutralized the effects of the pulse, but the power in Kiryu took a significant hit.

Sadly, the few planes overhead weren't so lucky and brought down in a fiery wreckage.

Gojira immediately charged at Kiryu, driving his fist straight into the midsection and sending the war machine straight into the ground with a noticeable dent. Yoshido was almost thrown around in the cockpit, yelling, "Sir, he's barely phased!"

"You've barely begun, Yashiro! Bust out the cooling weaponry, avoid getting too close!" Gyozen responded.

"Yes, sir!" She shouted, activating the rockets in Kiyru's heels as Gojira came crashing down fist first, his hand instantly rupturing the ground upon impact. Up in the air, she fired the ice missiles down below on Gojira, hoping to freeze him in place. Hopefully, she was high enough to avoid his jump.

Gojira would have none of that and leaped up after her, still getting hit with a few of the missiles, ice getting embedded on his skin making him lightly snarl from the pain. He then used his breath to get some extra air and latched on to Kiryu's upper hips and throwing her back down, embedding her into the ground before taking her by the legs and slamming her face first into ground.

"Gah!" Shouted Yashiro. She instantly went to into close combat mode when once she was stable, dropping the arm mounted cannons, and prepared for a more personal scuffle, aiming to drive him back. She hoped this trick would work so she could bust out the prime weaponry. "Activating light sword, sir! I need to push this beast back!"

"Careful Yashiro!" Shouted Douglas. "The fucker's strength is mean as all hell!"

"Understood, thank you!" Shouted Yashiro a tad sarcastically as she managed to barely slip out of his grasp, courtesy of ally jet assistance firing at Gojira's hands. Just as Gojira fired a beam that tore through said jet, he attempted to pounce upon Kiryu, firing his atomic breath at her. He managed to melt the edges of the plates in that quick instance before she rolled out of the way. "Ranged or up close, he's nothing to sneeze at!"

Once the robot was back up, Yashiro went for a facial kick only for Gojira to clamp his teeth into the leg and twist around, going for another slam. However, Kiryu wrenched free, losing chunks of the leg plating in the process, and adjusted herself. She seemingly went to throw a punch for him at first, but Gojira saw the light coming from the top part of the wrist and ducked before the electro-blade could even cut him. He actually grabbed the hand and twisted the metal limb, causing it to break and jam, rendering it unusable.

Yashiro could only curse before Gojira came up and actually began to tear at Kiryu's throat with his teeth. He grabbed onto Kiryu's arms in metal crunching grips and tackled her to the ground, tearing at the robot like a shark upon the flesh of a seal. He released small rapid nuke pulses that began to burn away and disable the robot, the bombs and jets freezing bullets doing little to stop him as he tore away. Not even Kiryu's flailing legs with the jets active aided her.

She was taking crippling damage and had little to break from his grasp.

"Yashiro!" Gyozen roared. "Get us over there pronto!"

**ZZZZZ**

Queen Ghidorah roared as she attacked the metal robot hand to hand, hoping to tear the robotic beast to scrap metal. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as thanks to her bulky build and weapon upgrades, this was also a mistake.

She threw a right hook followed by an uppercut that rocked the robot, forming dents, but she was also getting her knuckles a tad bloody. She backpedaled as Mogeura threw a surprisingly speedy drill punch straight for the alien's chest, making a long slash on her outfit.

**"Bidibidibidi!"**

The space monster roared going in to take the robot in a hold. Mogeura threw a haymaker and Queen Ghidorah smirked as she caught the limb. She maneuvered behind the robot and began to pull. "You're surprisingly well built! But I am the destroyer of worlds!"

"Mogeura!" The robot shouted it flew up into the air, twirling around as it did so, making Queen Ghidorah's grip slacken. Once her grip loosened, Mogeura wrenched her arm free and fired her plasma beams right in Queen Ghidorah's face, forcing her to the beach floor with another plasma beam as it landed.

"Raargh!" Queen Ghidorah hisses in pain. She tried to stand back up, but the humans began another carpet bomb run and froze her arm to the ground. "Damn these homosapians!" She hissed before she broke free just as another intense plasma blast impacted her chest, driving her into the ground.

The space monster roared as looked upon what her. Another Mogeura unit. "Fucking really!"

Queen Ghidorah was forced to dodge as another plasma blast came her, but couldn't dodge the other that hit her in the side, throwing her at the other charging Moguera. She managed to force her self to readjust and landed a double kick in the other unit's face, saving her herself from a drill to the spine.

She quickly forced her wings to flap her out of the plasma beams way, but another round of jets came, firing more ice missiles into her wings. One of the shots went off course and managed to hit her in the face, making her screech.

This gave the other Moguera an opportunity that she used to punch Queen Ghidorah into the ground, putting a light gave gash in her side.

Monster Zero was once again forced to the ground.

**ZZZZZ**

Godzilla was getting swarmed by jets and gunships, the ice beginning to slowly take its toll on her body. She blasted through another submarine just as she was close to breaching the perimeter. However, another carpet bomb run was approaching and they were soon close to dropping their payload all over her.

However, **"Screeee!"**

A blue light came from the clouds and was followed by energy being shot against the bombs before they could make any impact upon Godzilla's position. Next, she fired her string shot straight into ships cannons. Any gun shots directed at her were rendered ineffective by her energy or even merely dodged by her fast flying. "Get moving, Godzilla!"

"Thanks!" Godzilla shouted as she made her way out of the perimeter, only taking a second to pause and look back at where Gojira's roar came from. She could feel the familiar presence there that made her want to turn back. But she fought it and moved forward.

She dodged another round of torpedoes from behind, save for one hitting her left side, and turned around briefly to blast away three of them in an atomic inferno. Above her, Mothra continued her disabling work, shooting webbing at ships, maneuvering past human guns, and blasting away at any bombs throw Godzilla's way.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira took the top part of the Chassis in a powerful grip and began to pull, ripping away at the torso to finish off whatever lied inside. With a strong tug, the cyborg's chassis was cracked open, revealing the metal, wires, and even showing small traces of bones... her bones. His bones.

They defiled him. Defiled. Defiled her mother. Her grandmother. All to make a super weapon.

Gojira eyes immediately locked on to the human inside. He could feel the fear the emanating from her and saw the blood flow down her forehead. He roared with nothing but pure malice, **"Sssskkkrrrreeeeooooongk!"**

Yashiro's was beating erratically. She may have been having a heart attack and her ears were absolutely throbbing. But she could think was one thing. 'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!'

Gojira's hand went into a piercing motion and he aimed straight for her. The last thing Yashiro heard was Gyozen's voice over the busted comms were, "Ramming Speed!"

Gojira quickly moved back as something cut right against his chest, narrowly avoiding getting outright stabbed. He turned to what blew past and snarled at the familiar sight of the Gotengo. He roared as open fire on it only for the pilots to maneuver out of the way and fired the side batteries, nailing Gojira across the arms.

The monster snarled and decided to deal with them after. He fired his atomic breath right for the cockpit of Kiryu.

Gyozen snarled, forcing the Gotengo forward and roared, "Activate the full shield!" The Gotengo barely made it and nearly toppled from the impact and Gojira continued to fire his beam at the ship.

"Sir, we're losing power!" Yelled a crew member.

Another shouted. "At this rate, we'll all be blown to bits!"

"Just hold it!" Captain Douglas told them.

Gojira wasn't able to smirk, but he would have. He was going to take what time he could burning away these humans to nothing, extend the suffering as much as he could for what they did to her, to, but most of all, what they did to Godzilla.

**"Bidibidibidi!"**

That was the roar of Queen Ghidorah, a pained roar. Her storm was even fading. She was in trouble from the sounds of it. But that wasn't bad news, what was were the increasing amount of fire from both ships that came closer and jets scrambling above him. Guessing from the way they were swarming him, the others were now gone and he was at the center of their attention.

Gojira very begrudgingly ceased firing upon the Gotengo and fired a pulse to incinerate incoming human attacks, including another round of unlucky jets as he made his way to Queen Ghidorah's location. An extra disposable Kaiju around to distract the insects was better than none.

Gojira answered her call, **"Sssskkkreeeoongk!"**

The human vessels followed save for the Gotengo. "Evac team, get Yashiro out of there, on the double! All units, prepare for a regroup!"

**ZZZZZ**

Queen Ghidorah's wings were now torn and encased in frost. These Mecha units combined with the human vessels were beginning to take their toll on her body. She snarled out, "Damn this planet! Even its worms are pushing me!"

The Mogeura unit on her right charged forward only to be be sent crashing into the other by a fist from Gojira. Rather than be dented, the unit's head came off and she let out a dry, "Mogeura."

"Male Lizard?" Queen Ghidorah questioned before she grit her teeth. "I don't require your assistance."

"Your pride means little!" Gojira retorted before firing a sweeping beam path the ships near them, literally creating a wave of fire. Then he asked, "Can you fly, maggot!?"

"What do you think!?" Queen Ghidorah roared, even more pissed at being shown up. She flexed her wings and Gojira immediately blew atomic fire at them, removing the ice but searing her. "Ah!"

Gojira grabbed her by the horn and roared in her face, "Quit bitching and follow me!"

"What, why not stay and fight!?" She argued back.

"Do as I tell you, omega!" He snarled before throwing her forward. "Or you'll wish I killed you!"

Queen Ghidorah roared as Gojira ran towards the inferno and Queen Ghidorah took to the air, blasting and blowing away at any ships that came near her.

Gojira swam at high speeds, blowing past any submarines that came near and even blitzing headfirst into an air carrier, delighting in all the human lives lost in that instant. He continued to smirk as squad of jets hang low to fire at him before briefly submerging. With a flourish, he leaped out of the water and caught two in his mouth, like a crocodile snapping at birds. The survivors scattered.

A long time ago, the fight to be left alone became burning desire for vengeance. That feeling was once again reignited and he knew where he would strike once the dust seemingly settled. His thoughts were interrupted as Queen Ghidorah called out to him, "Male Lizard, where are we going!?"

"The nearest isolated landscape! Just shut up and follow me!" Gojira roared as he lead on and with Queen Ghidorah right behind him.

**ZZZZZ**

Gyozen growled and said on the coms, "Status report, ASAP! Where have the monsters gone!?"

The Gotengo's monitors displayed the position of the topside monsters all scattering outside the range of the GDF's trackers fast. As for the vital signs of the squadrons, numerous casualties were in display and still growing, making his fist clench. He briefly lost his cool and punch a dent into one of the cockpit railings.

Just as the doors came open and the crew member said, "Sir, Yashiro is on the ship and Kiryu is secure."

"Good." Gyozen responded after a deep breath. "We'll hold out here until further notice. All fighters and ships, disengage from combat and run diagnostics, tend to your wounded and worse."

Once the confirmations came in, he sighed and looked out towards the direction Gojira went, a few prime targets in mind. Still, this mission could've gone so much better. While the creatures were separated, he unfortunately would have to hunt them down one by one and who knew where those things would end up.

**ZZZZZ**

Megalon let out a sigh of relief upon reaching the surface, the salty seawater surface, Gigan and Orga not too far behind. Still, once she was out, Megalon let out an angry trill before she began stomping and blasting anything in sight with her thunder cannon. "Fuck! Dammit! Shit! Our fucking burrow ruined by those shitty humans! Stupid, small, homosapians! Raargh! I hate them, I hate them!"

"Yeah, yeah, chill before one of your tits bust." Gigan told her nonchalantly.

"Those mongrels set me back once more." Orga snarled, her claws clenching and unclenching. "At the very least, we're no longer confined."

"Yeah, but we're most likely being hunted those stupid fucking homosapiens! Dammit!" Megalon continued to rant, stomping a small crater into the ocean floor. "I wanna haul off and kill them all! Stupid evolved apes!"

"Yeah, we got it, Megalon." Gigan deadpanned before turning to look at the box. She sighed in relief seeing how it wasn't damaged. Then she turned back at her fellow xenos. "Alright, bitches let's get a move on."

"Where to?" Orga asked with a bitter tone.

Gigan shrugged uncaringly before saying, "Wherever the fuck you want. Me and Megalon are headed to one of the deserts."

Orga shook her head. "Wait fool, our directives-"

"Can suck my friggin' claws. Do what you will, lapdog, unless of course, you decide to grow a pair tits on your pecs. Come on, Megalon." Gigan said as said Claw Buddy followed her. They moved up, but not out of the ocean.

Orga was left behind, pondering her choices until something crashed into the ocean above her and came racing towards her. It, no she shouted, "Ma!"

"Mecha!?" Orga shouted as her robot came. "Thank goodness nothing happened. You're the only invention I have right now."

Mecha growled, "Shut up and fix me, Kaiju! Thanks to you, I couldn't fight back against those damn insects" The robot actually let out a whimper. "All that sweet, enriching booze, frozen or evaporated by those damn bugs."

"I really need to look into that addiction you have." Mumbled Orga before she gestured for her machine to turn around. "I'll set your systems to be self defensive. After that... " She drifted off, making up her mind on the best course of action. "We'll make our move."

**ZZZZZ**

Anguirus, Queen Caesar, and Junior made it into the middle of the ocean. Far away from their home. "Fucking hell, those damn GDF fools." Hissed Queen Caesar.

"We expected something big, but that was on another level." Grumbled Anguirus, setting Junior down, "I mean, fucking sub zero bombs? Ice bullets? Electric cannons? Actually effective explosives? The fuck?"

"They really improved, that's for sure." Queen Caesar glanced at Junior before asking, "Are either of you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Junior said immediately. "Anguirus?"

"Peeved, but that's it." She told them. She noticed where Junior was staring off and knew what she was thinking. "Just so you know, kid, I'm sure everyone else is fine too."

Junior briefly hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. Of course they are."

Queen Caesar briefly looked in the direction of the island and shook her head. "Come. We need to make our way over to the meeting spot. The sooner the better."

**ZZZZZ**

Mothra flew low, hanging by Godzilla. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. My main concern are the others, especially Junior." Godzilla replied, shaking some frost from her shoulder. "We just need to lay for a bit and try to regroup. First place, the Bermuda Triangle."

Mothra nodded. She had cautious optimism, but she wasn't immune to worry. The pictures she got of the future and past were not always clear, but she didn't need to know the future to know what Gojira may intend to do.

What she may have to do, what she didn't want to do.

But she didn't think about that now, first things first was helping Godzilla and Junior reunite.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira released a puff of smoke as they made it to dry land about an hour later. The coast of some tropical area no doubt. He looked up, watching as Queen Ghidorah landed in front of him and shook off the ice from her body. She had to rake off what didn't immediately come off. "Your planet is proving rather detrimental to my health, Male Lizard."

"Pussy." Gojira snorted dryly. Queen Ghidorah growled but was given no further mind. "You need to regroup with them."

"Why me specifically?" The space queen asked.

He growled back, "I have somewhere I'll need to be."

Queen Ghidorah had to hold back a small snicker. "Ominous as usual. Tell me, are you planning a little payback? I'm all for it."

"Mind your own business, space vermin." Gojira hissed at her. She took a step back since they were alone and she was in less than ideal condition. "We need to focus on getting you with the others so they can egg sit you, not me."

"Egg sit? Don't speak of me like an ignorant child!" Hissed Queen Ghidorah, refusing to take that insult lying down.

"You're a belligerent and ignorant one, now shut the hell up and let me think." Gojira barked at her. There were a few places in mind the Kaiju Girls could meet. He didn't need to know exactly where, but a general idea would help since he could feel them, all scattered about. At the very least, he could essentially sense exactly where the Godzillas were, but that wasn't the whole problem.

No, the problem was Gigan and Megalon, the former for her shifty ways and the latter who was clearly close with her. Then there was Mecha who was just an odd creature to Gojira. He scoffed and figured he'd do one problem at a time. The other issue would be getting everyone back together as well. No point in simply pondering his every move when he could simply do something about it.

"Come on, dead weight. We're going to find a secluded place to rest before we go and find the others." Gojira told her as they moved inland. He didn't smell a scent of human pollution, so that was good.

"Will you ever have you anything decent to say?" Queen Ghidorah muttered distastefully.

"Maybe if you're actually decent." Gojira retorted, taking the lead. "Now shut up and follow me. No flying either."

"I know what I'm doing." She retorted under her breath, begrudgingly following him. Her mind briefly going back to him helping her out. Selfish benefit or not, that wasn't a necessity for him to do as far as she saw it.

Being spared and being aided by one's own free will in such a short span of time...

Queen Ghidorah let out a draconic hiss and her eyes bored into Gojira's back. A true enigma she was always finding herself so... conflicted over.

As she followed him, she decided to speak her mind on something that bugged her since day one of her time ending up on this rock. "Male Lizard... how did you know of me before I came here?"

No answer. He kept on walking.

Ghidorah narrowed her eyes. "You attacked me like you had a vendetta. Why?"

Still no answer. He would answer the third time she figured.

"Who did I take from you?" Ghidorah purred out, hoping to illicit some response from her mocking tone.

Nothing. So it was the total silent treatment for her.

"How immensely mundane and annoying... prick." She hissed out.

"Worthless loudmouth." Gojira rumbled back. She gawked since he responded and clenched her fist.

Gojira lead them on until he began to recognize this part of the area. Somewhere in Asia, one of the more uninhabited parts. More importantly, a deep cave would be around this area they could lay low in, rest. If the others were bright, they would either lay low and rest in an area usually far from human interference.

"Here." He said, finally finding it. It was an incredible large cave, but they would still no doubt have to keep their heads low was once they got in. Well, dropped in rather. They would have to drop in first, then make their way inside. "Come on."

"A cave? Really?" Queen Ghidorah deadpanned. "We're going to seek sanctuary in a cave like troglodytes."

"Move your body, not your mouth." Gojira hissed at her, shoving her forward.

Queen Ghidorah moved in and murmured, "Oh, if only you served under me."

Gojira followed after her once he saw she was further, landing right behind her, following and keeping his head low as to not hit the cave ceiling. It was definitely going to be a snug fit for the both of them. The dank and rocky cave was teeming with small life, was a little moist, but had very little natural lighting. Nothing spectacular save for the size, but it was welcomed.

Queen Ghidorah huffed in aggravation as they went further in, "This is beyond degrading."

"Yes, I feel sorry for the cave having you inside of it." Gojira retorted with a roll of his eyes. 'Of course this pampered poodle would find a nice cave beneath and continue to whine about it.' He thought. "Stop speaking and find a spot. We'll be here for an hour at the most."

"Why not just simple go to your precious kind?" Queen Ghidorah drawled, finally finding a spot to rest against. "Your sixth sense not convenient this time?"

"Because I know not everyone is together, but they'll meet up soon enough. That is when we'll move." Gojira explained, finding a spot opposite of hers.

She scoffed before saying, "You know I could simply fly to them if you-"

However, Gojira cut him off. "We both know I wouldn't trust you with a slice of whale fat, let alone that."

"Spoilsport." She muttered.

After that last rebuttal came the uncomfortable silence, both monsters simply closing their eyes. One bored, agitated, and uncomfortable with the other holding back his rage and hatred will while his thoughts stirred.

_"Those humans... they need to be taught a lesson don't you think... of course you do... once this wretched reminder is out of your scales... we'll show them just what they've done..."_

_'Yeah... I will.'_

**ZZZZZ**

"Seriously, the desert?" Questioned Mecha with an annoyed huff. "That place is friggin' dry! Damn Gigan for choosing that place!"

"And that shouldn't be your concern." Orga growled back as she led them on. Mentally, she was sort of kicking herself for doing this, but considering the opportunity this may present for her, Emphasis on "may", she'd kick herself for not trying. "Complain to Gigan when you see her."

"Okay, then how about this?" Mecha immediately landed in front of her creator, "What the hell are we gonna fuel up with? You know how little there is in the deserts? Oh wait, you do, cause you put it in my fucking data banks! Then we gotta worry about the lack of cover with those GDF assholes!"

"Silence, MechaGodzilla 00, I am your creator and you will not question me!" Orga ordered, stomping up to her disobedient robot.

Mecha immediately got in her face. "Bite my shiny, prototype metal ass."

They snarled in each other's faces until Mecha suddenly stopped and Orga went wide eyed. "What is it?"

"Uh... Gigan's and Megalon's pinpoints are now separating. Which is strange. I thought those two were pretty much attached to the hips." Answered Mecha.

"What the hell?" Murmured Orga. "Dammit, okay, lock your systems onto Gigan's."

Mecha sighed and locked on, "Yeah, yeah."

**ZZZZZ**

Godzilla and Mothra managed to find an underwater cave. They were currently taking a breather in there, sitting beside each other.

"You still want to protect them don't you?" Grumbled Godzilla, kicking away what amounted to a small stone for her. The question was mostly rhetorical, but she couldn't help but ask it.

"You know the answer to that." Mothra told her, letting out a small chuckle. It was humorless. "Besides, we both know you wouldn't hurt them all."

"No... but fuck their military!" Godzilla roared, kicking away another boulder. "My mother, my home, my friends, and my kid, Mothra! You have no idea ho much I want to obliterate them!" She looks at partner and says, "Don't you feel the same sometimes!? Ever!?"

"Not once, Godzilla." Mothra answered seriously. "Humanity is no different from us."

Godzilla rolled her eyes. "Never said they weren't, just saying they need to fuck off already."

"But that's exactly it. Humanity is simply shaken." Mothra told her. "We must only act in self defense. Show them we mean no harm like before."

Godzilla snorted and raised a brow. "And you think that can convince Gyozen?"

"We can cautiously hope." Mothra told her, doing her best to be reassuring. "Gyozen will cause an uproar if the other humans figure out he provoked us and forced us about. They're not that blind, Serizawa showed you this.

"Yeah." Godzilla nearly whispered before her eyes began to faintly glow. "If anything happens to Junior... You know I won't hesitate."

Mothra's smile faded and she nodded. "I know."

Nothing else would be said until Mothra let out a faint gasp, prompting Godzilla to ask, "What is it?"

Mothra only heard, _"Sister... I have returned."_

**ZZZZZ**

Somewhere, just below the surface of Infant Island, hidden away by centuries of ruins, something stirred, something shook, something was awakening.

It was surrounded by giant webs and bones of the dead.

A cocoon was opening and so too opened the eyes of an old goddess.

"Mothra..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, big thanks to Dragonkingdragneel25!
> 
> How was that to start off the war? But it ain't over yet, this is just the beginning.
> 
> No one is safe, that's all I'll tell ya.
> 
> As always hope you enjoyed and hope your safe!


	19. I Knew Where to Strike...

Gyozen sighed as he watched the sun rise, awaiting news on Yoshiro's shaky condition. Small contingents of GDF forces were scattered around the globe, briefly engaging with the Kaiju Girls they could, the alien insect and cyborg bird being the latest one. The Earth Kaiju had a knack for avoiding them, but that was to be expected given their unfortunate experience with them over the years.

He snarled, but mostly kept his temper in check. He had to remain professional for his sake and the sake of his troops. He sent his report in a few hours back and no doubt expected some outrage at the lack of favored results. Not that he blamed them. They should've been able to take in at least one or two Kaijus. But Gyozen overestimated the GDF's newfound strength and it costed them.

A mistake he wouldn't make twice. Some new strategies were in order, especially now.

"General Gyozen." The ships leading medical officer came it. As one would expect, a middle aged person with years of experience written all over their face.

"The status report. Make it quick." Gyozen ordered curtly.

The Medical officer nodded and she went on to explain, "She's stable. But still heavily injured. She suffered some burns on her right arm and the force of the Kaiju's finger no doubt caused the broken ribs. There was some internal hemorrhages as well. I doubt..."

Gyozen briefly tuned her out and thought back to that night. That vivid aura and look of gleeful malice on the Kaiju Boy's face as he took those human lives, the various images he got before he delivered demise to the humans aboard those ships, and the utter fear he put into the survivors. But that biased part of Gyozen could only think of the way Gojira nearly took Yashiro, the way he aimed straight for her.

"General?" The woman's voice brought him back and he realized his hands were slowly denting the railings. He was losing his temper again. "Are you alright?"

Gyozen waved it off, calming himself. "No. But I don't require medical aid. Return to your post."

"Yes sir." The officer replied, heading back to return to her duties of tending to the injured or worse.

Once again, Gyozen was left alone to stew over his thoughts. Thoughts of what tell the other members of the UN once the call came, Serizawa's potential actions, and, most importantly, how to deal with them. Deal with him, the devil among those filthy demons that plagued the world.

Down below, The GDF engineers and their drones creations were working overtime to repair and outfit Kiryu for her next performance. Gyozen would make sure Gojira's bloodlust would come to a solid freeze. Once he was out of the way of humanity, the rest would fall like a made line of dominoes, one horrendous abomination at a time.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira could tell by the beams of light on his face that the morning sun was approaching. He dozed off during the night and cursed to himself as he awoke. At the very least, Queen Ghidorah didn't try to sneak off or pull some nefarious plot out of the air involving him. He didn't know he her long but he wouldn't put it past a Ghidorah.

Queen Ghidorah hmped and folded her arms, which put emphasis on her already sizable chest. "Oh, you're finally up? Enjoy your beauty rest?"

"Yes." Gojira drawled. He could feel the other Godzillas. They weren't together, not yet, but they were getting closer. He could start to make his way over to them with Queen Ghidorah in tow. "We're going to be here a little longer then were heading out to the ocean."

"Fine." Grumbled Ghidorah, clearly nettled at how the cave walls chafed at her wings. She was pretty much fidgeting most of her time there, not really requiring any sleep. Instead, her mind kept going back to Gojira and his odd ways, his effect on the others, and his mystery. She decided to ask something, "You know, Male Lizard... it's just us."

Gojira snorted, "Yes, it makes me sick too."

"See, that's what I'm not quite understanding, that malice." Queen Ghidorah's eyes narrowed and had a faint glow to them, a stare that would intimidate most other Kaiju were she alone with them. "All I want is a simply "why". Surely a Kaiju as powerful as you could share such a thing."

Gojira only snarled in a low tone and replied with, "Flattery won't loosen my lips, space gecko."

Queen Ghidorah growled, "Then what will? Surely there are reasons for your actions and feelings that I may get to know."

"You know enough. Now shut up." Gojira dismissively told her, already tired of hearing her voice again.

Queen Ghidorah huffed and thanks to her feelings of boredom, agitation, and slight pain felt the need to be persistent in order to distract herself. Bit rather than be blatant, she tried another angle, namely by switching the topic around. "Male lizard... what's driving you?"

Gojira narrowed his eyes and replied with a dry, "What?"

"Tell me, what's your driving force in life?" Queen Ghidorah repeated, her tone slightly softer and her position slightly more relaxed. "What has pushed you to do what you've done."

Gojira shook his head. "Why do you care so much?" He raised himself up, taking on a more intimidating posture. "What could a being like you hope to gain from understanding my motives?"

"An answer for an answer and a question for a question." Said Queen Ghidorah, folding her arms. "It's only fair right?"

"Then answer, space maggot." Gojira replied in a dull tone. They had a brief stare down and Ghidorah cracked first.

"Fine. I want to know what helped fuel you to... outclass me in power." She spoke like she had just finished swallowing down bitter medicine. "Motivation can be a key part in a Kaijus development... who better to ask than you?"

"Godzilla." Gojira answered. He wanted her to stop speaking. All this verbal communication, it wasn't something Gojira was used to and he did so much of it in this world.

Queen Ghidorah haughtily replied with, "She beat me after you and it was a closer match. And we both know you played a roll." She sighed and closed her eyes. "So tell me, who better to ask than you?"

Gojira grit his teeth. She had him there. So, he would be generous and humor her. With a neutral expression, he said, "Survival... survival and hatred. Those are my motivations."

"That's it?" Questioned Queen Ghidorah. The hatred part she could get behind, hate was very freeing in her opinion, but survival? That was so basic, so lackluster. Any Kaiju could merely survive, certainly Gojira. . "Surely there's more to it? Don't you want more than that?"

"No, I don't. I simply want to be left alone." Gojira answered, brushing a stray hair from his face. "Constant fighting is annoying."

Queen Ghidorah briefly gawked at him, "But you're a monster... fighting and conquering is our joy!"

"It's your joy. Not mines. Not others." Gojira growled. He pointed at her and hissed, "You're a worthless being Ghidorah, you know that? Pointlessly seeking conflict and conquest all for what? Amusement? Just because?"

"Because I am power incarnate." Queen Ghidorah hissed, getting more enraged as Gojira went on.

"No, you're just a false queen." Gojira replied with casual contempt. "At the end of the day, a being like me defeated because the truth is, I'm stronger. So is Godzilla. We haven't lived as long as you, but already we exceed you."

Her fist clenched and she hissed out, "Why? All I want is the "why", not this dribble."

"Oh, but this is the why, you galactic parasite." Gojira continued. "The truth is, she has potential and I have the raw power with experience that trumps yours. I've been through more than you in a shorter amount of time and survived. That is it. Nothing else."

Queen Ghidorah glared at him, steaming over his words. She wasn't satisfied with that and he continued to taunt her, belittle her for her failure over this planet. But there was still one thing left that remained even less satisfied.

She knew where his survival part came from, or at least thought she did, but not the hatred part. He clearly hated humans, but not like he did her at first. Or rather, her kind. Queen Ghidorah exhaled before asking, "What exactly do you hate... besides humanity."

Gojira sat in silence for what felt like hours before he answered with, "Beings like you."

"Like me?" Queen Ghidorah questioned. A rather interesting answer in her opinion.

"Monsters with your personality rub my scales the wrong way. It's hard not hate you." Gojira clarified to her. Obviously still keeping the truth to himself. He'd admit the truth to another Kaiju far before he'd ever admit it to her. He idly turned to the location of where he felt Godzilla and Junior were, ignoring the glow of the sun in his eyes. Now Godzilla was on the move while Mothra stayed behind. "We've stayed here enough. Let's go."

Queen Ghidorah reluctantly nodded. She found it amusing how lackluster of a liar Gojira could be, one of the few things she actually liked about him. But she supposed with him being a natural powerhouse, he seldom needed to lie his way out of anything rather than destroy it or intimidate it. Still, this talk was better than last night's, if it could be even called that.

'Just what could you have to hide from me, male lizard?' She asked herself as she was forced to take the lead once more.

As for Gojira, all his thoughts immediately went to the Godzillas.

**ZZZZZ**

Junior waited anxiously as her, Anguirus, and Queen Caesar stood in the edge of the Bermuda triangle, notably on the coast of a small island, a much smaller one compared to their home. This was one of the safest places Kaiju could go. They were lounging about while maintaining the lookout for any GDF forces. Junior kept a constant watchful eye out for her mother. They always had a knack for finding each other, even when they didn't mean to. It was comforting to think about around times like these.

It was also becoming comforting to think about Gojira too. It was becoming less weird and more... oddly familial to her. But what didn't comfort her was the he talked last time, the fury when he said kill them all. Junior didn't care for the GDF but... humanity was alright. Serizawa proved that and they helped during the invasion.

The scary thing was thinking about Gojira actually going off to genocide them. Her mom and Mothra would stop him of they had to but... no matter how much she pictured it, she couldn't see them beating him. And she found that to be so dumb. Godzilla and Mothra could totally beat him in a fight. They were strong, goddesses, queens, and total alphas.

But it wouldn't be pretty if they fought and that terrified her. She didn't want them to fight, not seriously. Sparring was fine, cool even, but the thought of them hurting each for real... she hated the mere inkling of it. She took her mind off of it and decided to listen to her friend's conversation.

Anguirus was looking around and muttered. "Blyat, I hate being out here."

"I keep telling you, there are no ghosts out here." Queen Caesar stated dryly, her eyes closed in meditation. She was sitting akin to a Shisa statue.

Anguirus clicked her tongue and pointed at her. "Yeah, you say that, but you ever come out here alone?"

"No." Queen Caesar stated. She opened one eye. "But not because of ghosts, Anguirus."

"Look, say what you will, but the stillness is unsettling, especially further in we go." Anguirus grumbled, idly whacking the water's surface with her tail. "I see anything weird and I'm bashing it."

"Do what you must." Said Queen Caesar.

Junior rolled her eyes and muttered. "Dummies." Then she went back to staring towards the ocean, looking out for her surrogate mother. just waiting and dwelling on her thoughts until dorsal plates were seen popping out of the ocean and lights were seen in the clouds. With a flourish, Godzilla rose from the ocean and Mothra flew from the clouds followed by Rodan, with some ice melting on her legs.

"Mom! Mothra! Buzzard beak!" Junior shouts, running up to hug her mother who immediately recuperated the affection, Mothra also coming in to hug Junior after her and Gidzilla

"Ay, that's the greeting I get?" Rodan complains as she lands in the small island alongside Queen Caesar. "Talk about insulting."

"Where'd you three meet up?" Anguirus asked, finally easing up from her tense posture.

Rodan shrugged before jabbing her wing at the other two arrivals, Mothra now hugging Junior. "Those two meet up first. I found them after taking down a group of gnats." She chuckled.

"Glad everyone's here." Godzilla said as she walked forward. "Well, the regular Earth crew at least."

"The others won't cause any trouble. Especially not with the GDF on our asses like this." Anguirus said, very relieved more Kaiju Girls were here.

Queen Caesar nodded and asked, "But that does leave the question, what do we do about the GDF?"

Godzilla snorted out some smoke, "Simple. They started a war, so they'll get one. We're going to drag them out and break their military's newest toys. Especially their abomination, but before I tell you the full thing, **Sssskkkrrreeeooongk!"**

**ZZZZZ**

Gigan was starting to get absolutely livid with the planet again. Those damn gnats of the GDF were keeping her busy. Because of them, she had to drop the crystals off with Megalon who hopefully wouldn't let anything bad happen to them, emphasis on hopefully.

Right now she was circling high above the planet, keeping her hawk eyes out for anything she could smash of the GDFs or possibly the earth Kaiju -

**"Sssskkkrrreeeooongk!"**

"Oh, great. The alpha call... fucking hell." Gigan hissed under her breath. She had half a mind to ignore her out of spite but decided against it. Knowing Megalon, she would be heading there out of fear too, but hopefully smart enough to put those crystals somewhere smart. This haphazard scheme was really going to take a miracle to pull off at this rate, but Gigan wasn't a quitter.

A liar, cheat, failed mercenary, and all around two faced bitch sure, but not a quitter. No ma'am.

With a hiss, she flew off if that direction, but made sure to shoot down a satellite on her way. If this humans were gonna impede her, she'd make sure to impede them. "Primitives putting me on the run, get the fuck outta here."

Shit show after shit show. Gigan was truly getting a absolutely sick of it. What she'd give for something in her cyborg life to go right.

She growled and decided to shoot down another satellite on her way there. She had no idea what they may have done for the humans, but fuck if she cared at all for their benefit. Hell, she hit another one because why not.

She lived for sadism after all. And sadistic she would be, even if it was small.

**ZZZZZ**

Megalon huffed in annoyance as she quickly finished up burying the box. Luckily she had a knack for remembering terrain, especially terrain she had the pleasure of carving. Now if she could carve open the GDF along with some human cities, she'd feel even more happy with herself. "Bring put on the run by a Kaiju Girl is one thing, but by insects... maybe Earth creatures are just tougher or some shit... or we lost our edge. Fuck!"

Megalon blasted a random rock formation in her anger, a quick burst to give her some satisfaction. Minor satisfaction.

**"Sssskkkrrreeeooongk!"**

The alpha call. Godzilla's alpha call. Megalon shook her head. "Why she'd call if... no, those radioactive dinosaurs always have something up their sleeves."

With that, she went underground as it was still the best way for her to get around. The humans put bombs in her tunnels, but she doubted she did that all over the place. At least she hopped so. The humans were to catch up with her and Gigan topside. Bottom side, not so much.

Knowing the way Gojira was clearly attached to Godzilla and Junior, he'd be there soon to since he didn't let out his call immediately after for emphasis. That line of thought got her thinking on something: even though Gojira was bossy and clearly the strongest... why does he act like a right hand rather than a leader?

Questions for later she supposed.

**ZZZZZ**

**"Sssskkkrrreeeooonk!"**

Orga gulped having heard the call as her and Mecha just made it to the coasts, having finally drove off a small battalion of human vessels. The alpha call and she growled. "She must be rather confident in her position to do that. Mecha?"

"Gigan's heading towards them." The robot stated, turning her head around towards her position.

Orga quirked a brow. "What?"

"You heard me. She's heading towards my organic self's call." Mecha clarified, angrily kicking a rock. "Great, now we gotta go back the way we came and then some."

"Why do you complain so much?" Orga questioned with clear frustration. She had to wonder what kind of mode the bending unit was to make her robot... like this. It was as fascinating as it was infuriating, just like Earth itself.

She let out a small roar and gestured for Mecha to follow, doing her best to ignore her complaints as she did so. But Mecha froze, noticing something else and stated, "Hey, three satellites are down and two happened to be related to our military insect friends."

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira and Queen Ghidorah were on their way to the Bermuda Triangle. "There had to have been a more secure way of doing this."

"Perhaps she believes you space maggots know better." Gojira replied, not looking at her. She was flying low and Gojira was swimming at the surface. "And I doubt the GDF would gather enough forces to face us all again. at least right now.

"Hmph. You earthlings have that much trust in us already?" Queen Ghidorah essentially teased.

Gojira immediately answered with. "No. But we know how much you value your worthless lives."

"Arrogant dinosaur." Queen Ghidorah growled. But unlike before, it lacked a certain heat to it. Her expression was even less irate as all the other times before. Something Gojira didn't care to notice due to his current focus. "Have you ever thought of lightening up?"

"Stop wasting your breath. We're not allies, so stop speaking with me so casually." Gojira grunted at Monster Zero. Unlike Gojira, she noticed his lack of anger in his words. There was still some of it there, but mostly disinterested annoyance. He didn't even name call her directly that time.

She hummed to herself as she mused over it. That was progress over their previous interactions. Which felt odd to her. A positive odd. The was some satisfaction there, though not quite the satisfaction she was craving from Gojira answering her motivation question. Still, it was almost akin to a small victory for her.

A small victory, no, a tiny one such as this was nice over her string of loses.

From the right corner of the duo, the sound of heavy jet engines grew closer. They turned and nearly paused at what they spotted heading the same way as them.

**ZZZZZ**

"Que flojera esperar." Rodan groaned, idly kicked down some knee high trees, prompting Mothra to nudge her to stop.

"My thoughts exactly, they should've been here before me." Growled Gigan, still feeling irate. She just wanted gouge and tear something apart.

"Surprised you came here so quick." Anguirus decided to reply. "I expected you to show up last all suspicious as usual."

"Stuff it, rolly polly, I am not in the mood for any "witty" banter." Gigan hissed, eye visor flashing red.

Anguirus was undaunted and continued with a mocking tone, "Aw, poor cyborg."

Gigan let out a metallic hiss, her chest blades slowly spinning. "Why you -"

"Both of you stop talking, we have arrivals." Queen Caesar stated, breaking from her meditation.

Gojira and Queen Ghidorah arrived alongside Mecha and Orga... specifically Mecha carrying Orga by the arms as she flew over before carelessly tossing her down. "Easy, Mecha unit!"

"You weigh tons, be grateful I even flew you this far without my arms breaking!" Mecha shouted back indignantly as she landed, shooting up sand and shards of glass thanks to her jet feet. Her comment earned some snickers at Orga's expense.

"Fat fuck." Muttered Megalon.

"Be silent, moronic insect!" Roared Orga as she dusted herself off.

"I'm amazed some of you didn't get captured." Gojira sarcastically told the group, earning some light glares. Still, it was a relief to see that neither Ghidorah or Gojira were caught since they were two of the top three of the Kaiju around.

Megalon gave him a deadpan. "Really? You think we're that weak?"

"Malezilla's being sarcastic." Gigan dryly told her.

"Oh." The insect Kaiju muttered, still giving him a peeved glance for that.

"Glad we could all make it without a hitch." Godzilla said with a light chuckle. "Didn't think Ghidorah would come back in one piece either."

Gigan folded her arms and huffed out, "The day is already infuriating and disappointing."

Queen Ghidorah didn't even turn to her, "What was that, Gigan?"

"I'm sad you're not a corpse." Gigan clearly stated with a metallic hiss.

"Oh my, someone's grumpy, aren't they?" Queen Ghidorah taunted with fake concern.

"Shut up." Gojira simply ordered them before turning to Godzilla. "I assume you and the moth have a plan for those insects. Without a jeopardized home, I have no reason to hold back." He finished that part with a faint unsettling smirk.

"Right." Godzilla said with a nod with a smirk of her own, almost feeling the exact same way. The Kaiju Girls, including Junior, loosely huddled around Godzilla and Mothra. "Follow us." She told them as they moved further in the island.

"The GDF is spread around the globe right?" Megalon asked as she came up to Godzilla's side. "Hence the Global in their name?"

"They are. Which is why we're gonna hit 'em back accordingly." Godzilla answered. "Mothra was able map out a few of the places a few days before you aliens arrived."

"Please tell me their in highly populated areas." Gigan said with a malicious chuckle, giddy at the thought of frying humans one by one.

"Gigan." Mothra said sternly, floating right in front of her with a frown and folded arms. "Let me state this here. You will not overdue it. You're striking against the GDF. That's it."

Gigan wasn't phased and hissed out another argument. "Tch. What's the point if we ain't going in full throttle?"

"Do as she says or I'll throttle you." Godzilla told the cyborg glaring at her with a side look for emphasis. Gigan cursed under her breath, but complied. "Anyway, We're gonna strike at select GDF headquarters to send a crystal clear message."

The entire group being led noticed how the land was starting to slope and Megalon noticed a crack in the earth. "A fault?" She muttered.

"Well that's a pretty basic strategy. We could've done that earlier rather than rally up again." Queen Ghidorah complained as they came upon an opening in the ground, one where the could barely fit. "Is that another cave? Really!?"

"I know, it's gonna have you inside of it. I feel bad for it." Junior said in a taunting tone. Queen Ghidorah briefly looked between her and Gojira.

"Yeah, we could strike from land or sea, but why do that?" Godzilla asked as she and Mothra stood by the entrance. Megalon looked positively giddy. "All of you get in."

"Seriously?" Queen Ghidorah groaned.

"Just for that, you get in first." Gojira told her, shoving the complaining queen forward. With a small flap of her wings, she was over top of it and barely managed to squeeze in with a small yelp as she lowered herself.

Mothra followed as did Queen Caesar. Then an enthusiastic Megalon followed by Gigan and Rodan, the latter muttering curses about tight spaces. Last were Mecha, Orga, and Anguirus, the latter two being the more thick of the monsters for similar and... different reasons.

"Go Mecha." Orga ordered.

Mecha clicked her metallic tongue and retorted with, "Why, cause you and Anguirus asses are -"

"Finish your insult and you will be dismantled." Orga threatened immediately.

"Psh, whatever." Mecha said, waving her off before heading down head first with a dive, "Geronimo!"

"Ah, you stupid metal puta!" Came the sound Rodan after a powerful thud.

"Imbeciles." Gojira grunted with a deadpan expression before turning to Orga. "Now go."

"I don't think I'll fit." Orga stated as she walked to the hole.

"I'll make you fit if necessary. Go." Gojira ordered.

The alien turned to him with a questioning glance. "What do you mean by-"

""Go!"" Both grown Godzillas ordered and Orga hurriedly did as she was told, or rather, tried to.

"Dammit!" Cursed the titan her top half got stuck due to her shoulder cannon and armor. Godzilla sighed and came over. "Why would you - wait, no!"

Orga's protest fell on deaf ears as Godzilla literally kicked her in, shoving her in by her head as the sides gave way to her weight, toughness, and Godzilla's strength. With a yelp of pain, Orga fell feet first into the cave.

Anguirus snickered and came forward, "Thanks, sis."

"Don't mention it, half shell." Godzilla told the ankylosaur with her chuckle as she slipped in a little easier, her spikes still breaking some of the terrain. Last, but not least were all three of the Godzillas.

"Freaks first." Godzilla said to Gojira, gesturing for him to come in.

"Very Funny, hatchling." Gojira drawled sarcastically before gruffly stating. "You and Junior go in, I'll catch up. I need to go eat. I was with her all night after all."

"Could've phrased that better." Godzilla mumbled as she took Junior's hand as they went in. Junior gave Gojira a split second glance, a worried one as her mother held her before going in. Junior couldn't quite peg it, but Gojira truly felt off. Almost... cold.

Godzilla and Junior were in, Gojira briefly alone. He was indeed hungry, but not for food. Without a second thought, Gojira was off towards his prime target. He remembered the funny thing about those GDF headquarters is that he noticed they didn't matter too much in holding the GDF down, at least not comparison to the one in located near Tokyo. Tokyo, it's always something about Tokyo to Gojira. But it was perfect. Because Gojira was going to have the pleasure of cutting an atomic trail of hell fire right through that massive hive of theirs before ripping out the heart of the GDF.

A faint voice was heard in the back of his head. _"_ That's _right... show them what they wrought... a God of Destruction with one thing to lose..."_

"I won't lose." Gojira muttered as she he sank deep onto the ocean, his eyes almost glazed over as instincts were already going into full swing. "Never again."

**ZZZZZ**

Serizawa had managed to slip back without a hitch once more, but barely. The ports were under heavy monitoring and it took him some time to make it through the headquarters security To say he was absolutely livid and distraught by the GDF's actions was a very fair statement, but apparently, even at the headquarters was distraught too. People were scrambling left and right, many troopers scrambling to move out in droves, technicians highly on the move. Through the chaos they heard the scream, "Only two left and we lost contact!"

Then came the cry of another, a technician, "Get General Gyozen and the UN on the comms!"

Serizawa grit his teeth and moved through the crowd and managed to make it to his office. He immediately went for his computer to speak with an important hand in the GDF on what was happening.

A woman by the name of Kenji Miku. The GDF's lead on the defense grid of the world and also importantly, someone who could sympathize either the monsters just as much as Serizawa. A boon where Gyozen had become an obstacle. She played key roles in helping Serizawa know of the GDF's routes and defenses.

"Please, get me to her faster." The doctor muttered, urged on by the chaos in the world. Apparently the line was incredibly busy and so must Miku be if she couldn't answer him on the private line.

Just how much had Serizawa missed out on?

"Doctor!" Said Kenji as she answered the call. "I can't talk long, we having a massive emergency on our end!"

"The monsters, Miku. Where are they?" He asked quickly, forgoing the formalities for the sake of precious time.

"That's just it, we've lost them completely! Several satellites are down and we've lost them! All of them!" Miku cursed under her breath, no doubt another important call or emergency popping up. "I'm sorry doctor I have to go!"

Serizawa cursed as she ended the call. He quickly grabbed some papers and turned to the door.

"Hello/Hey." Only to be met by two very familiar faces in some rather nice suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, thanks to DragonKingDragneel25!
> 
> Hey, listen folks, the creator of the Kaiju Girls Webcomic is having some financial trouble and is having a sale on his products. Go to the OfficialKaijuGirls ejunkie if you want to lend support and check out the stuff that inspired this!
> 
> Well, a more peaceful chapter for now at least. Bit the storm is far from over.
> 
> Krillshadow: Forgot to say this earlier on chapter 17, but if you draw any of this out, please show me.
> 
> As always, have a good day wherever you are!


	20. My Rage Echoed Beyond...

"Where the hell is Gojira?" Hissed Rodan as they all made it to the wide part of the cave that reached a little deeper into the Earth, allowing them enough space to sit and spread apart. Ahead of them were three rough divergent paths that they would take once they made their assault of the GDF.

Godzilla snarled and walked to the center, saying, "Off hunting... supposedly. But that doesn't matter, if he wants to be a lone wolf, that's on him." She sounded more pissed than she wanted to again. She always found that type behavior aggravating, but from Gojira she found it even more so. It reminded her of someone.

"What the fuck is a wolf?" Megalon asked.

Godzilla dismissively waved her off. "Question for another time, beetle babe."

Megalon narrowed her eyes and quickly muttered. "I don't like that nickname."

Godzilla didn't pay attention to that and started giving her directions, "Rodan and Orga will head through the middle, Anguirus and Megalon through the right, Queen Caesar and Ghidorah through the left. Mecha and Gigan will follow Mothra before breaking off to make some chaos for the insects. You'll attack on my signal."

"What about you, Queen of the Monsters? You baby sitting?" The cyborg asked her with an annoyed glance.

Godzilla folded her arms and snorted out some black smoke. "Not your concern, cyber chicken. Just focus on making yourself useful."

Mothra was antsy, knowing exactly what Gojira was up to and said in a stern tone as she stood up, "Enough dillydallying, we need to get going." She turned to Godzilla and said. "I'll see you later."

"Always." Godzilla said with a nod before turning to everyone else. "Now get going! We'll show the insects what pissed off titans can do!"

With that, everyone was enthusiastically off, leaving Godzilla and Junior alone. The latter turned to the former to ask, "Mom... you're going after Gojira right?"

"You know me, kiddo." Godzilla said, rubbing the top of her head. She could see the worry on her daughter's face and said, "Queen's gotta protect her subjects, even if a few are complete dumbasses."

Junior scratched the back of her head and asked, "Do you mean Gojira or the humans?"

"Yes." Answered Godzilla as she made sure the coast was clear. "You know what to do. I'll be back soon." Godzilla told he before she went in another direction. She had a gut feeling, a calling.

Head to Tokyo.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira rumbled as he saw the familiar sights, the seas around Japan once more. From below, like a shark stalking seal pups, he saw the ships simply float around. So unaware of what was waiting for them in the dark of the sea, which meant this entire city was. His eyes went to the port of Tokyo, a good starting point for his rampage. If he lingered before making any action, they'd catch on quicker and he didn't want that. He wanted to make his "comeback" something to die for, a real surprising show stopper.

He could feel a rather chaotic nostalgia wash over him like lava and heard the words from the core of his mind...

_"Just like old times... nothing has changed..."_

Meanwhile, with a small tourist group topside, a young guy with hearty smile had walked over and made a silly pose by the edge of some sort on a part of the Tokyo port, away from the section of the city still under some work. He seemed to be on a trip with some buddies, who were taking his photo, simply enjoying the time there.

Just as the two were about to take the photo, he and the other companion paused until they gawked out of pure terror.

An immensely large figure rose from the ocean barely a few yards from them. The person about to get his photo taken slowly turned and his smile slowly turned into a horrified frown as he came to take in the sight of the world's most terrifying living being.

"Wa moeten maaken dat we heir weg komen!" Screamed one guy who screamed in dutch.

This was followed by the reply of, "Again? I gotta fucking move."

Gojira, the God of Destruction, had arrived.

**ZZZZZ**

**"Ssskkkrrreeeeoooongk!"**

Gojira had a vicious smile on his face and began using his atomic fire upon the harbor of Tokyo that started before aiming to the parts inland, slowly working his way to the heart of the city. He could hear it, the sound of chaos and panic as he inflicted his wrath upon the world of man in a blazing inferno of radiation and terror once more. He wasn't fighting some monster and this was mere collateral, no, he was focused on the ants.

Buildings were toppling, people ran in pure terror, man made works being burned along with the creators, those beneath notice being crushed and trampled, and great plumes of smoke were starting to head towards sky, blocking out the sun. Hearing and seeing all the chaos, the destruction he brought upon humanity brought Gojira nothing but joy.

Revenge is sweet when brought down on bastards who deserved it.

Gojira roared and set more of the streets alight with another breath of nuclear fire, spreading more death and destruction upon the populace. He spotted a plane in the air and shot it down, hitting the wing and watch as it crashed in the horizon, somewhere where a cluster of skyscrapers were.

In the distance, he saw one of the tallest buildings in the city surrounded by smaller ones that were still around his height or bigger. He knew exactly what that building was and what awaited below, the headquarters of Humanity's only real defense. Gojira would destroy them in a single strike and the scattering forces could be picked off like the weak flies they were.

Another building was toppled, crumbling down on the other buildings around it, no doubt crushing and killing most if not all of those inside of it as well as those in the other smaller buildings below. For the hell of it, Gojira picked up a small building the size of his torso and threw it towards the GDF building area, nicking the side of a large skyscraper as the thrown building hit the others to the left side.

It would be almost cartoony were it not for the actual devastation he caused.

By this point, sirens were blaring off and the city was starting to evacuate, which meant the military would soon be deployed. This was just fine with Gojira. That wouldn't save them, nothing would. He had no reason to hold back, he was on their turf, taking more of their lives, taking revenge on humanity as he scorched their wretched little dens, doing what should've been done the moment they started becoming too prideful.

Gojira brought down another cluster of buildings different sizes under his blue beam of radioactive destruction when he heard the jets come flying in. He turned and ducked as missiles came in, nearly covering him in frost. He smirked as he heard them explode upon a building in the distance and returned the favor to his attackers, actually hitting the row of jets in a sweeping motion.

He could more planes coming in and he noticed the insects on the ground were swarming into different directions. They were bringing in their ground forces and no doubt would try to block off the sea with their navy.

Gojira picked up another building and threw it just as a missile hit his hand, making him fumble his throw, the building land near the front of the GDF headquarters rather than right in the middle like he wanted. He knew that place was reinforced and would require some serious damage to topple, this was just him having a little fun at human expense.

He snorted and released another roar, now speed walking towards the building, but not before releasing a nuke pulse that incinerated many buildings and military near him. The area around him was reduced to molten remnants and other things to ash.

**ZZZZZ**

Gyozen was absolutely infuriated at the UNs decision on the GDF, his position, at Serizawa, and those damn twins, whoever the hell they were. But that wasn't what made him absolutely livid, no, it was what he saw on tv. Another direct attack on Tokyo from another one of those monsters. A one that reminded him all too much of her, the first of those living engines of terror.

Gyozen paid none of the council's decision any mind as he made his way to the Kiryu unit and growled at the engineer, "Chujo, is she ready!?"

The thinner, younger man shook his head and explained, "We still haven't ran the full diagnostics-"

"Is she ready?" Gyozen asked again as he picked the now fearful lead engineer up by the scruff of his shirt.

Chujo saw the anger and determination on his commander's face. It truly didn't matter. He was getting on Kiryu as long as she could fight. "Yes, sir."

"I'm going in." Gyozen put him down and started heading into the cockpit.

"Hey!" Chujo shouted at the General. He saluted him and said. "Give that monster hell, sir."

Gyozen saluted him back and went in. He activated the systems and said, "I'll send it straight there." He then went to the comms and shouted, "All GDF Forces, hold the line! Kiryu is the on the hunt!"

""Sir, yes sir!"" Came the reply of his troopers.

They would not let Tokyo fall to that devil, not any of them.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira toppled another large building into another one as he was only a few more steps away from the main GDF building. The sky above Tokyo was pitch black and dark gray from the smoke of the destroyed landscape below. Not only did the destroyed buildings litter the ground, but so did destroyed planes and tanks of the GDF. He even decimated a few far off ships that tried to bombard him.

He charged up his nuclear breath and opened fire with his Death Spiral beam. As he anticipated, shields activated, doing what they could to absorb and dissipate the radiation coming at it in such high power. But it would only hold up for so long against his radioactive onslaught.

Once those shields are down, Gojira could physically assault the base and rip it to shreds with all those disgusting insects inside. He'd make them hurt, make them feel the pain his kind felt, to make them truly understand their folly before the execution was made.

The shields no doubt took a big hit by this point and Gojira charged up again, ready to fire another Death Spiral Ray that would most likely punch a fiery hole into the building.

But just Gojira's dorsal plates glowed, humming as they channeled atomic energy, so too did a small part of the sky that was thick with the black smoke of destruction, shimmering with a bright blue light that seemed angelic.

**"Skreeeeeee!"**

From that light came out the form of Mothra as she fired a blast of her webs straight for Gojira's face. He snarled and ripped it off just before Mothra tackled him to the ground. She took him by his legs and dragged him away from the building before grabbling his tail to carry on. She glared at him and shouted, "I can't allow you to do this! You must cease this atrocity!"

"Your command means nothing!" Gojira before he blasted her with his atomic breath. She let go of his tail and raised her prism shields to block the fire. She was pushed back by the force and had to grit her teeth as she concentrated her energy to keep the blast from knocking her down. 'Definitely harder to deal with that than Goji-chan's.'

The high powered flames stopped, but not the assault. Gojira came forward with an uppercut that cracked the shield and a finishing kick that shattered it, even sending her skidding into a building. As she looked up, Gojira grabbed her by the throat as he held her into the building and looked her in the eyes. "Go back to your cocoon, insect! This isn't your battle!"

"You can't do this! This won't undo the damage, this won't heal the wounds!" Mothra croaked out, still staring at Gojira with stern expression despite the situation she was in. "And we won't let you slaughter humanity's defense like this! Not again!"

"They took her away, made her into a weapon for their war!" Gojira's grip was getting tighter and and continued on was blazing glare, "You'd pick humanity over your kaiju allies!? Nature!? Over Godzilla!? "

"I'm choosing them all! You need to see reason!" Mothra argued back. She was about to blast him, or at least attempt to, but a mechanical roar in the distance took both her and Gojira's attention.

**"Skreeeeooonk!"**

Kiryu had arrived and was blasting off towards them, patched up and emboldened. Not only that, the eyes seemed to be glowing a different color from the usual yellow, almost orange.

Gojira snarled, letting go of Mothra to rush for the abomination, only to be stopped again as Mothra blocked him off. "You can't do this! I've seen things, Gojira! We need that mech, I-"

Gojira would hear none of that, infuriated by the statement of "need that". Her mother was not her pawn. He was not her pawn. None of them were. Gojira roared and delivered a powerful haymaker to Mothra's face, sending her flying through a large building and into another before he turned to Kiryu and roared, releasing another pulse that outclassed the rays of GDF tank fire an forced the tanks back.

Mothra groaned and watched as the male Kaiju charged off.

From within the cockpit of Kiryu, Gyozen snarled, almost like a Kaiju himself, and zeroed in on Gojira. He yelled into the comms, "All units, bring me supporting fire for the male abomination!" With a jerk of the levers, Kiryu surged forward with an animalistic roar, her electric blade surging with power, as if it was flaming itself.

Gyozen's blood was boiling. No, his blood was on fire, he could feel it, his rage and hatred almost tangible. "Die, monster!"

Gojira roared and met the other human made monstrosity head on, driving his fist into the chassis just as the blade sliced into side of his right shoulder, drawing first blood from the King of the Monsters. There was a shockwave that made any glass in the area shatter, any smoke briefly dissipate, and Kiryu was thrown back, being forced to realign midair as not to crash into a building.

Gojira, in a better mindset, would have noticed how his fist didn't immediately go through the metal like paper mache considering what he did last time. But rather than that, Gojira, deep down in his heart, could feel something with the machine rising, something that tugged at his rage and hatred, his sorrow, that spurned his wrath. Just as his eyes became white as he gave into his primal instinct of hatred, so did Kiryu as her eyes were starting to become red. And Gyozen could no longer be bothered to see anything around him save for the monsters that took so much from him, that nearly took someone away again, that took more lives of his troopers, innocent civilians.

Gojira would no longer be the only be the unstoppable titan in the city, no longer was this a simple struggle of man vs monster. The lines were so blurred it became almost unrecognizable.

**ZZZZZ**

Godzilla could see it, from miles away, it was hard for any creature not to. Those black clouds made of pure smoke were hard not to notice, as were the explosions and glow of the flames that raged across the streets. Godzilla hadn't seen Tokyo in such a condition in a long time, not even with the Alien invasion. She clenched her fists and let out the signal, **"Ssskkkrrreeeooongk!"**

With that came the other roars of her allied monsters that begun their assaults on the GDF bases, tearing into fortifications and vehicles with their own needy bloodlust. They weren't too far off from here. They needed to be around just in case things got too out of hand with the GDF. Or Gojira. Godzilla huffed and moved forward, bracing herself for the air and sea forces of the GDf. She swam on and within seconds, she was met with the military's offensives measures in the form of subs and bombers, deploying their explosives at her. Her dorsal plates glowed and she fired upon them, blowing those ships and their missiles to smithereens as she made her way to the inlands of Tokyo.

She stayed as low as she could in order to avoid those bombs, to avoid getting any frost on her, especially her vital areas and back. She cursed to herself, thinking how much easier this would be if she could release pulses like Gojira, to be able to burn like he does. But she couldn't, so she made do with what she had and swam as fast she could, firing on any sub she could that got in her way.

Deep down, she felt a presence that sent shivers down her spine, that brought back moments that made her smile yet made her heartache. She couldn't help but think, 'Mother...'

**ZZZZZ**

Kiryu roared upon hearing the call of Godzilla and Gyozen roared too, he roared into his comms, "Get the prime Moguera units over here! It's time humanity took down its public enemies number one and two!" He didn't even given a millisecond for a response and fired the electrical laser straight for Gojira's head. Just as the monster ducked, Gyozen landed a knee blow to his jaw, the force of the blow increased thanks to the activation of the jet boosters.

Gojira stumbled a step before pulling on the cyborg's leg and spinning, knocking the robot against several building before jumping into the air. Kiryu fired several cryo missiles against Gojira that made him let go, allowing her to rocket away until Gojira fired an atomic breath that destroyed the second volley of missiles from oncoming jets and sent Kiryu flying into the Tokyo tower.

Gojira landed with some frost on his hands and arms. Then, rather than the sensation of biting cold, he was greeted by the searing heat of plasma hitting him right where his shoulder where he was cut. He turned where that came from and saw the Moguera unit flying down with a dozen of jets by her side, all firing a barrage of cryo missiles. Gojira roared as he released a pulse that nullified the fire from above.

The jets broke off and Moguera flew up, the AI programmed to avoid direct physical confrontation with the beast capable of ripping the Mecha unit asunder unless directed to directly. Gojira fired an atomic beam straight for her thrusters only to be hit by another plasma blast that burned his left leg and made him roar. Another Moguera unit in the air with more jets. Rather than a pulse, he fired his beam at them as he ran towards Kiryu, the abomination his main focus. The Moguera moved out if the way, as did the jets lucky enough to scramble out of the way.

Gyozen had Kiryu rise and quickly fired away at the supports, making sure the tower was leaning the way he wanted. He had the Mecha jet up into the air, the breasts moving to fire larger rockets from the chest, using regular high explosive missiles to destroy the legs before pushing the tower towards Gojira.

Gojira released a pulse burned or blew away pieces of the building directly coming down on him before using a piece to help him up before jumping towards Kiryu again, about to fire his Atomic Breath only for one of the Moguera units to intercept him, knocking him away. The robot dug her drill into Gojira's chest, making him roar in pain and rage.

Once his feet touched the ground, he took the robot in a hold and was going to tear her to scrap metal only for the other Moguera to fire cryo missiles straight at his back plates, ice growing over them and weakening them. The Moguera holding him let off an EMP through his body, making his plates flicker and him roar out, his cry of pain echo through the city.

Gyozen smirked, his mouth curled in a venomous and dark way, and had Kiryu's right hand go into drill mode. His eyes weren't their normal brown color anymore, they were red, a glowing hateful red that reflected Kiryu's. Who was piloting who at this point, Gyozen would not care in his current state.

"Sir, Godzilla is getting close to your location!" A soldier roared into the comms.

Gyozen only heard the words Godzilla and continued to smile. "Two devil's will die this day! Moguera units, focus attention on Godzilla, the male one is mine from here on out!"

Just as the Moguera unit released Gojira, they all heard Godzilla's call. It was a familial one, one that made a brief flash in Gojira's mind, reminding him of his time back home, back at his true home. A brief distraction in his head that left him vulnerable as he reacted too late to stop Kiryu from shoving the drill into his chest, aiming to drive it into his heart. "Raaargh!"

Gojira quickly grabbed the arm tried to pull it out, but it was actually proving harder to budge then before. It was almost like he was wrestling with himself. In a way, he was, for Kiryu was no longer a mere cyborg. An angry soul had awakened, spurred by the call of fellow Godzillas, ones all too personal.

With a war cry, Gojira blasted Kriyu in the face and managed to break the drill hand. Just as he was about regain ground, cryo missiles hit him in the face, momentarily blinding him and left him open to Kiryu's right cross to the face. The blow was actually strong enough to disorient him and he let go of Kiryu's other hand, allowing the mech to hit him across the face with the shattered drill, the sharp parts digging across the side of his face before he was knocked down, crashing into a building.

Gojira tried to get back up, to keep the fight going, but Kiryu got atop of him, digging a metal knee into his gut. Kiryu, enforced by the rage of her furious soul and Gyozen's, rained down blow after blow upon Gojira's head. One after the other, blow upon blow, blood eventually pooling from Gojira's wound, like rain it fell to the streets below. Inside the machine, Gyozen, his own soul feeding upon this, shouted with each strike, "Die monster! Die! Die! Die! Feel what you made humanity feel!"

He kept going and going, until Gojira lied perfectly still. Gyozen let out a satisfied grunt and turned his attention to Godzilla fighting with one of the Moguera units, throwing the robotic Kaiju Girl down as the other was approaching, "Then there's you..."

As for Gojira, he was still with not even his chest moving, but his mind however was still going. There were flashes of him and Minilla, him and a younger Godzilla, his female self with Minilla, his female self with a younger Godzilla. One phrase began echoing in his head, getting louder and more clear, _'Protect them, Gojira... show humanity your undying love.'_

A faint white light began to return in his eyes, slowly flickering on like a lighter until it consistently began to grow into a pure flame, a raging blaze.

Just as Gyozen was about to activate his rockets to reach Godzilla, an explosion went off, one strong enough to gain his attention. Everyone turned to the source of the explosion, a brief mushroom cloud of white and black... Gojira was standing once again.

But he was far from normal... his skin seemed to ripple and crack, what appeared to be large apparitions were flying around his body from the black mist around his body, his blood was literally boiling as it hit the ground below, and his eyes were a completely haunting white which lacked any sense or life. His fangs almost seemed to protrude from his jaw like that of an oni and he let out a raspy rumble, "Kill... kill you all... **Sskkrreeeooooongk!"**

Without further warning, Gojira fired a pure white atomic beam from his maw. It blasted Kiryu's arm right arm off at the elbow joint and blasted right through the Moguera unit that was flying towards Godzilla, burning right through it like a lightsaber before the unit exploded in a flash of white, obliterating the Moguera completely, and the subsequent blast damaging more of Kiryu's right side. Gojira turned his head and began slicing anything caught in the path of his breath, causing anything else to suffer the same fate. The remaining ground units in front of him were essentially wiped out.

Jets scrambled to fire upon him, those far being burned through or those that got too close found themselves being obscured by those ghostly... bat like creatures coming from the black fog around his body. "What the fuck is happening!?" A pilot screamed. The last thing he saw was Gojira's blackened tail while a few others crashed against his body or buildings around him.

 _'Burn them... Gojira,'_ whispered the one thousand voices in his mind as he kept firing away, decimating Tokyo further, _'burn humanity with your undying love.'_

Gojira hissed a monstrous sound not like his usual one... it was laced with raspy sound, like that of a serpent tangled in with his usual roar, almost giving it a ghostly edge to it. He stopped firing and began channeling his internal energies, gathering his nuclear power in his dorsal plates which were almost as bright as the flashes of nuclear bombs, and then released his power, but not it in a typical pulse wave. His fire came out in thin lasers, simultaneously slicing up and burning anything unfortunate enough to be caught behind him before making an explosion of nuclear fire.

Gyozen grit his teeth, having enough sense to roar out, "All units pull out of here now! That beast is still kicking!" He primed Kiryu's coup de grace in her chassis as he made the maddened mecha unit rise. "I have to put an to this..."

"Gojira." Godzilla whispered as she was forced to back away. Radiation or not, being hit by any of that could cause serious injury her. From farther away, Mothra got back up and gasped. She closed her eyes and scolded herself before moving back for her safety.

Gojira zeroed in on Kiryu and muttered, "Burn..."

 _'Burn it! Burn that abomination! Burn this horrid world of it's insects!'_ The voices rose like a chorus. _'Show them a father's undying love! Like a raging inferno, like your unyielding soul!'_

Gojira was slowly approaching, now melting the world around him from his natural heat, and Kiryu had finished priming, now deploying a dark blue cannon from the cleavage. "Priming the Absolute Zero Cannon." Gyozen roared. "Let's end this!"

"General Gyozen, please pull out of there!" Came a feminine voice from his comms. It was Miku frantically calling out to him. "His nuclear power is -"

Gyozen immediately took his comm and broke it in his hands, growling, "No! I'll destroy this horrid devil, this abomination!" he roared, his mind clouded by grief and hatred, "This is for everyone, for my family, for everyone you took from me! Took from us!"

 _'Burn it to ash, Gojira!'_ The voice roared and Gojira roared as he charged his most powerful attack. _'Burn for the only love you've ever known! Burn for him!'_

Three wills, the same hatred, the same type of heartache... and they fired, Kiryu's powered up Absolute Zero cannon and Gojira's Death Spiral Beam. For a few seconds, the beams clashed in dazzling yet terrifying display of bright light that one could even barely see from space until a great explosion, frost and nuclear fire coming together, took the area in a blinding light. Mothra, Godzilla, and the last Moguera unit was throw back along with many other things in the vicinity.

The end result had left a gaping crater where a good chunk of the city once was. Godzilla uncovered her eyes and coughed before she screamed out. "Gojira!? Gojira!?"

Her eyes locked on to two standing titans in the settling dust; Kiryu and Gojira. Kiryu's lights were off and parts either broken or melted. It would be hard to tell if Gyozen was alive or not with a glance, but it was highly unlikely. And Gojira... portions of his body were covered in frost and even burns, the middle of his chest and the left side of his face covered in prominent frost. He gave off one last weak roar before falling to his side, succumbing to his wounds.

"Gojira!" Godzilla shouted as she rushed to his side, trying to ignore the biting cold and searing heat.

Gojira's vision rapidly faded and the last voice he heard were the whispers. Though, he only focused on the one that sounded Godzilla's face, laughing out, _'You'd ruin another world for them... wouldn't you?'_

Gojira, with his tired breath, whispered, "Again and again..." and he was out cold. The only thing in his vision was darkness. Then a bright light.

**ZZZZZ**

"Ahahahahahaha!" Space Godzilla laughed, sensing and even able to spot the flash of power. Beside her, Hedorah laughed just as maniacally and gleefully. "Dearest father and his little tagalongs are so entertaining! Oh, but I do believe our time as more bystanders is coming to an end." She said as she scratched beneath her giggling lackey's dark green chin.

Beside Space Godzilla walked forward two more figures, one glowing a bright radiant purple and the other glowing like a blazing volcano. Space Godzilla had a wicked smirk on her face. "My wonderful children and loyal pet, I do believe the pieces are nearly set by our sporting yet unaware opponents. I believe it's time we set ours."

Space Godzilla made a motion with both her hands, wrapping the glowing Kaiju Girls in crystals and lifting them up. "It's with a heavy heart that I must've can't come, not yet. It would ruin the surprise due to our natural connection, our unbreakable bond." Beside her, Hedorah giggled. "You two on the other hand can perform the task I require without such worry. Go my children and plant my crystals deep into the Earth. Then wait until your mother calls upon you once more."

The figures nodded and Space Godzilla sent them forth. With her crystals and power, she would make sure they got into Earth undetected so they could start her side of the game. Space Godzilla was absolutely giddy for her time to come, most of all, for the universe to see what it made.

**OMAKE TIME: I Hate it, Change it!**

"What the hell, author?!" Gojira roared to the mysterious gray being in the sky.

"What? I couldn't make it easy for you!" The being replied, folding his noodle arms.

Gojira was seething and yelled back, "I don't lose! This is absolute whale shit!"

The being waved off his complaints, "You do. You have. At least four times, I might add."

"Grr...!" Gojira looked ready to try and fly up there himself to kick his ass.

"Gojira! Who are you yelling at?!" Godzilla shouted as she came over.

"The author of the story, of course!" Gojira said like it was obvious.

"Who?" Megalon asked, confused. Gigan shrugged. The aliens were merely watching from their side of the island.

"Maybe he's finally gone crazy?" Orga mused, wishing she could access her ship to perform brain scans.

Godzilla sighed and put a hand on Gojira's shoulder. "Gojira, I don't think there's any point arguing with the guy."

"Thank you." The Author replied with a relieved sigh.

"Don't mention it."

"Stop being cordial with him! Where's your pride as a Kaiju?!" Gojira growled in annoyance.

"What?" Ghidorah asked, unamused with the craziness.

Rodan shrugged as her and the other Earth Kaiju came over. "Get use to it. Godzilla used to do that all the time."

Junior immediately ran over to the other Godzillas. "You guys talking with the author? Ask him when I get my power up and surpass Gojira!"

The Author chuckled and answered with, "Not for a while, I'll tell you that much."

"Oh come on!" Junior barked out, stomping her foot on the ground.

"No, Junior, we've been over this." Godzilla told her. "You can't ask the Author for spoilers. He wouldn't give you a straight answer anyway." She muttered at the end.

"But mom!" Junior groaned.

"Yep, and there she goes." Stated Anguirus, shaking her head.

Queen Caesar sighed, "They need more sleep, right Mothra?"

"Indeed. They'll never get straight answers from him since he thrives off this behavior." Mothra stated casually as she pulled out a beach chair.

""Eh!"" Shouted the rest of the confused Kaiju Girls.

And the Godzillas argued on with the "Author" all night long, much to the annoyance of their fellow monsters, not that they'd challenge them on it. Don't worry, I told Gojira and Junior nothing. Nothing!

""Go to hell, Author! **Skreeooongk!** ""

Ghidorah growled. "Are we the only sane ones on this planet?!"

"For real," Gigan, Megalon, and Orga groaned.

"Hey author dude!" Mecha shouted. "One case of beer over here please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This site is or, was at this point, having issues with uploads. Should anything happen, remember that I have an account on AO3 and am in the process of something else. As always, thanks to you Dragonkingdragneel25!
> 
> Man, how was this chapter?
> 
> As you can see, I made plenty of references this chapter, the final part of the battle being my absolute favorite. Hopefully, I captured at least some of the feeling of terror and destruction the classic Godzilla and his later incarnations had. In a way, I think I made it worse in some aspect considering this is Gojira with higher intelligence rather than him simply rampaging and/or being in unbearable pain.
> 
> I did some thinking and while I do love the character designs of the webcomic, I don't want to wait for their new stuff to come out. What I'll do is either make up the looks for major TOHO Kaiju Girls or use designs either you guys show/make.
> 
> Btw, I'm no longer on the Kaiju Girls Discord server. The people were lovely and supportive, the artists there are great, and the Discord owner is nice, but there wasn't much going on chat wise. That being said, I say go to the server yourselves and give it a try, I found some great people there.
> 
> That also being said, I'm thinking of making my own public Discord server since I've other people I like do it and talked with some friends on it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and you're well, stay tuned!


	21. Denied Once Again...

Godzilla and Mothra were dragging Gojira back to her Grotto on the surface of the ocean. They'd privately watch over him for as long as they could. She didn't want the aliens to see Gojira like this, not like this. She was worried that they'd try to pull something with him out of the way. Gojira was a fool, a jackass, but he didn't deserve to die for his idiocy, not by a long shot.

"Minilla... Godzilla..." The comatose male was mumbling and his words were barely audible, "Protect... I... Ju..."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Godzilla muttered, more so for herself. Minilla, he kept saying. She wondered just who the hell that was and more importantly, what that had to do with her.

Mothra grit her teeth, thinking to herself, 'He really is your fool, isn't he?'

**"Bidibidibidi!"**

Godzilla cursed under breath and looked towards the horizon. So much for keeping this between her, Junior, and Mothra for as long as they could. Not surprising her area didn't take too long, Godzilla supposed.

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira stood in a land of grays. A gray landscape, an ancient gray city, and sky covered in thick gray clouds. The only thing different was the bright blue glow in the distance. He blinked before looking at his hands. The hands of a monster, a true monster. He was back in his real form again.

He walked onward towards the light. There was nothing save for him and the light. Nothing. He heard, smelled, and saw no other living thing. It was until after what felt like an hour of walking that he came upon another living being. Another monster.

A red and white saurian Daikaiju much bigger than him, more imposing. Three great black horns upon his head and his coloration gave him a skeletal appearance. On his torso was a horrifying second maw, his chest having glowing orbs surrounded by bone plates helping to give the appearance of a second and terrifying face. However, no motions or emotions were being displayed, he was watching Gojira impassively.

Gojira blinked.

He could feel it, a sudden change go through his body. When his eyes opened, rather than the form of a monster, he saw the mystery was now in the form of a Kaiju Boy like Gojira. His skin was dark brown and his short curly hair was white. He only had on a pair of red shorts. His bestial traits were his horns, white boney tail, red eyes, and occasional bone white scales on his arms and legs.

"Where am I?" Gojira asked, now able to speak.

"The land before everything else," The being answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders, "Before life, before Hell," He nodded towards the light behind him, "Before heaven. Elysium. Whatever you want to call it."

"Who... what are you?" Gojira asked. He saw something faint in the light in his peripheral vision, something all too familiar.

The Kaiju Boy shrugged. "I go by many names, King... just call me Bagan. The Guardian."

After Gojira heard his words, he saw it, he saw him. Flashes of Minilla. He was playing, he was happy. And he could feel it, he could feel his surrogate's spirit inside that gate of light. He could see him again. Just as Gojira was about to move forward, Bagan took a step forward. He was blocking him off. "Let me pass, guardian." He growled, his dorsal plates glowing bright white.

Between him and the gate to Elysium stood Bagan. There was only one thing between him and Minilla now. Gojira blasted a warning shot towards Bagan's chest and he merely shrugged it off.

The Guardian shook his head. "Turn around and head back to your waifus, Gojira. It ain't your time. If you keep this up, we will fight... and I'll send you back to Hell permanently."

Gojira clenched his teeth for a moment. All his feelings were reaching the critical mass, like magma surging to the surface. "Why?" He breathed out, his now enraged eyes downcast and clenched fists shaking at his side.

Bagan narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, "Hmm?"

"Why am I denied this one thing? Why must we be kept apart? Why can't I rest with Minilla? Why can't I have any peace?" Suddenly, a surge a light a d radiation erupted from Gojira's plates and he roared to gray heavens, "Why must I keep fighting!? Even if it's just to rest!? For a cause that comes at the expense of no one else! Why!? Why do I always have to keep fighting!?"

Bagan's narrowed eyes softened. It was subtle, just a touch of empathy shown. "Gojira... please turn back. Even you don't have the power to change everything. It is not your time. Go home."

The king's rage didn't subside. "No! I went through hell and more just to survive, to break free from my torment! Heaven, Hell, Earth, it means nothing, I'll tear it down! I'll kill everything that gets in my way, including you! Nothing will keep me from my son! I won't lose him again, never again!" Their was a faint twinkle near Gojira's eyes, desperation as well as rage in his voice. "He's all I have!"

Bagan starts to take a combat stance. "I'm telling you, king... turn around. You will not win!"

Gojira took his stance and entered an enraged state once more driven on by his single goal. **"Skreeeeeeoooooongk!"**

Bagan shook his head and light purple energy danced around him, "... fine then."

Gojira charges forward and Bagan propels himself by channeling his energy in his legs, simultaneously dodging Gojira's strike and kicking him in the back of his head, nearly knocking him down. Gojira growls in both pain and anger, spinning around to fire his Death Spiral Beam at the flying Kaiju Boy.

Bagan flies over it and fires lightning from his central horn at Gojira. The First Godzilla rolls out of the way and uses his short range blast to propel himself up to land a kick against Bagan, only for the other Kaiju Boy to grab and throw Gojira on his back with enough force to crack the ground.

Gojira was momentarily dazed and barely gained enough sense to dodge in time to avoid Bagan's crushing knee on his head. Gojira spun to hit Bagan with his tail, but the guardian got low and spun around break dance style with his energy still propelling his movements. His first spin kick knocked Gojira off his feet before the second kicked the Kaiju Boy away. Gojira rolled for a moment before landing on his feet while Bagan was back on his.

Bagan snorted and started bouncing on his feet. "Turn back Gojira, before you really get hurt!"

 **"Skrreeeooongk!"** Was his response. He wasn't in the mood for talking nor negotiations.

Bagan let out a frustrated sigh mixed with an inhuman growl before slamming his fist into the ground. Gojira went wide eyed before sprinting in a zig zag pattern, narrowly avoiding blasts of energy surging from the ground. One of them caught him in the arm as he made a misstep. His skin was burnt to a second degree but he grit his teeth and bared it to continue.

Gojira, super charged by the radiation, was close to decking Bagan across the face until the guardian projected a force field in front of him with both hands. Gojira saw the lightning charging through his horn and thought quickly. Suddenly, he fired his Atomic Breath into the ground under Bagan and caused both to be caught in a nuclear explosion.

Gojira was thrown back, but landed on his feet unharmed by his own blast. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a merely lightly burned Bagan. What took the most damage was his shorts and it clearly made him irate, "Yo, that was my favorite pair of shorts you just ruined! I only have three of these!"

Bagan quickly snapped his fingers and fresh pair of shorts was on him. "You're just begging to be sent back to hell! And I'm telling you, there'll be no second chances!"

The Guardian then fired his lightning horn at Gojira as he started running around and Bagan followed him. They jumped and ran to and fro, firing their beams at one another. It was clear Bagan was made of tougher stuff, as when Gojira's shots landed, it lightly burned while Gojira could feel what little was touched to a high degree, his nerves screaming in agony.

Suddenly, Bagan was in his face and Gojira attempted to fire at point blank range, only for the guardian to swiftly duck low and grab Gojira by his left leg. In a matter of nanoseconds, Gojira was being carried by Bagan as they flew into the air before the King barely knew it. Bagan was faster than even the likes of Mothra from Gojira's world. He couldn't get a beat on Bagan and wasn't released until they were above the clouds, a sea of what looked to be stars over them.

They were apart and locked eyes for a split second before they both fell into the thick gray clouds.

In the clouds, Gojira blasted his atomic breath wherever he could get a hint on Bagan's location. In a rare moment where he could see, Gojira noticed that both he and Bagan were in their true forms until they were obscured by the clouds once more. This distraction costed him and Gojira felt something tear into his side! He roared and tried swing at Bagan only to miss and receive more blows against his body, be it a slash and blunt force.

Soon, they were out of the clouds and a bloody Gojira, now in his Kaiju Boy form along with Bagan, received a devastating energy fueled hammer kick to his face that sent him spiraling down incredibly fast. The King of the Monsters was momentarily out cold. Bagan rushed past him at furious speeds. Once the Daikaiju was close to the grounds, he blasted back up towards the sky, towards Gojira.

Bagan caught Gojira mid fall and performed a devastating spinal blow. He pushed his hard back into Gojira's, crashing into him T bone style, and the momentum of his flight combined with Gojira's fall lead to Bagan not only shattering most of Gojira's central dorsal plates, but caused excruciating damage to his spinal column.

"Raaaaargh!" Gojira roared in absolute agony with both spittle and blood flowed from his mouth.

Bagan tossed Gojira up and took him by his leg. He spun as they levitated down and threw him, sending the king flying into one of the large ruins. Gojira crashed against it, more blood and spittle flying from his mouth. Bagan wasn't finished and blasted himself forward before delivering a powerful drop kick against Gojira's stomach, sending him flying further in a cloud of dust and debris.

Bagan flew forward and landed gracefully to see a barely standing Gojira. Bloody, bruised, weakened, and his lighst fading he still stood on his feet to fight. " **Sss-Ssskkrreeo** -ach!" Gojira attempted to roar, but only coughed out great amounts of blood before falling over on all fours. Despite his blood loss and pain, he glared defiantly at Bagan and attempted to stand on shaky legs.

He croaked out through his pain, still defiant even in agony, "I can't... lose... I've come... too far... lost... too much." Another stream of blood left his mouth and nose. "I... can't... lose him..."

Bagan stared at him blankly though his fists clenched. His eyes were glowing bright purple. "...you blind fool."

He then charged up his inner energies. Telepathically, he spoke to Gojira, _'I didn't want this. I really didn't.'_ A demonic face of purple light seemed to form on his chest. _'You should've turn back. I wanted you to turn back.'_ He was going to unleash a powerful and fully powered beam of his own.

Bagan, tears streaming down his face, snarled through his grit fangs, "You brought this on yourself... go back to hell, devil!"

He prepared to fire and Gojira could only close his eyes, the last image being that of a smiling Minilla. He whispered, "I'm... sorry..."

Just as Bagan was about fire, the Gate seemed to pulsate and the guardian went wide eyed before firing his beamed just inches away from touching Gojira. The blast was wider than the King of the Monsters himself and would've evaporated him had Bagan not changed his mind.

Bagan let out a breath, his tears ceasing, and he said with relief, "Okay... I understand. Thank you." He went over to the comatose Gojira and gingerly picked him up. He started at him before idly saying, "You shouldn't look like this... a king shouldn't look so vulnerable. What would those waifus say?" He somberly chuckled as he said that last sentence.

Bagan unleashed a roar, " **Bidibidireeeoooongk**!"

A portal opened in front of him. Slowly, he walked towards. "This isn't your time Gojira. Not yet. You have too much left to do. We'll fight again, you and me. We're destined for this at the end. Then you'll make your choice. Until then, enjoy your time with them. Cherish it."

Tenderly, he dropped Gojira into the portal. "Your past or your future." He turned to the portal to Elysium while Gojira was sent back. An image of Gojira appeared, a future one. He was different... he was smiling. Nothing malicious, in fact, it seemed downright goofy, unpracticed. It was genuine, a genuine smile from a genuine Daikaiju. "Rage and sorrow won't be the only emotions to decide your fate... until next time, Gojira."

**ZZZZZ**

Blearily, Gojira opened his eyes to see all of the Kaiju looking at him, many with clothing damaged that showed off a bit more of their assets than usual. Godzilla and Queen Caesar had looks of stoic concern mixed with anger on their faces. Anguirus let out a relieved sigh, as did Megalon... who had another shiny rock. Gigan and Mecha were playing cards, only pausing to see Gojira awaken. Queen Ghidorah gave him an annoyed scowl while Junior, the only one without a single mark, and Rodan looked absolutely furious with him. Orga came up to him and waved. "Gojira, can you hear me?"

He blinked and nodded slowly, once more giving the area quick glance over. "Where are we?"

"Another grotto Godzilla picked out. We came here just an hour ago." Orga answered before she want on to say, "You were... a little touch and go for a brief instant. But your body ultimately pulled through for you."

"You really stuck it to those GDF insects, eh?" Chuckled Gigan as she took another card.

"An impressive display. Wish I was there to see it... somewhat. You Godzillas are interesting specimens." Orga mused aloud, thinking of what it be like to get a more intimate look into Gojira's biology.

Naturally some of the other monsters were less than amused by that, Godzilla giving a quick grunt of, "Ugh."

"You're a massive fucking idiot!" Junior suddenly roared pointing at Gojira. Her childish voice rang throughout the caves as did her very clear anger.

"Junior." Mothra said softly. She put a hand on the child's shoulder, but she yanked herself away.

"No, he's so damn dumb! What were you thinking!?" She turning back to Gojira. He was blank for the most part, but there was enough of a downcast for a select few to notice. "Why the hell would you do that!? You nearly got killed! And those humans, they weren't even involved!? You're a fucking moron!"

"Junior, enough." Godzilla said sternly. Suddenly, Junior ran off and Godzilla sighed.

Mecha chuckled from that display as she got another win on the now annoyed Gigan. "That was dramatic. And I'm the queen of drama."

"Mecha." Mothra sternly said. That stopped her from going further.

"Just saying." The robot mumbled.

"Say less." Gojira grunted out as he stood up. He grunted and had a slight limp. He was healing, but slowly. That ice and heat had done a number on a good him, nothing permanent though. "Are the GDF still after us?"

"Nah." Said Mecha Godzilla. "Heard from from radio chatter I managed to get a hold off. Thanks to some divine intervention," She glanced at Mothra as she said that, "and the prevailing of cooler heads after that incident you caused, the GDF are cooling off of us. Our little one night war is essentially over."

"Meaning there's no need for you to pull that shit again." Godzilla said with a quietly furious tone herself. "Junior wasn't wrong."

"Yeah." Gojira's response, or rather, his lack of one, caught everyone off guard. "What's it like topside?"

"An island and it's uninhabited. Why?" Asked Queen Caesar, figuring the first thing he'd do was go off again.

"I'm going for a walk." He told them, walking off only for Godzilla to swiftly block him off. "Not without an escort."

"Escort?" Questioned Gojira before his face went into a grimace, "I am no hatchling."

"No. You're an explosive tempered prick." Godzilla snapped back before she turned to Rodan, who stepped forward. "You wanna watch him?"

"Yeah. I'm the fastest flyer here after all. I can reach out quick if things go south with the Pendejo." Rodan stated factually. Junior got to go off on him, so she figured she would to.

"Pfft!" Gigan covered her mouth, barely resisting to call bullshit on that claim of hers.

Before Rodan could say anything, Godzilla said, "Fine by me. Just don't start anything, either of you."

Rodan waved her off as she followed Gojira off. "Si, si."

Megalon watched them go, idly rubbing her thumb against the rock as her eyes were locked on Gojira's back. Mothra and Godzilla glanced at each other with knowing looks.

Once they were gone, Anguirus said, "If they don't come back with any wounds from each other, I will be shocked."

"I give them 'em an hour tops." Gigan idly said as she won that hand and shouted in Mecha's face, "Yeah, eat it, chrome cuck!"

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira and Rodan walked on in silence. The island was rather spacious and provided them with plenty of room to simply move about. For those thirty minutes of silence, Gojira merely thought over what had transpired not too long ago. How close he was to being with his son, to being allowed to rest, more focused on that than his potential demise. That mattered more than anything else and he was denied that. His fists clenched at his sides and that strange feeling around his eyes came back.

"Ey, Pendejo." That feeling was quickly overcome by irritation brought fourth by Rodan. She wasn't immediately ranting and raving. Something that should've been good clearly wasn't, it was leading to something. "We need to talk."

"Not interested. Remain silent." He barked at her. He heard flapping and Rodan was now flying in front of him, scowling down at him. Gojira was not amused. "Get out of my way."

"No, Pendejo. I don't think I will," Rodan said in a low volume. She narrowed her eyes and calmly, too calmly for her usual self, asked, "Why did you do it?"

"I took initiative." He simply told her. That wouldn't be enough.

"To what? Strike out on your own? To escalate shit needlessly!? To nearly," Rodan bit her lip, holding back something she was gonna say despite her speaking with more heat than Gojira ever heard from her, "Gah! You're so infuriating, Pendejo! The more I'm around, the more I can't think straight!"

Gojira leered at her, snarling, "And that's my fault!? Fuck off if I frazzle you so much, buzzard!"

"No!" Rodan shouted back. She landed and got in Gojira's face. They were pressing their foreheads together, teeth bared. She continued, "What the hell is up with you, Pendejo! All that secretive and constantly pissed bullshit, it's infuriating to deal with!"

"That's none of my concern!" Gojira retorted. Injured or not, he was not wary of Rodan and he was starting to get livid, "Get out of my way, Rodan." He said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Make me, Pendejo. I don't fear you, never have, never will. And I'm done with that patience whale shit! You were nearly killed! You made them worry!" Rodan shouted angrily, performing a backflip into the air and hitting Gojira under his jaw. She was in the air, glaring down on him. "I don't understand you and that pisses me off!"

Gojira swiped at her and she dodged to the side, getting a kick right to the back of his head. He stumbled as he landed, Rodan continuing on with her tirade, "Who the hell do you think you are, cujo!? You puñetas!" She roared, barely dodging on of Gojira's punches, kicking him in the arm, "You're a selfish prick! A prideful Ojete! Care about something other than your hate, dammit!" She landed a double kick to Gojira's side. His injured side.

Gojira grunted in pain, falling the floor and clutching his ribs, and for a brief second, Rodan's face was that of concern and regret. She rushed down to him, saying hastily, "Fuck me, Gojira, I -"

Gojira, once she was close enough, immediately grabbed at her face and threw her down on the jungle floor. She grunted in pain as she was dragged back and he mounted her, placing his knee between her hefty chest. Her head didn't even get an inch off the ground before Gojira punched her right in the face, a solid blow landing on her cheek. "Don't lecture me, you self righteous pigeon! You waste of flames! Ignorant shit!"

He kept punching and punching. His aim wasn't to kill. Just to injure. To make her hurt. With each of his words, he struck her, "I'm not your ally, your companion! Don't talk down to me, speak to me like one of you!" He kept going, "My secrets are my own and so are my actions!"

A bruised Rodan managed to use one of his brief pauses to move and ignited her flames, managing to push Gojira away and get to her feet. Gojira was quick to rise and they locked eyes again. Gojira was breathing was a tad heavy, but he wasn't too tired. "I don't have to follow you lot... you're all weak! It's no wonder those humans got so bold!"

Rodan casually spat a little blood on the ground then squawked out, "Says you! Says the lone wolf douche! That isn't how we do things!"

"Real Kaiju go their own path!" Gojira shouted as he lunged at her, landing a punch on her wing rather than her body. She had blocked him and hopped back, releasing a relatively small gust of wind that made him stumble. Rodan attacked again, taking her claws against his chest, but was open to Gojira's tail crashing into the side of her ribs.

She managed to recover midair then rushed towards him and Gojira met her head on, both of them crashing their foreheads together again with a sharp crack, fangs bared, a fire blazing inside of them.

**ZZZZZ**

Everyone could hear them going at it despite the Island being bigger. Roars, squawks, blasts, tremors and other kaiju related noises. Godzilla sighed and rubbed her temples. Then she said, "Damn you, Mothra. Damn you straight to hell."

"It's necessary, Goji-chan." Mothra told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "They need to get this out of their system. Gojira won't hurt her too badly in this state."

Godzilla opened her mouth, initially having something to say about that given Gojira's condition, but then she slowly closed her mouth. Yeah, Gojira would be fine and so would Rodan. "Still, it's fucking annoying listening to them bicker like this and that idiot needs to recover. I swear, sense left our lives the moment he came in."

"Did our lives ever truly make sense to begin with?" As if to emphasis her point, a light explosion went off in the distance. "You're literally a mutant dinosaur."

"Says the giant self replicating moth." Godzilla groused, hands on her hips. She swore, Mothra loved to stir up the pot and that her "Goddess of Peace" was a clearly an over exaggeration. "Whatever. I just better not find any bodies."

Mothra giggled, "I'm sure they'll stop soon enough."

**ZZZZZ**

Gojira and Rodan had been fighting for close an hour at most at this point. It was hard to tell. The sun was down. They were lightly bloody and bruised. They stood on shaky legs before both of them took a big breath and fell back to the jungle floor. The only sound was on the insects singing their nocturnal song. Rodan closed her eyes and sighed out, "What's wrong with you, Pendejo? I don't get how a Kaiju can be so closed off. Is that a thing with Kaiju Boys?"

"You wear your heart on your scales like a fool. A loudmouthed fool." Gojira told her tiredly. Either he was tired or simply too emotionally exhausted at this point to talk as he normally did. "You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't get it... I have no companions."

"You're really stupid. A real idiota." She said as she rolled to her stomach and slowly crawled towards him. "You really drive me crazy, unbelievably so. It's so frustrating, so aggravating. A real pain in my tail."

Now she was atop of him and stared into his eyes again. Her face wasn't in her usual contorted look of anger, not a taunting sneer, or anything negative. She was ragged, scuffed up, but she was serene. The lightning bugs around her face helped to... highlight her beauty. "You do have companions, Gojira."

Before Gojira could say something about this reach of space, Rodan suddenly bent her head down and pressed her lips into his. A light kiss as they locked lips. "It's called a kiss, Pendejo. I'll see your dumbass around."

Without another word, Rodan willed herself up to fly away. She wasn't going to leave him alone, just putting some distance between them, just enough where they definitely didn't have to acknowledge each other for the duration of their walk.

Gojira was left laying there, questioning what had just transpired and what the hell Rodan did. His face was blank as his head swirled with numerous emotions, his expression like that of a moai statue. He blinked and said nothing. He had no comment. After such a long time, Gojira was truly taken off guard. After what may have been a few minutes, he got up and trudged onward, eager to just shut his eyes. Whatever nightmare that may have been in store meant nothing at this point. He needed rest.

From further away, a certain golden Kaiju Girl had watched what had transpired and her fist clenched.

**ZZZZZ**

Rodan, followed up by Gojira, made it back to see Mothra and Godzilla, the latter glaring with her arms folded while the former simply sighed, though she was smiling. Both Gojira and Rodan rightfully figured she had a hand in this.

They didn't say anything, just broke off and went to sleep on opposite ends. Godzilla snorted, "Well, I'll be damned. It worked. Even Rodan isn't ranting," she briefly waited and went wide eyed, "She didn't even call me a puta for that."

"Mhm." Mothra said with a nod. "So... Your place?"

"Yes. I'm tired as hell." Godzilla said with an explosive sigh of relief.

It was sentiments that were shared really. Everyone one was tired and glad that entire day was over, especially the zillas. Gojira just found a place that looked secluded enough and just fell to the floor with his eyes closing before he even touched the the dirt. One would think being knocked out would help, but nope. He was out like a light.

Gojira began softly snoring and began his newfound journey to recovery.

While he slept, a horned Kaiju Girl silhouette made her way towards Gojira's body. She let out a soft trill and places the rock in front of Gojira. Softly, she slowly laid down beside him and placed an arm around him... or rather tried to, but his dorsal plates got in the way, so she just settled for laying beside him.

"Night, blue male."

She was incredibly lucky Gojira was just was so done with the day, he essentially choose not to wake up.

**ZZZZZ**

_**AN: 21 chapters, HEYO! Dragonkingdragneel25 is awesome as usual!** _

_**Guys, please follow my directions. When I say don't leave a review on that chapter, please don't. It's just lowkey annoying when you do.** _

_**With that out of the way, may take a small break on this to build up some hype, prepare for the next arcs, and to give me some time for other works. Let my 21 chapters of work marinate with y'all and others.** _

_**Hoho, we've truly kicked off the romance portion now. What do you guys think? Am I doing it well? Was the build up nice? I certainly hope so.** _

_**By the way, someone I think tried to give a me review asking why Gojira "Lost" to Kiryu... even though it was a tie at best and he was outnumbered, literally out gunned. I'm not making him a Gary Stu. Those are lame. And he was never a Gary Stu so, yeah. If there's no tension in a story, it's gets boring real fast and that's a common problem found in fanfiction, especially with harem protags.** _

_**And if anyone things about complaining about Bagan, just look him up on the wiki. He's super powerful and normal Godzilla can barely do much against him. The SNES version I mean.** _

_**Anyway, here's some bonus content between me and my bro!** _

_**Intense Bonus Content: When two gods meet: G:EtKG vs GoDctR!** _

Somewhere within a raging blizzard walked two well muscled male figures, both of them colossal. They were flashing blue thanks to the dorsal plates on them. One would think the blue flashing was a type of code and it was. They were both trying to intimidate the other. The figures would both laugh if something didn't feel off.

The blizzard eased up to reveal the tundra and the "men" in it. Both snarled, their voices deep and gruff, ""Who the hell are you!?""

Humanoid in appearance, though one was slightly more bestial and the other less clothed. Their hair was different too, one a dark grey while the other was also like that, but with blue highlights. Their eyes were the same fiery color.

The first one scoffed. "I thought it was obvious, considering your using my face, fake!" he growled. The blue haired one snarled.

"No. You're the one whose mistaken, pretender!" he retorted. "I'M Gojira, King of the Monsters!"

The first one snarled back. "I'm growing tired of you, fake! There's only one Gojira, and that's ME!"

Tension. Tension more thick than any of the glaciers there. No more words were said as the two simply glared into each other's eyes. Both Dorsal plates glowed with a powerful radioactive heat and they roared out with ground shaking, **"SKREEEEOOOOOONGK!"**

The titans ran forward and collided, briefly breaking apart the snowfall and making a crack upon the heavy ice beneath them. They snarled in their brief deadlock and showed off their powerful vicious fangs, but neither were going to bow down to other, for they were kings, tremendous power houses few could rival.

Without batting an eye, both fired their Atomic Breathes and created a powerful explosion of radioactive energy that absorbed the area in a bright blue light that reduce most to mere shadows upon the ground. But for them, it was merely a light scalding that only provoked them further.

The bestial Godzilla snarled and bolted at the imposter and punched him hard in the face. The blue haired Gojira grunted as the other Godzilla landed three punches to his sternum and ended with a step kick to his stomach.

Gojira gasped in pain as he flew backwards. Gojira scoffed.

"Truly pathetic, fake!"

(Blue) Gojira recovered and snarled, "I hardly felt those, pretender!"

Then he charged forward, performing a drop kick into (Gray) Gojira's stomach, sending him flying into a large iceberg. He grunted in pain and moved dislodge himself, only to be kneed in the gut and sending deeper into the mountain, Gojira in hot pursuit as his counterpart was crashing through the ice.

(Gray) Gojira growled and released a mild nuclear pulse, making (Blue) Gojira stumble a bit. (Gray) Gojira broke free and bolted forward, twisting and sending his tail into (Blue) Gojira flying backwards.

(Gray) Gojira charged up atomic energy into his hand, forming a massive orb of destruction. (Blue) Gojira flipped in midair and landed on his feet, and (Gray) Gojira threw the orb at his enemy's feet. (Blue) noticed it too late. His eyes widened as he jumped in the air, only to be blown backwards by the explosion.

(Gray) charged again and sent the energy into his tail. He swiped his tail, sending a massive wave of energy barreling towards (Blue).

(Blue) Gojira growled before his body turned into swarms of hell bats and scattered out of the way, taking (Gray) Gojira by surprise. Suddenly, blue lights began to flicker in the sky before numerous shots of atomic fire came down on him. Several shots hit him, mostly on his body before he started firing back into the sky. The bats were able scatter out of the way before clumping back together again, right above him. They took the shape of (Blue) Gojira again before he fired a powerful atomic blast down upon (Gray) Gojira.

(Gray) Gojira roared in pain before releasing another nuclear pulse to briefly cancel the blast out, just as (Blue) Gojira came down and smashed (Gray) Gojira down into the ice with hammer kick to his head.

(Gray)'s tail suddenly whipped around and grabbed (Blue) by the neck, hard. (Blue) choked out a gasp as he was slammed into the ice over and over again before he was thrown into the sky. (Gray) charged up again and sent an atomic orb into (Blue)'s chest, making him gasp in pain as it exploded. (Blue) gritted his teeth and forced his eyes opened. (Gray) was staring up at him in fury. (Blue) snarled and turned into a swarm of hell bats again.

But (Gray) was ready this time.

He charged up and sent his atomic energy through his spines. Several blue beams streaked into the sky, casting a wide net and catching several of the hell bats within its grasp.

The hell bats hissed and started swarming him, biting at (Gray) Gojira, eating at his flesh, making him roar and release a pulse to drive them off. They flew away and into the crevices of the ice. (Gray) Gojira roared and was about release a pulse to melt everything around him only to be grabbed by his ankles from under him. He grunted as he was pulled underwater and blasted point blink in the face. (Gray) Gojira snarled in pain before receiving a knee to the gut before tail smacked down further into the darkness.

Then a ripple seemed to go through... reality itself and (Blue) Gojira found himself back in his true form, he was a giant mutated Godzillasaurus.

(Blue) heard a roar, exactly similar to his own, and looked down to see another giant mutated Godzillasaurus swimming at him. He growled and fired an atomic beam at the pretender.

(Gray) dodged deftly, sending his own atomic blast at the faker. The two swam around each other in a deadly dance. Neither gaining an inch, and never giving one either.

Suddenly, they broke off and charged up powerful amounts of atomic energies before rushing towards each other. Once they were mere a few miles away, they opened fire, creating a large explosion of bright blue radioactive fire. They were sent flying in opposite directions and crash into massive walls of ice.

Another ripple through reality saw them in the forms Kaiju Girls, (Blue) wearing a revealing leotard while (Gray) was in a somewhat less revealing body suit. They payed little mind to it, figuring reality was warping, and charged back at each other.

(Blue) made the first blow, a punch to the face, and sent (Gray) flying back, just as another ripple happened, turning them back into males, Kaiju Boys. (Gray) came back, drop kicking (Blue) in the chest and sent him flying.

(Gray) threw an atomic orb at (Blue)'s feet, but he was actually aiming for the ground in front of him. (Blue) noticed this a bit too late and the orb slammed into the ground, rending earth towards (Blue).

(Gray) huffed in annoyance. "We're going to be at this all day," he growled.

(Blue) jumped over the oncoming earth flow and landed with a crash. He snarled. "Tell me, who sent you, pretender?!" he demanded. (Gray) scoffed.

"No one commands me! I am the one who commands!" he sneered at his opponent. "So you tell me, which alien meat sack created you, Fake?! Or was it the damn humans?!"

"Humans. And I'll destroy them all!" (Blue) roared back. He swam towards (Gray) again, only to use the propulsion of the bats from his skin to send him crashing headfirst into (Gray's) stomach faster than he could foresee. (Gray) coughed as another ripple went through reality and they were both back to their true selves.

Once again they thought at once and released nuke pulses, forcing them to split apart. They roared and began to swim around each other, charging up large amounts of nuclear energy. They were going unleash their ultimate attacks, their final gambit to take the "false one" down.

(Gray) unleashed his high powered Red Death Spiral Beam and so did (Blue) release his full body Death Spiral Beam. They were absorbed in a blinding light that absorbed the entire area.

All was black... until a door opened, a light shining upon the knocked out Gojiras. At the door stood three shadowy figures.

"...Think they're dead?"

"I'd be shocked if they were."

"Are we seriously not going to talk about how they didn't even bother to notice reality breaking on them?"

"They're the same being, with a history of having replicas attack them. It's not surprising they didn't register it."

"Whatever... let's send 'em back where they belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Me and Dragonkingdragneel25 PMed to make this little beauty, his Gojira from God of Destruction Comes to Remnant vs my Gojira.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed, stay safe out there!
> 
> If you're interested in my public Discord, it's https://discord.gg/EJ2BJFEMC5


	22. I Awoke Before the HEAT...

A few weeks passed, nothing but inactivity, at least on the usual abnormal scale. Gojira had slept during that time, no dreams or anything like that. Just a blink, really. That's all it felt like to him.

A blink. In a blink, his life has turned upside down so many times, he was honestly becoming disillusioned to time itself. Well, technically he did in hell. Felt like eons yet it couldn't have been...

He grunted and found himself in a cave. Probably underwater too. He could immediately tell this was still the real world, the newest world he was still in. None of his sensations were being supernaturally tampered with and those feelings of despair weren't ever present.

This was reality, his reality. With them. Not him.

He yawned and got up, stretching his limb as he heard little footsteps and the familiar scent hit his nose, "Morning, little one."

"Bold of you to assume it's morning," Junior replied cheekily, though she didn't correct him, "your crazy ass has been knocked out for weeks. you started making us worry. Again," she growled. Gojira could hear the hurt in her tone though. That got to him, so he played off to ease her.

"Language," He said in a cool tone as he rubbed his head and stretched his tail, "guess I was more tired than I thought."

"And it'll hopefully teach you a lesson," The child said with a Hmph, lightly glaring at him, "now come on. Mom just caught some food for the gang and we have to get you ready for our spar," Junior said as she turned to leave, clearly expecting him to follow.

Gojira watched her go before letting out an amused chuckle to himself, "That kid…" he followed her as they went back to the island. On the way there, he noted that Junior seemed bigger. She was growing as she should be.

In a blink, she could end up big and strong. Radiating power. Just as long as she kept on going.

That thought made his heart quake. If he won that fight back at the Elysium then… he wouldn't have seen that. Wouldn't see her future. But he did his best to brush those thoughts away. She would do fine without him, he was sure.

They came back up and saw the Earth Defenders, plus Megalon and Gigan, dining on some freshly beached whales and squids. Rodan noticed Gojira come forward first and she gave him her usual glare before looking back at her meal.

The rest turned towards him approaching and immediately greeted him, Godzilla being the first to say, "About time he woke up. He likes to waste more time than Queen Caesar."

"I don't waste time, I conserve energy," the monster girl replied, taking some meat and neatly slurping it down, "I would think you understand."

"You're all lazy," Anguirus said, throwing in her two cents with a mouth full of whale guts, "I'm amazed you look as fit as you do."

"I can kick your ass seven ways to Sunday," the monster queen deadpanned to her.

""Lively,"" Both Megalon and Gigan muttered to themselves. The former glanced at Gojira and her eyes briefly softened before they went back to her meal.

"About time he got up," Megalon muttered, though Gigan did hear that.

"Oi, Pendejo, get over here!" Rodan shouted at him. Everyone briefly paused to look between her and Gojira who rolled his eyes. Junior walked alongside him as he came over, grabbed a few morsels, and he started to walk away.

Junior groaned, "Seriously!? You wake up after weeks and still do that?"

"Eh, he didn't even make a backhanded comment to us… not even Rodan," Godzilla muttered at the end while said giant avian clicked her tongue before going back to eating, muttering to herself angrily in Spanish.

That was strange but everyone figured Gojira was just waking up. They'd give him some time before he would act as his usual self. Despite his actions, they felt he deserved that at least, especially Godzilla.

Junior, while feeling the same, also felt there was something more to it. Through the week, things felt odd between certain monsters and Gojira. Slowly, she was putting some pieces together. She decided to ask, "Hey… Megalon, where have you gone every night this past week?"

"Huh?" The alien blurted through her stuffed maw, "Sleeping here. On the island."

"No, dummy, where exactly have you been?" Junior asked with a deadpan expression as she folded her arms, squid meat in her left hand.

"Sleeping comfortably above ground," Megalon plainly answered with a shrug.

"But where above ground?" Junior pressed on.

The more this went on, the more the other monster's eyes seemed to be burrowing into Megalon's soul more than she did into the Earth. She was getting a little nervous now, "Uh, you know, by the ocean."

"You always have strong smell to you," Junior pointed at her and narrowed her eyes, "Almost like-"

"Hey, Megalon, your shells getting all crusty," Gigan pipped up as she cleaned off her face.

"What!?" Megalon gasped as she beat her wings, clearly grossed out by such a thought, "But I cleaned it last night! You were there!"

"Not good enough though. Come on," Gigan said. Queen Caesar and Godzilla saw through this, but before they could verbalize it, Gigan grabbed her Claw Buddy by the shoulder and they teleported off.

Junior snapped her fingers, "Dang, just about to crack her like an oyster too."

Godzilla chuckled and patted her daughter on the head, "Haha, good use of that sadism kid."

"Now I'm really curious as to what my digging pal has been up to," Anguirus muttered as she stroked her chin.

Rodan nodded and narrowed her eyes, "As am I, Kickball."

**XXXXX**

Gojira sat and watched the waves crash the shores, barely touching his meal. His sleep conserved a lot of energy and his mind really wasn't in that right now. Despite his outer calm, he felt strange being around Rodan now. Not necessarily uncomfortable, but definitely peculiar, almost unfamiliar. It was odd how one gesture followed by such words hit him.

"Oh. You're up," Gojira didn't try to suppress his sigh as Queen Ghidorah came down behind him, "any longer, and I may have enacted my revenge," Gojira turned and gave her a warning glare, but she dropped her smirk and held up her hands, "I jest, male lizard. No need to render me a mere shadow on the ground."

"Annoy, I may not even leave that left," He lightly warned her.

Queen Ghidorah waved him off, "Yes, yes, you are the bringer of atomic death, God of Destruction, woe to your enemies," she said casually. That didn't sit all too well Gojira, but he let her continue, "but enough about that, dear male lizard. I have a demand to make of you."

"Demand?" Gojira growled, raising a brow.

Queen Ghidorah coughed into her hand, "I-I mean a… request," she managed to hiss out in the end, clearly distasteful of having to say such a thing. Gojira folded his arms and she asked, "Will you… spare with me as well?"

After a lengthy pause, Gojira asked, "What?"

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself," Queen Ghidorah hissed, trying to maintain what pride she could, "I need this. I must awaken my full potential."

"You tried to conquer the planet," Gojira flatley told her, "You led in it."

"And I rallied myself with you against the GDF, followed your directions, and still refrain from my preferred behavior. I could've actually done more, you know," Queen Ghidorah retorted.

"So what, I'm to reward "good" behavior?" Gojira asked rhetorically before shooing her away, "the answer is an automatic no, so get lost."

Instead of moving away, she stepped closer and resolutely asked, "What will it take to change your mind? I will do it in a heartbeat."

"You could never give me what I want," Gojira told her. His tone was eerily calm again and it made Queen Ghidorah back up a few steps, but she wasn't wavering.

Instead, she said, "Megalon and Orga. You've been relatively kind to them have you not? The check ups, the mines, that worthless creation."

"Eat me my shiny metal ass, you golden pansy!" Mechagodzilla shouted from across the distance. The next sound was a bonk, "Ouch! The hell was that for, ma!?"

"Come on!" They heard Orga snarl.

Ghidorah ignored them, "All I demand… ask, all that I ask is for one form of personal favor. To me. We both know that no matter how much stronger I get… it wouldn't be enough," the space queen bitterly gritted out, her fists clenching, tails rattling.

"Was that genuine humility in your voice?" Gojira asked with disbelief, "Perhaps I'm still dreaming."

'And if you keep that up, you may not wake up,' Queen Ghidorah mentally snarled, but wisely chose to keep such thoughts to herself and said, "Let this be a sign to you on how much I want your… sparing uses," she had to take a quick second to find a better way of outright saying help.

There was only so much poor Queen Ghidorah could take.

Gojira stared at her, giving such a thing a hard thought. After all the countless millennia Queen Ghidorah spent alive, this felt like the longest time she had to wait. Finally, he told her, "I'll think about it. Now go."

"Really?" Queen Ghidorah's questioning didn't sound offended or anything like that, she was genuinely curious, "You will?"

"Don't sound so optimistic. If I say no, that'll make it sweeter for me," He chuckled as he turned to the ocean.

Queen Ghidorah huffed, but gave Gojira a curt nod before flying off, accepting that answer. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rodan in the distance and let out a growl. She muttered in her native language. Curses. Mostly alien curses.

While she flew off, Mothra came toward him, "Oh my, Gojira, you're up!"

That made the awakened king roll his eyes.

**XXXXX**

The TV screen played, "This is reporter Audrey Timmonds on the aftermath of Japan's possibly worst Kaiju attack. During what could only be described as an organized Kaiju attack on the GDF," she turned to the three young men who were the first on the scene and asked, "How does it feel to be at the very scene of the male Kaiju's arrival?"

"That was the second most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed first hand," the first one with an S on his shirt said.

"Well Audrey, how do you think you would feel if this skyscraper sized creature came out of the water in front of you? it's terrifying!" Nick told her with his eyes wide.

"On one hand it was pretty cool to see a kaiju of the opposite gender, but then again, it felt like opening your phone and seeing twenty miss calls from your mom," A man named Alcatraz told her.

A casually dressed man shook his head and walked onto the deck of a large boat before he sighed as he looked over the destruction of Tokyo first hand. Seeing it on the news was horrifying. Up close, it put a heavy weight on his mind. Even after the past few days of being there.

He moved a stray brown hair out of his eye as he held the phone to his ear, someone saying, "Nick, we've got several contained samples now."

"Good work, Craven. Bring it in," Nick told him as he turned towards the ocean, a light wave hitting the broadside of the boat, "Easy girl," he muttered, "you'll get to say high soon enough."

"Jeez," came another male voice over the phone, "Tokyo was hit harder than before… if it weren't for the defenses and advancements, the place would be an utter waste land. I think half of it was blown off the map. Maybe more."

"They should've asked us to do this sooner, the hell were they thinking poking the nest like that?" Came a female voice as a redheaded woman came up beside Nick, "all this could've been avoided. Lousy behind the back pricks."

"Well, they're paying for it now," Nick said.

"Yeah, but the people paid more," The woman said.

"So, Elise, find anything on the world's first Kaiju boy?" Nick asked with a humorless chuckle.

"Not much. Heavily related to Godzilla and Junior, but considering they're the same species, that's not saying much. He's definitely older," Explained Elise.

Nick raised a brow, "And Kiryu?"

"They still won't let me take a look at her. I asked again after this whole thing, but they said she's out of commission for a deeper look," Elise complained, leaning her back on the railing, "If I could get some actual DNA from her, I might get some more on him."

Nick clicked his tongue, "Be better if we could get something more direct from him."

"Ugh… Zilla was enough," Elise groaned out. They felt a light tap on the boat and she immediately said, "Love you! Anyway, I wouldn't go near the male for the entire stock market."

Another tap, though with less force.

"I hear you, but still… if we were able to communicate with Zilla, we should be able to reach out to them. These monsters are more than wild beasts. Zilla proved that. Their attacks proved that. Mothra has proved that for years," Nick said. He sighed and stroked his chin. After a moment of silence, he said, "Considering Zilla's… rather familiar looks and -"

Elise shook her head, "Nick, you've gotta be kidding."

"The monsters are clearly social. Complex. They've been keeping to themselves unless agitated," The scientist further reasoned, "Serizawa has given the world, other scientists like us, insight to them… this isn't as risky as it seems."

"And Zilla isn't agitating?" Elise questioned. Another tap on her side again, "Oh come on, that just proves me right!"

"Godzilla and her allies clearly don't mind adding others into the fold. Think about the benefits: Zilla gets more of her kind to share interests with, they're introduced to a Kaiju more acquainted with humanity, and we get more insight into the Kaiju," He told, excitement becoming more and more prominent in his tone.

Elise rolled her eyes and exasperatedly sighed out, "Oh great, you're getting those mad scientist vibes. Knew this work would eventually get to ya."

"You aren't interested in trying it out? Deep down? At all?" Nick persisted with a small grin.

"Maybe. But I certainly have more common sense, DILF," Elise jokes. Once again, another tap in the boat, "Stop listening to the adults talk!"

"Hold on, Monique is calling," Nick mumbled.

"Ah, your French spy hottie," Elise chortled.

Nick gives her a light glare and answers his phone, "Monique?"

"Have some good news for you. Dr. Serizawa was able to get you some funding by the GDF," She told him. Nick smirked, "However, he's going to be unavailable to meet with you for a while. He's currently working with some top GDF officials."

"The fact he even spoke with me is enough," Nick told her. He was hoping one day he could work with the world's leading Kaiju Girl expert, but sadly that day may have to wait.

Monique followed up with a question, "So, after Tokyo, what's the next step?"

"I have an idea in mind," Elise interrupted him.

She said, "A crazy one!"

"Nothing new," Monique added.

"And I want the whole crew to hear this one. And I mean the whole crew," Nick told her. Those two knew what that meant.

**XXXXX**

Night had approached and both scientists, Nick and Elise, were watching as the others arrived at the small, illuminated island. A portly blonde man followed by a drone and a lithe dark haired woman arriving on a boat. They stepped off and the first to greet Nick was the former, "Man, you two won't believe the samples I managed gathered."

"Oh boy, here comes the nerdgasm," Said another voice as a young Hispanic man exited the building, "Geez, Craven, this was the center of a disaster."

"W-what, I didn't mean it like that!" Craven stuttered.

Elise spoke up, waving it off, "Enough, Randy is messing with you. We know you didn't mean it like that."

The brunette immediately turned her attention back to Nick, "If everyone is done, can we hear this plan of yours, Tatopoulus?"

"Yes… as soon as she arrives," He told her. His eyes managed to peer into the dark to see something breach through the water. At first, it appears to be a bent shark fin… until more appeared, a line of them closer together, thicker and rock like.

These were dorsal plates.

Slowly, the figure rose from the water and onto land, revealing herself as she came into the light. A fair skinned Kaiju Girl that resembled Godzilla herself, bit slimmer, in a gray to light gray outfit that showed off her stomach and under breasts. A gray low cut shirt, gray pants, lighter gray on the inner thighs, gray gloves that exposed her fingers, and high heeled boots. Her long hair flowed down to her upper back.

The moment she came out, she rumbled and smiled down at Nick, "Hey, dad! What's up!?" Zilla said in a New Yorker accent.

"Hey, Zilla!" Nick greeted her.

"Never gonna get used to that," Muttered Randy, mostly terrified and possibly a little taken by Zilla's beauty.

"Now that everyone's here, I can give you all a proper explanation on that little idea I have in mind," Zilla bent down and lowered her head to get a closer listen in on her surrogate father's idea, much to Craven, Randy, Elise, and Monique's discomfort, "To give you a quick summary, I want Zilla to head to the new Monster Island and introduce herself to the other Kaiju Girls."

This was met with, ""What!?/Bro./Out of the question."" From Craven, Randy, and Monique respectively with Elise giving him the look of I told you so. All of which he expected.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this!" Zilla said excitedly, "I'm eager to finally meet my own! Not too eager to see the aliens though, unless I get to kick their asses."

"Actually, they're not your own…" Muttered Craven.

"Listen to me," Nick told them seriously, "They're not purely animals of raw aggression. Zilla, one who speaks to us, is literally proof that can do more. If we want to live on the same planet with them, then we have to get to know them. Despite the male one's rampage, Mothra clearly tried to stop him and with Godzilla, took him away."

"But we don't know their full story. Not even Serizawa does, he said so himself," Craven argued.

"The fact they're so humanlike makes me distrust them even more," Stated Monique.

"Not surprising," whispered Randy, making doubly sure she didn't hear him.

"That makes it more important for us to reach out to them, if not for the benefit of knowledge, but to make sure another Tokyo doesn't happen again and to make sure if we have any more visitors from the stars, we're prepared for that time. together," Nick told them.

Elise, Craven, and Randy weren't sure, but they looked willing to give it a shot, but considering Monique's position, she had some more power in the group. Above Monique, Zilla made a pleading, monstrous whine.

After a tense few seconds, Monique threw her hands up in the air, "Fine. But if anything happens, I'm legally obligated to hail you in for treason."

"Those parameters are good with me," Said Nick, grateful Zilla didn't know what that meant, lest the big girl lash out in his defense, "Once tomorrow hits, we're making our way to monster island. Let's get prepped up and get what little sleep we can."

"And fish, lots of it!" Zilla shouted excitedly, her tails swaying side to side.

"Of course," Nick laughed, petting her head once she lowered it, eliciting a purr from the mutant, atomic iguana.

Monique rolled her eyes at such a display and started to walk away as she received a text. Few could text her and this wasn't a phone for the family.

A text telling her of a possibly monster related problem. No, scratch that, definitely Kaiju related.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, near the shores of Jamaica, Mothra noticed some abnormalities. She felt a disturbance and naturally needed to do some investigation. Using small portions of her natural illumination, she noticed black spots. No doubt tar puddles.

This is rather peculiar to find. No drilling was being done around here, nor was there any construction work being done, certainly not the kind that would lead to this mess.

Mothra sighed and went to work zapping away at the mess, cleaning up the oceans of such filth. Sadly any of the living beings caught in it were already gone, but they were far from usable to any other creature that wanted to dine.

After cleaning up the mess, she'd be sure to come back again with Godzilla and check out the cause of this foul mess. If it was any humans, she'd have the Shibojin talk to them to give them a light warning. If they didn't listen, she'd give them a stern talking to herself.

**XXXXX**

Randy, at the wheel of the boat, briefly glanced at Nick, "I thought we were going to the new Monster Island?"

"And I was starting to warm up to the idea. By a smidge," mumbled Craven.

"Been a change in plans. People have been reporting strange sightings and sounds off the coast of Jamaica. Mothra was spotted around there too," Nick told them, glancing at Monique, "as eager as I am to see Zilla interact peacefully with her fellow Kaiju, we're not just gonna toss something like that to the wayside."

"You don't think it's more UFO's do you? Or maybe some ancient aliens coming up from, I don't know, the ice or something?" Randy asked.

"I wish I could say that's a crazy load, but the thing is, I have to say maybe," Elise told him.

"Whatever it is, we're investigating it. And if need be, Monique can call in support… against that, not Zilla," Nick said, giving said agent a stern glare by the end of his sentence.

"I'll do what's necessary," Monique retorted, not at all concerned about what he said, "She's your giant monster daughter, not mine."

"She's not my daughter," Muttered Nick as they were on their way to Jamaica's shores.

"Be sure to tell that to her, I'm sure she'll understand after the next one hundredth time," Elise sarcastically told him with an eyeroll and smirk. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Zilla's dorsal plate no longer breaching as she went to the ocean below, completely out of human sight.

Poor girl was disappointed that her "play date" was denied, but far from bitter. Her dad had important work to do and she would make sure he would stay safe, his friends by proxy. Besides, she was having fun.

From New York to Japan to Jamaica. Way better than where she stayed most of the time she grew up. Who knows, something unexpected and fun could happen during their time there.

She couldn't help but chortle, "Damn, I should've brought my bathing suit!"

**XXXXX**

"Until we get back, you're in charge," Godzilla said as she pointed to Anguirus, "Make sure those idiots don't fuck up anything while we're out."

"With gusto, sestra!" Anguirus said with a salute.

"Why is the prickly roly poly in charge and not me!?" Growled Queen Ghidorah, "If anyone qualified in terms of powers, it's yours truly."

Godzilla filed her arms and gave her a dull look, "Yes, but intelligence is a factor and you're below Junior."

"You hear that!? You bow to me," Junior said as she sneered at the alien Kaiju Girl.

"Godzilla, your disgrace of me shall not last!" Queen Ghidorah hissed venomously as she glared at her rival.

"Yeah, when I grow wings and fly… no, Megalon that won't happen," Godzilla didn't even look at her. She could just feel the hand raising.

"This rule goes for you to, Mudak," Anguirus told Gojira smugly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, you're quite the second in command. Would you like a whale for being so amazing?" Gojira asked Anguirus sarcastically, making her pout.

"Now behave yourselves!" Mothra said happily as she flew off and Godzilla went into the ocean.

Once they were at a good distance, Godzilla asked her partner, "think they'll be alright?"

"Oh come now, they're not that chaotic. And I doubt the humans will try anything," Mothra replied.

"Yeah… hopefully everyone one learned a lesson," Godzilla said a bit optimistically herself, "Damn, Jamaica. I should've brought my bathing suit."

Meanwhile, that left the rest of the monsters alone with a smug Anguirus and a slightly less smug Junior looking at them.

"This is mierda! I'm the lancer of the group, I should be second in command!" Complained Rodan with waves of her wings.

"Considering your fire starter nature, no," calmly replied Queen Caesar.

"I still don't get how the strongest of us isn't leading," Muttered Gigan as she glanced at Gojira.

"And that's why you fail," Gojira told her before he started walking off.

"Oh, hey, Gojira, you wanna hang out?" Megalon asked as she came up beside him, tapping her index fingers together, "We could uh… look for more rocks! Or throw each other around. Or throw rocks around, you guys like that."

"I… they like that," Gojira told her, "Not me."

"And besides," Rodan flew in front of them, "Me and the culo need to talk."

"Oh my, looking set the whole island on fire with a fight?" Queen Ghidorah asked coyly from behind them hand near her mouth To match her condescending tone, "Besides, I think he needs the company of a Kaiju his intellectual equal."

Tic marks immediately appeared on Rodan's and Megalon's heads before they roared, "You're saying I'm dumb/I'll torch you instead, golden gecko!"

"Oh my, feeling bold, you inferior mongrels?" Queen Ghidorah laughed until Rodan kicked sand in her face before torching it, making mini shards of glass, "Ow, that stung, you cretaceous bitch!"

"Hey ma, something seem off?" Asked Mechagodzilla as she watched the chaos unfold and Gojira inch away from the center of it as the three way argument was starting to heat up in more ways than one.

"Yes," muttered Orga as she watched them. She has never seen a Daikaiju act like this before and it brought up her scientific curiosity, "Mecha, can you get a reading on their brain chemicals?"

"One's an entitled bitch, one's a dumbass, and the other has anger issues. Gojira is off, kind of all three. There ya go," Mecha said as she lazily waved it off. For this, Orga smacked her on the back of the head, "Gah, alright fine! Bio craving asshole…" mutter Mecha as she did her scans.

"Well, what do you have?" Orga asked eagerly, stroking her chin.

"Hold on… woah," Mecha said as she took a step back, "Hormones."

"Okay," Orga said in a tone prompting more.

"But like, different," Said Mecha.

"Fascinating. Can I get an explanation?" Orga deadpanned.

"Ugh, fine," Mecha groaned, "Those three are clearly infatuated with Gojira. That's the short, less boring answer."

"What? Infatuated?" Orga muttered, a light tinge to her cheeks as she watched Junior, Anguirus, and Queen Caesar approach the now brawling monsters as Gojira was now getting close to disappearing into the foliage while Gigan pointed and laughed at them, "Surely you're off."

"Well if I am, you're even more incompetent," Mecha shot back, putting her hands on her hips for extra sass, "Hell, you don't even need to scan them to see that."

"I… see…" Muttered Orga as she watched the fight get broken up and Gojira enter the shadow of the jungle, "This shall require first hand study."

"And I require some first world booze. I'm look at who I'm lookin' at," Mecha told her creator.

Orga grumbled and led the way. Queen Caesar somehow managed to get her sake back. Meanwhile, Queen Ghidorah, Megalon, and Rodan noticed Gojira had left… the "hunt" was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh boy season 2! We're back, baby! Dragonkingdragneel25 is a maverick.
> 
> Time for the good Godzilla 1998, the TV show! If you have any ideas/references for the other Kaiju of 1998 as Kaiju Girls, please feel free to PM me! It helps! Don't bother with Zilla Jr, the comic makers already have her.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is safe and having a good time despite everything. Love you all!
> 
> Public Discord Server! It's discord https://discord.gg/EJ2BJFEMC5
> 
> I am open for Commissions for $10 every 1000 words. PM me if you're interested.
> 
> Also PM if you've read the Kaiju Girls webcomic and are interested in doing a reaction fic for this fic. My surprise friend is doing a react fic for his fanfic characters which is gonna be fun. I'm still interested in having the web comic characters react to this too. Networking!
> 
> Important: I have another passionate story and college/a paying job. Don't expect weekly updates, but do expect relatively rapid updates. Like I said, SEASON 2 IS ON!
> 
> DragonkingDragneel25 himself says: "I hope they enjoy your story's season 2 and I think it's going to get pretty interesting now."
> 
> Shout out to my online buddies, Nicktb1999 on Twitter and IceEmporer26 on here!
> 
> QUE MY FUCKIN' MUSIC!


	23. While I got a Gift...

Nick was stunned to see so much oil spewed out in so many spots. Beside him, Randy muttered, "What's up with this oil?"

"It's certainly not normal," Elsie said on the phone as analyzed the samples, "rather than just the usual sticky hazard deal, this oil literally eats away at any living thing that touches it."

"Can't really be called oil at this point! This stuff isn't even nearly flammable!" Craven yelled to them as he brought in more samples with more dehydrated fish Onto the deck. He nervously messed with his collar, "I honestly don't think we should be so far off from the others."

"We're literally just over a football stadium away and we have countermeasures," She said, gesturing to the ocean. She wasn't sure where Zilla was exactly, but she was sure she was close.

"We're independent for the most part, what counter measures?" Craven whined out, a little jumpy as he watched the surface of the water.

"Look, we can't even say for certain this is Kaiju Girl related. I might just be a small mutant or something like that," Elsie told him, doing her best to comfort him. Somewhat.

"Why thank you, Elsie, you put my weary heart at ease," Craven said sarcastically as he glared at her, his arms folded.

"It's what I do," Elsie playfully retorted.

"Elsie, take it easy on your fellow nerd," Randy teased from the phone as he got on his laptop, "Give him some credit, he came."

"Is respect just a dying breed?" Craven asked as a drone pulled in more samples. Inside it was a severed tentacle. A big one, "Oh, that's very unsettling."

"What is? Oh," Elsie said as she came over, "So, definitely have your guard up."

"I always wanted to come here to know," Muttered Craven as he turned to Elsie, his eyes seemingly lost color, "like mother always said, be careful what you wish for."

"You're not going to cry are you?" Elsie asked before glancing towards the ocean. She sighed and hopped Zilla would be aware enough not to stray too far from the ship. Despite being so… grown, she had the curiosity that rivaled even the most adventurous child.

It was cute, but the military would definitely not find it cute from her.

Speaking of Zilla, down below the view of Nick and his team, Zilla had found a fresh colony of large fish in the distance, relatively not too far from her surrogate father. Big juicy ones all for her. She immediately went after them, licking her lips as she gradually gained speed.

She followed them down into the darker part of the ocean, her back towards the ships. She sped towards the colony with gusto and gobbled up tons of fish with one swift, rushing chomp. But she wasn't done yet, even as the colony scattered.

As her eyes followed the largest groups, she spotted something in the distance. A silhouette.

A large female silhouette. Looked very familiar.

Zilla blinked then cocked her head to the side, her curiosity peaking, and she decided to cautiously move towards her. Just a little closer, she could start making out who or what it was. She was sure her Dad wouldn't mind too much anyhow.

**XXXXX**

"Since when were you ever this pushy, mutt queen?" Gojira growled as Queen Caesar dragged her off towards a more remote part of the island where Godzilla and Junior hang out. He didn't like the fact Queen Caesar was taking him there behind both his surrogate relative's backs, but he went along since she said it was for the Godzilla's benefit.

And considering this was Queen Caesar, he didn't doubt that.

Queen Caesar shrugged, "When I feel like it. And I'm feeling like it," She told him, "Now, quit complaining and come look. It's… special."

"Hnnn," Gojira wanted to make a snappy retort of something else being special, but held back on said comment for now, "It better be for your sake."

She led him to a cave opening, a small one probably Junior could fit into with little trouble. Queen Caesar immediately reached down and pulled out a sleeveless dark gray vest, with light blue kanji on each side going down that said, "Gojira".

Queen Caesar had a soft smile on her face and told Gojira, "Something Junior made for you, with Godzilla's help. Something she started working on when you were asleep for all that time."

Gojira gulped, stunned to see such a thing… made for him. By the Godzillas. He had to shake his head as Queen Caesar put her eyes on him and he growled out in his usual tone, "Why are you showing me and not them? I wouldn't even expect this breach from Rodan."

"Wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't doing this for someone else," Queen Caesar flicked her hair to the side, "Mothra asked me too since Godzilla asked her after Junior asked her to show this to you… those two were never good for sappy stuff."

Gojira snorted, holding back an amused smile. He could picture those two absolutely being flustered, trying to maintain their tough exteriors. Like him. If he ever got the chance, he may… tease them. Not in front of the others of course.

"Here, it's your gift after all," Said Queen Caesar as she handed him the vest, "Need me to help you put it in?"

"Fuck off, I can do it," Gojira replied rather softly. He took it, examined it, stretched it, and felt it. Not that he knew, but it was made of tough stuff, quality material. There were even holes in the back for his dorsal plates. In a swift, yet careful motion he placed it on his back then slipped the arms through. A clean fit. He didn't like clothes, but this was still good. It let him breath.

"Wow, it actually looks good on you," Giggled Queen Caesar, turning with a cheeky smirk as Gojira glared at her, "Queen Ghidorah might not be too fond of more clothing on you though."

"Like I would ever care," Gojira immediately told her, ignoring Queen Caesar's giggling. Rather odd, but he brushed it off. "I'll tell them thanks."

"In private though, don't put 'em on the spot," Said Queen Caesar, still smiling, "And let them come to you."

"I know that," Gojira told her, "So, that all?"

"Yeah, I'm tired and thirsty. Talk to you later, my aquatic psychopath," Queen Caesar told him, walking off to her spot. She stopped for a moment, then decided to say, "but… you know, if you want to drink too, you can come to me. Sometimes it can help take the edge off," with that, she walked off.

Gojira just watched her leave after that and scratched the back of his head. That was rather odd for her to drop at the last second, but he shrugged it off and decided to head towards the coast. He's been feeling a little… off today.

**XXXXX**

Junior was pacing back and forth, stroking her chin, and her tail wagging at a fast pace. Her eyes seemed to dart everywhere, before she stopped and growled to herself.

She could feel it, feel that twinge of fear clamor up her spine. Those aliens were already trying to get their claws into Gojira, one of the worst things Junior thought could happen right behind Queen Ghidorah trying to make a move on her mother which was right behind Mothra and Godzilla breaking up. Even if that was impossible, fears always had a way of manifesting.

Junior growled to herself. Megalon and Ghidorah were already making their moves. They were already sharing so much time with Gojira and none of her friends were making moves yet save for Rodan. But only Rodan wasn't enough. As much as Junior rooted for her, she had to admit, Ghidorah and Megalon weren't exactly pushovers either, if obviously the worse choices in her humble opinion.

They were just as socially handicapped as as Rodan, if not worse, but for all Junior, Gojira could've had a preference… actually, she shook her head on that one. She doubted he had any preference. But she figured with how Gojira was also socially terrible, that may resonate with him, they could use that to their advantage. Manipulate him or something, she couldn't rule such a possibility.

Not for his sake.

Junior nodded and decided she could no longer play the waiting game. She had to gently push her friends into making the right moves and choices, she had to act fast. Even if that means making those scenarios For them.

"Hey, ditya!" Anguirus had found her as she was happily strolling down the jungle. She could see Junior was in heavy thoughts about something and asked, "Hey, what's on your mind?"

Internally, Junior smirked. This was an opportunity given to her on a platter by fate itself and she wouldn't squander it. With a sigh, she said, "Nothing, just thinking about Gojira again."

"What did the Mudak do this time?" Anguirus asked, softly rubbing Juniors head.

"Oh, nothing," Junior quickly said, "it's just, I worry about him."

"I get that," muttered Anguirus, briefly looking to the side.

"I mean, could you imagine having all those ladies after you like that?" Junior asked, making a rather stark tone shift, "Ghidorah, Rodan, and Megalon were all over the guy."

"Y-yeah," Anguirus momentarily stuttered, caught off guard by that, "Well, you know how those three can be, dummies all of them. And Ghidorah's a cyka, so."

"But, I mean, didn't they feel off to you? The way they came to him? Weird right?" Asked Junior, "They give off the same vibes to Godzilla and Mothra don't they?"

"Uh… that's a bit of a leap, Junior," Said Anguirus As she rubbed the back of her head, "They just wanted stuff from him."

"Even Rodan? She seemed kind of suspicious that night, didn't she? And Ghidorah was in a slightly less good mood for a bit, wasn't she?" Asked Junior, acting like she was genuinely asking a question rather than steering the conversation. She wasn't trying to pit her friends against each other, but she understood the importance of competition. Queen Caesar and Anguirus need to get more active.

"Yeah, that is true," the mutant ankylosaur agreed, glaring at the side. She was contemplative on the subject for a moment then said, "Hey, it's been a while since we soared with the Mudak haven't we? What do you say we make for lost time?"

Junior gave her a cute smile while on the inside, she was smirking as the words keikaiku rang out in her head.

XXXXX

Orga and Mecha were trying to act as casual as they could as the former had the latter keep up her scans on their fellow Daikaiju.

Mecha complained as usual, "this is lame, why do you need to know this? Unless blackmail is involved," her last sentence was filled with hope.

Hope that would be quickly dashed with Orga's answer, "What, no. This is about data collection, scientific discovery. Logically speaking, no one should have attraction to each other that may lead to attempts at procreation."

"Oh space gods! So boring!" Mecha shouted, receiving a bonk on her head.

"Quiet! As I was explaining, developing feelings that can be described as romantic makes no sense for us. It would be pointless. So, naturally, my curiosity demands I find out what this anomaly is," Orga continued, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. So far, the coast was clear.

"I wish I could manually activate my snooze mode," Muttered Mecha, folding her arms and kicking a rock away. She couldn't care less for any of this without some mischievous fun. But in her displeasure, a thought occurred to her. Why wait for an opportunity when she could make it, "You know, ma, why not take the time to get some first hand scientific data?"

"Can't be done. All my emotions are based on a logical equation. Pursuing such a thing with anyone, let alone Gojira, would be rather pointless and thus inconclusive," Orga explained as she dismissed Mecha's idea.

But the automaton was far from done, "Maybe for you, but what about him? Think about it. He helped you get me back, let you check out his package-"

"I would prefer a more appropriate term," Orga growled at her.

Mecha continued on, "And he clearly shares your interest in muscles."

"What makes you say that?" Orga asked with more interest than she really meant to. She caught that and immediately followed with, "I simply wonder since that would put him above many of the males of this planet. Such intelligence should be recognized."

"I mean, he doesn't ogle you guys and clearly has a thing for strength. I mean, you've seen him and look at how he's on about power 'n junk." Mecha reasoned to her creator, hoping she'd fall into her little trap.

"Hmmm… you have some validation to your words. But, that would require joining in competition. Competition that could prove volatile," Orga said as she watched Ghidorah chow down on a whale she forced to beach itself, her fangs digging right into its head.

"That's a part of the science right? Think about, it gives you some data on the first ever Kaiju competitiveness over… courtship. I mean, think about it, you could end seeing some primal behavior, stuff from yourself you never even knew. And how are scientists when it comes to the prospect of self discovery?" Mecha asked at the end to really drive her point home.

Orga hummed in thought, watching as Gojira decided to come into view and rest upon the beach. Her brow furrowed and she clicked her tongue, "There's a high risk to this… but fortune does favor the bold. Something I've… admittedly lacked in the past."

"Yeah, you're usually a pussy," Mecha said with a nod, not phased by her creator's glare.

"Silence! Or you will be muted," Orga barked out before turning back to Gojira. Then she noticed something, "Wait, is he wearing more clothes? Huh."

From her side, Queen Ghidorah checked Gojira out and glared, "Why is he wearing more clothing? That's annoying… nice looking vest I suppose though. The goods are still out and about at least."

Anguirus and Junior followed shortly after, the latter freezing upon seeing what Gojira was wearing. She blushed and coughed into her hand. Gojira did his best not to laugh upon seeing her reaction.

Adorable and priceless was the best way to say it.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, where's Zilla's ping?" Asked Nick as he came to Randy's area. He asked that just as Zilla went out of bounds on the radar.

The young computer wiz shrugged and said, "Big Z just went out of bounds for some reason. No clue why."

"We're going after her," Monique immediately stated as she went towards the boat's steering wheel, "We can't afford to lose sight of her, especially in a tourist area like this."

"Fine with me," replied Nick, wanting to ensure both Zilla's safety as well as the surrounding people that may be close to the area. He went towards his phone and contacted the other more far off scientists, "Elsie, Craven, Zilla just went out of bounds and we're gonna have to go after her."

"What!?" Craven shouted, nearly dropping a sample before he managed to catch it despite his fumble, "She's like our main line of defense here!"

"Cool those jets, Craven!" Elsie barked at him before taking the phone, "My colleague's animated reaction aside, I gotta agree with him. Not exactly safe for just one boat to be all by their lonesome."

"You can follow us too if you want," Nick told them, "Either way, we have to go after Zilla."

"Alright, alright. Head after your lizard baby. We'll trail behind once we get everything secure and settled," Elsie told them.

"Roger that," Nick replied before Monique put her foot on the gas and followed the king's last signal as best she could.

"Alright, let's make this quick, help me start everything down," Elsie told Craven as he sent the samples down. He sighed and helped her out so they could finally stop being sitting ducks.

That's when both scientists felt a light nudge on their boat. Then another. And another that rocked it. Craven gulped, "Waves right?"

"No," Elsie muttered, hand immediately reaching for her gun.

Those two were gonna wish they had a much bigger boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: God, I'm so excited for GvK! Both my Lizard Boi and Monke Man are gonna be on the big screen together after all these decades! God, I love them both, childhood heroes. Can't wait 'till the part where I put Queen Kong and Gamera-Chan in. Yeah, I know, major spoiling lol.
> 
> Short chapter this time. A little disappointing after the wait, I know, but something is definitely better than nothing. Lot of stuff happened.
> 
> To be straight: I'm not really feelin' the Kaiju Girls Fandom anymore, at least the webcomic one. They're more porn obsessed. Which, there's absolutely NOTHING wrong with itself, but it's just not for me. And I feel like I don't belong, so I was a bit unmotivated by that, but mostly something else. Not to say I haven't gotten any recognition or anything like that, that would be an absolute lie. I just feel like the fandom is just mostly lame for me to be in. Not necessarily bad, just boring. And they feel disparaging, unless your work is about porn. Writing is not appreciated. But there are a lot of great people I met in the fandom too, lots I have the privilege to talk with still. There are only two people I had the displeasure of meeting. Not name dropping.
> 
> One dude was just lowkey bad, full of himself, okay to talk with on a public server, but in private? First thing he said, "I'll only friend you if you check out my stuff," then treated my stuff with disinterest later. Gave me no sympathy when I lost something for my work too. How lame is that? Recently unfriended him, good decision. Other dude on the server was just a piece of shit and weird, way worse. Kept begging for people to RP with him on the Kaiju Girls server by everyone, even on the holidays and showed disrespect to my stuff even though I humored him. Ironic too. Funny how he thinks any woman, fictional or otherwise would tolerate him, with the shit he says and his lack of a personality, lol. Glad I told him off twice and for the scorn he received from the server. If you were/on the server, check out the RP section, you'll know what I mean. One dude is meh at best, the other actual shit.
> 
> Besides the fandom, I'm not really a fan of the comic. Great art, great voice actors, good designs, but eh on everything else for me, I'm just not into it. I suppose you could say the comic is basically Showa level with tits at best, but that's about it. Which is fine. If anyone tries to stir this into something needlessly negative, do get a life. There is NO ill will here.
> 
> Reason why I saying all this anyway? For both venting and a SURPRISE! I'm now making my own webtoon with the aid of another artist I'm commissioning, this completely different from the webcomic, different designs and everything. My webtoon will be based on my fanfiction and thus changes will be made to the story to enhance it, lengthen it, with hopefully good stuff you'll love. If you thought this fanfic was good, you'll hopefully like the webtoon better!
> 
> All of this is thanks to a friend I met in my class. Check out her art on Instagram, her name is Hungry_Moss_Art!
> 
> AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO SUPPORT IF YOU CAN AND WANT.
> 
> Production is under way. Slow, but underway. Once more is out, I plan on making a Patreon for it once I have more to show you all!
> 
> For now, I've recently made Ko-fi. If you want to support, know the funds will go to the webtoons. But also consider it a tip jar for my writing. Again, I'd appreciate the support. https:///serendipitoushousepet
> 
> I want to give back to the Godzilla fandom that gave a lot to me and making this story is a passion I want to share with all of you.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Shout out to DragonKingDragneel25 for Beta work and Shout out to IceEmperor26 who made a react fic for my fanfic after he made a fanfic based off my work, check it out, it's fun. It's called "Kaiju Insurgence reacts to Gojira enters kaiju girls" and "Kaiju Girls: Kaiju Insurgence".


End file.
